The Weapon
by MK-ONE
Summary: Forged in the fires of destiny and tempered by betrayal and greed. Harry's been forcibly returned to England to complete a job he's already completed once before. What happens when you loose a weapon that you can't control? HP and eventually HP/GW
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I own nothing of the Harry Potter characters.

**The Weapon**

Prologue

**I am a weapon.**

That's it. That's all. I deluded myself once that I was more than that, but that was all an illusion; a simple childhood daydream. It was a fantasy, a dream from which I was rudely awakened shortly after I turned seventeen years old.

I'd like to be able to blame everyone else for the way things turned out, but , in reality, I suppose I am as much to blame as everyone else that had a hand in my development, or should I say tempering. That is, after all, the process by which a sword is honed to razor sharpness; tempering.

I used to long for anonymity. I hated when people would point and stare at me. The way their eyes would drift up to the telltale scar on my forehead whenever they'd meet me for the first time. Reporters would hound my every footstep, clamoring for some bit of trivial insight that they could turn into another great fabrication or scandal about the "boy who lived".

Later, a few years later; some people would point and stare at my passing, but most would whisper nervously under their breath, or scramble to get out of the area, wherever I just happened to be at the moment. I use to dream of being left alone. I'm not so sure about that anymore. I never imagined that it would entail everyone being afraid of me. They needn't be, of course, I'm not a danger to any decent witch or wizard. The truth be told, I wouldn't hurt anyone unless I had no other option. Strange talk for a weapon, I know. I mean, a weapon doesn't really consider the morality of the destruction it causes which is in essence, its sole purpose for being.

I would be lying, however, if I didn't add the fact that there are a few individuals out there whom I owe a debt of misery to, and I always pay my debts.

I spend my life alone now. It's better this way really, though it does get awfully lonely at times.

_Sigh_… No life is perfect.

How did I get this way, you might ask? It was easy, really. Start off by being born on the wrong day. Follow that with being raised by people that despise you for being born, period. Thirdly, put all of your trust in the wrong people, which, of course, leads to having your heart broken.

After that, all you have to do is rebel against the injustice of it all and you'll finally find out what people really think of you

In my case, I'm thought a weapon. Not just any weapon, mind you. I have the distinction of being and I quote: "Our number one weapon against Voldemort."

Those words changed everything. Those words made me realize that I wasn't a person, but a thing. Hopes and dreams for a future of family and happiness are for people, not things. People create people,.. families.

Weapons don't create, they destroy.

I had a name once, now people have taken to calling me "one". It's short for 'number one', as in "Number One Weapon".

I wish I had my name back. I wish a lot of things.

* * *

**Present Day**

Feet pounded down the sandy beach, occasionally relishing the feel of the surf as is splashed across his toes and threw a cooling misted over his sun baked flesh. It was hot today. It was hot every day; such a contrast to the moody weather of England. He did miss snow, especially at Christmas time. The annual snowball fights at the Weasley's were the best, but that was another time, another life.

Harry finished his daily 6.83 km jog in good time. 6.83 km is the exact circumference of his little island home. He'd purchased the South Sea Island through a multitude of 'dummy corporations' to protect his identity. The island was unplottable, had ample drinking water and rich supply of fruit bearing trees and other edible foliage. Best of all,.. it was his and his alone.

His choice of an island home was ideal for another reason in that, it was within his apparation range of a larger, more heavily populated group of islands. The key element here was being: **his range** of apparation. Harry doubted there was any wizard living that could apparate the distance to his island home from the next closest island, some 1200 km away. Dumbledore might technically be able to, if not for the fact that Harry had specifically keyed his wards to repel Dumbeldore's magical signature. This was most probably a needless precaution as the island was unplottable, but Harry had learned the hard way that one could never be overly cautious, especially when dealing with Albus Dumbledore.

Harry's thoughts of this wizard were prompted by the appearance of his familiar, Fawkes, the Phoenix who was currently perched regally upon the railing of the stair that led up to Harry's smallish home.

To say that he and his former mentor had had a falling out, would be quite an understatement; to say the least. Harry now reviled the elder wizard as much, or even more so, than his hated remaining relations, the Dursley's. Dumbledore had never abused him as the Dursley's had. He hadn't beaten and imprisoned him in the cupboard under the stairs the way his uncle had. Dumbledore had merely turned a blind eye to the knowledge of Harry's beatings and imprisonment.

Dumbledore had never starved or belittled him the way his Aunt Petunia did, nor tormented him mercilessly the way his hated cousin, Dudley, had. No, if anything, Dumbledore had always been exceedingly kind to Harry. In retrospect, Harry now realized that Dumbledore's "kindness" was of the variety that was reserved for a favored pet. Harry had been imprisoned in a gilded cage. Well fed, watered, provided a few creature comforts and even taught a few tricks for which he was praised; all this gave the recipient the false impression that he mattered and was a cherished part of the family.

What Dumbledore had done that set him apart from all others in the depth of Harry's loathing was that he had used Harry. Dumbledore had manipulated Harry as utterly and unconscionably as one could possibly use another human being. Voldemort he could understand, but Dumbledore...?

Voldemort was mad and twisted in his fetish for garnishing absolute power over others. Dumbledore, on the other hand, gave the semblance of the benign benefactor, when in actuality, he was the master puppeteer. He pulled everyone's strings and had them dancing to his tune. In Harry's particular case, he had risen, or should I say sunk, to an all time low. Voldemort had unconsciously provided Dumbledore with the means to work his will, and work it he did… through Harry's misfortune.

Harry Potter looked down with contempt at Dumbledore's familiar; the Phoenix named, Fawkes, as he approached the entrance to his home. The Phoenix began to trill softly as Harry warily approached. A sealed parchment with his name was held within the bird's beak. When Harry drew within a few feet, Fawkes thrust the note forward, expecting Harry to unthinkingly just accept the proffered message. Harry, for his part, was not the least interested in receiving any correspondence, especially from Albus Dumbledore.

Harry crossed his arms across over his sweat glistening, bare chest and stared menacingly at the phoenix.

"Not interested." he intoned darkly.

Fawkes trilled soothingly and stretched the note toward Harry, undaunted by the recipient's cool reception.

"As I said: Not Interested." Harry repeated loudly with the beginnings of his irritation showing in his reply.

He schooled himself and continued more congenially. "Look ,Fawkes, I'm sorry that you came all this way for nothing and I'd like to at least offer you some food and water before you make the long journey back. I do, after all, owe you a debt of gratitude for having rescued me in the 'Chamber of Secrets'. I hope to repay your kindness one day, but, for your master, I owe only my utmost contempt. Let me get you something nourishing. Once refreshed, please leave and tell your master to never seek me out again."

Harry proceeded around the Phoenix and mounted the few short stairs to his porch.

With an indignant "Squawk" of displeasure, Fawkes flashed in front of him and hovered in the doorway to his home, blocking his entry.

"Move" Harry commanded, but the phoenix ignored him and trilled in agitation.

"Fine." Harry harrumphed. "If I take the damn note will you leave me in peace?"

Fawkes trilled brightly and Harry took this as acceptance of his terms as he held out his open palm for the phoenix to drop the note into.

As soon as the note fell into his palm, Fawkes disappeared in a flash of fire, just as Harry felt an all too familiar pull behind his navel as the disguised note/port key activated.

"Bloody...ing..Hel-ll…!" Harry's angry epitaph drifted away into the nether as he felt himself pulled unyieldingly through space.

* * *

**England**

Fawkes arrived with a burst of fire in the Minister of Magic's office.

"Has he accepted the note then?" The minister asked.

Fawkes trilled softly by way of affirmation.

"Excellent. Most excellent indeed."The minister hurriedly scribbled out a note and thrust it into the waiting phoenix's beak as he said. " ortunately your mode of travel is much faster than a _portkey , _but still we have little time to spare. Take this note to James Marquist with all haste. We've no time to waste if we're to see this thing done right."

Fawkes trilled his understanding and with a burst of flame he departed the Minister's office.

The minister rose from his desk and grabbed his cloak as he called for his secretary.  
"Miss Weasley?"

Penelope Weasley stepped quickly into the office and asked."Yes, Minister?"

"Miss Weasley, I have urgent business to attend to and may be out of the office for a few days. Please alert Senior Secretary Arthur Weasley that he is in charge during my absence. Tell him that I will send Fawkes in a day or two, but will be out of contact until then."

"Yes, minister." Penny replied politely as she wrote down the minister's orders. "Will that be all, sir."

"Yes, thank you, my dear." the minister replied as he stepped to the private apparation point he's had installed in his office when his term began. With a small "Pop" of displaced air, the minister disappeared from the office and Penny Weasley went to notify her Father in-law of the Minister's departure.

* * *

**Azkaban Island**

A small "pop" heralded the minister's arrival at Warden Marguist office.

"Ah, Minister. It's good to see you. Your phoenix arrived only moments ago, but I can assure that the holding cell you requested is in complete readiness."

James Marquist was a strapping blonde headed thirtyish year old fellow with a wife and two young sons at home. He'd served as lead Auror on many cases both during the last war and the beginnings of the reign of terror that followed two years later. He'd proven himself a valuable asset as an Auror and a capable administrator after his appointment as Warden of Azkaban Prison.

The minister stepped forward and grasped the Warden's outstretched hand, with a grip that surprised the Warden as he asked in reassurance. "The magic dampening fields have been activated?"

"Of course, Minister, and as per your request, they have been set at their maximum setting. " the warden confirmed before adding incredulously. "Though why the dampening fields should be set at so high and risky a setting I should like to know? Voldemort, himself, could easily be held at half that power with less risk of incurring bodily harm, or risking a power surge that might very well result in a powerful magical blowback."

The minister's visage turned grim. "We would most probably only need to set the dampening fields at fifty percent, if it were Voldemort we were expecting."

"What?" the warden blurted in stunned disbelief. "If it's not Voldemort then what other prisoner could require such precautions?"

A haunted expression ghosted across the minister's face before he answered. "The person that will be soon arriving in holding cell-one, is not a prisoner and is to be treated with the utmost dignity and respect, however, certain,.. er.. precautions must be in place if we are to be able to safely negotiate with said individual."

The minister held forth a sealed parchment that the Warden accepted hesitantly.

"You will read the contents of the proclamation the,. er.. guest in holding cell-one, after his arrival. You are not to answer any questions he may put to you, nor are his guards ,.. ah... attendants," he amended, continuing…" to offer any communication of any sort. Is that understood?"

"Y-Yes, but who..?" the warden began to ask before the minister cut him off abruptly, ignoring his questions.

"Once said resident of cell-one has agreed to the terms of the proclamation by taking an unbreakable vow, then, and only then, may he be released and escorted the Ministry for further instructions. Is that also clear, Warden Marquist?"

"O-Of course, Minister, but who is it that we are expecting today?"

The Minister looked at the warden with pained, even remorseful eyes that told a story all of their own.

The Warden's face paled in sudden understanding. "No,.. surely not… him?"

The Minister turned on his heals and returned to the office's apparation point.

He called over his shoulder as he left. "You have your orders, Warden,.. see that they're carried out, and to the letter."

Warden James Marquist stood in disbelief staring at the sealed parchment in hand as the Minister apparated from his office.

Before the Warden could return to his desk and pour himself a nerve steadying drink, from the bottle of fire whiskey he kept hidden in his bottom desk's bottom drawer, alarms around the prison began clanging. A new high security prisoner had arrived in one of the prisons custom design holding cells, of which, cell one was design to be impenetrable.

* * *

**Chapter One: Welcome to Hell **

**Cell-One**

With a loud "Pop" , Harry Potter arrived at the _port key's_ destination. He immediately called on his magic and conjured a full _armor shield_.

"Urghh!" Harry grunted in pain as he found himself suddenly on his knees gasping for breath.

_A dampening field, it had to be. _

He fought down the panic that threatened to engulf him and set his mind to the formidable task of breaking through the cell's defenses and regaining his freedom.

Some smart young wizard had taken the theory behind the dampening fields used in an auror's hand cuffs and augmented it to provide coverage for an entire cell. The cell had to be cylindrical in design as the dampening waves were difficult to generate and required a great deal of power. The cylindrical design of the cell allowed the dampening waves to rebound, or feedback, upon themselves so that they were in constant flux with their captive's magical signature.

The only way to overcome a dampening field was to overload it, but the trick here is that it required an extremely powerful witch or wizard to be able to generate enough energy over a long enough period, to overload the system. That in and of itself was nigh impossible, especially coupled with the fact that any resistance to the dampening field by use of one's magic, resulted in increasing pain for the spell's castor. The greater the resistance- the greater the pain.

Harry had no intention of remaining a prisoner and began to gather his considerable magic from the core of his being. He was approaching critical mass when a voice called down from the open ceiling above. Startled from his course, he looked up to see a rather nervous looking, stocky blonde in his mid thirties, looking down at him from the guard rail as he intoned in a halting, anxious voice.

"H- Harry James P-Potter; You are herby commanded to return to active service in the Ministry of Magic's Unspeakable Corp. Y-You are hereby promoted from your previous rank of Captain to that of Commander,"

The man paused briefly in response to Harry's snicker of disgust. "If I'm a full Commander, then by rights I can set any prisoner free at any time. If that's the case than I hereby demand my immediate release."

"I am s-sorry, sir. There are additional provisions I am required to make you aware of and I am required to obtain your vow of adherence to the items contained therein prior to your receiving said commission." The man responded in what sounded as sincere regret.

"Who are you?" Harry asked bluntly. _A little extra information never hurt_.

"I- I'm James Marquist , Warden of Azkaban Prison. I'm deeply honored to make your acquaintance, Mr. Potter. My children always insist upon hearing some story of your heroic deeds at their bedtime. The man finished in an awed voice.

"Really? Well than you can go home tonight and tell them all about how their daddy locked up their supposed "hero" without any trial, let alone legal representation." Harry sneered in contempt.

"P-Please, Mr. Potter. This is only a temporary precaution. The Minister himself assures me that you will be released immediately once you have accepted what appears to be a rather generous offer." the warden answered in a placating tone.

"I'm well acquainted with the Ministry's notion of generosity. They were more than generous when they locked up my Godfather, Sirius Black, for twelve years without a trial. They were indeed, "generous", when they acknowledged they'd made a mistake, 'course he was already dead by then. Ironically, he was killed at the Ministry, trying to defend the very institution that wrongfully robbed him of his freedom and livelihood."

"I'I m sorry, Mr. Potter, truly I am." the man stammered sincerely. "I-I d-don't like this, sir, not one bit ,but, I have my orders. Please, sir, just let me finish the Ministry's proposal?" the man all but begged.

"Do as you must." Harry replied in grim resignation.

"Ah,.. let's see, where was I... oh, yes.. Your salary shall be commensurate with your rank and you are entitled to all honors and privileges as accorded to someone of your high rank and stature under international law. You are ordered to proceed in all haste to either apprehend or eliminate the dark wizard known as Voldemort. Once Voldemort is apprehended, or confirmed as dead, or if you yourself are injured beyond your ability to perform your duties, and or, dead; you are then relieved of all further responsibilities in this matter."

"You're right," Harry quipped. "Very generous indeed."

The warden paused for a moment before finishing. "This proclamation is set forth by the approval of the Minister of Magic, in conjunction with Madam Amanda Bones- Chief Mugwump of the Wizenmagot and set forth into law by unanimous order of the International Confederation of Wizards, Harold Pridemore presiding as Chief Justice.

Acceptance of these terms will be acknowledged by the party having made an _unbreakable vow. _The taking of said vow will demonstrate the party's full acceptance of these terms and their commitment to see justice done_._"

"Ha- Ha- Ha!" Harry laughed uproariously in response that last.

"Er, excuse me, Mr. Potter, but what's so funny about being offered a commission to the rank of Commander within the Unspeakable corp? Many wizards spend a life time just trying to make it into the corp, let alone rise to the rank of full command." The warden asked incredulously.

Harry reigned in his already flagging temper and sighed in complete disgust before he enlightened the naive man.

"What's funny? What isn't funny about this whole thing? Hmm,.. let me see now? Well, the first thing that comes to mind is that I'm wrongfully kidnapped and imprisoned by the very institution that just happens to require my services. Has it slipped your notice that I'm standing here in naught but a pair of running shorts in one of your most luxurious accommodations?" Harry asked sarcastically before continuing to outline the outrageousness of this situation.

"Secondly, let's not forget the services themselves; said organization requires me to track down and either apprehend, or eliminate that swine, Voldemort. I can only assume that he has escaped from this distinguished institution and is wreaking his particular brand of havoc upon the population at large?"

" Er,.. ah,.. yes. V-voldemort escaped from this prison approximately 14 mos. ago,.. but that was under the previous Warden's tour of duty. There has never been an escape since I became warden." the man amended proudly, ignoring the Minister's express warning and continuing to engage Potter in conversation.

"You'll forgive me if I'm not up for cheering just now. " Harry remarked dryly.

"I all ready, er,.. "apprehended", that vermin once before and.."

"He was apprehended by Albus Dumbledore." The warden corrected, interrupting him.

"Was. he... now?" Harry asked in false surprise. "You were there,.. were you. Saw Dumbledork take the snake down himself, did you? Harry sneered knowingly.

"Well, er.. no, but it was in all the papers. Dumbledore received a second Order of Merlin- First Class for the capture of V-Voldemort. He was even…"the warden caught himself before revealing information he was forbidden to divulge.

"He was even what?" Harry asked suspiciously.

"I, er,.. well th-those events are rather common knowledge. I was going to say he even showed Voldemort leniency and only gave him a life sentence rather than condemn him to a Dementor's kiss." The Warden grinned in appreciation of his quickly improvised recovery.

The Minister had specifically warned him about the dangers of giving Harry Potter too much information before obtaining his _unbreakable vow_. Harry was not to know the Minister's identity till after his vow was obtained- not under any circumstances!

Harry had his own agenda, and his own growing more suspicious by the second.

"I don't seem to recall you having read the identity of the current Minister of Magic in that proclamation you just read? Could you please re-read that bit of information for me? he asked innocently.

The Warden gulped nervously as he attempted to avoid Harry's inquiry and fulfill his duties, "A-Are you ready to make an _unbreakable vow _and accept your commission, then?"

Harry smiled a cold knowing smile and began to draw his magic forth as he stated flatly."No"

"W-What? You're not seriously turning down a Command in the Unspeakables?" the man spouted flabbergasted.

"I've already been an honorary officer in the Unspeakables, thank you. I've already been a prisoner as well,.. thank you. I find neither option to my liking." his voice grew in resonance as he pulled more and more of his power from his immense magical core. He intended to break through the dampening field or kill himself in the process. No other option was acceptable.

"I reject the,.. er.. what did you call it? Ah.. yes, " generous offer". I will not subjugate myself to a life of indentured service. I will not be the Ministry's Weapon!" Harry shouted before adding in a cold hiss. "I am a man, not a thing to be used and discarded once it has served its purpose."

"Mr. Potter, please. If you don't accept the commission than I fear the Wizenmagot will find you in contempt of their court order and will order you held indefinitely. Please, sir? People revere you. Don't let this be the chapter by which they remember your story." The warden pleaded for him to reconsider.

_Dumbledore had chosen the right man for the job. James Marquist was a believer, a blind one, but a believer just the same_. Harry thought bitterly.

"By any chance is dear old Albus Dumbledore, your present Minister of Magic? " Harry asked in a snide, oily voice.

An uncomfortable moment's pause answered his question for him.

"You needn't answer." Harry ground out as he pulled the last vestiges of his power from his magical core.

"Your silence was all the answer I required to glean the truth.. Harry seethed in rage as he spat out thunderously:

"Tell that- LYING, MANIPULATIVE, SELF SERVING, COWARDLY, OLD BASTARD-DUMBLEDORE, ... I WARNED HIM TO NEVER INTERFERE IN MY LIFE- **AGAIN**! You tell your precious Minister that this time he's gone too far. I'm coming for him and... ALL HELL'S COMING WITH ME! Harry bellowed out as burst of pure magic exploded from his body and into the surrounding dampening field.

The dampening field hissed and crackled , throwing off bolts of raw ambient power as it struggled to contain the onslaught of immense magical power that Harry was throwing against it.

Harry bit down on the pain that was coursing through his body as he resisted the dampening field's backlash.

It was worse than the _torture__ curse. _Every nerve in his body felt like it was on fire. His back arched and his hands pulled at his hair as he fought to maintain his sanity against the horrific pain that coursed through his body. Despite the blinding agony, he threw more and more of his magic into the assault and the pain resulting from the backlash intensified exponentially with every nuance of additional power he brought to bear.

James Marquist voice was all but drowned out, by the static crackling of power that coursed through the air, as he screamed a plea for Harry to desist.

A bolt of pure magically energy streaked past and obliterated a nearby vent shaft, sending the warden scrambling for cover in fear of his life.

An unearthly, echoing scream of utter torment wafted from the cell below as Harry lost his fight to control his agony, but not his will to persevere as he poured more and more of himself against the constraints of the dampening field.

What little color was left in the Warden's cheeks drained away as the man fought down the bile that rose in his throat. He knew then with all certainty that the stories were true: _Harry Potter_ _never gave up_,.. _never surrendered,.. never backed down. No coward would submit himself to that kind of pain. Only a man of intense honor and integrity would throw himself against such incomprehensible anguish to accomplish his goal. If all the stories of Harry Potter's valor were true, not just rumor or fairytale, then what of the other rumors? What of the stories that had circled about Dumbledore having used and taken credit for Harry's noble deeds. What was the truth,.. the whole truth?_

Harry's screams rose to a deafening crescendo as he continued to throw his magic into the fray, heedless of the pain he reaped upon himself.

Marquist crawled to his office as bolts of energy ricocheted over head.

_This was utter madness. Either Harry Potter was going to kill himself in the attempt or the dampening field would fall. Either, or perhaps both, was a certainty. _

Harry Potter's screams confirmed the warden's worst fears and yet,.. lightened his heart.

_Harry Potter never gave up,.. never surrendered,.. never backed down._


	2. Chapter 2: A fond adieu

Disclaimer: I own nothing of the Harry Potter characters.

**Chapter Two: A fond adieu**

**Two Years ago**

Harry's summer had been the worst of his life, and that was saying something. Not only had he been forced, "for his own protection", to have to remain with the Dursley's for the entire summer and all the joy that that had entailed; he'd cooked every meal of every day, often forced to watch helplessly as his ungrateful relatives ate the entire meal leaving him with barely a scrap of leftovers to sustain himself before tackling the dishes. He cleaned the house, did the wash, mowed the lawn, trimmed the hedge, washed and waxed Uncle Vernon's car, weeded the flower garden, painted the garage and so on and so on and on...

After working on his homework well into the night, Harry would fall into bed for a few precious hours of torture filled nightmarish sleep before rising to begin his long arduous day all over again. On the sole occasion that he'd overslept, his Uncle Vernon had unceremoniously kicked him awake and dragged him down the stairs by his heels, to prepare the family's breakfast. It had been easy for Uncle Vernon to beat and abuse him. Lack of sleep and proper nutrition, coupled with long hours of backbreaking work had left Harry a weakened shell of his former self. He couldn't even use his magic to defend himself from his Uncle's frequent abuse as Dumbledore had forbidden him the use of his wand.

Harry's seventeenth birthday had come and gone without notice, except for two missives. He'd received a generic note from Professor Dumbledore that expressly forbade him from using his wand, despite the fact that he was now considered an adult in the wizarding world. Dumbledore had made the excuse that he was not to draw any unwanted attention to himself whilst still residing safely within his blood relative's home.

_Safe- Ha! That was a crock. His abusive uncle did far more damage to him than any Death Eaters could previously claim. _

The only other bright spot had been the handmade birthday card he'd received from Ginny Weasley. Despite the cruelty of existence, he at least had the love and companionship of his friends,.. at least he'd thought so?Neither Ron nor Hermione had contacted him a single time during the whole summer. Ginny had mentioned in the note she'd placed in his card that Ron and Hermione were now actively involved in the Order of Phoenix as they were already of age, and had been away on Order business most of the summer. He'd sent them a note some days ago, but hadn't seen Hedwig since. He found himself growing very worried for his owl, as Hedwig had never been gone so long before.

Harry longed for his friends and thankfully he'd see them on the Hogwart's Express when they returned to Hogwart's in only a few short weeks. Until then, thoughts of Ginny Weasley would keep him buoyed, as they had the entire summer. Harry wasn't sure when it had happened, or if he was even sure that he'd really know if it happened, ...but, somewhere during the previous year he'd developed strong feelings for Ginny Weasley, These feeling he was beginning to suspect were... love? Of course, he'd never dared share his feelings openly with Ginny, though she was currently single and so,.. Oh, so tempting. He couldn't even really consider a relationship with anyone right now, not with the threat of an early demise, at the hands of Voldemort, hanging over his head. He couldn't risk getting involved with anyone right now, least of all Ginny. Anyone in a relationship with Harry Potter would be in constant jeopardy and that was something that he would never want for Ginny, no matter how much he secretly longed for her.

The letter from Hogwarts arrived two weeks prior to the start of term. Harry had been dismayed to learn that Professor McGonagal would be obtaining his school supplies for him, as it was still too dangerous for him to venture out in public. Even more disconcerting was the absence of his Quidditch Captain's badge, from his Hogwart's letter. He'd been Captain of the Gryffindor team last year and they'd steam rolled the competition in route to win Gryffindor the Quidditch Cup for the third year running. The absence of his Captain's badge must have been just an oversight on the part of Professor McGonagal. She too was probably overwhelmed with all the work she did between being Deputy Headmistress and one of the officers of the Order of Phoenix.

Harry had half hoped he would make Head Boy for his final year at Hogwart's, or at least Prefect. He'd had a good sixth year and finished in the top three on his finals. He also ran the D.A. and received nothing but praise for his efforts. All the D.A. finished tops in their DADA exams. He knew he shouldn't really care about such things, not with the threat of Voldemort hanging over his head. If he should survive the final confrontation, which was doubtful, he'd still need to make a life for himself in wizarding society. His family and Sirius had left him a fortune, but he couldn't just sit around and do nothing for the rest of his life, that just wasn't him. Good grades was a must if he had any hope of making the Auror Academy and putting Head Boy or at least Prefect on his application, certainly couldn't hurt his chances.

Harry sighed despondently. _No Head Boy badge,.. not even Prefect.. and now even his Quidditch Captain standing appeared in jeopardy._

It was just another let down in a long summer full of them_._

September the First, couldn't get here soon enough for his liking_. _To be with his friends and back at Hogwarts, the only home he'd ever truly known, was all he had to look forward to these days. At the very least he could count on getting full meals on a regular basis. He'd not had the luxury of a full stomach since he's left Platform 9 and 3/4 and arrived at Private Drive.

Harry packed the last of his meager possessions into his trunk, including the still empty cage of his beloved owl. Hedwig had still yet to return and Harry despaired for her. After a few despondent moments, he shook himself out of his dark thoughts and took a last thankful look at the tiny bedroom he'd being seeing for the last time.

_Thank God I never have to set foot in this house again! _

He shrunk his trunk and put the tiny results of his charm work, in his front pocket. It was the last time he'd be here and he'd be damned if he was going to give his relatives the luxury of watching him struggle under the weight of his trunk. Harry made his way downstairs, summoning up his Gryffindor courage to have to ask his uncle for a ride to the train station. The Dursleys knew he was leaving today as he'd always left on the first of September. He'd asked his uncle about a ride to the train depot only last week, but had received only a noncommittal grunt in replay to his request.

Harry hit the landing of the foyer with quiet exuberance. His Uncle hated it when he was loud in the hallway, not that he ever was, but he saw no reason to provoke the man, especially since he needed his uncle to provide him with transportation this last time. Harry was startled to find his relatives smartly dressed and waiting for him at the doorway.

_Maybe they wanted to at least part on good terms, _he thought compassionately.

Harry walked tentatively up to his waiting relatives.

"Well,.. er. I guess this is it then?" he began nervously in a friendly tone, grinning uncertainly.

"Where's your trunk?" his aunt asked suspiciously.

"I shrunk it. It's in my.." Harry began to answer before his aunt cut him off.

"I don't need to know the details of that unnaturalness! she snapped. "As long as you have everything I'm satisfied. You do have everything? Haven't left a mess for me upstairs, have you?" she snapped impatiently.

"No, Aunt Petunia. I've got everything with me." Harry answered in a dejected tone as he realized her only concern was that he's removed all trace of his having ever been in their home.

Harry turned his eyes on his uncle and asked sheepishly.

"Can I get a lift then?"

His uncle Vernon narrowed his beady eyes and grinned in a wicked way that put Harry immediately on his guard.

"A lift eh, well certainly, my boy. Dudley?" he called for his offish son.

As if on cue, Dudley grabbed Harry up in a bear hug and hoisted him up off the ground.

"Hey!" Harry protested uselessly. "What are you playing at?"

He struggled to no avail as his Uncle smiled warmly, answering as he opened the front door and motioned Dudley forward.

"We're giving you exactly what you asked for; a lift. You're still as ungrateful as always, I see. Well, it's to be expected from someone of your ilk. Dudley, do be sure to wish your cousin a fond adieu."

With a grunt of effort, Dudley launched Harry through the door way and laughed cruelly as he watched his cousin crash face first into the paved approach.

Harry 's broken nose gushed blood and he could feel some of his teeth knock loose from the impact, but the worst of it was the cruel laughter he heard from behind as he struggled to pull himself up from the pavers.

"That's out with old rubbish! Well done, Dudders." his uncle chortled from the doorway.

"That was fun. I could haul him up and do it again, Dad?" Dudley offered wickedly.

"That's enough you two." Harry could hear his Aunt's rescuing voice through his watering eyes and his futile attempts to staunch the flow of blood from his ruined nose.

He turned gratefully to offer his aunt tentative thanks, but on seeing her face from the doorway, the sentiment died in his throat.

Aunt Petunia was smiling sweetly as she addressed her husband and son. "Let's go out and celebrate like we've planned. Our liberation from that seventeen year burden, my hated sister saddled us with, is finally at an end." she said with a nod in Harry's direction and then slammed the door close behind her.

Harry's ears stung with the sounds of laughter from within Number Four Private Drive as he made his way unsteadily down the approach and through the fence gate.

He made his way to the filling station about a mile away. He ignored the odd looks he'd received from the station attendant as he stumbled into the men's lavatory round the side of the station. The cold water he splashed across his face was a welcome relief from the throbbing of his nose. He washed the blood from his cheeks and neck before chancing a look in the bathroom mirror.

He had never considered himself handsome, but **this** was certainly no improvement.

His nose was squashed over toward the left side of his face and his eyeteeth were broken and already deep black bruises ringed his eyes. He looked like a banshee or the ghoul that in habituated the Weasley's attic. His glasses were smeared with blood, the frames broken and the left lens was cracked. He muttered _Repairo , _and was pleased to find his glasses whole once again.

By necessity, as Dumbledore had forbidden him to use his wand, Harry had been practicing wandless spells throughout the summer and had already achieved a fundamental grasp of basic spells. Briefly, he considered trying a _healing charm_ on his ruined nose, but thought better of the idea as he didn't want to risk making more of a mess out of his already damaged features, not that it could get much worse. He opted instead for placing a _glamour charm _on his appearance, choosing to hide his injuries from public notice until he could see madam Pomfrey back at Hogwarts. The Hogwart's healer would make quick work of repairing his injuries, just like always. He couldn't wait for her to have a go at his shoulder and ribs, the product of Uncle Vernon's most recent abuses. His shoulder ached mercilessly and he could feel a catch in his side every time he took a deep breath. He had many such unpleasant reminders of the deep abiding love that his Uncle and cousin held for him.

Harry tore off his blood drenched t-shirt and tossed it in the rubbish bin. He washed the dried blood from his chest where it had soaked thru his t-shirt. He withdrew his trunk from his pocket and with a wave of his hand, he returned the trunk to its normal size. He pulled another oversized, thread bare, Dudley cast off tee from his trunk and was just about to drop the tent sized garment over his head, when he stopped himself.

_Bugger this, _he thought bitterly.

Harry looked at the wall clock and was pleased to find that he still had over three hours to make it to Platform 9 and 3/4.

_I h__ave money. I could make it to Diagon Alley and retrieve some funds from Gringotts and make my way into muggle London. _He smiled smugly to himself.

_It's time Harry Potter left his hated old life behind, starting with the horrid rag's that had once served as Dudley's austere wardrobe._

* * *

Two hours later the students boarding the Hogwart's express were treated to a surprise. A smartly dressed, raven haired dream,walked down the platform toward the scarlet coaches. At first glance the drooling female population had sworn they'd never laid gaping eyes on the mysterious young man before.

Harry Potter fought down his rising nervousness, took a deep, calming breath and passed thru the barrier to Platform 9 and 3/4. He wore a night black dragon hide waist jacket with matching boots. He hadn't intended to purchase anything so extravagant, but after seeing the items in question while passing a storefront on his way through Diagon Alley, he just couldn't resist. He'd ended up spending nearly every galleon he'd originally withdrawn from his account, just on these two purchases alone, and had had to go back to Gringott's to withdraw more funds before he continued his shopping excursion. Now masked in a full body _glamour charm _that gavethe illusion of a healthy appearing, even athletic looking Harry Potter, sands the telltale and rather ugly scar on his forehead. Most noticeably, or less so , was the absence of his old fashioned, black framed ,round spectacles, in favor of some temporary contact lenses, that while not perfect, did the job until his prescription could be filled next week. His green eyes showed brilliantly now that they were no longer masked behind his cumbersome spectacles.

He wore his jacket open to reveal a dark green, formfitting silk shirt which he left out from the waist of his rather too tight, black jeans. The heels of his boots made a resonating crack as the struck the pavers of the platform. They weren't the only sound on the nearly dead quiet train depot. If one listened closely, one could easily hear the appreciative gasps and even a few throaty growls of appreciation from the female students that had yet to board the train for Hogwarts.

Anyone present might have thought the, as yet unrecognized, young man was oblivious to the reaction that the female population was having to him, they would be wrong. Growing more confident and self assured with each step, Harry made his way past a rather stunned appearing group of red heads, pausing only briefly to smile warmly and wink at its youngest member, Ginny Weasley, before entering the coach.

Ginny stood transfixed, her mouth working soundlessly as she blushed to the roots of her auburn hair.

"What, or who, was that?" Ron asked incredulously, not bothering to mask the irritation in his tone as he glanced sideways at Hermione, who for her part seemed to be fighting the same reaction as his sister to the mysterious newcomer, recognition finally dawning in her eyes.

"Yummm." Ginny breathed lasciviously. "Who indeed?"

Hermione looked irate for a moment before she schooled her features and lectured her young friend.

"Oh, honestly Ginny,.. you've seen Harry before." she scolded, ignoring her own previous distraction.

"Harry?" Ron blurted in shock.

"Harry?" Ginny murmured in question before mouthing a silent "wow" of appreciation.


	3. Chapter 3: Gryffindor Blues

Disclaimer: I own nothing of the Harry Potter characters.

**Chapter Three:Gryffindor Blues**

Harry sat silently trying to fight a grimace of pain from the steady rocking motion of his coach. Thankfully, he was able to obtain a coach of his own toward the rear of the train. He wasn't sure where his supposed friends were riding at the moment and though part of him was irritated by their absence, another part of him was grateful for it. He could almost imagine their questions.

"_Where are your glasses, Harry?"_, _that from Ginny._

"_Why aren't you wearing your captain's badge, mate? Ron would ask incredulously, and last but certainly not least would be Hermione's feigned astonishment, "I can't believe that I was picked to be 'head girl', of course I hoped ,but never dreamed they'd pick me."_

Harry bit down a snicker. _As if they'd pick anyone over the smartest witch in her age._

Almost on cue, the threesome, whose absence he'd been brooding over, tentatively entered his coach. They shared a nervous look with each other before Hermione summoned up the courage to speak first.

"Y-You're looking well, Harry. I take it you've had a good summer, then?"

Harry choked down the scathing reply that he was itching to hit her with, and instead spoke in an offhand, polite fashion. "Alright, I guess. You?"

Hermione smiled brilliantly as she chanced a brief glance in Ron's direction.

"It was very interesting, thanks. I was made Head-Girl, can you believe it? I was ever so surprised when I got the letter."

_That was one_

"Congratulations Hermione. I'm sure your parents must be very proud of you."

"Oh, they are." she beamed. "But there reaction was nothing compared to the Weasley's when Ron received the announcement that he'd made Head-Boy. Mr. and Mrs. Weasley were over the moon. They had a big party for Ron and everything. Of course, they were just as excited about Ginny making Prefect." she added quickly so as not to let her friend feel left out."

Years later, Harry would still marvel that he'd been able to mask his shock so effectively.

_Well, that explains the H__**ead-Boy **__thing. Still,.. I could have at least made Prefect, shouldn't I ?_

"Wow! Er.. that's great, Ron, Ginny. I'm really happy for you guys."Harry commended more happily than he felt.

Ron and Ginny were both blushing furiously over the praise, eliciting a brief chuckle from Harry and Hermione at they're expense. After a few warm moments the atmosphere in the coach cooled uncomfortably once more, only this time Ron took the lead.

"I was surprised that you didn't at least make Prefect, mate. I can't believe they picked that git, Ernie McMillan over you? Still, at least you're still Quiddich captain which is better than anything, in my book." Ron offered bracingly. "Nice jacket and all, mate, but why aren't you wearing you captain's badge on it?"

_There's number two, or maybe two and a half after the Head Boy thing. _He growled subconsciously_._

Harry shrugged nonchalantly. "Didn't get it this year, I guess."

"What, but you were brilliant last year? Gryffindor has never won by such a landside in centuries. Tell him, Mione?"

"Actually, Ron's quite right, Harry." She went into lecture mode. "No team in Hogwart's history has won by so many points. I'm sure it was just an oversight on McGonagal's part. She's probably so busy with Order business and deputy headmistress duties, that she probably just forgot to enclose your quidditch captain's badge with your letter." Hermione consoled.

"Right." Harry returned a bit more sarcastically than he'd of liked.

_It was out there now, might as well say it. _

"I notice she didn't forget you lot when she was handing out promotions and all."

Ron and Ginny blanched, but Hermione maintained a positive outlook.

"I'm sure it's nothing, Harry, really? M-Maybe she and Dumbledore have bigger things in mind for you?" she offered bracingly.

Harry snorted derisively. "Oh, I'm sure they do." he thought of the prophesy hanging over him, commenting, "Much like the great things that the Roman's had in mind for the Christians."

Hermione's face paled and she worked her mouth wordlessly.

"Christians? What are you on about, mate?" Ron asked naively.

Before Hermione could enlighten him, Ginny changed the subject to something she thought was on a happier note.

"I like your new look Harry. You eyes look so much better now that they're not hidden behind those glasses." She blushed demurely.

_That was sort of three._

"Er,.. thanks, Ginny."

Seizing the opportunity to lighten the mood, Hermione chimed in "Yes, I must say I like what you've done. You're new clothes are quite an improvement although your..er.. pants are a bit..snug." Hermione and Ginny tittered girlishly.

"Suits me." Harry said without showing the least bit of modesty. He found himself caring less and less about what everyone else thought was okay for him,... including his so-called friends.

"I take it you put a _glamour _on to hide your scar?" Hermione added in a knowing fashion.

"Maybe I had it removed. Did you ever consider that possibility?" Harry snapped in irritation. Hermione's smile fell, but she was rescued by Ginny's attempt at a compliment.

"Why would you do that, Harry? It's part of you. Its part of what makes you, you. I always thought it added a lot of character to your face. You don't need a _glamour_, Harry." Ginny raised her wand expecting to expel the _glamour_ they thought merely hid his scar.

Harry's wand flew into his hand like lightning.

" Leave it." he intoned hollowly, with a hard edge in his voice.

"Oiy! That's my sister you're pointing a wand at, Harry." Ron reminded him in warning.

"Then tell her to leave off." Harry quipped as he rose unsteadily to his feet and left their coach without a backward glance. He's had enough of 'caring friends' for one afternoon.

Ginny's face was a mask of shock. Ron was staring vacantly at the door that his best friend had just walked out of.

"Something's wrong." Hermione said worriedly. "Something is terribly wrong."

"What do you reckon?" Ron asked.

"I don't know, but I suspect a lot of things. His appearance for one thing? Something's just not on there? He looks good,.. too good. I think he's hiding something. Then there's the Quiddich Captaincy and the fact that he didn't even make Prefect. No offence, Ron, but Harry's grades are as good as yours, even better really. He should have at least made Prefect. If we had only written him we might actually know what's going on with him?"

"We couldn't ,Mione." Ron whined. "You know Dumbledore said we weren't to have any contact with Harry. It could have compromised his security."

Hermione's soft brown eyes hardened. "Could it have? Could it, really? I wonder..?" She left her suspicions to herself.

Ginny's eyes went wide in shocked dismay as she listened to her brother and best friend.

"Do you mean that the two of you haven't written Harry at all this summer?"

Ron's ears turned pink as he sheepishly replied."We couldn't, Ginny, Dumbledore's orders. He said that any post could tip off the Death Eaters and help them find a way around the security he set up at the Durley's."

"What? I sent a card for his birthday, but mom told me not to anymore for security reasons. She said that I was not to worry as Dumbledore had fixed it so that you'd both be able to keep in touch with him through the Order?"

Hermione and Ron shared a puzzled ,which quickly turned to a frightened, look.

" Oh... my... God !" Ginny choked as she tried not to cry. "You don't suppose he's been,... he's been alone all s-summer with those awful m-muggles?" she finally squeaked out.

Hermione and Ron both lurched toward the door, but hesitated as they felt the train slowing and students begin to file out into the aisle.

They'd arrived at Hogwarts.

Ron turned worried eyes on his sister and best friend. "We need to get our robes on. We'll see Harry at the feast. If we complete our rounds quickly, we should be able to get a chance to talk with him before he turns in,.. alright?"

Hermione looked stricken, but nodded her head once her logical side took over.

Ginny just began to cry, as her brother pulled her into a tight hug of reassurance.

Not wanting to go another round with his friends, Harry opted to go straight up to the infirmary and avoid the welcoming feast altogether. Thankfully the hallways were deserted as all the students were enjoying the feast. He longed to be eating his fill for the first time in what seemed forever, but, the pain from his nose and shoulder were becoming unbearable so he haltingly made his way to see Madam Pomfrey, the school nurse.

Harry stumbled into the warmly lit infirmary, with a sigh of relief. He hoped that Madam Pomfrey had remained absent from the feast as she usually did each term. The nurse was a stickler for making sure that her infirmary was well stocked and ready for the coming year and usually spent the first day making sure her inventory was up to her exacting standards.

"Madam Pomfrey?" Harry called out hopefully.

"Yes, who's there? Poppy Pomfrey called out as she entered the ward from one of her back storage areas.

She paused upon seeing the identity of her caller. A faint smile etched her features."Well, Mr. Potter. I must say you're looking more fit than usual. I'm guessing that Molly Weasley's had a hand in fattening you up this past summer. I assume you have a message for me as even you aren't usually injured so early in the school year." she chuckled at her own wit.

Harry swallowed uneasily before replying. "Actually ,..I .. um have had a bit of a fall today. I... could come back later if you're busy right now?" he ventured nervously.

"Injured,.. already? Mr. Potter you're going to break the record for most visits in a year, although, you probably do already hold that record. I'm beginning to think you just miss my pleasant company." she added with another chuckle.

She narrowed her eyes suspiciously at his quiet unease. She'd seen him acting this way before. "Are you in pain, Mr. Potter?" she inquired worriedly.

"Er,,..a bit." Harry mumbled in reply as he slumped down in a nearby chair.

Madam Pomfrey's eyes went wide in sudden alarm. _The boy almost never admitted to being in pain. _

She schooled her voice to hide her trepidation. "Well,.. let's see the damage then?"

Harry sighed in resignation and waved his hand over himself, _wandlessly_ canceling the _glamour charm _he'd placed over himself.

Poppy Pomfrey's hand shot to her mouth to stifle her gasp of shock.

_Great Merlin! He must be thirty pounds underweight? His nose is obviously fractured and dislocated and he's holding his shoulder at an awkward angle. _These were among her most immediate fretful observations.

"In to bed with you this instant, Mr. Potter" she barked as she began to fastidiously wave her wand over the boy and "tisk" irritably over her diagnostic findings.

* * *

"Where is he?" Hermione hissed for what seemed the tenth time. Ron shrugged his shoulders innocently to try and convince her of his unconcern. It was a hollow effort as even Ron's famous appetite was dulled by their best friend's noticeable absence.

"Dumbledore doesn't even seem to notice that he's missing?" Ginny whispered, flicking her eyes toward the Headmaster as he concluded the feast with his usual "beginning of term" announcements.

Hermione's face drained of what color still remained when they all observed Madam Pomfrey hurry in from the side and pull Professor McGonagal out into the hall back with her.

"Something's very wrong." Hermione voice displayed her fear.

Ron glanced at his sister. "Ginny , you take the first years up to Gryffindor Tower and once you've got them settled come meet us at the infirmary. Let's go, Mione." Ron finished nodding in the direction of the departing nurse and Professor McGonagal.

Minerva McGonagal looked down on her sleeping Gryffindor; sympathy warred with fury across her stern features.

_How could those disgusting muggles have so mistreated the boy- their own blood! _

Such abuse was unheard of in the wizarding world. Even amongst Death Eaters, children of one's blood were cherished. McGonagal's attention was drawn toward the nurse's office where Madam Pomfrey's voice was currently rising in both anger and volume as she addressed the, **now, **vaguely concerned headmaster.

"What's wrong with him? What isn't wrong with him?" Pomfrey's voice railed_. _

"He's got multiple broken ribs, one of which has grazed his right lung causing blood and air perfusion into his chest wall; a broken clavicle; a fractured nose with obvious dislocation; a grade two concussion, and to top it all off; he's severely malnourished. I'd say he's approximately thirty-five pounds under the minimally accepted marker for bodyweight of a boy of his age and height. Good lord, Albus! What we're you thinking when you placed the boy with such people, or weren't you thinking at all? Obviously neither you, nor anyone else has bothered to take it upon yourselves to check on the boy's welfare? **You **and your precious **Order **are no more than the boy's jailors and those sad excuse for relatives that you've dumped him with are no better than the human equivalent of Dementors!"

McGonagal listened closely for the headmaster's reply to the nurse's stinging accusations. She herself would like to hear an explanation for the headmaster's glaring disregard for the boy's welfare. She already thought it abysmal that Dumbledore had refused to consider her nomination of Potter for this year's Head Boy position. Weasley was a fine choice, but all things considered, Potter was a better one. Only Snape had supported Dumbledore in his decision to pass over Potter. No surprise there. Snape's wrongful hostility toward Potter for no more than the mere fact that he was James Potter's son, was an atrocity. In all her years she had never questioned the headmaster's motives, till now. If he had left well enough alone and just denied the boy's well deserved placement as Head Boy, she could have lived with that oversight, but then Dumbledore took matters to the extreme. Not only did refute any claim to make Harry a Prefect at the very least, but he ordered, actually **ordered,** Minerva to withhold the boy's captaincy of the Gryffindor Quidditch team? That's when the seeds of doubt began to germinate in Minerva McGonagal's mind. Oh, he had his reasons, certainly. The boy was to receive advanced, private instruction that would not allow for extracurricular activities such as quidditch.

After a few moments' pause the headmaster finally spoke to the incensed nurse in clipped tones.

"Can you repair the damage to the boy?"

"Certainly I can, but what are you..?

"How long will it take Mr. Potter to recover fully?"

"A month at the least." Pomfrey snapped back in exasperation for the headmaster's cool regard.

"His training cannot be put off that long. You have one week." Albus Dumbledore turned on his heel and strode from the nurse's office and out thru the infirmary without a backward glance at the shocked expression he'd left on the nurse's and Deputy Headmistress's faces.

"The audacity of the man. The unmitigated gall…!" Pomfrey raged before returning to Harry's bedside where she turned a troubled expression on her longtime friend.

"What's happening out there, Minerva, what is this war making of us?"

"Is it the war? Is this the price of Voldemort's reign of terror,.. or is this merely the wake left behind by one man's blind ambition?" McGonagal answered hollowly.

Pomfrey was about to speak, but found herself distracted by a groan as her patient woke.

"Ahhh.."

"If you're feeling up to it, , I have some nutritional potions that you need to start on. I've already reset your nose, but I'm afraid it will take a few days for the swelling to go down. Your ribs and shoulder should take a day or two to mend, but there should be no long term consequences from your injuries." the nurse reassured.

"T-Thank you." Harry ground out painfully before the nurse bustled off to gather the indicated potions. He turned his pain filled, sorrow etched eyes on his head of house and McGonagal could feel her breath catch in compassion for the boy.

_Please don't ask me? _She prayed to herself over and over as a question formed on the boy's lips.

"P-Professor,. I-I was wondering about the ..er.. captaincy of the Gryffindor team this year? I-I didn't get the badge withmy list of school supplies and I was wondering...?"

_He asked me..._

McGonagal sighed wearily. _It's probably best to get this over with. The boy's already been through so much, what's one more let down? _

Still, she couldn't help but feel that she was kicking him when he was already down.

"I'm sorry, Mr. Potter, but, due to the demands of your schedule this year I feel it prudent to withdraw you from the post as Gryffindor's captain. Please don't take this necessary change as a mark against you. You did an excellent job for Gryffindor last year and I couldn't be more proud of you and the example you set for the rest of your classmates." She tried to smile bracingly, but couldn't manage more than a pleasent grimace.

" Oh,..er.. thanks." Harry answered vacantly. Taking a moment to gather himself, he asked the second half of the question that she had dreaded the most from him.

"I-I still get to p-play though, right? I'm still Gryffindor's seeker… aren't I?"

Minerva fought back a sob as she answered rather too coolly. "I-I'm afraid not. I'm sorry, Harry, but the Headmaster felt that your time would be better served in concentrating on some advanced training that he's arranged for you. I believe your friend's are waiting outside, shall I have them come in for a brief visit?" she offered in too little consolation.

"N-No, thank you. I'm a bit tired." Harry replied haltingly.

"Alright, then. You rest, and I'll ask your friends to come back tomorrow. Is there anything you need?" she offered in genuine concern.

"N-No. Um,.. if you haven't offered the job to anyone else yet? I,.. er.. think that Ron would make a really good choice for team captain, for what it's worth." he finished turning his face to his pillow, struggling not to cry in front of his 'head of house'.

McGonagal was momentarily speechless by the young man's display of generosity during a time marred by his own disappointment. Her heart ached for him.

She found her voice and thanked him for his endorsement. "I shall be pleased to consider Mr. Weasley for the post of quidditch captain, and as far as it's worth,.. I highly value your opinion in this matter. Do try and get well soon."

His head jerked slightly at her praise, but otherwise remained turned from view.

McGonagal turned toward the door, but hesitated a moment before exiting, distracted by the muffled sobs from behind.

_I am sorry, Harry. Truly… sorry. _She thought bleakly as she turned back to the door and left quietly.

"Professor, can we see Harry now? " Hermione Granger blurted the moment that the deputy headmistress entered the hall from the infirmary.

_Yet more anguish in a night already full of it, _she thought grimly.

"I'm sorry, but Mr. Potter isn't feeling up to visitors this evening. Perhaps, you could try again tomorrow when your schedule allows?" she offered compassionately in response to their crestfallen expressions.

"S-Sure, Professor." Ron Weasley reluctantly agreed before asking. "What exactly is wrong with, Harry?"

_What could she say? The truth... a version of it, at the least..._

"I think that it would be best if Mr. Potter gave you the details himself, but for now let me say this: Mr. Potter has been treated rather cruelly this summer and is suffering some,. er, ill effects as a result. He is a little uncomfortable at present, but I'm sure that Madam Pomfrey will have him set to rights in no time. I think you should all return to Gryffindor tower and get some rest secure in the knowledge that your friend is in most capable hands for the time being. Good night."

McGonagal turned and hurried away before the three of them could inquire further.

Tears tracked down Ginny's pale freckled cheek as she repeated McGonagal's words .

"Treated cruelly? W-What does that mean? What did they do to him?"

Hermione pulled Ginny into a comforting hug as she too felt tears fall unbidden from her eyes.

"C-Come on." Ron stammered as he turned worriedly in the direction of their dormitory. "We'll come back tomorrow. In the meantime I'm going to write mum. She's gonna go spare when she hears about this."

Hermione guided a more distraught Ginny in the direction of their dormitory as she murmured worriedly.

"Oh, Harry,… I knew something was wrong."


	4. Chapter 4: Defiance

Disclaimer: I own nothing of the Harry Potter characters.

**Chapter Four: Defiance **

**Present Day**

"But ,Minister,.. there must be some other way? This just simply can't be allowed to continue." James Marquist, Warden of Azkaban Prison, petitioned.

Dumbledore sighed heavily. "I'm sure your exaggerating, Warden. He can't possibly have been fighting the magical dampeners that long? It's simply not possible."

"I'm not exaggerating a thing!" the warden quipped. "Harry Potter has been fighting the dampening wards of his cell for over forty eight hours straight. He hasn't rested for even a moment's pause the entire time. What's even more alarming is that the magical dampeners of cell-one are at seventy-nine percent and rising . Voldemort, himself, didn't last two hours in cell-one before he succumbed to the pain, from the magical feedback, and fell into exhaustion. Potter simply won't give up."

"Reason with him, you fool. Sedate him if you must!" Dumbledore return with a hint of alarm in his voice.

"Sedate him? We can't get within twenty feet of his cell with all the stray magic in the air. Two of our jailors are in St. Mungo's from the last attempt to enter his cell. I, myself, have talked to him, he won't budge. I haven't been able to get near him for the past forty eight hours. It's like a lightning storm down in that cell with all the bolts of magical energy arcing through the air. I've had to shout down to him from the top of the cell. Even with a _sonorous charm _I get no response from him. He's either too distracted by his own screams, coupled with the deafening crackles of exploding energy down there, or, he just refuses to listen. Personally, I think it's the latter. He simply won't bend!" Marquist warned.

Minister of Magic, Albus Dumbledore, steeped his fingers in a thoughtful pose as he considered the Warden's words. "The boy's as stubborn as always." he muttered under his breath.

"How's that Minister?

"What,.. er,.. nothing really." Dumbledore recovered, remembering he was still on an open floo connection.

"I was just commenting that Mr. Potter has always been rather stubborn. I've taken into account that he might be rather adamant in his unwillingness to aid the magical world he abandoned."

" Stubborn? Abandoned?" Marquist questioned. "Sir, If I may be so bold? I think what's being done to Mr. Potter is barbaric."

Dumbledore's eyes narrowed dangerously as he answered icily. "Remember to whom you are speaking and to what you are inferring, Marquist. Any pain that Harry Potter is currently enduring is of his own making. He need only desist and the pain caused by the dampeners, will be gone in a trice."

Unruffled by his superior's dressing down, Marquist continued. "One could argue that he's causing his own pain, but, one could also argue that he was falsely imprisoned, as well. Harry Potter has committed no crimes, yet we're holding him against his will, though under the pretense that it is for the security of the wizarding world that this act is being committed. That doesn't necessarily make it fair. It may be necessary for the good of society, but it isn't fair to the individual."

"We are at war , sir." Dumbledore began hotly. "In war one must often do what is best for all at the cost of individual lives." Dumbledore scolded before cooling down and making an attempt to reenlist the Warden's obviously flagging support.

"I never claimed that what is being done to Harry Potter was fair, merely necessary. I take no pleasure in knowing the boy is in pain, whether it is of his own devise or no, but, I reiterate that he is not getting out of that cell until he has signed the magically binding contract to comply with the directives of the Confederation of Wizards. His services are required and they will be obtained."

Marquist countenance was grim as he answered. "While all that may be true, I caution you, it may not be attainable. As I said,.. Potter will not bend and I fear he's going to break."

"How so?" Dumbledore asked intrigued.

"Either he's going to break out of that cell and destroy half the prison in the resulting magical back blast,.. or..."

"Or..?" Dumbledore prompted

"Or ,.. he's going to kill himself in the process. I'm no healer, but I can't imagine that his heart can hold out much longer. He's a strong man. I've never heard of such a thing and if I wasn't here to see it with my own eyes, I'd of never believed it. He's been using up incredible amounts of magical energy fighting against the cell's magical dampeners for over two days straight. He's never rested, not for a moment, in all that time. He's taken no food, not even water. He suffered two entire days of intense, unrelenting agony, as he's fought against the magical constraints of his cell. Either he's going to give out, or the cell will. Again,... I personally believe it will be the latter."

"Impossible" Dumbledore gasped out under his breath.

_He can't possibly be that strong. The cell's dampening field was constructed to hold a wizard at three times my own level of power. The boy couldn't be that strong,.. could he? _

Dumbledore schooled his features and took a more tactful, placating approach.

_Perhaps he still had one card he could yet play. _

"I have always valued your opinion, James." He purposely used the Warden's first name and took on his famed 'grandfatherly air'.

"Considering your words on the matter, I think it prudent that I have one of my staff come and assess the situation, personally. The person I have in mind may be able to get through to Mr. Potter, and we may yet be able to come to some sort of reasonable conclusion that would be in everyone's best interest. I thank you for your hard work and your valuable input in this matter and I do apologize for all the hardship this matter has imposed on you and your staff. My associate will be there within the hour to assess the situation."

"T-Thank you, Minister." Marquist answered relieved.

"Not at all, not at all. Do keep me apprised of any changes as they occur."

"Y-Yes, sir, of course."

"Fine, Fine. I'll have someone there to assist you shortly. Dumbledore out."

James Marquist blew out an anxious sigh of relief. He had been treading on thin ice with the minister and he knew it. Despite everything, he was proud that he had stuck up for himself, and to a lesser extent, Potter. How could he do otherwise? How could he go home and tell his children Harry Potter bedtime stories, with the knowledge that he had been instrumental in tormenting and perhaps even destroying the wizarding world's greatest hero.

It hadn't taken long for the conclusion to hit, just a few hours. It was only after a few hours of watching Harry Potter bring unimaginable pain upon himself, in an effort to obtain his freedom, that James Marquist had come to the conclusion that the stories about Potter were true, all of them. With each hour of hearing the screams of defiance from cell-one, James Marquist was more convinced that the story's of Dumbledore having used Potter,.. were true. Only a truly courageous and noble person would take so much pain upon himself in order to obtain his own freedom without compromise. No dark wizard would ever submit to such self imposed misery when they had the opportunity for an easy out.

James Marquist prayed silently that the minister's "help" would arrive soon or he'd never be able to look his two sons in the eye again. How could any father do that after destroying their son's hero, and make no mistake,.. Harry Potter was all that and more.

* * *

The Minister of Magic sat quietly in his office contemplating his options, of which there were far too few. If he thought it would do any good, he'd go to Azkaban himself, but, his relationship with Harry was such that his mere presence would only serve to enrage the boy further. If Marquist's warnings were to be believed, and he was sure that said warnings were indeed valid, then enraging Harry further was not something that he dare contemplate. There were perhaps only two people that could possibly approach Harry with any potential for a positive outcome from the venture. One such person was, Remus Lupin. As far as Dumbledore knew, Harry still trusted Lupin. Dumbledore doubted he could claim the same where Lupin was concerned regarding himself. The other was a long shot and had the potential to undermine all that he was striving toward. Still, it was almost a given that Lupin would side with Harry, no matter what. A third option came to mind, but he quickly discounted it. He dare not involve the Weasleys. As far as he was aware, Harry had not had any interaction with any of the Weasleys or their..er, extended family since that fateful day at Hogwarts. Molly Weasley would go if he asked, but, she would never keep these matters confidential from the rest of her family. There was no choice. Dumbledore summoned his nerve and walked to his office's fireplace and threw a pinch of floo powder into the flames.

"Headmistress of Hogwarts" he called into the hearth. A moment passed before Minerva McGonagal's head popped into view.

"Minister?" she responded formally.

Dumbledore pasted a falsely sweet smile on his aged face and said. "Now Minerva, you know there's no need for such formality, not between two old friends and colleagues such as ourselves." he chided.

McGonagal's face took on a pinch expression. "Very well. What can I do for you, Dumbledore?"

The fact that she was less than formal, but still addressed him by his surname rather than a more friendly, comfortable use of first names, was not lost on Dumbledore, but, he chose to ignore it.

"Minerva,.. I was hoping that you might consider doing a favor for me and make a trip out to Azkaban to see one of your former students?"

"Azkaban?" McGonagal said warily. "Surely not? There's no student to which I can claim as having even an amicable relationship with that would have ended up convicted of a crime that merited incarceration in Azkaban." she responded indignantly.

"Of that I am quite certain." Dumbledore readily agreed. "However, this individual has not been convicted of, nor accused of any crime that I am aware of. The individual I am referring to has been placed in a secure setting for his own safety and the safety of others, pending certain requirements."

"Who could possible warrant such extreme measures that you would...?" McGongal's question died on her lips as a thought occurred. Her eyes went wide in sudden understanding, though she desperately hoped her suspicions were incorrect.

"Albus!,.. Tell me you haven't put…?" she began in alarm, before he cut her off.

"It's Harry Potter , Minerva." he interrupted solemnly.

"Are you insane?" she raged at her former superior, mentor, colleague and once… friend.

"I assure you that I am quite sane. Though this action might seem a bit extreme? I assure you that it is only a temporary measure and has taken everyone's best interest into consideration."

"How could you do this? After all he's done for us. All the suffering he's gone thru. How could you put him there with those horrid dementors. You know what they do to him. Have you sunk so low that you've taken to torturing innocents?"

"Minerva, please,.. you wrong me." Dumbledore said with genuine dismay as he made an attempt to placate.

"Surely you don't think so ill of me that you would believe I would ever expose Harry to dementors? I admit this plan to enlist Harry was extreme in it's devise, but I would never allow the boy to be harmed if I could prevent it."

"If Harry is so comfortable and secure than what could you possibly need and old transfiguration teacher, like myself, for?" She hissed shrewdly.

"Harry is, as he is want to be, making things more difficult for himself. I thought a friendly face, someone like yourself, someone he respects, could provide a calming influence. You know, reason with the boy."

McGonagal scowled."If you mean by "reason", manipulate, than count me out."

"Nonsense. I only want you to go out there to see if you can get the boy to calm down before he hurts himself." Dumbledore assured her with a benign expression on his face.

"Hurts himself? Why on earth would Harry ever be in danger of hurting himself?"

"Well as to that..." Dumbledore began to explain Harry's current predicament.

Dumbledore filled in McGonagal on the details of Harry's having been drafted into service by the Confederation of Wizards, under the full authority of the Wizengamot and the approval of the Ministry. He never bothered to mention that Harry was currently a non-resident of the British Isles and therefore not subject to its commands.

He finished by informing her of his placement in protective custody pending his acceptance of a commission of full command within the Unspeakable corps and the sole duty of having to capture or kill, Lord Voldemort. Having finished, Dumbledore waited patiently for her reply to his request to go and see Harry, in the veiled hope that she could get him to agree to the magically biding contract that government was trying to force upon him.

McGonagal eyed her former colleague with cool disdain for several moments before she spoke icily.

"Let me see if I understand you correctly? Under the pretext of the Magical Security Act, you kidnapped Harry Potter, threw him in a cell and gave him the choice of either indentured service to the magical realm, or, continued incarceration with no chance of appeal. Is that correct?"

"Wel-ll, I wouldn't describe events quite in those drastic terms?" Dumbledore fidgeted.

"Is that what you did?" McGongal asked with growing impatience.

"Essentially,.. yes." Dumbledore conceded before deflecting blame. "This was not my sole decision or doing. If there had been some other way? If the boy had only answered our repeated summons,.. all this unpleasantness could have been avoided."

"I see." McGonagal snapped. "Now if you would but clarify as to what exactly you mean by "unpleasantness" and your previous comments regarding his bringing harm to himself? You seem a bit vague about what that exactly entails."

Dumbledore fidgeted uncomfortably a moment before steeling himself and telling McGonagal about Harry's resistance of the magical dampeners and the subsequent pain it was inflicting upon his person.

"You're wrong, Albus. Quite wrong." She intoned almost sadly.

"I have been wrong about a great many things in my long life, though modestly speaking I can safely say that the majority of my plans have all worked out to the benefit of all. To what instance are you referring that I have erred?" he asked in mild amusement.

"I refer to your previous denial to my statement that you are insane. **The** Albus Dumbledore I once knew would never have done something as monstrous as this to anyone, let alone, Harry Potter. You're no better than that mockery you replaced. No, come to think of it, you're worse! At least Fudge had the excuse of his stubborn ignorance to Voldemort's continued existence, but you, the **Great** Albus Dumbledore, for all your much vaunted magical prowess and superior intellect,.. you couldn't even manage to hold on to Voldemort once Harry Potter delivered him right to your feet!"

"Voldemort surrendered to me, Minerva." Dumbledore sulked indignantly.

"A technicality and you know it. I was there, remember. Lie to yourself if you must. Use it to manipulate the opinions of your many voters, but, don't you dare sit there a spout that filth to me. You collected a second Order of Merlin and many other accolades to which Harry Potter was the rightful recipient."

"The Ministry and the people saw it otherwise." Dumbledore responded blandly.

"The Ministry and the people saw what they wanted to see and were told what they wanted to believe. They needed to believe in a hero, a savior, and you graciously provided them one- **yourself**!" she spat in contempt.

"The people need someone to believe in. They needed to have a reason to trust in their government again. Can you honestly say that the many changes I've strived for have not benefited the public?"

McGonagal paused and contemplated his question before sighing in defeat." No, I can't honestly say that things have not improved on the whole. I can say this, however, Voldemort's escape was on your watch. It's your responsibility, the carnage that he's wrought since his escape is on your head. His capture is your responsibility."

"Do you think I don't know this? Do you think that I'm not utilizing every resource available? Do you think that I wouldn't have gone to such an extreme of having to press Harry into service if it wasn't absolutely necessary? If it will save even one life, Minerva, then what I've done to enlist Harry's unwilling aid will have proved justified."

McGonagal looked shaken. "Are things going that bad, then?"

"Worse. If the public knew how bad things really were, I'd be sacked tomorrow. I'd quit myself, if I thought there was anybody that could do the job better. The fiend eludes every trap we set. His numbers grow daily and we're losing people in droves. Many of our aurors have been killed fighting Death Eaters; others have resigned and taken their families into hiding. We don't have half the aurors we need to respond to every incident as it occurs." Dumbledore slumped wearily in defeat.

"Was there truly no other way?" she asked sympathetically.

"I swear, Minerva. I didn't want to do this anymore now, than I did then. This is what he was trained for. This is what he was meant to do. Harry is the light's greatest weapon and the wizarding world needs him to do, once again, what he does best."

McGonagal's lips curled in displeasure. "As I recall, it's that sentiment that cost the wizarding world its greatest champion. He is a not just some mindless tool that was wrought solely for battle. He's a man, Albus, and an exceptional one at that. You never understood that, not really, not until he slipped through your fingers. Your nearsighted approach to the boy is perhaps your greatest blunder."

"I-I know that. There's not a day that goes by that I don't regret what I did." The wizened mage uttered sadly.

"Then go to him, Albus. Make amends. For the love of Merlin, don't throw away another chance to make things right between you." she pleaded.

"It's too late, Minerva. Not now,.. not after this... I.. can't. Please help us, Minerva? "

It was a long time before Minerva McGonagal answered her former mentor and friend's plea. The time was spent mourning for the man he once was.

"I'll do it under one condition. , but it's irrefutable."

"Name it?" Dumbledore agreed too quickly.

Minerva smiled cunningly. "If I'm am to be an olive branch of sorts: between you, the wizarding world and Harry, then I insist upon taking it one step further and make amends where I can, if I can. Therefore, I insist that Hermione Granger be allowed to accompany me to see Harry at Azkaban."

"To what end and purpose?" Dumbledore asked suspiciously.

McGonagal allowed herself an indulgent smirk "I should think my motives would be blatantly obvious."

"She would need to agree to a vow of silence regarding the matter?"

"To anyone except you and myself, of course?" Minerva bargained.

"Agreed. I must insist, however, that you both leave as soon as possible. Time is of the essence." Dumbledore added worriedly.

"I shall contact Ms. Granger immediately. With luck we should be able to leave within the hour. I trust that you will make the proper arrangements for our arrival?"

"Yes, Yes. I shall contact James Marquist immediately. He's the Warden of Azkaban. I'll have him meet you at the coastal _port key_ area in one hour. Dumbledore out."

McGonagal took a moment to compose herself before she made the call she had both hoped for and dreaded, these past two years. She gathered her resolve and called into the floo fire. "Assistant Professor Granger?"

A moment later and Hermione Granger's lovely young face appeared within the flames.

"Yes, headmistress?"

"Hermione, could you come up to my office, dear? Oh, and you'll need to clear your schedule for this afternoon. I have some rather urgent business that I require your assistance with."

"Y- Yes, headmistress, of course. Just give me a moment and I'll be right there." Hermione replied anxiously before the flames of the floo call winked out.

Moments later an expected knock sounded on the headmistress's office door.

"Come in Ms. Granger."

Hermione Granger had ever been a top student at Hogwarts and after graduation, the headmistress had taken it upon herself to immediately obtain the young witch's continued services and had offered her an assistant Professorship. The situation was working out admirably as Hogwart's retained one of the magical nation's finest young minds and Hermione was able to earn a good living whilst she continued her studies in advanced magical theory.

Hermione had grown into a lovely young woman with a slender, almost demure appearance. She had soft brown shoulder length, curly hair and brown eyes that, while intelligent, still betrayed a wide variety of emotions. Though her eyes were only for a lucky young red headed quidditch player, as they has always been. McGonagal smile fondly at the thought of the couple's young romance. They were perfectly suited for one another, though one element was sadly missing from their young lives. It was with this thought in mind that she made her gambit.

"How may I ask is young Mr. Weasley fairing in his new position as keeper for,.. Chudley, isn't it?"

"Y-Yes. Ron plays for the Cannons. He's doing quite well actually. Their first game of the season is the Saturday afternoon. I'm planning to attend, with the rest of his family, of course." she answered briskly, not surprised by the headmistress's polite inquiry, but more from the fact that she seemed to be stalling our fishing even.

"And the family,.. I imagine their all excited over your impending nuptials?"

"Oh, yes. Molly Weasley is in her glory planning every detail and I've asked Ginny to be my Maid of Honor."

"An excellent choice. Whom has Ronald chosen as his best man?" McGonalgal added smiling, but her eyes held a cunning edge.

"Oh,.. um, I'm not really sure actually, maybe one of his brothers? He hasn't really decided yet." Hermione answered sheepishly.

A wisp of a knowing smile etched the elder professor's features. That was the answer she had been hoping for. Ron, for all his previous bluster, was still holding out vainly in the hope of reconciliation with his former best friend. There could be no other explanation as the wedding was only a few months away and he had a ready plethora of willing brothers and other friends from which to make his choice. _So why hadn't he...?_

The veiled pleasantries having netted their desired result, McGonagal returned to her normal business-like demeanor.

"Hermione I should like for you to accompany me to Azkaban. There is a former student who is currently being held there that is in need of our assistance,.. whether he may know it or not." she added cagily.

"A former student? But how could we possibly be of assistance to anyone at Azkaban? Are they thinking of instituting some form of a rehabilitative educational program? I could research the topic and have a rough draft available within the day. Of course, I would need to know more about this person's particular educational needs?" she hurriedly offered.

"Perhaps that is something to be considered at a later time? I'm sure many there would welcome the opportunity to broaden their academic background, however, this individual is already quite advanced magically speaking,... frighteningly so. We need to see this individual for other reasons, however. I'm afraid that before I reveal more, I'm required to ask you to make a magical vow that you will not reveal to anyone, other than myself and Minister Dumbledore, what is revealed to you this day?" McGonagal added sternly.

Hermione Granger's face paled slightly. "A magical vow,.. but who...?"

"As to that, I require your vow, firstly. It's not that I don't trust you, dear, quite the contrary in fact. It's more of a formality that the Minister, himself, insists upon."

"V-Very well." Hermione agreed without reservation. "I swear on my magic that I shall not discuss with anyone save you and Minister Dumbledore the events of today's proceedings. Now,.. if I may ask as to what this is all about and who we are going to see?" Her curiosity was at its limit.

McGonagal's eyes became deadly serious. "What we are going to be doing is trying to get someone to desist in his attempt at escape before he kills himself. Who we are going to be seeing is, Harry Potter."

"H-Harry?" Hermione gasped as she all but fell into the chair that she had been standing by, no longer trusting her legs to support her.

"W- Why is Harry in Azkaban I haven't heard anything about his being in any trouble. I don't remember reading about him being accused of anything, committing any crimes?" She half sounded as if she were trying to convince herself.

"Nor will you." McGonagal said in agreement. "Due to the narrow minds that currently control our governing bodies; Harry has been abducted and subsequently incarcerated for his "own protection"." She said disdainfully, making quotation marks in the air.

"The Minisrtry, Wizengamot, and the Confederation, have all deemed it of vital importance to draft Harry into the service of the Unspeakables corp.. It's a matter of national security, or so I'm told. With that purpose in mind, he is to be held indefinitely until such time as he accepts his commission as a commander within the Unspeakables ranks. Either he will agree to become the Ministry's "weapon", (she spat the word with utter contempt), against Voldemort, or he will spend the rest of his life incarcerated under a trumped up charge of being a national security risk or some such rubbish."

"No! No,.. they can't! They wouldn't? He'd never agree,.. not after...?"

"You are quite right; he wouldn't agree. To that end, Harry has chosen an unexpected third option of his own device." she replied vaguely.

Hermione turned vacant, frightened eyes on the headmistress and reluctantly asked, "A t-third option?"

"Indeed." McGongal began coldly. "It would seem that the powers that be have, in their madness, placed Harry in the maximum security cell; the one equipped with the enhanced magical dampening field."

Hermione's face went ashen in understanding, but McGonagal continued to impart her version of the full details.

"Harry has, as you correctly surmised, refuses to submit. He is currently fighting the magical dampening field in an attempt to overload the system with the intention of escaping the cell's confines. As I'm sure that you are already aware; to resist the dampening field causes one extreme pain. The more one resists, the greater the pain. I have no firsthand knowledge on the subject, but am reliably informed that the resulting pain is proportionate to that of a _cruatious curse, _or worse. To avoid this unpleasant consequence, one need only abstain from attempting to use one's magic within the confines of the cell. I have been informed that Voldemort himself was only able to resist the dampening field for only a few short hours before he was broken and never made another attempt." she mentioned pointedly.

Hermione's eyes lowered to the floor as she whispered the question that she knew the professor was already waiting to answer. "H-How... long?"

"Without food , water, rest or pause,.. Harry has been resisting the dampeners for over two days straight." she said with a tinge of pride, despite the horror of what this revelation entailed.

"Two days? My God.. two days..?" Hermione shook her head in shocked disbelief.

"Now then, that being the case. Are you just going to just sit there, or, are you going to come with me to reason with Harry before he destroys himself in this mad endeavor?"

Hermione turned tear filled eyes up from the floor and argued. "It wouldn't do any good. He wouldn't listen. Not to me. Not after what I did. He hates me and I… deserve it."

McGonagal worked her lower jaw in puzzled consideration before she lit on a new tact.

"And do you hate him as well?"

"What? No,.. I never,.. I couldn't." she denied almost in a panic.

"Ron then. I could understand your reluctance if there was some harsh feeling between Harry and your fiancé. Does Ron hate Harry,.. or perhaps young Ms. Weasley harbors some ill will?"

"No! Ron could never hate Harry, never. He loves him as much as I ...do…"Hermione's voice drifted off regretfully as her eyes turned back to the floor and silent tears fell from her eyes.

"Ginevra, then?" McGonagal pressed innocently though she already suspected she knew the answer.

"N-No. Ginny's...waiting. She..." Hermione sobbed haltingly, unable to form the words.

"Hermione," McGonagal began sternly drawing the young professor's attention. "I don't pretend to know what has transpired between the four of you, but I think I can safely say that I know when it happened,... to the very day,.. can't I?"

Hermione nodded her head shamefully in agreement.

"It was at the end of December, our seventh year, just before Christmas break that led to the day I destroyed my best friend. In so doing, I broke Ron and Ginny's hearts along with the rest of the Weasleys."

McGonagal's face colored slightly. "Was that the same day that Harry,.. Harry and Dumbledore... before he left.."

Hermione nodded and began to cry softly once more as she thought back in memory.

"I..see." McGonagal acknowledged in a troubled tone. "Can I assume that you are unhappy with this arrangement and would like to make amends?"

Hermione nodded her head dolefully. "I'd do anything, **anything**,.. to get my friend, my brother back. But he won't listen, at least not to me. Besides,.. you've seen what he's like now,.. what he's become?"

McGonagal's face flushed with anger as she rounded on her young protege "Have I? Have I really? Have I bore witness to one man's own destruction or have I blindly contributed to it? Oh, I know well the part I unwittingly played in allowing that dear, sweet, wonderful boy, to become the cold, hard, unyielding hand of vengeance that everyone **thinks** him to be." she deflated and steadied herself before continuing after looking into her young friend's questioning, but, hopeful eyes.

"As I said, **thinks** him to be. Oh, he's got a temper, I'll grant you that. Stubborn as well. All the Potter men were stubborn to the core. Like steel, they'd bend a little, but never break. I know what you've read and what you've heard, but do you honestly believe that Harry Potter has become nothing more than a mindless weapon? If he was, he'd take the Ministry's offer without a moment's hesitation. Think of it, they're offering him nothing short of a license to kill,.. and he's having none of it. Instead, he's taking unimaginable pain upon himself, literally killing himself, to try and escape the fate that's been imposed upon him. If you ask me, that sounds like the Harry Potter that we all knew, loved and were once proud to have him call us friend. I for one, would very much like to regain that particular honor,.. wouldn't you?" she finished hopefully.

Hermione rose from her chair and swiped at the tears that stained her cheek as she nodded her head in conviction.

"Come , we've wasted enough time that Harry can ill afford. Merlin knows how he's lasted this long already?" McGonagal said in wonder.

"He'll last as long as he has to. The friend,.. the brother, that I knew would never give up." Hermione beamed proudly. It was perhaps for the first time she'd done so in nearly two years.

* * *

**Azkaban**

Headmistress McGonagal and Hermione Granger arrived by _port key _to the northern side of Azkaban island. The rubble strewn landscape before them led to an imposing solid rock monolith that towered as high as the eye could see. A perpetual gloom hung about the place. Occasional shrieks and groans gave testament to the presence of the dementors as they drifted about the prison removing all sense of joy and purpose from the lives of those who had most likely already given up what little hope they had left.

They were perhaps two hundred meters from the entrance to the detainment cell area whish occupied the first several floors on north face of the island. The first thing arriving prisoners beheld was the impregnable prison that stretched skyward before them and the sheer rock cliffs that barred all avenues of escape from the island itself.

Hermione and Professor McGonagal were walking with their escort, Warden Marquist, toward a distant reception area when they were assaulted by the echoes of blood curdling screams that rose above the cacophony of torment from the rest of the magical prison. Hermione's face paled in recognition. She could feel the very blood in her veins freeze at the sound of that voice crying out in agonized defiance.

"Oh my God. That's him isn't it? Just what are you people doing to him?" Hermione voiced accusingly.

Marquist turned angry, desperate eyes on his charges as he defended.

"We're not doing anything,.. he is. He's resisting the magical dampeners. He's been at it like this for nearly three days straight. I've pleaded with him, but he won't listen. I've begged the Ministry for help-nothing! I've spoken to Dumbledore more times than I can count, but he wouldn't listen till now, now that Mr. Potter is killing himself to force the issue. I didn't know what else to do. I'm putting my job on the line over this, but it has to stop. He doesn't belong here. Any fool could see that. He doesn't deserve this. I only spent a few precious minutes with him and it changed my life. I've never met such a noble, courageous man before. Nobody, and I mean nobody, would put himself through something like this if they had a guilty conscious, if they didn't feel totally vindicated!"

"I see you've based your opinion on the man, not the stories." McGonagal replied shrewdly.

"The stories? What a load of tripe. I've been an auror for over ten years and a warden for the last two, and if it's one thing I know its people. I know a guilty man on site, just like I know an innocent one. I know a lie when I hear it and I know when someone's telling the truth. Harry Potter hasn't given me any reason to doubt his honesty, but the minister on the other hand...?" Marquist let them draw their own conclusions, but it was obvious that the man was beginning to doubt the Ministry's word and motives.

"If you feel so strongly about it, then why don't you just set Harry free?" Hermione asked incredulously.

"I would if I could." Marquist snapped. "It's too late though. Potter's throwing off all kinds of magical energy. The whole cell block is a mine field with all the magical discharges flying around down there. You can't get within ten meters of his cell door before a stray bolt would cut you down. Three of my guards have been wounded trying. The last of those was nearly killed in the attempt. All we can manage is to shout down from the precarious safety of the over head scaffolding. The dampeners are still holding, but just barely. If he doesn't stop, either he's going to destroy himself or blow up half the prison when the dampeners go. My money's on both!"

"But, I thought** cell-one** is supposed to be impregnable, that even Voldemort couldn't withstand it's dampening field?" Hermione asked worriedly.

"It's suppose to be. The damn thing was designed to contain someone three times Dumbledore's strength. Voldemort tried to escape from it, but he never really made a dent in the thing. Potter though..." Marquist left off in obvious awe.

"The dampeners are holding, yes?" McGonagal fought the panic rising in her voice.

Marquist face darkened. "Th-They were at ninety-five percent of maximum capacity when I came out to greet you. They could fall at any..."

**CLANG..CLANG..CLANG**

His words were drowned out by warning clangors, as alarms went off all around the prison.

"Christ on his thrown!" Marquist barked in fear.

He turned to his charges and pushed them back in the direction they'd come. "Use your _port keys_. Get out! Get out now!"

Marquist turned away from them and ran back in the direction of the prison.

"W-What is it? What's happening?" Hermione shrieked to be heard over the sound of the deafening alarms.

Marquist called back over his shoulder. "The magic dampeners are failing,.. Potter's breaking out!"

The rocky landscape trembled beneath their feet as Hermione all but dragged McGonagal in the direction of the _port key _area located outside of the prison's anti-apparation fields. She pulled from her pocket a piece of string that served as their return _port key_ and grabbed the professor's hand as she activated the key. The last thing they heard was a horrific wrenching sound and gasped in awe as a giant fissure tore through the north side of the solid rock prison wall. They felt a familiar tug behind their naval and were gone before witnessing the fissure erupting through the rocky cliff side causing the entire north face of the island to breakaway and fall into the sea.


	5. Chapter 5: How did it come to this?

Disclaimer: I own nothing of the Harry Potter characters.

**Chapter Five: How did it come to this?**

**Hogwarts: Twenty-three months ago….**

Harry made his way hesitantly toward Gryffindor Tower, his head of house, Professor Minerva McGonagal, walking quietly beside him. In all her years as a teacher, she had never wanted to intervene more on a student's behalf as she did these past three weeks that Harry had been in the infirmary.

_But what was she to do? If Albus is correct, then the wizarding world's survival hinged on the hope of this one small boy. Lives were at stake, countless lives. Could she really put so many lives on the line against the needs of one boy's? Could she?_ _I want to, Merlin knows I do. If only Albus had left the poor lad the small concession of retaining his place on the house quidditch team. The boy so loved to fly- a natural. _

_Yet another concession in a life already full of them. _She thought sadly.

They paused in front of the Fat Lady's portrait, the portal to Gryffindor Tower. Harry looked down glumly as he buried his hands dejectedly in his pockets. He'd completely recovered from all of his injuries and had even managed to regain about four pounds. Though his weight was by no means at a healthy level for his age, he was able to return to his classes, somewhat at the insistence of the Headmaster. Nurse Pomfrey had been unwilling to discharge the boy from her care, but had little say in the matter once the Headmaster had exercised his authority. Harry, for his part, had just assumed spend the remainder of his term within the private confines of the school's infirmary.

"Is there something troubling you Mr. Potter? Anything you'd care to talk about?"McGonagal encouraged Harry.

"No, I'm fine." he replied automatically.

"I'll leave you to it then. The password is- moldywort." she added with a twinkle in her eye.

Before she left him she made a last attempt to reach out to her troubled charge. "Harry, I want you to feel free to come and visit me at any time, for any reason. I want you to remember that my door is always open to you if you want to talk about anything that's troubling you."

Harry only nodded glumly before making a half hearted excuse that he was tired and entering the portal to his common room. He left his Head of House more concerned than ever for his welfare.

Harry stepped tentatively into the Gryffindor common room. He'd hoped to be able to slip quietly up to his dorm without drawing attention to himself, but those hopes were dashed as Hermione's sharp eyes closed on him the moment he stepped through the portal.

"Harry, Harry .. over here!" she called merrily waving him over to the table she shared by the fire with both Ron and Ginny Weasley.

"Harry, it's so good to see you. We've been so worried." Hermione offered brightly as she drew him into a one armed hug as soon as he stepped in range.

"Thanks, but,.. I'm fine really. Just a virus or something I picked up over the summer." he covered lamely, averting his eyes from her searching ones.

Hermione and Ginny shared a concerned look over how thin and gaunt Harry looked, but both decided to leave well enough alone and not say anything. Both were just grateful to finally have him back.

Ron looked up from the quidditch plays he's been devising when Harry arrived. His Head-Boy badge proudly gleamed on his left chest and the Quidditch Captain's badge shone from his right.

"Hey mate, good to see ya back. You should have a look at some of the plays I've come up with for this year's quidditch team. I've even got a few here that I've worked in for you at seeker." Ron offered good naturedly.

Harry's face paled at the mention of quidditch and his resolve to keep up a brave front began to crumble. "Oh,.. er,..thanks, but I'm not gonna be playing this year, Ron."

"What,. not playing,.. are you daft? You love playing, Harry. I can see you not wanting to be captain and all, it is rather a lot of work, but I can't see you not still playing seeker, you're the best there is, mate." Ron said bracingly.

"Um, thanks, but I really don't have a lot of time for games anymore. I'm going to be studying and training on other things for the time being and I'm afraid that quidditch just isn't something that I'm really interested that much in anymore." Harry lied in what he thought was a convincing excuse.

"Harry?" Harry felt his resolve falter slightly when Ginny joined the conversation. He wasn't sure why, but there was just something about Ginny that distracted him, but in a good way,… if there was such a thing?

"Harry? Are you sure about this, not playing quidditch, I mean? You always seem so happy when you're flying. So free." Ginny said a bit wistfully as if she was reliving some memory that she enjoyed.

"Yeah,.. I'm sure. Listen guys, I'm a bit tired. I'll see you tomorrow." he said hurriedly as he waved good night and all but ran up the steps to his dormitory.

"Well, what's all that then?" Ron quipped angrily. "Just where does he think I'm going to find another seeker, with practices already starting next week?"

Two pairs of eyes turned angrily on him, but it was Hermione that was quickest to reply. "Oh, Ron honestly! Is that all you care about is your silly game?"

"Hey! That's not fair, and quidditch is **not **a silly game. It's the best thing there is, thank you very much." he retorted sarcastically before adding. "I don't know what's up with him lately? Why in the world would he give up being captain of the Gryffindor team, let alone not wanting to play anymore?" Ron said as if it was the most unheard of thing he'd ever encountered.

"I'm not so sure that he does." Hermione returned suspiciously.

Ginny nodded her agreement absently next to her. "He seems really tense to, doesn't he? I mean more so than usual, and he's so thin. My mum would do her nut if she saw him like that." Ginny added worriedly.

"You better owl her , Ron. She's going to want to know about all of this, especially about how thin he is."

"Sheesh, stop worrying already. The bloke just got out of the hospital, of course he looks a bit peaky, and who wouldn't? Give him a bit of time. He'll sort himself out alright, he always does." Ron said unworriedly.

"Alright, we'll give him a week, but after that if he isn't looking more fit, isn't more himself, than I'm going to see McGonagal." Hermione threatened.

Things would change so drastically in the weeks ahead that her current concerns would be long since forgotten.

* * *

In the weeks following Harry's return to classes his friends began to see subtle changes at first, but as weeks wore into months, all of his classmates, and the faculty for that matter, noticed definite changes in the 'boy who lived'. Some changes were slow, subtle, not easily defined, others were glaringly obvious.

The first and most noticeable change was that of Harry's personal appearance. Harry had put on weight, a lot of weight and none of it was wasted. Hermione had kept a close eye on Harry's dietary habits and what she'd seen had astounded her. Harry's current appetite was one that could rival Ron's and none of his intake appeared to be going to waste. His shoulders were broader. Harry's chest and arms appeared much thicker and more defined and his arse was turning every female head in school, including a few discreet glances from Professor's Sinistra and Vector, when they thought that no one was looking. Whatever Harry Potter's personal exercise routine consisted of, it was obviously working for him, and working well.

If anyone had ever gotten up before 5 am, they would have viewed a solitary figure jogging at a brisk pace around the lake several times before making his way to the school's weight training facilities by the Quidditch pitch. Three and a half months this had been going on with no one, none the wiser for it.

It was a week before Christmas break and Harry was just finishing his weight training regimen. Monday, Wednesday and Fridays were devoted to chest and arms; Tuesdays and Thursdays he worked on developing his legs and back. The weekends were filled with other activities that Dumbledore, himself, watched over with an iron resolve. He could hardly recognize himself when he looked in the mirror anymore. Gone was the image of the former pale and sickly Harry Potter, replaced by the image of an athletically, even chiseled appearing young man. If not for the green eyes and lightning scar, he'd never have believed it was the same person.

Harry had gone an extra couple of laps around the lake this morning, feeling the need to burn off a little extra frustration. It was Gryffindor vs. Huffelpuff, for the first quidditch match of the season this morning and his forced absence from the team was preying on his subconscious a bit more than usual lately. After finishing a longer than usual shower, he found himself running dangerously behind. If he didn't hurry, the early risers would be up and around soon, he'd find himself scrutinized a bit more closely than he cared for. He slipped on a pair of form fitting pale jeans and pulled on his newest pair of white leather trainers, grabbed his sage green shirt from his locker and combed his fingers through his still unruly, but more manageable hair, as he bolted from the men's locker and right into...

"Harry?" Ginny Weasley had hoped to get in a light work out to settle the butterflies in her stomach before her fist quidditch game of the season this morning. She'd never expected to have one form of anxiety replaced by another.

"Oh, ..er,. hi , Ginny." Harry stammered embarrassedly as he struggled to pull on his shirt over his naked and still damp torso. He succeeded only in getting his t-shirt hopelessly stuck around his, now too broad for his shirt, shoulders.

_Harry, you complete idiot. _He thought, as he looked helplessly at Ginny from under the neckband of his tee.

Giggling and lightly blushing herself, Ginny moved around his back and chortled, "My hero."

Blushing furiously over his entire face and torso now, Harry pleaded. "Can you give me a hand with this, Ginny,.. please?"

"Hmm, I'm not sure that I should?" Ginny stalled teasingly. "I suppose I could.. if you would take the time from your 'oh so busy' schedule to go for a walk with me around the lake this afternoon?"

"A-A walk?" Harry stammered sheepishly.

"Yes, a walk, silly. You know, it's one of those things that friends do from time to time to share their thoughts and feelings with one another." Ginny flirted.

"F-Feelings?" Though intrigued, Harry was becoming more uncomfortable by the moment.

"Yes, **feelings** Harry." Ginny echoed innocently. "Things you like, things you don't. Girls you're interested in... that sort of thing."

"Girls I'm interested in?" With a final tug, born of desperation, Harry managed to only entangle himself more fully in his t-shirt.

Ginny circled him and raised her eyebrow appraisingly. "Come now, Harry,.. don't be so modest. There's loads of girls out there that are interested in you, or haven't you noticed? I can't tell you how many witches would have given their eye teeth to be in my lucky shoes this morning." She smiled lasciviously and wetted her lips with the tip of her tongue rather suggestively.

"Girls? What girls would ever be interested in me?" he answered dolefully. The only girl I'm interested in, doesn't even,.. couldn't really... t-think of me that way." he managed to gasp out hopelessly.

Ginny grin fell and a strange hollowness etched her eyes as she responded tenderly.

"I'm sure your wrong, Harry. Any girl could want you that way."

Harry willed himself to remain silent, but his lips betrayed him. "Not if she only thinks of me as her brother's friend,... like a surrogate brother or something." His longing was evident in his voice.

Small hands began to gently tug his shirt down into place as Ginny began, "Harry, I..."

"Oiy! What the bloody hell are you playing at?" Ron bellowed as he stepped into the training facility and caught them in what appeared to be a very compromising position.

"Ron, it isn't what you think,… unghh!" Harry barely managed to get out the beginnings of an explanation before Ron's fist collided with his mouth. Harry hit the floor, blood streaming from his squashed nose and swollen lips.

"You filthy bastard." Ron bellowed as he drew back his leg. Harry was too dazed from Ron's punch, (having blindsided him), to defend himself, not that he could with his hands still trussed up in his tangled t-shirt.

"RON, STOP!" Ginny screamed, but too late, Ron kicked Harry viciously in the jaw. Harry dimly remembered hearing a loud, **CRACK **, and felt a screaming pain lance through his jaw until everything went black.

Gryffindor had squeaked past Hufflepuff, but the celebration that followed had been a rather subdued affair compared to the usual boisterous party after any Gryffindor win. This was due in part to the team captain's black mood and his sister/star chaser's equally furious attitude toward him, as well as, the notable absence of the team's former and well missed, star seeker.

* * *

The extra kick that Ron had thrown, (at his expense), had broken Harry's jaw, not that it was of any real concern to Madam Pomfrey, who had healed his jaw in a trice. No, what really bothered Harry is that he had never got the chance to hear what Ginny was going to say in response to his awkward revelation of his feelings toward her. In the few days between the incident and Christmas break Ginny had only cast him the occasional anxious look, but had never approached him about it. Hermione, ever the ambassador of good will, had convinced him to leave things alone till Ron had a chance to cool down and look at things reasonably.

Christmas break could not have come early enough that year. Harry had been invited to the Burrow for Christmas, but under the present strained situation between he and Ron, Harry had graciously declined the offer under the pretense of needing to catch up on his studies. It wasn't entirely an inaccurate statement as he spent his time studying, though not for his NEWTS as everyone mistakenly believed, but in spell design, dueling, battle tactics and magical theory, everything that he had been secretly training in already, every spare hour over the entire past term.

Ten hour days of study and training quickly became twelve hours, then sixteen and even the odd eighteen-twenty hour day of impossibly hard work. Not that anyone minded of course, quite the contrary, Dumbledore was pleased and Snape,( that miserably greasy bat), allowed himself the faintest of appreciative smiles. Moody, Shacklebolt, Remus, hell- even Tonks was pleased. Everyone gave him a cursory pat on the back and then rewarded him with extra and more difficult tasks that he was expected to master in increasingly shorter time spans. Everyone was so intent on him supposedly surviving the final battle that they were willing to kill him in training for said battle. The two hour Saturday and Sunday martial arts classes he'd been taking for the last several months had now been increased to daily one hour classes, squeezed in between weight training and breakfast, which also meant that he lost yet another hour of sleep.

Blessedly, Harry was given Christmas day off. Though he suspected the real reason behind this generosity is that all of his instructor's had wanted to spend the day with their loved ones. Harry had planned to spend the holiday doing nothing more than catch up on some much needed sleep, with the occasional large meal tucked in for good measure.

Mrs. Weasley had asked him, herself, if he would come to the Burrow for Christmas, probably because Ron was still furious with him and wouldn't ask, and Ginny was obviously trying to avoid him. He had sent an owl with his thanks and a polite refusal, claiming that he had training and other school work that required his attention. He also sent several school owls,(as his beloved Hedwig had never returned), laden with packages for the entire family, including Hermione, who would be spending Christmas Eve with her family and Christmas Day at the Burrow.

Harry awoke early Christmas morning to find only a few presents waiting for him at the foot of his bed. The largest of his packages was a Weasley jumper in emerald green, of course, and a tin of Mrs. Weasley's homemade fudge. Hermione had given him a book on defensive spells, naturally. Lastly; Hagrid had sent him a recent photograph of his beloved dragon, Norbert. Ron had given him nothing, which was not surprising, really. He still had his bruised ribs to remember Ron's last bit of thoughtfulness by.

_Ah... well._

Having nothing better to do, Harry took his ritual five mile run around the grounds, showered, grabbed a quick bit of toast, and returned to bed. With any luck he would sleep right on thru till dinner.

* * *

**Present Day**

"Drink this, it'll settle your nerves." Mcgonagal offer Hermione a drink.

"_Calming Draught_?" Hermione cautiously asked before down the content from the proffered glass and sputtering violently.

"Fire whiskey, actually." McGonagal confirmed. She downed her own glass with a smirk at her young protégé's discomfort as Hermione continued to cough and gag.

"T-Thanks." Hermione returned sarcastically after her last coughing jag subsided.

An uncomfortable silence followed as McGonagal regarded her young friend with somewhat of a cool, almost accusatory look upon her face. The silence was deafening before she finally spoke.

"Do you know where he'll go?" McGonagal asked somberly.

"I don't have a clue actually. He hasn't,.. he hasn't confided in me since that day..." Hermione left off, not wishing to remember the day that she could never, would never forget.

"You believe he's alive then?" Hermione asked with both hope and dread tingeing her voice.

"I do." the headmistress responded flatly. "I was there the day he left the castle. I was there the day that he returned. I'm quite certain that he survived today just as he did then."

"HE RETURNED?" Hermione shouted as this last bit of information caused her to lose her tenuous semblance of composure.

"He did." McGonagal confirmed, unruffled by her young friend's reaction. "I should be most happy to impart to you my memory of the event if you could be so kind as to tell me why he left in the first place. Not the rumors, mind you,.. but the real reason? I know well the strain he was under. The endless training; the isolation from his rather limited support system and the immense weight of the fate of the world on his shoulders. What I want to know is what the catalyst was? What was the straw that broke the proverbial camel's back?"

Hermione's face paled to a ghastly white and tears threatened at the corners of her eyes before she lowered her face into her hands and whispered out so softly that McGonagal wasn't quite sure, but she thought she said..."me"

"Pardon me, my dear, but did you say..."

"I-It was **me**." Hermione said more loudly with greater conviction as she turned tear laden tortured eyes up to her mentor.

McGonagal looked stunned. She had suspected some falling out with Ron, or even a broken heart over Ginevra Weasley, but this...?

"Tell me."

It was not a request and Hermione did not mistake it for one.

"I-I'll try. It all started just before Christmas break our seventh year. Ron had caught Harry in a rather compromising, but totally innocent position and naturally, being Ron, jumped to the wrong conclusion. He beat Harry up without even giving it a second thought. Ginny said that Harry never even tried to defend himself. He never hit Ron back. Ron never even apologized afterward, even when he came to his senses and realized he'd made a terrible mistake. He was so ashamed of himself that he couldn't even face Harry, let alone-apologize. A few days later it was Christmas and we all went home for the holiday,.. Everyone, but Harry, that is. Ron wanted him to come to the Burrow to have Christmas with the family. He wanted that desperately, but he just couldn't bring himself to face Harry and ask. It wasn't till half way through Christmas day when asked about all the hard work Harry was doing and why it was so important that he couldn't have off just the one day for Christmas. I had asked her what she meant and Molly said that she had asked Harry to come to the Burrow for Christmas and that he had declined because of all the work he still had to do."

Hermione paused as a fresh wave of tears fell silently down her cheeks.

"I'll never forget the look on Ron's face when Molly told us that. The pain in his eyes was terrible to behold. He told his mum, his entire family, what happened. The words just poured out of him, right along with all the guilt and remorse that he had been feeling over what happened. He was nearly rambling by the time he'd finished. Ginny had already run to her room in tears. The twins were in an uproar, each of them was trying to get their hands on Ron. Mrs. Weasley's crying had the rest of the brothers beside themselves, but it was Mr. Weasley,.. it was his reaction that was the most startling. I'll never forget the look on his face when he said...

"Enough!" Arthur Weasley slammed his hand down on the dining table with such force that window panes in the kitchen rattled. He turned ashamed, angry eyes on Ron, and..

"Do you mean to tell me that you not only broke your best friend's jaw, but that you continued to beat him even after he was unconscious?" his voice was ice.

"Y-Yes, sir." Ron answered with downcast eyes.

"You bastard!" Percy bellowed. Startling them all that he would actually take Harry's side in anything, but still,.. none of them had ever even heard him utter a swear word before.

After the initial shock of Percy's statement wore off, Mr. Weasley continued.

"After all the two of you have been through? The countless times you've saved one another's lives. He's saved your sister's life by facing and destroying the unimaginable; a Basilisk! Harry helped the twins start their business by giving them the capital they needed with no strings attached. You know how we all feel about him, including yourself. He's as much your brother as Bill or Charlie. I've heard you, yourself; refer to him as one of the family many times before. Maybe not by blood, but by in every way that counts, he's a part of this family. With all of this in mind, Ronald,.. are you telling me that in your mindless fury.. ,you forgot everything that Harry means to you and the rest of your family and beat him into unconsciousness,.. and then beat him some more? Is.. that.. what.. y**our**..**telling**..**ME**?" Mr. Weasley's voice grew with his anger. His rage washed over the gathering like the wind picking up before a storm.

Ron's eyes were glued to the floor, but he managed a nod to confirm his father's accusations.

"I see." Mr. Weasley acknowledged coolly after seeing Ron nod his head in reply. He took a moment to school his features before turning warm, compassionate eyes on his wife and requested. "Molly luv, please go and see to Ginny."

"Y-Yes, Arthur." Molly agreed. She left the table snuffling and went upstairs to comfort her daughter without a backward glance. Mr. Weasley waited until Molly had vacated the room and turned his attention to Hermione, who for her part was staring wide eyed in shock at the wall in front of where she sat, too afraid to even chance a glance in Ron's or his father's direction .Her eyes drifted slowly toward Mr. Weasley as he addressed her.

"Hermione, I'm sorry to place this on you, but seeing as my youngest son has neither found his courage, nor his manners,... would you be a dear and floo back to Hogwarts to retrieve Harry for us?" he asked her with a warm, reassuring smile.

"Y-Yes I will." she agreed then added just before she left," -Thank you."

"I threw a pinch of floo powder into the fireplace and I returned here, to Hogwarts. It took a while to find Harry and when I did, he was..."Hermione's eyes went wide, vacant, and her words died on her lips.


	6. Chapter 6: Christmas Past

Disclaimer: I own nothing of the Harry Potter characters.

**Chapter Six: Christmas Past**

Harry wandered the halls aimlessly after lunch. His thoughts were a jumbled mess of conflicting emotions. He found it strange that having the run of the castle was so unsettling. During the term he'd longed for the peace and quiet such an opportunity afforded him. Now , he found the silence deafening. The only sounds were that of his own trainers shuffling through the hallways. His only company was his lonely memories of past Christmas' are enjoyed at the Burrow. Even the Christmas he' spent with all the tension at Grimauld Place was preferable to a Christmas devoid of human contact such as this one.

Finally, at the end of his patience, he decided on a course that he had sworn to himself that he would not engage in this Christmas; he would train. He halfheartedly convinced himself that he was doing the right thing, after all, the sooner he was free of Voldemort- the sooner he could get on with his life and make happier memories for himself. Next Christmas would be different. In retrospect this was not the first time he'd made this promise to himself, nor would it inevitably be the last.

Harry walked back and forth in front of the blank wall while thinking about what was required, as he'd done hundreds of times before. After his third pass the door to the Room of Requirement magically appeared. Harry let himself in and proceeded to the far wall and chose an all too familiar saber that had served him well on many previous occasions, evidenced by the well worn leathern hilt that fit ideally into his hand.

He stripped off his jumper and after a moment's consideration, his t-shirt as well. The last time he'd left on his tee, he'd found himself completely sweat soaked and uncomfortable for the duration of his workout and was wholly uneager to repeat the experience. He eyed the dueling mannequins on the side wall and briefly considered his options. Throwing caution to the wind, Harry activated six dueling mannequins, (one more than his previous best), and set them all on "lethal", something he had never done before without a supervisor present.

The mannequins had a thirty second safety delay before they would activate and they could not be deactivated by their opponent, only a third party.

He was in this for all the chips.

Harry cleared his mind and assumed a fighting stance and with a wave of his hand he animated three of the room's spare sabers. The charm he'd been taught enchanted the blades to attack him without consideration for his personal well being and without a moment's pause.

The dueling mannequins magically hummed to life and began to circle Harry in a predator-like fashion. He was already parrying the three enchanted blades as the mannequins prepared to assault him with the same ferocity of a pack of Death Eaters. A golden shield sparkled into existence over the contours of Harry's form, just as the first barrage of high level curses were cast by his circling adversaries. Harry's blade flashed forward as his empty right palm shot out a wand-less and silent _reductor curse_.

It was on!

* * *

Hermione Granger was rapidly becoming concerned. Harry was neither in the boy's dorm nor the common room of Gryffindor Tower. So far her search of the castle had proven futile on the whole. _Where was he? _Her brows knit in concentration as she tried to puzzle out the growing mystery of Harry's current location. Suddenly, a broad grin spread across her face as she alighted on an obvious answer.

Hermione Granger paced back and forth in front of the blank wall as she concentrated on finding Harry Potter. On her third pass, a door magically appeared in the wall. She pulled the latch and threw herself into the room so quickly that her toe caught on the uneven flooring and she fell, face first.

The fall saved her life.

Hermione felt as if she were falling in slow motion. Her eyes had barely focused on Harry's form as she saw him duck to the side as a green jet, of what was unmistakably a _killing curse, _blast over his head. The _curse _struck the heavy door that Hermione had just fallen through, tearing out great gouts of wood on impact. Her head had occupied that very space only a split second before.

Harry's body glowed with vitality. A fine sheen of sweat covered his well developed, but lean frame. A golden shield surrounded his body as if it were a second skin, molding itself to every nuance of his well toned exterior. Two battered, but still operational, dueling mannequins flew around him Firing off a variety of lethal hexes, whilst he was simultaneously locked in mortal combat with a pair of enchanted swords that slashed and stabbed mercilessly at his person.

The floor of the room was littered with the remains of what appeared to be four dueling mannequins. Some were missing arms or legs whilst others appeared to have been blasted into small pieces. Among the wreckage was the pale gleam of a broken sword attesting to Harry having vanquished at least one enchanted blade along with the dispatched dueling mannequins.

The walls of the room were covered with a rainbow of curse' scorch marks. Many of the hues and the damage they'd left in passing, gave silent testimony to the lethality of the _curses _that the mannequins had thrown at Harry.

One mannequin chanced too close toward it's intended target and a quick flick of Harry's sword took the mannequin's head cleanly from its body, the sad remnants of which careened into the opposite wall where it shattered, sending pieces flying in all directions.

Harry's sword was a blur within his hand as he parried the flashing blades that cut and slashed relentlessly as they circled him. The clang of steel on steel reverberated across the room as neither blade was able to penetrate past Harry's own sword. The last dueling mannequin jockeyed into position and fired a jet of black light at Harry's exposed back. At the last possible instant, Harry ducked beneath the black curse which slammed into another of the enchanted blades. The blade exploded and sent white hot shards of twisted metal at lightning speed back toward Harry. Harry rolled beneath the deadly shrapnel giving it a clear path toward the last of the dueling mannequins. The shrapnel impacted the mannequin with such force that it was shredded to bits. Harry came out of the roll and slashed right to left with his sword across his body, catching the last blade exposed as it stabbed downward toward his previously exposed flank. Harry's sword cut the last blade cleanly in two and the halves fell to the floor with a final, ominous, dull clang of defeat.

Harry rose agilely to his feet with a grace that belied any sense of, (what should have been for anyone else), weariness. The golden glow faded from his body and eventually 'winked out' of existence. With a wave of his hand the wreckage that littered the floor of the room was vanished as if it had never been and he returned his own saber to the now empty rack on the far wall. Another wave of his hand and the multitude of scorched _hex _marks were erased from the room's walls. No evidence remained of what had just transpired, or so he believed

Harry let out a sigh of contentment and turned to find...

"Hermione...?"

She had pressed herself flat against the door of the room. Too afraid to move or even breathe. She had wanted desperately to turn away, to run as far and as fast as she could, but found herself rooted to the spot. Still curled up in a fetal position against the door to the Room of Requirement, she has bore silent, terrified witness to something that was beyond courage, beyond reckless,.. beyond insane!... all of which was mirrored in her eyes as silent tears tracked down her cheeks.

"Hermione.. I..." Harry faltered. What could he say that would reassure her? He could see it all right there in her eyes. She was afraid,.. not just for him,... but of him. He'd gone too far, he knew that. He also knew that he still had farther to go before he would be completely ready.

"Hermione, please,.. let me explain?" Harry began softly as he took a tentative step in his friend's direction.

Hermione mewled softly and sunk back even deeper against the door, cringing back from his advance. Harry stopped uncertainly and tried to reassure her, but his voice only served to terrify her further. Hermione twisted herself into the doorway and clawed desperately at the door handle. Moments later she fled away from the Room of Requirement.

Her wails of horror echoed distantly throughout Hogwart's halls.

Harry slumped dejectedly to the floor. His friend's fading screams tore mercilessly at what was already a far too troubled soul.

* * *

**P****resent**

Minerva McGonagal's own misted eyes fell compassionately on her sobbing protégé.

"I was a-afraid of him. God help me,.. I was afraid of my b-best friend. I ran away from him as if he were V-Voldemort himself. W-What did you people do to him?" Hermione accused caustically.

McGonagal pursed her lips distastefully and answered. "Not we, Mrs. Weasley. Albus. Dumbledore had first and final say in everything and anything that pertained to Mr. Potter. What you witnessed that day, as terrible as it was to behold, was only the transitional stages of what would prove to be Dumbledore's finished masterpiece." She spat contemptuously by way of explanation.

"Masterpiece? How can you possibly call what Harry became a m-masterpiece? He was nothing more than a w-weap..." Hermione bit off her words self consciously as she realized too late what she was about to say. The word that very few in the wizarding world had yet to say, but all knew in their hearts to be true.

"Nothing more than what,.. Hermione? What were you going to say?" McGonagal pressed angrily.

"Were you going to say... **weapon**?"

Hermione shook her head in begrudging defiance.

"If it's what you truly believe than say it. Come now, Hermione, where's that Gryffindor courage?" she goaded in rising albeit, angry disappointment.

"You are,.. no.. **were**,.. one of his most cherished friends. Don't let past sentimentality cloud your own prodigious sense of reasoning. What did Harry become? What does the world perceive him to be?" McGonagal's voice rose with her emotions. "What Do The Mindless Rabble Whisper In Frightened Awe Whenever **He** Appears?" she thundered in demand.

"**THE WEAPON!" **the words tore from her throat before she could take them back. Hermione's hands flew to her mouth, blocking any further betrayal. It was too late. She had already condemned him like all the rest. In time, Hermione would come to remember this moment as one of which she would forever be… most ashamed.

McGonagal's face was twisted in a sickly pall as she looked down disdainfully at what she had failingly hoped would prove to be the foundation of Harry's salvation. For all her self righteous blustering, Hermione was as closet-bigoted of Harry Potter, as the rest of wizarding society.

She could not begin to imagine who would prove to be the truest of Harry's friends, as events unfolded.

After several minutes of patiently waiting for Hermione to regain some semblance of composure as her self-pitying wails finally faded and died.

"Was that it then? Was this the catalyst that led to Harry's ,.. shall we say 'abrupt' departure from Hogwarts?"

"N-No." Hermione mewled dejectedly. "That came several weeks later on Valentine's Day." Hermione clarified before continuing where she'd previously left off.

"It was several hours later,.. a-after what I saw in the Room of Requirement, that I finally was able to pull myself together enough to return to the Burrow. I was afraid I would run into Harry as I made my way back to the floo from my room in Gryffindor Tower. I didn't know it at the time, but I was so wrapped up in my own petty fears that I walked right by him where he was sitting in front of the common room's fire. I never even n-noticed him as I went past. Not that I'm making excuses for myself. I don't think I would have been able to talk with him even if I had seen him. Truthfully, it was over a week before I could so much as look at him, let alone string two polite words together in passing, but I'm getting ahead of myself.

I went back to the Burrow and,.. and it was terrible there. The normally warm cheery atmosphere, that is the Burrow, was like a desolate wasteland of emotion. Ron was sitting dejectedly by the fire, lost in his own thoughts. Bill had hurled a few well chosen angry epitaphs at his youngest brother before leaving and taking Fleur home to spend the rest of the holiday in some form of relative peace. The rest of the Weasley brothers were still sitting around the dining table, their feast now cold and untouched, as they cast the occasional murderous glance Ron's way. had retreated to the quiet of his shed, lost in the exploration of his beloved muggle contraptions. Mrs. Weasley had just come down the stair from consoling a still distraught, but finally sleeping Ginny, and looked hopefully at me as I stepped away from the floo. I didn't know what to say. I didn't,.. I couldn't even begin to... I just made some lame excuse that Harry's was busily studying and that I had a headache and wanted to go home to rest.

I fled the Burrow and spent the rest of my holiday barricaded in my room at home, engrossed in the safety of my books. I returned on the Hogwart's express with the rest of my friends on the last day of the Christmas break. Everyone seemed to have pretty much made a silent agreement to put the ruined holiday behind us,..except..?"

* * *

**Post Holiday-Past**

Harry wasn't there at the return feast, in fact, he was pretty much absent from most meals in the great hall. When he was present he was distant and detached. He was rarely seen by his class mates as he was no longer a participant in general classes and kept such long hours in his private training that he was never in the common room during the evening.

Ron had wanted to apologize to Harry, but he was never around long enough for him to put enough of a sentence together to even break the ice. Harry returned to the dormitory so late that everyone was already asleep and was up and gone before even the earliest of risers in Gryffindor Tower. If his bed hadn't appeared slept in every morning, no one would have even known he was ever there at all.

Days had become weeks before Hermione even began to consider making the attempt to reach out to her detached friend. By then,.. it was nearly too late. Harry had withdrawn so far within himself that he was all but unreachable. It was worse than what he had been like after Sirius had died.

Only Ginny had been able to pierce the armor that Harry had placed around his entire being, in those first days. Gradually, Harry emerged from within the shell he'd hidden within. Seemingly, out of the blue he had begun to turn up on the chance occasion around Hogwarts. It had taken Hermione several days to put the pieces together. It was still a rare occurrence when Harry would turn up, but it was hardly a chance encounter.

_It was Ginny_.

At first it was the occasional evening meal when Harry would make a brief appearance. Hermione would find herself in rapt conversation with her younger friend when she'd notice Harry at the end of the Gryffindor table casting the occasional discrete glance in Ginny's direction. Days later, Hermione happened to be watching the Gryffindor squad practice on the quidditch pitch and suddenly noticed a figure hidden in the shadows on the other side of the stadium.

Eventually a familiar raven haired spectator emerged from the shadows of the stadium to watch his former team enviously as they flew around the pitch. Hermione noticed that Harry's eyes never strayed far from one player in particular. Ginny had confided to Hermione that Harry had begun to speak with her, if somewhat haltingly at first, but soon with more depth. It was obvious from the way that Ginny glowed whenever Harry was around that changes were inevitable. Hermione's jealousy toward Harry's obviously growing attention toward Ginny, soon gave way to her own sense of guilt and troubled feelings regarding the changes in Harry,.. and Ginny for that matter. It was early February when Hermione seized upon the opportunity of Harry's presence during the Gryffindor team's quidditch practice.

Afraid that Harry would avoid her if he saw her approaching, Hermione circled around behind the north bleachers that he was sitting in and approached stealthily from his blind spot. She'd no sooner exited the stairwell expecting to find him only two rows down from where she was now standing, only he was- gone?

_How in the world? __He couldn't have __apparated __- can't be done within the Hogwarts wards_. _D__isillusioned? __That couldn't be it as that was too advanced, even for Harry. It was either that or he had donned his invisibility cloak. He couldn't have gotten past her as she had enteedr from the only stairway that led to this bleacher section._

_Hmnn.. _

"_Accio _invisibility cloak." she called out smugly with a flick of her wand and held out her open hand. Moments passed and... nothing!

Hermione swiveled her head around trying to pinpoint any variation in the surrounding environment that could account for a _disillusionment charm_ when her eyes caught a glimpse of something across the pitch.

**There**, sitting almost directly across from where she was now standing was- Harry Potter?

_The sneak must have gotten past her before she even cleared the stairwell from where she initially began on the south bleachers_. _Fine,... two can play at that game._

Hermione made a show of settling in comfortably before abruptly bolting for the stairwell. She raced down the stairs taking two, even three steps at a time and nearly fell twice for her effort. She pelted across the open pitch and flew back up the stairway of the north bleacher section. She emerged from the south bleacher's stairwell wheezing and out of breath from her effort.

"H-Harry..." she began panting.

_What,.. where was he? _

Her eyes swept the bleacher section hurriedly, finding -no one.

_He couldn't have...? _

She turned her attention back toward the north bleachers and sure enough, there directly across from her on the north bleachers was Harry Potter.

This time he wasn't sitting huddled down in his seat, hiding from view. This time he was sitting there just as 'bold as brass' with his legs thrown over the seat in front of him in a leisurely reclining position. She couldn't be one hundred percent sure, but,.. she could swear that he had the most infuriating smug grin painted on his face and he was definitely **not **watching the team practice anymore- he was watching her.

_Very clever Harry. Very clever indeed._ She thought to herself with no small amount of frustration. She returned to her previous seat and turned her gaze haughtily up toward the practicing Gryffindors, patently ignoring his smirking presence across the pitch.

Another two days had passed before an overly frustrated Hermione Granger realized that the only chance she was going to get to reestablish communication with one, Harry Potter, was if she beat him at his own game. Firstly, she had to actually be able to see him, 'up close and personal'.

It was 4 a.m. as Harry made his was quietly down the stairs from his dormitory to the Gryffindor common room. He was wearing far too little clothing considering the biting cold weather for this time of year; only running pants, trainers and a sweat shirt. The cold was never really a factor anymore for Harry. The intensity of his morning workout regimen would soon provide him with all the body heat he would require.

The common room was masked in shadows, the only light provided by the dying flames of the fireplace to his left. He could see well enough and the hallways beyond would have ample lighting to navigate his way out of the castle to start his morning run-in pitch blackness. It would still be at least two hours before sunrise and by then Harry would have completed his run and this morning's scheduled fencing instruction. Some mornings he had weight training. Other mornings he had martial arts training and still others, fencing. Every morning, however, began with a five mile run around the perimeter of Hogwarts, and that was just his warm up. From there his day would become progressively more difficult and taxing.

Harry reached the portal from Gryffindor Tower and mumbled the appropriate password only the portal never opened. He paused and restated the password more clearly and still- nothing.

"The password has been changed." an all too familiar voice called softly from the couch directly in front of the dying fire.

Harry, for his part, did not register the slightest bit of surprise.

"What's the new password?" he never turned around, not even so much as glanced over his shoulder. He just stood there, waiting patiently in front of the sealed portal.

"Don't you want to know why the password was changed?" Hermione crooned.

"I know why the password was changed." Harry answered flatly, refusing to take the bait.

"Curfew is still in effect till 6 a.m. Where are you going at this hour?"

" Out" Was all he offered by way of an explanation.

_The man was infuriating. _Hermione thought impatiently.

"Out where?" she mimicked the same distant, disinterested tone he was using on her.

"Out -Side"

Hermione roller her eyes. She should have expected that.

"Dressed like that? Harry, it's only supposed to get up to 15 degrees today."

" Good. That's a bit warmer than yesterday. Now if you'll excuse me, the password?"

Hermione could just pick up the very beginnings of annoyance in his voice. At least that was something. Anything was better than the walls he usually placed around himself, or the total avoidance of everyone since the beginning of second term, though that predicament was as much her fault as his.

"Can I talk to you, Harry?" she softly pleaded .

"Why?" came his only reply.

"Because I care about you. I want to know how you are? What you've been doing? If there's anything I can do to help you?"

Harry blew out an exasperated breath before answering coldly.

"To answer your first question; I'm fine. Secondly, you already know what I've been doing. Lastly; I wasn't under the impression that you were interested in anything other than avoiding me like the dragon_ pox_, let alone wanting to help me. Besides, I've got all the **help** I need, thanks." he stressed.

The tension in the air was palpable, but Hermione was undaunted as she pressed on.

"We all miss you, Harry. All of your friends miss you, especially Ron."

Harry snorted derisively at her mention of Ron's name. "I've had a taste of Ron's sentimentality, thanks."

"Oh, Harry.." She began sympathetically. "Ron feels so bad about what happened. He wants to apologize so badly. If you'd only give him a chance to speak to you, you'd know that…."

Harry turned angrily toward Hermione. Her words died on her lips. She cringed back apprehensively from the painful, twisted look on his face. The green of his eyes flashed ominously in the dim light of the common room's dying fire.

"I'd know what?" He began venomously. "I'd know that he's sorry that he didn't hit me a little harder?

That he's sorry he didn't get the chance to throw a few extra kicks in to finish the job properly?

Sorry that he didn't knock a few teeth out in the process? S-Sorry that he never came, not once, to the infirmary to see how I was, let alone apologize to m-me?" Harry turned away and choked off a sob before finally whispering.

"Or is he just sorry that I'm not good enough for his sister? Just like I'm not good enough for anyone else,… even you."

His last words had been so faint, but she'd heard them and they cut thru her like a hot knife. There was such misery in that last sentence directed at her. How could he possibly feel otherwise, when she'd given him no reason to think that he hadn't been abandoned by her. She'd avoided him, been cold and distant.

There was so much loneliness and despair about him.

Hermione's heart clenched painfully in her chest. She felt such a fool. How could she have ever been afraid of him? This was Harry, her Harry. Her best friend. The same friend that had shielded her from the Death Eaters, back at the Ministry, at the end of their fifth year. The same friend that she and Ron had left to feel alone and isolated. Hermione reached out a tentative hand toward his cheek, but he shied away. Refusing to be denied, Hermione tossed caution to the wind and threw arms around him before he could step away.

Harry stiffened in her arms, but she just held him tighter and burrowed her face into his hard muscled chest mumbling, "I'm so s-sorry, Harry."

Seconds passed and he slowly began to soften in her embrace. Moments later she could feel him trembling in her arms. Confused by his response, Hermione lifted her head to see his face, but he turned away. She could have sworn she'd seen...

_My God,.. he's crying! Harry doesn't cry. He never has before,.. not even when Sirius died. _

Hermione withdrew herself slightly so she could speak to him, but he misinterpreted the action as discomfort and pulled himself from her loosening embrace. Harry turned away from her searching eyes and stood with his back to her, shuddering in front of the dying embers from the grate. He reached his hands out to the fading warmth of the glowing embers, trying to give the impression that he was shivering from the cold.

Hermione was not so easily fooled, but decided against confronting him as that might only make him even more uncomfortable than he already, obviously was. She'd just gotten him to begin to open up. Could she risk pressing him a little farther and asking what she was on some subconscious level, selfishly fearing to hear? She summoned her courage.

"Harry,.. do you have f-feelings for Ginny,... as more than a friend I mean?"

He visibly stiffened but still answered, "Doesn't matter"

"It d-does to me. It may to her?" she answered with some fleeting trepidation.

It was several long moments before he said anything. She was about to reach out to his back and give his shoulder a reassuring squeeze when his voice stopped her.

"D-Don't." he pleaded, his back to her_._

_How could he have possibly known that I was reaching out toward him?_

"Harry,.. I.."

"Tell Ron that he doesn't have anything to be sorry for. He was right. I'm not good enough for Ginny, or anyone else for that matter. I'm only good for one thing."

Hermione's reaching hand flew back to her mouth to stifle a whimper. She was just about to ask him just what he'd meant, when a ripping, tearing sound filled the air as:

Harry did the impossible and _apparated_ out of the Gryffindor common room!

The days went by slowly and Hermione rarely if ever caught even a glimpse of Harry after their confrontation in the common room. He was obviously avoiding her and Ron, and even Ginny, but to a far lesser extent. Despite his conviction to the contrary, Harry was still inexplicably drawn to Ginny. He still kept discreet vigil at her quidditch practices. They shared shy glances in passing. Harry even went so far as to offer her the occasional compliment on her appearance, something that was definitely out of character for him, but still greatly appreciated.

Two weeks prior to Valentine's days, Headmaster Dumbledore announced that there would be a formal ball held on Valentine's Day. The announcement was followed by a shocking display of Gryffindor courage by one, Ronald Weasley, who immediately turned to his friend and constant companion, A Ms. Hermione Granger and stammered out nervously, "WillyougototheBallwithme?"

Despite his mumbled words, heads up and down the breakfast table turned in recognition to watch the enfolding drama.

Hermione had yet to reply to his invitation as she sat gobsmacked staring at Ron, who for his part, had his eyes glued on his uneaten breakfast and was blushing to the roots of his hair.

After the initial shock wore off, Hermione collected herself and replied affirmatively.

"O-Of course I'll accompany you, Ronald, and,.. thank you for the invitation." She finished off with a faint blush of her own.

The rest of their table broke out in excited conversation over this amazing turn of events, except for Ginny, who sat across from Hermione with a strange, almost forlorn expression on her face.

Hermione seemed to pointedly be avoiding making eye contact with her younger friend. She exchanged the occasional pleasantry with her fellow Gryffindors and even stole a shy glance at her future date, but never looked in Ginny's direction. It was during this period that a sudden hush griped the great hall. Heads from every table turned in the direction of boot heels that clicked with a measured determination as their owner made his way inexorably toward the Gryffindor table.

What happened next was an even greater shock to Ginny, than her having had just witnessed Hermione except a date from her, up till now, oblivious prat of a brother.

"Ginny? Might I have a word with you, please?"

Brown vacant eyes turned away from the avoiding eyes of Hermione Granger, to the sound of the voice that was addressing her.

"H-Harry?" Ginny responded confusedly.

Harry nodded his confirmation and enquired in a polite, formal fashion. "Ginny,.. would you do the honor of accompanying me to the Valentine's Ball this year?"

Hermione's eyes shot toward Ginny's face with Ron's only a fraction of a second behind.

Ginny's eyes drifted away from Harry's for the barest of moments and caught those of her startled friend. She took in Hermione and then her brother's shocked expressions before her own lips curled into a faintly smug smile before she turned her attention back to a patiently waiting Harry Potter.

If the wait for her answer had caused him any anxiety, he did a brilliant job of not showing it. Harry stood rock solid with a clam, unreadable expression on his face. Brown eyes met green. The entire hall was silent in expectation as Ginny's eyes searched Harry's. What she found in the depths of his eyes caused her breath to hitch. There was a depth of passion and conviction in those eyes that was absolutely- _breath taking_.

The man was a veritable volcano of smoldering feeling that was held in check by a will so hard that it put steel to shame.

Ginny felt as if she could lose all sense of herself if she fell into the depths of Harry's soul. That thought alone made her heart clench with joy,.. and even a little fear.

_I could fall in love with you so easily, Harry,.. if I haven't already?_ She thought to herself as she considered his invitation.

_You would become my whole world. Merlin, how I would love you. God help me, as much as I want that,.. I'm so afraid that I'm just not ready._

Between her delay to answer and the trepidation that was growing in her eyes, Harry knew that he already had his answer, so he spared her dignity at the cost of his own.

"It's alright,... I understand." he murmured with a hint of disappointment. "Perhaps you'll do me the honor of a dance at least?"

Before she could even begin to reply, Harry turned on his heel and strode quickly, but in a dignified fashion from the great hall, ignoring the snickers from the Slytherin table as he passed by.

As soon as he'd passed from sight, anxious whispers broke out throughout the gathered students and all eyes shifted continually in the direction of, Ginny Weasley, 'the girl' who turned down the ' boy who lived'.

One aged set of eyes watched the scene with particular concern until the time of Harry's rejection. After that, Albus Dumbledore wore a look of smug contentment.

* * *

A/N: For all of you patient readers; you'll finally find out in the next chapter just..._What happened to turn Harry Potter into "The Weapon"?_


	7. Chapter 7: Leaving the nest

Disclaimer: I own nothing of the Harry Potter characters.

A/N: Well here it is folks- the answer to how and why Harry became... The Weapon. Hope you enjoy.

**Chapter Seven:** **Leaving the Nest, or… Falling Out!**

Harry had practically become a non-entity after the occasion of his rejection, and Ginny Weasley was in an obvious state of distress as well. Hermione had appointed herself the failed couple's to be,' personal counselor', though realistically she was only Ginny's. Harry, for his part, had proven even more elusive than previously and Ron was being of absolutely no help as he still didn't want Harry, (or anybody else for that matter), dating his baby sister, at least that's what he told Hermione.

Ron had been let off the hook by Harry, again. He'd stupidly beaten up his best mate for a variety of reasons, the least of which was the fact that Harry fancied his baby sister. Mostly, he'd beaten Harry out of jealousy. The compromising situation he'd found Harry and Ginny in had only added fuel to the fire, but mostly, it had provided Ron an excuse to take out his anger and frustration at Harry's expense. Harry was the embodiment of everything Ron had ever wanted for himself.

Harry was, or had been, enormously popular; a talented quidditch player and gifted magically. Generous, brave,.. a stalwart friend and hero. Lastly, and by no means least, Harry was rich. That was something that no Weasley had ever been able to lay claim to; wealth.

Put it all together and Harry Potter was the very thing that Ron had desired for himself when he looked into the Mirror of Erised: Riches, fame and talent.

Ron had already been pissed that Harry had left his quidditch team in the lurch by not resuming his role as seeker; a role that Harry had been born to play. Ron had been forced to place Ginny in Harry's vacant role, but in so doing, he lost a superb chaser, for an only average seeker. Couple Ron's personal feelings with the strife Harry's inadvertently caused his quidditch team and add the fact that Harry was given a free pass to do whatever he wants, whenever he wants, whilst the rest of his classmates were required to attend every last class,.. and it was no wonder he'd blown up. At least,… that was how Ron viewed things.

He'd already been angry with his best mate. Seeing Harry in a compromising position with Ginny had just naturally put him over the edge. Once he's started hitting Harry,... he just couldn't stop. If he'd be honest with himself, he hadn't wanted to stop either. He'd taken out months, if not years, of anger, disappointment and resentment in just a few short minutes. When he'd finished, when Ron had finally gotten control over his rage, he had been sickened by what he'd done to his best friend.

Afterward, when he'd calmed down enough to return to his senses, Ron had wanted to apologize to his friend. He needed to apologize, but he was too ashamed to even face Harry, let alone apologize. Given enough time, Harry had let him off the hook again.

Now, Hermione wanted him to stir things up again by sandbagging Harry into one of her "interventions". Ron was having none of it.

* * *

**February Thirteenth**

"I'm sorry, Hermione, but I want to be with Harry. I always have, I've just been lying to myself and hiding from my feelings. Besides, you have Ron now, just like you always wanted. I'm grateful for everything you've done for me, everything we've shared, but it's time I stood on my own and take what I want out of life, and what I want is Harry." Ginny pleaded determinedly.

"Oh, Ginny, I understand, really I do. I'm grateful for the time we shared and I'm no longer reluctant to let things go, but, there are things about Harry that you don't know and may not understand." Hermione began emphatically. "I just don't want to see you get hurt, luv.

"Harry would never hurt me." Ginny responded incredulously.

"I know he wouldn't,.. not intentionally anyway, but.." Hermione began to argue before Ginny cut her off.

"Please,.. don't say anymore, Hermione. Let's just enjoy this last bit of time we have together while we can, alright?"

Hermione nodded reluctantly and gathered Ginny in a loving embrace.

Harry was at the end of his tether. Tomorrow was Valentine's day and not only was he without a date,( not that he had been interested in anyone but Ginny), but, now Dumbledore expected him to spend the whole evening training.

_Sod that! I'm going to the dance and I don't care who's arm Ginny's on, but I'm cutting in._ Harry's thoughts seethed within his head as he made his way to the Room of Requirement to burn off his pent up frustration.

It was an hour before his D.A. class began, but he was looking to blowing off some steam on the dueling mannequins before he set up for this evening's class. If he didn't bleed off some of his frustration soon, he was sure he's go off his nut.

_One more thing... I swear just one more thing and I'll blow_! He thought with an angry snarl of mounting frustration.

Harry paced back and forth in front of the empty wall, but his thoughts were so disjointed that it took several tries before he was able to concentrate well enough to get the door for the Room of Requirement to appear. Harry threw open the door and trudged irritably into the room, only to find...

"_Please don't say anymore, Hermione. Let's just enjoy this last bit of time we have together, while we can, alright?"_

Harry stood gob smacked as he watched Hermione embrace Ginny,.. and then.. kiss her. It wasn't just a friend's kiss it was a,.. a what? A lover's kiss..?

Harry had stumbled, thankfully unnoticed, from the Room of Requirement. His thoughts were a whirl of emotions that threatened to drag him under for the final time.

_Awe for 'crying out loud'. I know I'm thick, but come-on? No wonder Ginny wasn't interested and just sat there looking at Hermione the whole time I was waiting for her to answer my invitation. Hermione could have told me how things were? Why'd she let me get my hopes up? Why'd she let me go and make a fool out of myself by asking a girl out who wasn't interested in men in the first place? Why's Hermione going out with Ron? _

"Why is it always just one more damn thing?" Harry growled under his breath as he trudged dejectedly back to Gryffindor tower.

Harry made his way thru the common room, oblivious to the startled looks from his peers as he passed by. It wasn't just that his fellow Gryffindors were surprised to see Harry at this time of the day, if they saw him at all, but, it was the terrible countenance of emotions that encompassed his face as he stormed thru the common room; pain, loneliness, betrayal; these were the thoughts that were so plainly evident on Harry Potter's face as he walked thru Gryffindor tower. These were all disheartening, in and of themselves, but there was something more there? Some other emotion was chiseled into Harry Potter's features; something that had his friend's cringing back in fear. It was,.. **fury**.

Pulses of pure magic came off him in waves as Harry swept thru the hallways with grim determination toward Gryffindor tower. The very air crackled with static electricity. The tiles of the floor charred beneath his footsteps. The ceiling plaster cracked and rained chips down in his passing. Portraits fled their frames in fear for the lives they no longer held in reality.

Colin Creavey watched Harry pass by in wide eyed terror, grateful that his distant friend hadn't spared him a moment's notice as he passed by only meters away. As soon as Harry was out of sight he grabbed his brother, Dennis, and told him to, "Get Professor McGonagal, now!"

Colin turned his attention to a cowering pair of fourth years and commanded, "You two, one of you get Hermione Granger, the other find Ron Weasley and get them here- NOW."

One of the two trembled indecisively and stammered out, "W-What s-should we t-tell them?"

"Tell them something's wrong with Harry. Tell them it's an emergency and we need them here!" Colin barked and the two fourth years fled from the room. They were eager to help, but mostly,.. they were anxious to get as far away from Harry Potter as possible.

Moments later, Harry came down from the dormitory sands school robes. He was wearing black jeans and a dark green shirt shown from beneath the pitch black dragon hide jacket with matching boots he'd worn on the first day of the term . Unlike that day, he no longer needed to mask his appearance with a glamour charm. He now glowed with health and vitality,... _dangerously so_.

He moved with a single-minded purpose toward the portrait hole. The air crackled with energy at his passing.

"Er.. Harry?" Colin called out tentatively. In truth, he harbored no feeble illusions of being able to diffuse whatever situation that Harry was on a collision course with.

Harry paused only briefly and turned woodenly toward his younger friend. It seemed to take him a moment to focus before responding hollowly, "Take care of yourself, Colin."

That said, Harry swept out the portrait hole without a backward glance.

Colin, for his part, made no further attempts to waylay Harry's passing. He'd seen the look in Harry's eyes and it shook him to his very soul.

Minerva McGonagal was not a person given to panic, but the way young Dennis Creavey burst into her office stammering, "C-Come quickly p-professor,.. please? It's Harry, mam,.. s-something's wrong."

She'd not bothered to question the frightened young man further for the sound of his voice and the wild look in his eyes as he begged her to come, had lent wings to her aging and calloused feet. Besides, she knew, knew in her heart that her worst fears had been realized. Harry Potter had finally snapped under the strain. What had been the final straw she couldn't guess and at this point and didn't care. She only hoped that the situation could be diffused before any permanent harm was done. Her mind reeled with the possibilities of what someone of the magnitude of Harry's abilities was capable of if pushed to the breaking point.

She feared that she was about to find out.

Professor McGonagal trotted as fast as her aging legs would take her, fearing that it what not be fast enough to catch up with Harry before things spiraled out of control. She rounded the corner of the hallway that led to Gryffindor tower.

"Thank Merlin."

She breathed a sigh of relief when she spied a telltale head of black hair descending the stairs to the Great Hall, just ahead.

Her spirits for a peaceful resolution lifted further when she noted Ron and Ginevra Weasley, along with Hermione Granger, approaching rapidly from the other side of the hallway she was currently on. Though she was the closer to reaching Harry, they're youthful speed would see them arriving first. She could only pray that Hermione Granger's cool head would take the lead in dealing with Harry for Ronald's temper would surely prove a liability.

Whatever vain hopes that McGonagal held were soon dashed by the sounds of arguing that drifted up from the entry hall below. The last person in the world that she would want to have contact with an unstable Harry Potter was, of course, the first person to seek a confrontation with the young man..

"Don't you have a class to teach, er,... **Professor** Potter?" She could hear Snape's sarcastic drawl echo back up the stair.

"Isn't there a **belfry** somewhere that you should be hanging in?" Came Harry's caustic reply.

You couldn't blame him really, Snape did dress himself up like a giant bat.

"That will cost Gryffindor twenty points for your cheek, Potter,.. oh, and detention with me every night next week. I've got some particularly filthy cauldron bottoms that require a thorough scrubbing and naturally I thought of you."

"Naturally" Harry spat back before adding. "By any chance is the gunk that's covering the bottom of the cauldrons in question your own formula for what you use as hair gel?"

"You impudent brat!" Snape hissed evilly. "Just like your idiotically arrogant father, this time you've pushed me too far. You're coming with me to see the headmaster, Potter- Now!"

"Why, does Dumbledore believe that I actually have a few more personal liberties that he can remove and still call what I have, a semblance of, a "life"? Thanks, but no. I prefer to retain my breathing privileges as that's the only thing left he could possibly take. Do pass along my regrets, but I really must be going, lots to do you know, but don't let me keep you. I'm sure you have houses to haunt, children to terrorize and personal hygiene to neglect, Snivellus." Harry taunted with Snape's hated school years' moniker.

McGonagal's face was taut as she raced down the stairway, knowing she would never make it in time to prevent disaster. She'd motioned the Weasleys' and Ms. Granger to hang back at the top of the stair. She could tell by their tone of voice alone, that each of the two embittered rivals were baiting the other and things were rapidly coming to a head.

McGonagal reached the landing just as Snape drew his wand with the obvious intention of hexing an, as yet, unarmed Harry Potter. An audible gasp of alarm sounded through the growing crowd of students that had stopped to gawk at the spectacle of the obviously impending confrontation.

"Severus, don't you dare!" McGonagal's command to desist had come a fraction too late, not that it would have mattered.

"Sectum Sempra" Snape bellowed as he brandished his wand in a slashing motion, sending a dozen wickedly edged knives hurtling toward an apparently defenseless, Harry Potter.

_Merlin save us! He's using a lethal cutting hex, and on a student! _McGonagal thought in shock.

She drew her own wand with the intention of trying to deflect the curse as no shield could withstand that particular hex,.. _as Snape well knows_.

She knew it would come too late, but she had to try. Before McGonagal could so much as raise her wand, a blast of super heated air sent her sprawling. After a moment's pause to regain her faculties, McGonagal righted herself and saw: Puddles of molten metal pooled at the feet of Harry Potter. The puddles were the sad remnants of the blades Snape had conjured with the intent to seriously wound, perhaps even kill Potter.

"Just like Voldemort…." Harry drawled in a reasonable semblance of the hated potion master's own voice. "….Over eager, over confident and over matched. You've had your turn, now I'll have a go."

Harry shot a blast of water from the palm of his hand that knocked Snape head over heels, but he wasn't finished there. His other hand shot forward and arrested the pirouetting potion's master in mid air. Harry's right fingers curled into a ball and Snape found himself completely encased in a sphere of water. Harry snapped the fingers of his left hand and conjured a large bar of soap that he threw into the sphere of water. The water sphere filled with bubbles, shrouding the hapless potion's professor from view.

Harry began to whistle in a nonchalant fashion to pass the time. He acted as if he was trying to distract himself from some mundane task he was patiently performing. After a few tense moments, the shocked gathering of students and teachers watched Harry clap his hands together and the water sphere ruptured, sending a nearly drowned, sodden and sputtering Snape to the marble floor.

"There now, isn't that better? All nice and clean." Harry chided.

A wave of nervous laughter spread throughout the Hall.

"Do feel free to let me know when it's time for your spring flea bath, wont you?"

Harry chuckled as he turned away, right into the face of a furious, Albus Dumbledore.

The Great Hall went deadly silent in dread anticipation of what was to come. Despite the angry scowl on the headmaster's face, the smile never slipped from Harry's lips.

McGonagal cleared her throat meaningfully and ordered. "All students are to return to their respective dormitories immediately, and remain there until further notice. Mr. Weasley, Miss Granger, please escort Professor Snape to the infirmary."

The Great Hall remained silent except for the reluctant shuffle of retreating feet. A stunned Ron and, a too shocked for words, Hermione, shouldered a half drowned Snape between them and reluctantly began to turn away when their charge found his voice.

"I-I told you he was a m-menace, headmaster. Expel the b-brat and be rid of h-him,. once and for all." Snape managed to choke out.

"Typical." Harry turned away from his staring match with the headmaster and strode toward the object of his ire.

Ron and Hermione cringed back slightly as he approached. Whether or not Harry even noticed their trepidation, he showed no sign of it.

He stopped mere inches away and put his face directly into the now, trembling fearfully, potion master's own.

"Strike first. Lose ungraciously, and then whine after. You're a pathetic excuse for a wizard, let alone human being. You were nothing to me before and even less so now. Don't force me to take any future interest in you, Snivellus, for I assure you, it will be for the last time!" Harry bit off warningly, watching as the hated man's eyes went wide in silent terror.

"T-That's enough, Harry." Hermione scolded uncertainly.

Harry's, once beautiful and love filled, green eyes turned cool and flashed dangerously as he shifted his gaze toward the sound of Hermione's voice.

Hermione's breath caught in her throat as she looked uncertainly into the eyes that no longer held any hint of love for her. For years later, tears would fall as she recalled his next and last chilling words to her.

"Don't presume to think that you can lecture me, Ms. Granger." he began icily.

"You are,.. were everything to me; my friend, my family. I considered you my own sister in all but blood, but even more so in my heart."

Harry's demeanor softened ever so slightly as he continued accusingly. "You could have told me how things stood between you and Ginny."

Hermione's eyes went wide and her jaw worked soundlessly in sudden fretful understanding.

"Why'd you let me think I had any chance at all with her? Was it just to hurt me? Did you enjoy rubbing my face in it? I suppose you and Ginny got a big laugh out of it, huh?"

Hermione sobbed and shook her head in denial, but was in such a state that she was unable to choke out any words to defend her actions.

"Oiy, don't talk to her that way." Ron growled in warning.

Harry shifted his attention away to Ron and snapped out angrily."Either learn to keep your nose out of other people's business or take your head out of your arse, Ron. She's been playing you as much as me."

"What're you talking about? What's he talking about 'Mione?" Ron exasperated nervously, shifting his attention from Harry to Hermione.

"I-It's n-nothing, Ron,... just a misunderstanding." Hermione deflected.

She eyed Harry anxiously. Her eyes pleaded with him not to say more as she begged.

"Harry , you don't understand. Please let me explain,.. please?"

"Not necessary." Harry dismissed blandly. "I may be thicker than most when it comes to girls, but even I can put two and two together when the evidence is right in front of my eyes. It doesn't really matter anymore as I'm leaving anyway."

Hermione and Ron both goggled wordlessly and despite the state he was in, Professor Snape managed a triumphant grimace at Harry's announcement.

"M-Mister Potter? You can't be serious?" McGonagal began aghast. "You've yet to finish you're education. This has been and still very much is,.. your home."

"This is a prison," Harry began to answer flatly, before he thumbed over his shoulder in Dumbledore's direction and added. " and **he's** my jailor."

"You're quite wrong, Harry." Dumbledore countered. All eyes turned in his direction.

"I'm not a warden as such where you're concerned, but rather a blacksmith. I took a rather useless lump of iron and painstakingly forged it into a fine edged sword. By my own design I created our greatest weapon against Voldemort. You are that weapon, Harry. While I may regret some of the restrictions I've had to place upon you in the course of your training, I assure you that it was only for your own good and the Greater Good of our world."

Harry staggered back a half step. He looked as if he'd been slapped across the face.

Ignoring Harry's reaction and the startled gasps from his deputy Headmistress, Dumbledore dismissed his head girl and boy benignly.

"Mr. Weasley, Miss Granger if you would see Professor Snape to the infirmary? Professor McGonagal, if I may impose upon you to take over my duties for a short period. Mr. Potter, I'll accompany you to my office where we'll discuss an appropriate punishment for your actions this evening. I trust you understand that an attack upon a professor, whether provoked or not, is a serious offence for which the consequences are most..."

"**No**." Harry intoned hollowly, cutting off the headmaster's lecture.

"I beg your pardon?" Dumbledore asked in genuine surprise. It had probably been decades since someone had even dared question his wisdom and authority in any fashion.

Harry spoke slowly. His voice radiated a cold fury that was frightening in it's implications.

"I..said..**no**. It is your prerogative to dole out punishment to any student under your authority as you see fit, however, that does not apply to me as I am no longer a student of this school. I am of age and have earned sufficient O.W.L's to be regarded as a fully qualified wizard. It was my intention to leave the premises quietly without incident, and would have done so if that great **bat** hadn't taken it upon himself to swoop down and attempt to victimize me, yet again, for his own sadistic pleasure. I think he's sufficiently learned this evening to stick with terrorizing frightened children, as adults are obviously way out of his league. Now that this evening's minor distraction has been dealt with, I shall be on my way."

Harry turned on his heal and managed to take only a half step toward the gated entrance to Hogwarts, before Dumbledore's voice gave him pause.

"Quite out of the question. The castle doors are locked and shall remain so until morning. I have not dismissed you from this school, nor do I intend to for the foreseeable future. Now if you've quite finished your juvenile tirade, I expect you in my office within the next five minutes or you shall find the consequences for this evening abysmal behavior most severe. Do I make myself abundantly clear, **Mr. Potter?**" Dumbledore's voice radiated power and his tone held no slight hint of menace. If, however, he had expected to cow Harry into blind submission, he was to be sorely disappointed.

Harry never turned around from where he stood. He never so much as spared a glace in deference for his once beloved mentor,.. nor his formerly cherished friends, who stood rigidly in the background watching the enfolding drama with frightened curiosity.

"What part of **no**, didn't you understand Dumbledore? Harry's voice echoed in a threatening tone. A golden glow surrounded his body and the air seemed to thicken and crackle with static electricity.

"**I.. AM.. LEAVING!" **Each word that left his throat boomed through the castle as if it were a clap of thunder.

Ron and Hermione both stumbled backward from the concussion, dropping and falling upon the potion master, as a result. Snape mewled pitifully beneath them as they made no attempts to right themselves, staring dumbly as the tension of the situation continued to build.

McGonagal cringed back in growing dread of what was quickly escalating into a confrontation that could very well have epic proportions.

_Merlin's beard,.. an aura shield,.. and a pure golden one at that! _Dumbledore blanched as he stumbled back warily away from Harry's glowing form.

_What have I wrought? _His brain searched desperately for a way to resolve the situation amicably. He'd made a grievous tactical error in assuming that Harry would still blindly succumb to the commands of an authority figure. Snape's folly had proven the truth of that.

_You get more flies with honey…? _He considered desperately.

"Harry,.. please come to my office where we can discuss this matter more peacefully?" Dumbledore cajoled.

"I am no longer, Harry Potter." Harry spoke with a deadly calm. His body began to tremble, vibrate even. His aura intensified to blinding proportions.

To the untrained eye he appeared to be straining to maintain his powerful shield, but in actuality, he was harnessing his power,. and it was answering his summons.

"Harry is a name that is given to a person, not a thing. A weapon is a thing, not a person. That is what you claimed to have made, Dumbledore,.. a thing,. a weapon. That is what I wish to be called from this moment on: **'THE WEAPON'.**"

In answer to Harry's unspoken command, his magic flared and filled the entryway with a blinding flash of golden light. The gated castle doors that had stood for millennia were torn asunder and the entire castle shook violently from the concussion. Those that had been standing in the foyer were thrown unceremoniously from their feet, sent sprawling across the flagstone floor.

Minutes passed before, Albus Dumbledore was able to gather his wits and pull his aching, aged frame into a sitting position and consider horrifically, _God in heaven! What have I unleashed upon the world?_


	8. Chapter 8:Troubles a brewin

Disclaimer:I own nothing of the Harry Potter characters.

**Chapter Eight: Troubles a Brewing**

(Present day)

**The Daily Prophet**

**Breakout at Azkaban Suspected**

by Rita Skeeter

_The daily has been reliably informed by inside sources that the horrific explosion that destroyed the entire holding area at Azkaban prison was not an accident. As reader's may recall from yesterday's edition the Ministry reported the explosion was an accident, "An unfortunate malfunction during the testing of the facility's magical dampening holding cells" As quoted by Minister of Magic- Albus Dumbldore._

_This reporter has learned, via an anonymous source, that the "malfunction"as indicated by Minister Dumbledore, was in fact an escape attempt from the prison's maximum security holding cell. The facility's holding cells are equipped with a 'state of the art' magical dampening field that restricts a person's use of magic while at the same time delivers proportionate discomfort to the amount of magical power that a person foolishly attempts to use against it, ie... the greater the amount of magical energy that the practitioner attempts to use- the greater the pain that he or she inflicts upon themselves. _

_The dampening fields we're developed after the escape of the notorious dark lord, Voldemort. Readers may remember that although the dark lord's wand was confiscated upon his capture, he was able to escape from Azkaban by the use of wandless magic.__Very few wizards are able to perform wandless magic as it requires a great deal of magical energy to perform.__Only two, possibly three wizards are currently now to be able to use wandless magic on a consistent basis. Those individuals being: The dark lord, Voldemort, our own Minister of Magic- Albus Dumbledore, and also possibly, Harry Potter, a.k.a. "The Weapon"- though the extent of 'the weapon's' magical abilities are unsubstantiated._

_Harry Potter, formerly a member of the Ministry's Unspeakable Corps and code named 'The Weapon',.. is credited with the single handed capture and/or killing of several inner circle members of Voldemort's forces during the second war. Most notably among those credits are the capture of Death Eater lieutenants, Bellatrix Lestrange, Rudolpho Lestrange,( Bellatrix's husband), James Avery, and the killing of Voldemort's second-in-command, Lucius Malfoy._

_The Weapon was rumored to have been instrumental in the capture of Voldemort, himself. Though unsubstantiated, many believe that it was in fact 'Harry Potter' that captured the dark lord, not current Minister- Albus Dumbledore, though witness's present at the time of Voldemort's capture have refused to comment on these allegations. Readers should consider the fact that all witness's to Voldemort's capture were under the employ and direct authority of Albus Dumbledore at the time of the dark lord's capture. This fact lends some credence to the rumors that Dumbledore took credit for Harry Potter's heroic deed._

_Though the identity of the escapee from Azkaban's maximum security holding cell is not known at this time, logic dictates that it would have to be an individual of immense magical power and ability. As stated above, only three individuals are believed to have power of that magnitude. As Minister Dumbleodre is currently comfortable in his office and the dark lord, Voldemort is still at large,.. this reporter's money is on Harry Potter, a.k.a. 'The Weapon'._

_It raises the question that whoever was held within the security cell, (whether it was in fact Harry Potter, or some other as yet unknown individual) was placed there under mysterious circumstances. No warrants have been recently issued, nor do court records indicate the recent capture of anyone that would require this level of security. Harry Potter's exact whereabouts are currently unknown, but, he is believed to be out of the country. No warrants exist indicating that Mr. Potter is wanted for any crime, thus…Why was he held in a maximum security cell,.. as the smart money indicates he was?_

_Readers can be assured that this reporter will not rest until these mysterious events are exposed to the light of day._

"Miserable two faced **flea **of a reporter" Dumbledore seethed as he tore his morning's edition of 'The Daily Prophet' to shreds.

* * *

Narcissa Malfoy smiled shrewdly as she read the morning edition of the daily prophet from her place of vigil next to the sleeping form of one held in great esteem.

For two days he lie in a state of near death. Two days of anguish for the House of Malfoy.

As terrible as the waiting was today, it had been as nothing compared to the panic of that first day.

Naked and trembling, he'd stumbled through their servant's entrance before collapsing to his knees and begging them for sanctuary.

Begging Them!

Preposterous!

It made her heartsick that he should even come here and think to beg them? He could ask anything of them and they would do all, in their not insubstantial power, to make it so.

They who owed him their loyalty, their esteem, their lives!

To see him kneel, in near death, before her and ask: "Please", was utterly humbling.

Draco had ranted over it most of the night while their private healers struggled to save his flagging life.

In the end, they had been able to do little more than make him comfortable.

It was his constitution, his very will, that would not let him die.

He would live.,…. and the House of Malfoy stood ready to openly ally themselves with the House of Potter.

_Would that Lucius had been alive to see such a thing come to pass? _Narcissa mused, barely containing her ironic grin, as it had been Lord Potter that had liberated the House of Malfoy by disposing of the that same tyrant just as he was about to sacrifice his heir, his own son, to that contemptible swine-Voldemort.

Narcissa's eyes glazed over as she recalled that moment.

**-Flashback-**

_As the "Weapon's" attacks grew more devastating and unrelenting, Voldemort's hold over his Death Eater's grew more and more precarious. Only their own fear over the dread Dark Lord's wrath forestalled them from deserting._

_In his utter madness, Voldemort had demanded his flagging followers prove their loyalty and, of course, her blessedly deceased husband had been the first among them to take up the gauntlet._

_And what did Voldemort propose, ie.. money? No, no amount of money could buy one into Voldemort's good graces; for the Dark Lord had no "good graces"._

_What then would suffice?Something __**biblical**__ of course._

_Voldemort in his seething hatred and utter contempt for human life, (even that of his supposed most loyal supporters), demanded the sacrifice of one's first born._

_Only a megalomaniac like Voldemort could aspire to demand such a heinous act as proof of one's loyalty._

_She had been an utter fool. She'd thought that despite all the atrocities that Lucius had committed in Violdemort's service that her husband actually cared about the integrity of the magical realm. That in his own misguided way, he was actually trying to sustain their way of life; to preserve a future for his son._

_She had never doubted that above all else; Luscious loved his family._

_She had been so wrong…._

_Lucius loved power and the corruption it brought one's soul. __He never blinked an eye when Voldemort made his demands._

_Before she could raise her wand in alarm, Lucius had disarmed her and kept her bound witness as he turned his wand on his own son._

_But Voldemort had forestalled his hand. _

_She had known relief then; even immense gratitude toward the Dark Lord, believing it had all been a ruse to merely ferret out his follower's true allegiances._

_For the second time that night she had been wrong, terribly wrong._

_Her relief turned to horror as Voldemort demanded Lucius perform the deed as expected, only in a more affirming fashion._

_He was to torture his son unto death!_

_And Lucius proceeded to do just that. God, curse his soul to all the torments hell had to offer and invent some new ones to boot; __Luscious began to torture his own son!_

_He was hesitant at first, she mistakenly thought him reluctant to proceed, but that was far from accurate._

_No, Lucius was savoring the experience. The fiend was actually relishing tormenting his only son. A son who, despite all valid claims that could be made to the contrary, loved and respected his father._

_Draco begged his father not to, more for his father's own sake, than for his own._

_Lucius mistook his pleas as those who begged in futility for mercy. It only spurred him on as he eagerly sought to force his son's complete supplication._

_It was beyond depravity, beyond horrific. There is no accurate word to describe so heinous an act as to torture one's own child for the mere pleasure of watching their torment until death's final embrace stilled their cries._

_Unfortunately for Draco, he was strong, and nowhere near the point of succumbing to the pain inflicted upon him. His death would be long in coming. Too long._

_Narcissi had watched in silent prayer as she begged to the powers that be, to let her son's torment blessedly end._

_The fates are fickle things though. They never quite deliver in the way you'd expect._

_This one time; Fate answered a mother's prayer with grace and compassion._

_Fate sent a hero. A Savior….. A Weapon._

_Harry Potter seemingly materialized out of the ether. At first, Narcissa had relished Harry's unexpected arrival, assuming that he would end his suffering along with putting down her rabid dog of a husband. _

_She dared not hope that the boy actually had the power to actually rid them of the monster they had all so foolishly followed, but she at least prayed to whatever powers that be for Harry to would find a way to deliver the Dark Lord a stinging blow for her son's sake._

_The powers that be were merciful that day too. That or Harry Potter was._

_Not merciful to Lucius, no- thankfully not._

_Without a moment's hesitation, Harry assessed the situation in a split second and acted even faster._

_His blade filled his hand in the blink of an eye, whilst his other hand blew Voldemort across the room with a devastating Reductor Curse at point blank range. Simultaneously, his sword hissed through the air sending Lucius' decapitated head tumbling in the Dark Lord's wake._

_A quick twist of the wrist and Harry's gleaming blade sliced downward and across, severing the chains holding Draco captive on the stone alter; now covered in her son's life blood._

_Curses flew at them from every direction as the startled Death Eater's regained their senses and rained hexes down upon the face of vengeance incarnate._

_She hadn't understood till later why he'd dare risk all, but he cut the curses from the very air, his gleaming blade deflecting the deadly lights back toward their sources._

_Harry pulled Draco's crumpled form into his chest with his free hand as if he were a toddler._

_In a blink, he blurred across the chamber toward her._

_She closed her eyes in terror, bracing herself for an impact that never came, only to open them uncertainly moments later to find herself in a comfortably appointed room with Harry gently laying her son down on what she learned was his own bed._

_It was in that moment that Narcissa Malfoy knew what it was to look on the face of mercy, kindness and gallantry. _

_To say that she was humbled to the core of her being would be an understatement in the extreme._

_Then, before she could so much as mutter a word of her profound gratitude to have him kneel before her and apologize for having widowed her and made Draco fatherless, despite the circumstances…?_

_She reached a hand toward his sweat drenched hair only to have him recoil slightly, as if expecting a physical blow in retaliation, was heart rending._

_To feel him stiffen in shock as she crumpled before him and pulled their savior gratefully into her arms was devastating._

_For she knew in that selfsame moment that for all the depth of his profound kindness he had never before known the simple reassurance provided by an affectionate embrace._

_In that brief moment of tender clarity she had silently vowed that she now had two sons and both would know the depth of a proud mother's love._

**-End of Flashback-**

A hand cupped Narcissa's shoulder, drawing her from her memories. Despite the circumstances at the time, they were not unpleasant memories, but quite the contrary. In many ways she had given birth a second time that night as another gift of life had been blessed upon her family.

"Will he….?"

"He will live. I will not contemplate otherwise." His mother returned with dread certainty, cupping Draco's hand where it rested on her shoulder comfortingly.

A long comfortable silence followed before Draco asked the mystery that was his surrogate brother's life.

"How does he… go on?"

"What alternative does he have?" his mother answered sagely.

She could feel her son reluctantly nod above her.

"Such loneliness born of no fault of his own save his birth under the curse of prophesy's whim." Narcissa commented softly as she gentled his sweat drenched forehead , parting the raven black hair to reveal the most famous mark in the wizarding world.

"He will never be lonely again." Draco vowed solemnly.

"No , he will not." his mother agreed.

"Do you,… do you think he'll fight again?" Draco fretted.

Long moments passed as Narcissa absently stroked Harry's unconscious forehead lovingly, before she finally paused to answer.

"I think our beloved Minister has kicked a sleeping Dragon and when said Dragon wakes, the world will tremble before him."

Draco blew out a pensive breath. "It'll be worse than before."

Narcissa tilted her head absently in contemplation. "Perhaps, but I tend to believe otherwise, besides, this time he will have help. Have you contacted the other three Great Houses yet?"

Draco patted his mother shoulder reassuringly. "Houses of Longbottom, Bones and Lovegood stand ready. When he awakens we will join him in ridding this land of both the evil within as well as without."

"He will not readily accept our aid. He will fight placing us in jeopardy." Narcissa warned.

"We won't allow it. He needs us as much as we need him. He will never be alone again in life or death. I swear it."

"I'm very proud of you,… all of you." his mother whispered.

"I love you too." Draco returned gently as his mother pulled his hand to her lips.

* * *

**Two Weeks Later….**

Bleary, confused eyes cracked open and puzzled over the strange room they were in.

"There are the beautiful green eyes I've so missed." Came a cheerful voice as Narcissa mover to crack open the dim room's drapes and let a ray of sun brighten the room's gloomy interior.

Harry winced as the room brightened, but otherwise made no complaint, not that he could with his parched throat.

A cold glass was pressed into his hand before he could so much as gesture the need and drank greedily, letting the cool water sooth his burning throat.

"H-How long?" he croaked.

"Nearly three weeks, I'd wager, between your original escape and now." came a male voice to his left. One strangely, if refreshingly, devoid of its former arrogance and sarcasm.

Harry struggled to rise, but a strong hand gentled his shoulder back toward its pillow.

"I-I have to l-leave. J-Just my being here p-puts you all in t-terrible danger." he struggled to explain.

"And leaving puts you and the rest of us in even more danger. Rest my son." Narcissa cooed reassuringly, taking the empty glass from his hand to refill it.

"S-Son?" Harry questioned absently. "I h-have no family left. I am alone in the world and it's better that way." Harry lamented in a rare moment of vulnerability.

Narcissa soft hand brushed his cheek. "You are very wrong, Lord Potter. You have officially been adopted into the families of Malfoy, Longbottom, Lovegood and Bones. The five Great Families are as one again. The papers have already been filed at Gringotts. Once recovered, you will take your rightful place amongst your peers and assume control of the Wizengamot."

"What?" Harry goggled, momentarily thinking he was still unconsciously dreaming.

Draco smirked, but without its former disdain, but rather affectionately .

"When you saved mother and I you incurred a life debt from the last two members of the Malfoy Family. Magic forms a bond in life debt that seals your lives to our own, for all intents and purposes, Magic recognizes us as kin, if distantly. Furthermore, my mother is Black by birth, When your Godfather perished he made you his sole heir, which makes you head of the Black Family, which makes you both my mother's head of family and my distant cousin, though I would prefer you think of me as a brother from this point on, for that is what you are in my eyes."

Harry fainted dead away from both the shock and the strain of his former exhaustion catching up to him.

Narcissa ran a loving hand across his sleeping cheek as she chuckled, "Wait till he hears the rest of it."

Draco snorted a laugh at that.

The next day, Harry awoke alone rubbing at his sleep caked eyes.

_What a wild dream that was._

He shook his head to clear out the cobwebs only to realize that he was not in his own bedroom.

_It can't be….?_

His eyes shot to the dark oak door being gently knocked upon.

Before he could stammer a reply, a young sandy blonde girl in a light blue sundress sauntered into his room and perched herself familiarly at the side of his bed, smiling brilliantly.

"Good Morning, my brother."

"S-Susan?" Harry questioned, barely recognizing the Hufflepuff from his school years.

She nodded warmly.

"I'm guessing you have a great many questions, the least of which, where you are, what's been happening in our world and how you suddenly came to have a family of your own- who loves you more than you might realize."

"Family,… what are you on about? Has everyone gone mad, w-wait…. am I,.. Merlin, I've lost it, haven't I?"

"You're not mad, Harry." Susan reassured him, allying his growing fears.

"I know Dray has already relayed your standing with his family, so now it's my turn. I know this all seems strange to you, but really; it's quite simple and quite wonderful as well." Susan smiled winningly and grasped his nearest hand in both of her own. She was nearly bouncing in her excitement.

"When you rescued auntie Amelia from the assassination attempt at the Ministry three years ago…."

"I didn't rescue her." Harry growled bitterly, cutting her off.

Susan considered the pain filled expression that filled her friend's eyes. She could tell he was angry with himself over what had transpired, and she would have none of it.

"Didn't you, Harry, didn't you really?" Susan questioned facetiously.

"She died from a _withering curse _several days later, I'd hardly call that a rescue, more like prolonging her agony." he groused dejectedly.

Susan clamped her small hands on the collar of his pajamas, pulling him slightly off of his pillows up toward her face with surprising strength for a girl her size.

Her blue eyes blazed as she lit into Harry.

"You save her as surely as the sun will rise tomorrow. What do you think would have happened to her if the Death Eaters had taken her captive as they had planned? Torture, for a certainty! Rape, most probably. If she lived through all that then no doubt Voldemort would have invented new ways to torment her. What do you think would have eventually happened to me once Voldemort broke her will?"

Harry's eyes became suspiciously moist as he tried to turn his face away from her burning gaze, but Susan gently turned his chin back toward her.

Susan's voice dropped to a softer tone as she continued.

"You saved her from a fate much worse than death, Harry. Auntie lived for several days before she finally succumbed to the _withering curse_ that the Death Eater's hit her with in desperation once you'd thwarted their plans.

They were three of the most precious days of my life. The healers made her comfortable. She was never in any pain, Harry. We talked about everything and anything. We shared all the things we'd always wanted to share but never seemed to find the time to. I'll always cherish those last days with my auntie and I have you to thank for them because I most surely wouldn't have had them if you hadn't come to her aid. She told me what happened, Harry. She told me how you deflected, returned and even took curse after curse as you fought through the Death Eater ranks trying to break thru to get to her. She said you were as a **lion** amongst dogs."

Harry snorted incredulously at that.

Susan quirked an eyebrow. "You disagree, why am I not surprised? Dozens of aurors fell in the first minutes of the Death Eater attack on the ministry. The Unspeakables were in a pitched battle for their lives. It was all they could do to survive let alone mount any sort of counter attack,... all save one, a young lieutenant." Susan cooed that last knowingly, enjoying the indignant look it elicited on her once friend's face.

She pressed her point continuing… "He was new to their ranks, an enigma really. He'd not graduated thru the usual channels- No Auror Academy followed by advanced training through the Dept. of Mysteries. He didn't even have any N.E.W.T.s to his credit, having been commissioned by Minister Scrimagour, himself. As I said, he held the rank of lieutenant, but he never evoked any of the honors or privileges such a rank entailed. He never even used his name and rank openly, if at all. He never associated off duty with his fellow Unspeakables, or **on duty **for that matter. "

Susan's voice turned melancholy as she continued. Harry squirmed under her ministrations, but she held his hand fast to her breast as she recalled the worst of it,.. As she saw it.

"He was never off duty according to Auntie Amelia. Twenty-four hours a day he was in the field. He brought in captured Death Eaters at all hours of the day and night. Most were alive, others had not fared so well, and deservedly so. Heinous acts of cruelty they inflicted on their fellow humans. Those the young lieutenant could save, he did. Those he couldn't save, he avenged. Many lives were saved. Homes were spared,... and the dead? The dead were allowed to rest in peace while their remaining families were made safe."

Susan paused to wipe a stray tear from her cheek with the back of Harry's hand, before she kissed it softly, reverently holding it to her moist cheek as she continued.

Harry gulped in dread, blinking furiously as he strived to stave off his own turmoil over her portrayal as she attempted to paint a virtuous image of what he considered nothing more than a tool of war,… a killing machine.

"I know this story, Susan, and it doesn't have a happy ending, so let it go." Harry bit out uncomortably.

"That remains to be seen." Susan disagreed calmly, ignoring the roll of his eyes.

"Now don't interrupt me." she warned.

"In time the young lieutenant became an entity unto himself; a separate department within the ministry, if you will. That was the worst of it, really. They no longer referred to him as a person, just a separate department; a thing even. Not just the ministry, but the whole of magical society dehumanized him, and what's worse ,he fostered the image , encouraged it. Eventually people began to forget he even had a name referring to him only as….THE WEAPON.

He thought to shed his humanity, but those of us who's lives he touched know better. For there is no greater love than that of risking one's own life for his fellow man, and no one ever risked, nor gave up more than that young lieutenant. No family left that bare his name, not even Godparents yet survive. Friends he had, many friends, though he eventually drove them all away for their own protection- very noble that, but sad too."

Susan brushed Harry's trembling cheek with her fingertips, trying to break thru the shell he'd built around himself.

"He gave everything he had to save the rest of us, though undeserving we may be. He gave family, friends, perhaps even his very soul. He ended the war. One man ended a war embroiling an entire nation,…just one lone man.

Accolades- you might expect from such a feat?

No accolades were heaped upon him. No honorariums, nor citations. Recognition was bestowed upon a charlatan, a scheming pretender who reaped the rewards and manipulated himself into a position of even greater power and authority. Those of us, who are in the know, know who truly is responsible for ending the war, and it isn't our seemingly humble Minister.

I would that Auntie Amelia had survived, if only to make sure to put the record straight. Along with making sure that the job of containing the threat stayed contained instead of bungling the job as our pretentious Minister has done.

Voldemort was allowed to escape and now his evil has risen to even greater heights.

Our seemingly 'champion of the light'; Albus Dumbledore has proven ineffectual in recapturing said terrorist. Surely, it shouldn't prove too difficult for the self proclaimed hero of the last war, for did he not capture Voldemort the first time as he claims he did?

He received a second Order of Merlin for it, surely he earned the honor?"

Harry rolled his eyes and snorted a half laugh at that.

Susan nodded her understanding. "It is as we suspected. I can see the truth of it in your eyes. What really happened that day that Dumbledore claims Voldemort surrendered to him?" she asked in obvious anticipation.

"I-It doesn't matter." Harry flatly refused to elaborate on Susan's suspicions.

Crestfallen, she begged. "It matters to me and to the rest of your family."

Harry's expression turned vacant. "I don't have any fam…"

Susan put her fingers to his lips halting him.

"Don't say it, Harry. Please, don't ever say it. My auntie made it her dying wish that you assume the mantle of House Bones, making you my Magical Guardian; a brother in all but blood."

"I-I,.. can she even due that?" Harry's eyes went out of focus in puzzlement.

Susan nodded her head excitedly. "A head of house came name their own successor in the Magical world. Though usually it is the providence of their closest blood heir, they can still choose a successor from outside of the family, especially if it is a head of another house of equal or even greater standing. The named head need only agree to the transfer, sign a few papers of transfer, and declare themselves openly in the Wizengamot."

Harry's features hardened. "I refuse."

Susan's face fell. "You would deny me this? You would deny me a brother and you a sister? You would condemn us both to a lonely existence... bereft of family? "

Susan words became more hurtful, more wounded and he instantly regretted his impulsive rebuke.

"You'd deny me the chance to love you as if you were my own family, and I would love you ,Harry. I already cherish you for the part you played in saving my Auntie."

Susan's face twisted into a stricken apprehension. "I-Is it that you d-don't think you c-could grow to care for m-me? That's it, isn't it? Y-You don't want me for a sister!" She accused mournfully.

"What, no. Don't be stupid." Harry refuted immediately, alleviating her fears. "You don't want someone like me in your life, Susan." Harry argued. "I'm not even a someone, not anymore. I'm just a thing, a tool, a weap-umph!"

Susan clamped her hand abruptly over his mouth stopping him from finishing his sentence.

"Don't say it, Harry. Don't you ever say that again!" she demanded angrily, her eyes blazing once more.

"I'll not have anyone say such hurtful things about my brother, not even himself. Besides, it isn't true. It wasn't a weapon that saved my auntie, but a man; a wonderfully brave and kind man who brought mercy to our door."

Susan paused and then continued expectantly. "I'll bring the documents for you to sign. I want you to assume the Headship of my House, Harry. I-I'm asking you to,… please?" Susan begged him with tears welling in her eyes.

"I… I'll t-think on it. J-Just give me a l-little bit of time to digest t-this,..'K?" he peaded.

Susan nodded hopefully.

"Rest now, luv." she cooed gently. "We'll talk more when you've rested."

"Okay" he reluctantly agreed.

Susan tucked his covers lovingly around him and ghosted out of the room, pausing at the door to shoot him an affectionate half smile.

Minutes later, Susan wandered into the parlor of Malfoy Manor, where several people anxiously waited on her input.

"Well?"

Susan clasped her hands protectively in front of herself as she addressed the room.

"I-I only breeched my Auntie's last wishes with him. As you can well imagine it was a bit of a shock?" she surmised briefly.

"He refused, didn't he?" Draco asked worriedly.

"Initially, but I begged him to reconsider and though he's very uncertain, I think in time he'll agree, at least I fervently hope he does. He needs this. I need this. We all do, I think?"

Everyone present nodded their agreement.

"How long do you think he'll be out?" Neville asked from his place alongside Luna Lovegood on the loveseat near the fire blazing in marble hearth of the Mansion's family room.

"Do you want to go next?" Draco asked.

Neville's jaw set firmly as he responded. "I think I'd better. That way Luna can soften him up after. I'm not sure he'll even want to see me, not after the mistake I made."

"Our former headmaster is very strong, magically speaking, but his true power lies in his ability to manipulate people and events to his own device. You're not the first he's tricked by his grandfather act, Neville." Draco returned bracingly.

Neville nodded appreciatively, but added. "Harry, warned me, you know? In the letter he sent along with Lestrange in her crate, he warned me not to divulge her true identity. She was mine to torment or destroy and if I couldn't do the former and was unable to do the latter, then I was to send for him and he would do what I couldn't, and put the sick bitch down like the dog she is,.. or was."

Neville's cheeks flamed at hearing Mrs. Malfoy's gasp.

"S-Sorry, maam." he apologized. "I know she's your sister and all, but…"

"I'm well aware of Bellatrix's penchant for cruelty, Master Longbottom. " she interrupted in a reassuring manner.

"I'm neither offended by your language or the suggested course of action. I disowned my former sister years ago. Her madness is secondary only to her evil. I am, however, intrigued by the comment you made regarding Bellatrix as having once been a.. bitch, was it? Perhaps I misheard, but you seem to imply as something more figuratively than literally?" Mrs. Malfoy asked.

She raised a curious eyebrow at the sniggers from those present.

"Go on, Neville, it's your story to tell?" Draco chuckled.

"Welll…." Neville drawled "It happened about three month after Harry left the castle. It was just at the beginning of May when severeral owls delivered a wooden crate to me at the Gryffindor breakfast table. I must admit I was both intrigued and apprehensive. The war was in full swing and I half expected it to hold the head of my Gran; the Death Eaters were doing sick things like that at the time. There was a note on the crate and after Hermione checked it for residual magic, and pronounced it safe, I opened the parchment. It was a note from Harry. He said the crate contained a gift for me that he thought I might appreciate the irony of. He said he had procured a new pet for me that I was free to train as I saw fit, and if I tired of it or decided it was to rabid to tame that I should feel free to put it down in whatever manner I deemed necessary or to summon him by owl as he would be only too happy to take care of the matter himself.

I magic'd the crate open and found a trembling, little black poodle dog inside. The dog had a pink bow tied too tightly, holding up it's pom, and I could tell by the way that it dug cruelly into the dog's scalp that it was causing the poor animal a great deal of pain. I was about to untie the bow, when another note shimmered into being telling me to take special note of the dog's name collar and the training manual enclosed.

The "training manual", was the **next** morning addition of the _Daily Prophet _tightly rolled up, but the headline was still showing proclaiming _"Death Eater Bellatrix Lestrange Believed Apprehended !"_

I was already startled by the headline by not only the topic, but the fact that it was the next day's supposed addition.

My initial shock grew when I noticed the collar on the trembling dog named her: "Loathsome Bitch"

Mrs. Malfoy gasped "Y-You don't mean?"

"I do mean." Neville chuckled appreciatively. "Harry not only captured Lestrange, but he transformed her into harmless dog for me to take my vengeance on, as I saw fit, for what she did to my parents. It was a great idea, and I must say I did enjoy tormenting the little doggy, especially when she had a nervous accident on the carpet. I found the training manual, Harry had thoughtfully included in her crate, to be highly useful as negative reinforcement. If nothing else, I have no doubt that Lestrange now harbors a deep seeded fear of newspapers." Neville finished with a grin while the rest of the room, including Mrs. Malfoy, laughed uproariously.

Once the room settled, Mrs. Malfoy asked. "I take it that you took pity on her and transformed her back as she was incarcerated briefly that June, before the Death Eaters broke her back out of Azkaban?"

"Hardly." Neville drawled. " The champion of E.L.F. rights and all around do-gooder puzzled out my doggie's true identity and notified the Headmaster, after she couldn't convince me to turn my **favorite** pet in to the aurors."

"Granger, right?" Susan surmised disappointedly from her place next to Draco.

"Got it in one." Neville confirmed. "She ran to the headmaster and tattled. He, of course, felt it was the compassionate thing to do."

"For the- GREATER GOOD?" Draco added knowingly.

"Quite. Well, he and his pet bat came down to the Gryffindor common room and spent long hours trying to transform Lestrange back into her human form, but all they really accomplished was transforming her from one breed of toy dog to another. Apparently Harry had secured the transformation charm with a code word and without it my bitch was staying a bitch."

Everyone chuckled appreciatively at Neville's comment and Harry's ingenuity.

"So then, Harry gave them the code word?" Susan guessed.

Neville snorted.

"The headmaster asked Hermione to send Harry a note politely asking his mercy in the matter.. Personally, I think he was to intimidated to try and contact Harry himself after what happened, so he tried to get Hermione to do it, but whatever happened between them must have really shaken her, because she just cried and said she couldn't. I've never seen her like that. She just kept crying and shuddering over and over that "It's my fault, he hates me, it's my fault." Ron had to carry her up to the infirmary for a _calming draught_. Anyway,… Dumbledore asked me if I might possibly know the password to unlock the charm and I told him I didn't, at least I didn't know it at the time, but was able to figure it out later. Eventually, McGonnagal sent an owl to Harry. Nobody expected to hear back from Harry, not with the way he left Hogwarts and all, but surprisingly, the next day an owl came, not Harry's owl, nobody knows what happened to her, but another owl came with Harry's response. McGonnagal read it out load in the Great Hall for everyone to hear, she looked like she really enjoyed that.

Harry said, and I quote: "When the **greasy bat **opens a Beauty Salon, I'll give the password, and not before!" The whole hall was in stitches at that, even the Slytherins.

He signed the note- THE WEAPON,… she read that too and I remember the Headmaster turned pale as a ghost when he heard that."

Susan sniffled at that, Draco wound his arm around her shoulders comfortingly.

"H-he believes that, you know? He sees himself as a thing; a weapon that's only good for one thing-fighting our wars. I-It's hateful what's been done to h-him…." she sobbed.

"I.. am …what I was born to be…" Harry's strained voice startled the room. He was leaning heavily against the door jam, naked form the waist up. His torso riddled with scars from the battles he'd waged.

Sweat beaded his pale forehead. It was taking all his strength just to stand up.

Narcissa gasped and bolted from her chair, admonishing him for straining himself as she wrapped an arm around him, supporting him as she transferred him gently into a chair.

Neville moved to help her but a cold glare from Harry halted him in his tracks.

He was no sooner seated and brushing off Narcissa's coddling when he turned his attention accusingly toward Neville.

"You told Dumbles the password." Harry hissed accusingly. "And Dumbles being Dumbles turned her over to the aurors who of course sent her back to Azkaban awaiting trial. Then what happened, Neville?" Harry spat angrily.

"S-She escaped." Neville answered dolefully not meeting Harry's caustic glare.

"Escaped, or was let out,… but that's not the worst of it, is it?" Harry held his temper scarce moments before he barked

"IS IT?"

Neville cringed slightly, but steeled himself to meet Harry's eyes and answer. "Dumbledore convinced me it was the humane thing to do, but it's my fault, my responsibility for what happened. You were right, Harry, rabid dogs should be put down. Had I done the humane thing, the right thing, what happened next would've never have happened."

The room went quiet in silent dread as they could feel the magic impossibly pouring off of Harry in great pulsing waves.

"What **happened** is that twisted bitch went on a spree and killed several muggle families including Katie Bell, her little sister and their parents! Ultimately, I'm to blame in that I was foolish enough to assume you would avenge your parents as was your right, but no-oh,… more blood on my hands. What she did to Katie was for my benefit. She left me a message ,…written in blood, Katie's sister's blood, on the wall of the Bell's home."

He watched in morbid delight as the rest of the room paled further when he continued.

"It was hard to decipher, what with all the blood everywhere, but I got the message."

"W-What ,… what did it s-say?" Neville stammered.

Harry glared at Neville, but answered in an icy tone. " PAYBACK'S A **BITCH**"

Neville shuddered as he tried not to cry, but Luna pulled him into her arms where he began to snuffle as she shot Harry a scowl of disapproval.

"Was that really necessary, Harry?"

"Yes" He returned emotionlessly. "Katie was very kind to me. When others hated and or feared me, she made me welcome amongst her friends. She actually took the time to invite me to one of her quidditch games and introduced me to her teammates after."

Harry continued incredulously as if such a simple gesture was the oddest thing in the world.

"They were actually nice to me." he stated in abject surprise.

"There was no whispering or scurrying away at my approach. No frightened squeals or angry glares; just a few simple, pleasant hours of enjoying a pint or two while engaging in friendly conversation."

His eyes drifted out of focus as he puzzled over the abject wonder of such an occurrence in his life, oblivious to the glances around him as the rest of the room began to realize the horrific loneliness he must endure that he would see such a common gesture as a rare treaure.

Harry started speaking again, but now with the emotionless tone of previous. "I suppose in retrospect it was an indulgence I should have refused as it undoubtedly gave Lestrange a target upon which she could vent her twisted wrath. This is the ugliness that is my existence. This is what you seemingly think you wish to embrace. Do you think me so naïve that I don't know the beginnings of the plan you all have forming in your little heads? You think that combining the Five Ancient and Noble Houses as one that we can exert enough control over the Wizengamot to effect immediate change? Perhaps we could, but to no end." he waved his hand dismissively, explaining…

"The Wizengamot is but the body of the snake, but Dumbledore is its head, and Riddle is his fangs, poisonous ones at that. Voldemort was, is… no more than a tool, a weapon such as I, one that Dumbledore wielded to gain the power he craves, as was always his plan. Dumbledore is the real threat. Voldemort is no more than a child who's deluded with the dream of absolute power. He is the dream, or nightmare if you will, but Dumbledore is the reality. Even the Confederation now dances to his tune, for it was with their assistance that Dumbledore had me imprisoned, trying to extort me into a binding magical contract that would put me under his absolute control.

Once I'd completed my task and eliminated Voldemort for him, I would undoubtedly find myself conveniently imprisoned for either my crime in killing- Voldemort, or as a potential threat to the safety of society, much as Grindlewald was when Dumbledore betrayed him."

Gasps of surprise filled the room at his intimation.

"G-Grindlewald is dead." Narcissa proclaimed.

Harry smirked. "Is he? He seemed very much alive and quite bitter when I last visited him in his prison cell deep within the bowels of Stalingrad. That place made Azkaban seem almost cheery by comparison. They were lovers you know, he and Dumbles." he ignored their surprised gasps as he continued his tale.

"Too late he realized that Dumbles was using him, manipulating him. Dumbles was the power behind Grindlewald. Grindlewald was the patsy that Dumbledore exploited in his quest to seek power; quite effective too. The accolades that Dumbles received from Grindlewald's supposed defeat secured him the headship of the Wizengamot and the Confederation in one fell swoop. Any play made to establish effective change through the Wizengamot or the Confederation is a wasted effort. Even if we garnered total control over the Wizengamot, Dumbledore would still have veto authority via his influence within the Confederation."

"Then what are we to do?" Draco scoffed indignantly. "Leave our homes and take asylum in distant lands and let the rest of our homeland either die by Voldemort's hands or be smothered under Dumbledore's rule? Our friends and country men are dying daily. Should we abandon their children to fend for themselves in the street? Hannah Abbot was killed just last week!"

Susan stifled a sob at his mention of her dear friend's death.

Draco paced the room venting his frustration."She was healer- a credit to herself and society. Cut down for no more reason than being in the wrong place at the wrong time. Maybe we can't seize the Wizengamot, but we have to do something, anything? We have to at least try?" He came to a stop in front of Harry with a pleading desperate look on his face.

Harry held his desperate gaze with unblinking calmness that Draco found eerily unsettling.

At length, Harry addressed both Draco and the entire room with stoic resolve.

"We won't. I will. This is my burden to bear and I will shoulder it as I was made to do."

_Made to Do?_

After a pregnant pause, Neville interjected. "No offence, Harry, but you're just one man, one wizard. As powerful as you are, you can't possible think you can do this alone?"

"Tell them what they don't know, Harry." Luna cryptically entered the conversation, startling the others by the eeriness of the insight she always seemed to exude.

Harry sighed wearily and recited the Prophesy that ruled his life from the day he was born:

"_The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord approaches, born as the seventh month dies. Born to those who have thrice defied him and the Dark Lord shall mark him as his equal…"_

Harry lifted his fringe to display his famous scar for emphasis before continuing.

"_But he shall have power the Dark Lord knows not. Neither can live while the other survives. The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord shall be born as the seventh month dies_."

He gave them a moment to digest the prophesy before he explained himself. He felt it was a wasted effort, but he owed the Malfoys' at least this much for their kindness.

"My life has but one purpose. It was perhaps the sole purpose of my conception as this prophesy was made before I was even conceived. I could have been you as well Neville." he interjected sympathetically.

"Your parents thrice defied Voldemort and you too were born at the end of July. Voldemort chose me however, though it was probably just luck of the draw that he attacked the Potters first. I have no doubt he would have sought you and yours out next had he been successful in killing me."

Neville was visibly shaken by his revelation.

"Don't get me wrong, I'm glad he chose me over you. Though neither us fared well in regards to our parents, still, I'm at least gladdened that your were spared this burden and the toll it takes upon your very existence."

He caught Neville's startled eyes and nodded knowingly in Luna's direction.

"I envy the chance you have to make something good for yourself. A grand future awaits you."

Harry shot Luna a knowing wink."I don't need a seer's insight to know where this is heading, if you two but open your eyes and embrace your feelings?" he finished chuckling, enjoying the flaming cheeks Neville sported and Luna exasperated huff at his boldness.

"Watch out for that one, Nev, don't let the glazed, vacant act fool you. That one is always planning two steps ahead."

The rest of the room laughed their agreement.

Harry eyes Draco's position next to Susan. "It seems that Draco also has plans,… good on you, Susan."

Narcissa chuckled next to him on the loveseat they were in, while Draco blustered embarrassedly and Susan giggled coyly.

Harry smiled at the exchange, though his smile never quite reached his eyes.

He turned his attention to Narcissa Malfoy on his left. "You have been very kind to me at no little personal risk to yourselves. I shall be forever grateful and in your debt. I'll leave a means for you to notify me in case of emergency."

"You talk as if you're leaving?" Narcissa asked worriedly.

Harry nodded. "I've put you and yours at risk long enough. I shall leave in the morning."

"Certainly not." Narcissa refuted. "You are in no condition to travel, especially not in the present climate of our nation. I insist that you remain here until you've properly regained your strength and I'll hear no more on the matter." She scolded him in a tone that harbored no room for disagreement.

"I'm fine." Harry returned sincerely.

Susan and Neville and Luna all snorted at that.

Harry cocked an indignant eyebrow.

Neville chuckled as he explained to the room. "Harry always says he's fine- no matter how severely he's injured. It reminds me of an old muggle comedy where two knight are battling and one cuts the other's arm off and asks if he'll yield? The other knight looks at his bloody stump and declares it's "merely a flesh wound". Haw-Haw!"

Neville slapped his knee and guffawed while the others stared at his with bemused expressions.

Harry reiterated to Narcissa. "I've recovered enough to be returning home till I've fully regained my strength." he tried vainly to reassure the Malfoy matron, who considered his statement as if she were listening to the excuses of an oblivious child.

"By you own volition you've had no motherly influence in your life and are obviously in sorry need of guidance as to your own personal care and well being. Arduous though the task may be, I shall assume the responsibility for your personal well being until such time as I convinced that you are adequate to the task,.. Years though it may take?" She suggested succinctly, shaking her finger in Harry's face.

Neville and Draco howled their laughter as Harry quelled under Mrs. Malfoy's ire.

Narcissa clucked her tongue disapprovingly, though it did little to rein in their laughter.

She turned her attention back to a blankly staring Harry.  
"Well?' She chided.

"Well what?" Harry asked innocently, not fathoming what she was expecting.

She stood up, planted her hands on her well rounded hips and hovered over him in an intimidating fashion as she tapped her foot impatiently.

"Am-I-Un-der-stood, Mr. Potter?" she groused.

Harry cringed back under her challenging glare but still managed a feeble, "But…"

Narcissa growled her displeasure and Harry's rebuttal died in his throat while he bobbed his head in agreement.

"Say it, Mr. Potter." she pressed.

"I, er,.. Understand." he surrendered palely.

"Right then" Narcissa's whole demeanor changed in a heartbeat as she clapped her hands together appreciatively and cheerily instructed.

"Susan if you'll just give me a hand with our guest ,we'll just take care of you and tuck you back in bed for a much needed kip, shall we?"

Harry's lip curled slightly in defiance as he groused. "I don't need help lying down."

"In by 'taking care', I was thinking more in line of a nice soothing bath first." Narcissa cheered

Harry's face went slack. "Huh?"

"Oh, I'll help with that." Luna dreamily offered rising to join the two witches descending on Harry's cringing form.

"Come along, Mr. Potter" Narcissa chided firmly pulling him up from his chair by one arm as Susan latched onto the other.

"But, er.. um...?" Harry stammered uncertainly as they bundled him from the room completely ignoring his protests.

Draco and Neville howled in side splitting laughter. Neither believing they'd ever see the foe that could so completely cow Harry Potter the way Draco's mum had.

Moments later a squawk of outrage came from Harry's bedroom as he tried to fend off his overly eager self proclaimed 'care givers'.

"Take off my shorts- What are you on about?" Harry howled. "Hey! Give that back! What's that brush for? Owe!… Bloody hell, Luna- That's skin -not dragon scale."

Neville and Draco rolled around the floor gasping for breath, tears in their eyes as great peals of laughter tore from their already strained throats that only worsened when a half naked Harry Potter struggled brush off grasping arms and flee his room screeching, "Help me you gits, she's got baby powder in here!"


	9. Chapter 9: The Bond

Disclaimer: I own nothing of the Harry Potter characters.

**Chapter Nine: The Bond**

Narcissa, Susan and Luna were enjoying a nice tea some weeks later when the gentle notes of piano music drifted in from the study a floor below and down the hall. The piano melody was soon accompanied by a rich, male voice that had the three witches gasping in delighted pleasure. It was a heart wrenching lament to unrequited love.

"Is that,...really..?" Susan gasped dumbfounded.

Narcissa nodded her head with an indulgent smile though the lyrics tugged at her heart strings.

"It's has such an innocent charm to it. Such longing and tenderness… beautiful." Narcussa commented appreciatively.

"Of course it is,… he's singing to **her**." Luna added with a knowing, churlish grin.

"Who?" Susan asked, instantly intrigued, but Luna just smiled vacantly by way of an answer.

Despite that they were indoors and the windows closed to stave off the chill fall air outside, a gently breeze blew through the room ruffling their napkins, carrying Harry's heartfelt melody along with it.

Luna quirked a pleased smile. "His music will find her now."

Narcissa and Susan shared an inquisitive look, but otherwise remained silent as Luna hummed along with the notes that drifted impossibly by on a magic induced breeze.

Many kilometers away in a flat overlooking London's canal district, Ginny Weasley, rising star chaser for the Holy Head Harpies, pulled her sweater tightly around her to stave off the chill of the encroaching night.

She had a small but open and airy flat that overlooked the Thymes distantly. It wasn't elegant, by any stretch of the imagination; just a single bedroom, bath, sitting room and kitchen/dinette, all in one. It allowed her to save a good amount of her monthly salary from quidditch. It was money she was putting away for healer school, once her quidditch career was finished, though hopefully not for many years. It was small apartment, but it was all hers. It's one unique feature, that had sold her instantly, was a small balcony with a spectacular view that she was now thoroughly enjoying as city lights below began to wink into existence.

She shivered as the breeze picked up slightly, but was still tolerable, deciding to rough it for a few more minutes. What else did she have to do, what with having broken off her relationship with Alan Peerson only last week? It was yet another failure in a long list of initially promising, but eventually disappointing suitors.

Not for the first time she considered that it wasn't the wizard, but the witch that was flawed in her string of failed relationships.

Alan was roguishly handsome, successful, charming with a good sense of humor, in other words: the perfect catch.

Perfect for anyone, but Ginny, or so it seemed.

_What am I looking for in a man? _She wondered for seemingly the thousandth time_._

_Better to lie to herself than to dwell on the truth…. They weren't Ha…. NO- Don't go there, Ginny!" _She silently warned herself off just in time.

Why was she doing this to herself- again?

_He was never coming back and even if he did..?_

She'd been out of sorts lately. The whole past month had been strangely unsettling.

She'd tried to talk to Hermione about it, but Hermione seemed so distant, distracted, unfocused even, which was totally out of character for her intellectually driven sister in-law.

She'd even been desperate enough to seek her mum's advice, but Molly Weasley had just silently listened to her pour her heart out. Her mum smiled wistfully as she sipped her tea with the most exasperating knowing gleam in her eye.

In a fit of total frustration she'd asked her mum point blank what she was on about, but Molly Weasley had just smiled indulgently at her while patting her hand and telling her to listen to her heart.

_Listen to her heart? Wasn't that the whole point of the conversation? If she knew what she wanted she wouldn't be feeling this way in the first place. She knew what her heart would say, but she couldn't listen,… she dared not listen. Not since,… since…. __**That Day**__-__ That awful day when her whole world caved in._

_The day when __**he **__stormed out of the castle and into the night . The night when the myth began to grow into a legend._

_Stop it- Ginny! _She admonished herself for the millionth time since that awful day.

She wanted to forget, needed to forget. Though drowning herself in one lost relationship after another had done nothing to dull the ache. Men, women, both muggle and magical,.. nothing and no one had made any difference.

Not for the first time she'd considered that she was doomed to an empty life of loneliness.

Try as she might, she just couldn't escape the nagging feeling that Harry was close.

_There I've done it_. She growled silently to herself. _I've gone and said the name, __**his**__ name. Might as well get out the Kleenex and ice cream now. It's gonna be a long night of cry and binge._

How many times over the years since that awful time had she lamented not jumping at the chance to be his date to the Valentine's dance her sixth year. Instead she'd sat there like a total idiot just gaping stupidly, trading glances with Hermione, silently begging her for release, when in reality her bookish friend/lover had already moved on with Ron. They'd comforted each other, experimented a bit, but that was all. Both knew it was just a passing fancy.

All this ran thru her mind while Harry stood there in the middle of the Great Hall with the entire school looking on, waiting patiently with hope filled eyes for an answer that would never come because she was too uncertain to jump at the chance, however much she might have wanted to.

_Jump at the chance? She should have jumped into his arms and smothered him with kisses as she'd dreamed of doing hundreds of times._

_How long had he stood there, seconds, minutes,… in retrospect it seemed like she'd wasted an hour that she could've spent in his arms._

_Finally he'd turned on his heel and walked away with his dignity in tatters while half the Hall pitied him and the other half sniggered behind his back._

_That was not the worst of it though, was it Ginny? _Inwardly, she loathed herself_._

_No, the worst of it was that night before the dance, when Harry had obviously walked in on her and Hermione in a compromising position._

_That had been the queen mother of all stupid mistakes! Just one last fling for sentimental reasons. Who does something so abysmally stupid? _

What she and Hermione did seemed so innocent at the time, but in retrospect, it was the worst, most meaningless moment of either of their two young lives.

Ever the gentleman, Harry had blessedly left Ron in ignorance as to what had transpired, thereby preserving his and Hermione's chance at happiness,.. And they were happy. Married now, building a life together, and planning a future family.

Harry had been too kind in sparing Hermione and Ron. Ron had beaten him, his best friend, who'd honorably refused to hit back while his friend set about beating him into unconsciousness.

Ron would like to believe he'd done it to preserve his sister's honor, but in reality he was venting years of pent up jealousy-undeservedly so,.. and he knew it.

Instead, Ron destroyed one of the two most meaningful relationships in his whole life, smashing beyond repair literally and figuratively in a senseless, thoughtless act of mindless, jealous rage.

Her own relationship with her brother had deteriorated accordingly. She'd managed to salvage her friendship with Hermione, despite her misgivings regarding her once closest sibling.

As much as she hated Ron for that, she hated him worse for robbing her of that First Innocent Kiss that she and Harry were about to share before Ron had stumbled upon them.

_Merlin, how she still ached for that kiss._

Ginny wiped at her eyes trying in earnest to stave off the crying jag that was coming on. She turned and was about to abandon her scenic perch when the chill night air was relieved by a warm breeze that seemed to swirl around her , layering her with its reassuring warmth.

There was something so familiar about the sensation? She was trying to put her finger on it when the very air around her filled with a gentle melody as magic filled the very night.

Ginny twisted her head back and forth trying vainly to discern where the music was coming from, when a soft voice joined the tender melody.

Ginny's lower lip began to tremble as a voice from the past washed over her filling her with hope as it gentled away her fears and held the longing in her heart temporarily at bay.

It was a magic beyond anything she had ever even heard of.

_It couldn't be real, could it?_

She wanted it to be real. Wanted it more than anything she'd ever wanted since that day she'd missed her 'First Kiss' with Harry.

A few precious minutes passed before the _magical_ _music on the breeze _faded and the warmth surrounding her swirled away into the chill night, taking Ginny's despair with it and giving her new hope.

* * *

It was only the next day that Harry rose early and made a secretive floo call to the Goblin's of Gringott's enlisting their aid. Satisfied with the arrangements he'd made, Harry followed this by apparating into muggle London too do a bit of shopping at an open 24/7 department store that he'd frequented in past. He found that very early morning or even night time shopping suited him best as it avoided long lines and crowds, where he always ran the risk of being recognized.

Not two hours later he returned with his purchases. He changed into a new pair of running shorts, trainers and tank top, proceeded outside and ran several laps around the perimeter of the Malfoy estate which he estimated to be about five kilometers in total distance. Not his usual standard, but it would do for a start until he fully recovered his strength. His magical core had stabilized over the past couple of weeks and was replenishing rapidly.

Testing his returning powers he cast a simple wandless hygiene charm over himself with the satisfying results of freshening his perspiring body and cleaning his attire.

He was about to head into the Manor and try a spot of weight training, when his nearly 'ever present entourage' caught up with him.

Either of their own accord or by Mrs. Malfoy's need to smother, or both; Draco and Susan or Neville and Luna inadvertently showed up on an all too frequent basis and remained in his general vicinity until relieved by a fresh duo at some point. This morning did not bode well as all four were now approaching, wearing conspicuous variations of what was obviously fitness attire, smiling predatorily in his direction.

Sighing in resignation, Harry continued forward undaunted

Guards, minders, nurse maids, concerned citizens… what to call them? 'Irritants' was a kinder word for what he'd called them initially.

Well meaning nuisances followed that opinion.

They'd boldly stated they wanted him to consider them his friends, family even.

Friends betrayed. Family, well,… what Family life he knew was nothing but demeaning and hurtful.

It was too soon, if ever, that he would be ready to embrace all of them in the concept of family.

Provisional friends; Friends in training,... probationary family?

No one word or concept adequately described his feelings regarding the approaching four.

Mrs. Malfoy was a different matter. She was a genuinely pleasant surprise. Neither the Death Eater, nor the Death Eater's wife he'd originally supposed her to be. He found her patient affection and calming influence heartwarming. She moved through her day with an easy grace that he found charming. She neither judged him nor pitied him. Instead she gave clever insight a sound advice while maintaining a supportive, albeit matronly, genuine concern for his well being.

She was nothing but kind to him and for that alone he would be eternally grateful.

So grateful in fact, that he decided to honor her request and reaccept her as a member of the Black family per her own request.

If he were honest with himself, he welcomed the idea of Narcissa becoming a member of his, up till now, non-existent family.

When he allowed himself an unguarded moment, he imagined that she was much as he hoped his own mother might have been. Strange that; considering that his former opinion of all the Malfoy family, in general, was less than amenable.

They were almost upon him or he- they, depending on one's point of view. Sighing, he braced himself and waited expectantly for one of them to make the first move. Not surprisingly, it was Draco that took the initiative.

"We've decided to join you." He stated matter of fact, his companions nodding along in agreement.

"Join me?" Harry returned uncertainly.

"Train with you." Neville put in.

Harry's eyebrows went up. "You're not serious?"

"We want you to teach us to fight like you?" Susan clarified.

"We want to fight alongside you against Voldemort, Dumbledore too, if need be. All of us are more than competent duelist, but we all know there's room for improvement and for that we need you to train us." Draco reentered the conversation in a presumptuous tone.

Harry scrutinized the lot of them as if they were a strange bug.

After several uncomfortable minutes, Neville broke the silence. "Er, Harry, so, um,.. what do you think?" he asked tentatively.

Harry turned his head slowly in Neville's direction, but his answer was directed toward the whole group. He began to laugh; long, hard, side splitting, eye watering laughter filled the Manor's courtyard.

The four friends exchanged nervous glances, starting to question his sanity as Harry's gales of laughter continued unabated for several minutes until finally they diminished to gasps and chuckles. Harry was leaning over; his arms perched on his knees, his back against the manor supportively as he struggled to regain his composure.

It was in that moment that Susan did something that she initially regretted, but latter would come to cherish as a turning point in their relationship as they all got a first glimpse of the tragedy that was Harry's life.

Susan reached out toward Harry's shoulder to try and gather his attention without any forewarning.

Luna's eyes went wide in sudden alarm. Her natural intuition was screaming for her to stop her friend, but,... too late.

In slow motion, Susan's reaching hand grasped Harry's unsuspecting shoulder from behind, just as Luna's warning cry split the air.

"SUSAN- NO!"

Harry was a blur of motion. He grabbed Susan around the throat and hoisted her smoothly off the ground, holding her aloft with a single arm as if she weighed no more than a feather.

As quickly as the threat began…it ended with Harry dropping a coughing and gagging Susan to the flagstones of the patio and staring at his own hand in abject revulsion.

Draco rushed to Susan's side, pulling her into the safety of his embrace, glowering menacingly at Harry as he moved her a **safe** distance away. How far that might be- who could say?

The four friends stood silently, almost fearing what would come next. Harry just stared at his offending hand as if it were some strange creature he'd never viewed before. After a time, his voice came to them in a dreadful monotone, lifeless and hollow.

"What you ask is impossible. To forge **a weapon** takes years of arduous toil. Most are not up to the task. Those who are, wish they had never ventured into such an undertaking. I am no more than reflex and action. I perceived a threat and acted upon it accordingly. I did not exile myself from the wizarding world for my own safety, but for the safety of others. Harry is no more. Only- The Weapon- remains. You have been kind in offering me sanctuary whilst I recovered, having done so at great personal risk both from within as well as without. I have overstayed my welcome, not that there can be any welcome for one such as I. I shall remove myself immediately. I suggest that once I've departed; place this home under the _fidelus charm. _Gather your loved ones here and wait out the war in peace and safety whist I do that which I was made to do. I will eliminate the threat that hangs over your world and once having done so shall take my leave."

He turned and strode purposely toward the manor, halting a few feet from the door; he reluctantly turned in after thought and offered in parting.

"For what it's worth,.. I,.. I am sorry,…truly sorry." he apologized haltingly.

He turned away from the stunned group and walked toward the patio door, fading from view with each step until he winked out of existence as if he had never been.

"What was that?" Neville gasped looking to his friends for an answer.

"An explanation and an informal declaration of war followed by a heartfelt apology and then some form of what appeared to be _astral or dimensional travel_,.. .if I were to hazard a guess." Luna offered blankly logical.

"Merlin, Luna!" Susan hissed disgustedly. "That was heart breaking. Did you see his eyes? He's lost Luna, and now he's alone. We've accidentally loosed our greatest hope upon the magical world having spared no hope left for himself."

"We have to help him." Draco agreed next to her, kissing her cheek reassuringly.

Luna eyed her friends thoughtfully. After a moment responding, "Forgive me if I seem cold but I was only offering a logical explanation for Harry's behavior. I agree whole heartedly that: yes, we must help him and in so doing we will also help ourselves. We sought a brother and my resolve has not wavered in that just because he requires some work. Anything of value comes at a price. Can anyone among us claim that Harry is not worth the effort?"

Her three friends shook their heads, determinedly agreeing with her.

"Then let's approach this cautiously. If we are to help Harry, then I believe it prudent we start with finding out as much information as is possible. Along that vein,.. I think I know where to start." She smirked knowingly.

Luna then turned her attention away from the stunned wizards and addressed Susan.

"I tried to warn you, but even I was unprepared for how fast he was. You're quite right; the whole thing is heart rending." Luna brushed a stray tear from the corner of her eye.

"Heart rending?" Neville blurted aghast . "Downright terrifying doesn't begin to describe it."

"Neville, you don't understand." Susan joined in. "He didn't want to hurt me. I'm sure it was most probably the very last thing he wanted to do. I heard Luna's warning too late, but not too late to see the change in his eyes. He felt threatened. I'd frightened him." Susan observed.

"Frightened him! Are you mad? He could've killed you." Draco gasped his worry for her.

"No" Luna refuted. "If Harry had wanted her dead, then she would be a cooling corpse right now. I agree with Susan. She startled him."

At seeing the two wizard's puzzled expressions, she huffed in annoyance. "Don't you see? She- touched-him."

"So?" Neville responded, sharing a confused glance with an equally puzzled Draco.

" Honestly." Susan blurted in exasperation. "Couldn't you see it? To us it was a simple contact, something we all take for granted, but for Harry….?"

Draco held his palm out; stalling the conversation as what they intimated began to take hold. "You can't mean that he's never been touched before?"

"Touched yes, but I'd wager not in a benign, let alone, kindly fashion." Luna surmised thoughtfully, tapping her forefinger on her chin.

"Think about it?" She conjectured. "What do you think you'd get if you took someone like Harry; someone with a lot of raw magical power, someone who's been mistreated, and you put him thru the most grueling training imaginable. Mental, physical, magical training, anything, everything, and taken to extreme limits. Constant rigorous training pounding in on a daily basis until it became a matter of **reflex**. You'd develop them into someone who acts on pure instinct,… a…?"

"A w-weapon" Neville breathed out in dawning horror.

"Merlin in heaven! Is that what Dumbledore did to him?" Draco gasped, both shocked and clearly disgusted.

Luna nodded. "I think he tried to, yes." she half agreed. "But something happened. Something went awry and Dumbledore lost his valuable experiment before it could be finished. Harry escaped before he ended up totally under his control, or in spite of it? Something the great puppet master didn't account for? Something happened,.. Something…?" Luna drifted off for a second, lost in thought. She came out of her daze and met all of their questioning stares with one of dawning understanding.

Neville was the first to catch on. "That night! February thirteenth, our last year,.. That's when it happened. I'd bet anything on it." he blurted out in revelation.

He went on to explain. "That was the night Harry left Hogwarts. I'll never forget the look on his face when he came thru the common room. Magic was swirling around him. The granite walls cracked and shifted as he passed by. Support beams groaned and mortar chips rained down from the ceiling above. It felt like the whole castle was going to crumble around us. Colin sent his brother to get McGonagall, and another student to fetch Ron and Hermione. I'd hoped that they could calm him down. I could see something terrible was coming, anyone could see that. But that look on his face… pain, terrible pain." Neville shuddered at the memory.

"What did happen? Not the rumors we all heard, but what really happened? We all saw the Castle doors. It looked like a giant ripped its way through them only,.. not even a giant could do that!" Susan remembered apprehensively.

"Both Dumbledore and Snape were conspicuously absent for several days after, and although it's a rumor, I tend to believe that some part of it is true,… I think they, either individually, or together, **they **and **Harry** dueled at the Great Hall entrance." Draco offered tentatively, the look on his face was one of extreme awe.

"By the look of things that next morning, I'd say that they didn't fare too well." Neville added.

Susan paled at that. "Do you think it's really possible that Harry dueled Dumbledore? I mean,.. we all know Harry's powerful,.. But is he **that** powerful? I mean, Dumbledore and Voldemort are supposed to be nearly "Merlin Class" wizards. Could Harry actually go one on one with one of them?"

"You could ask him." Luna suggested, half enjoying the frightened tremble her suggestion elicited from her friend.

"He'd never answer." Neville refuted, watching Susan deflate in relief. "It's not his way. But I do know someone who probably does know?" Neville suggested cunningly.

Luna arched an eyebrow. "Ron and/or Hermione Weasley?" she surmised.

Neville shrugged incredulously. "They were there that night and up until that last year the three of them were inseparable. They wouldn't say a word about it then- I know-I asked. I suspect McGonagal swore them to secrecy. As far as garnishing a factual account; Ron used to brag up his part in things, but I expect Hermione would be a reliable source if you want the straight story."

"Are we considering this for purely curiosity's sake?" Susan reasoned, not liking the direction they were taking.

"I think we all agree that Harry needs help; not just in fighting a war that's not his alone to fight, but as a person, someone I believe we've all grown to care about very much and want to make a part of our family and us a part of his. To do that, I think it prudent that we glean as much information as is possible, so that we can then plan on how best to help him. We need and want Harry in our family. The question is,… does Harry need us?" Luna questioned the group's motives and expectations, having already decided for herself in her own heart that she would do all in her power to help her friend.

"Every one needs someone." Draco responded incredulously as if it were the most obvious thing.

"Do they?" Luna quirked a half smile. "Do they need someone if there've convinced themselves that they're not a person, but a thing? Does he really believe that, or is that an emotional crutch he uses to withdraw behind to keep himself from being hurt again?"

Luna turned her attention to Neville. "We were there fighting alongside him at the ministry when Draco's father tried to get the prophesy,... we would be dead now if it hadn't been for Harry that night." she reminded him.

Neville nodded his agreement. "I've never seen anyone fight the way he does; with such courage and passion."

"He enjoys it?" Susan gasped in misunderstanding.

"He hates it." Luna corrected. "That's why he fights so hard. He wants it to end."

"By killing people?" Susan questioned, taking the moral high ground.

Neville countered. "I've never known Harry to start a fight, not ever. But when he has no choice and it's forced upon him- he fights like a true Gryffindor, he fight to win. There's no choice. There's no such thing as second place when you're fighting for your life. If you get killed then those you protect and care about will soon follow you in death. Make no mistake, Susan, the people Harry fights aren't going to settle for stunners and tripping hexes at ten paces. They throw around _Torture_ and _Killing curses _like they're free. You're auntie wasn't killed by a _Jelly Legs jinx." _he chastised her in defense of Harry's motives.

Susan looked suitably abashed at that. She mewled a soft,"I know" in surrender, before Draco pulled her comfortingly to his side.

"You having second thoughts?" he asked softly.

Susan shook her head. "J-Just a bit s-scared is all." she offered meekly with a hesitant half smile.

"We're all scared Susan. Harry's probably the most scared of us all." Luna suggested.

"I once thought Potter wasn't afraid of anything, stupidly so." Draco smiled wanly at his own folly. "Hearing that Prophesy,… Prophesy-Hah,… it's more of a curse than a prophesy- A death sentence."

"I don't think Harry's afraid of his part that he's forced to play in bringing the prophesy into fruition. I don't think he's even afraid to die." Luna declared.

"Then what is he afraid of?" Susan asked.

"That's the million galleon question isn't it?" Neville chuckled with no little humor.

All eyes turned to Luna and her uncanny intuition.

She shrugged, offering. "Alright, Alright,…I think I have an idea, but let's wait until we've had a chance to investigate a bit further."

Neville nodded his agreement. "And a good place to start is with Hermione."

* * *

It was a sunny September afternoon when Luna called upon her godmother-Molly Weasley, three days later. There was no sign of Harry anywhere. He had obviously gone to ground as was planning his next move. When that happened, what would follow? Would he then take his fight to his enemies as he had done before? If he did, would even he survive? How many would die in the crossfire?

Luna had wanted to set up a luncheon with Hermione, but her growing worry prompted her to enlist her godmother's aid, something that she was sure would not endear herself to Harry if he were to know what she was up to, not that it mattered at this point. It was only a matter of time before Harry emerged and the war would rapidly escalate to new levels. She couldn't then know how wrong she'd be.

_People always tended to underestimate Harry. _

Harry had once been extremely close to all the Weasleys'. Molly especially had assumed a role as a somewhat surrogate mother in his once young eyes. She had been greatly pained when Harry broke off contact from the family that last year when he left school and took the war to his enemies-literally. Luna had maintained a close bond with her godmother since the time of her mother's unfortunate death in a potions experiment gone wrong which resulted in a lethal explosion. If anyone had insight into Harry, it was Molly. This was due in that -what her children knew, she eventually knew as well, sometimes even before they did. She was the heart of the Weasley family, of which, Hermione was now a member by marriage to Ron.

The two sat in the kitchen pleasantly drinking tea at the well used hard block table that served as both work counter and informal dining table. It was a quiet Tuesday afternoon.

Luna's eyes drifted to the Weasley family clock which showed all family members accounted for at work, home, out of the country,(in Charlie's case. One lone hand that perhaps should have been removed long ago, (though Luna was grateful in still existed), this was Harry's hand and it pointed not to _**mortal peril**__,_ as it was so often want to,but to _**lost**_- and so he was.

Luna was hesitant to begin, because once she did there was no stopping . There would be hurt at first, but this was necessary, she knew, if healing was to come. Fortunately, Molly made it easy for her. Once the pleasantries were out of the way and they'd lapsed into a comfortable silence, Molly ventured…

"To what do I owe pleasure of this visit by my lovely goddaughter today? You haven't by chance come with happy news of a betrothal to dear Neville, have you?" She guessed hopefully with a mischieveious twinkle in her eye.

Luna shook her head. She sighed in resignation as she left her seat and walked to the family clock and pointed to Harry's hand.

Molly Weasley's eyes went wide in surprise. Luna had ever been one for dropping shocking news at the drop of a hat, and for once she truly appreciated that aspect of her goddaughter's character.

"Y-You know where he is." Molly gasped. It was not a question, but a revelation.

Luna nodded.

"Have you seen him? I-Is he alright?" Molly murmured worriedly.

Luna returned to the table, sat and grasped her godmother's hand supportively.

"That's a difficult question to answer." She acknowledged seemingly without preamble. "Physically: although he's recovered much of his strength, I'd say that pound for pound he's probably the strongest man alive. Magically; he's also recovering and again, he's probably one of the three most powerful magical beings alive. When he's fully recovered and makes his presence know in the British Isles… our world will change." she left off cryptically.

Molly shook her head dejectedly. "That's not what I meant and I think you know it." She chastised dejectedly.

"How-**is**-**he**?" she asked again with emphasis.

Luna shrugged noncommittally. "I can only offer my own impression, my insight, but I believe he is in utter anguish. He is not what he wishes to be, but unfortunately, what he is, is exactly what we need and he unfortunately knows it." She answered in her own puzzling, maddeningly logical way that she was want to do, but Molly understood her. She had always understood Luna, perhaps one of the few to do so. Luna spoke with her heart. Molly's eyes grew moist at that and she nodded her understanding.

"He doesn't know you're here, does he?" Molly suspected.

Luna shook her head.

"Bring me to him,... please." Molly begged.

"I can't, god mum. He's left and I don't even begin to know where to look for him.W-We pushed him too hard, too fast. He's not ready or even capable of renewing ties however how much he might want to." She gave her godmother's hand an apologetic squeeze.

Molly wiped at her eyes with her apron. "H-He needs to c-come home, L-Luna." She hiccupped. "I-I can't tell you how long and hard that I've prayed he would come home."

"He needed to come home a long time ago, but something happened, didn't it?" Luna suggested incredulously, hating herself for knowingly distressing her godmother. Harry was and would most likely remain an open wound among her friends and family.

"I-It all started Ron's seventh y-year." Molly stammered knowing exactly what it was Luna was searching for.

Luna's ears perked up in anticipation.

Molly went on to describe the events that led to the fallout between her youngest son and Harry.

Luna watched impassively, though she couldn't quite believe what she was hearing.

_Harry, Ron and Hermione had been inseparable. The Hogwarts' "Golden Trio". Ron had always tended to be on the jealous side when it concerned fame and wealth,.. But this..?_

"R-Ron continued to k-kick him even after he was unconscious." Molly sobbed ashamedly.

Luna hissed in disgusted disbelief.

Molly was crying openly now. "Ron was in a blind rage. All his insecurities and jealousies came out in one terrible, guilt laden moment. Partly it's his brothers' fault for always drumming into him the need to protect his sister from other boys. But Harry's not other boys! H-Harry never even fought back. We all know why. Even Ron knows in his heart why Harry never fought back. H-He loved Ron….. He'd n-never hurt someone he loved."

Luna caught the hesitation at that last statement. There was a dual meaning there. Molly was intimating, whether consciously or no, that Harry would never physically or _otherwise- _hurt someone he loved.

_Someone he loved…Ginny?_

Molly continued. She seemed to need to unburden herself, just as much as Luna needed to hear it.

"A-After it all came out at C-Christmas, we sent Hermione back to Hogwarts to fetch Harry home for the holidays. She returned with an excuse and no Harry. G-Ginny cried and c-cried throughout that whole miserable holiday; she was inconsolable. Her brothers alternated between trying to cheer her up and abusing Ron for what he did to one of their own. I-It was the first and only time I've ever seen Arthur raise his voice in anger to one of the children. I almost though he might strike Ron. I-I'm not sure that he or any of the rest of the family have ever forgiven Ron for that, they've merely grown to accept it and move on,… No, that's not right? They've chosen to try and forget it as if it never happened." Molly spat pitifully in anger and shame.

Luna grimaced; partly in disgust at Ron's misguided actions, partly at the time frame of this event. It was possibly a contributing factor, but certainly not the proverbial straw that broke the hippogriff's back.

"I'm sure it was a difficult time for everyone." She soothed. "Ron attacking Harry happened before Christmas break that year, but it wasn't until much later that Harry left school. What happened in between?" Luna asked innocently.

Molly's face paled. "Well, Hermione later told me that Harry didn't really turn her down for coming home to the Burrow for Christmas. The truth was that she never got to ask him. She,… she happened upon finding him during a training session and,… well, he… he.. Ohhh…." Molly buried her face in her hands, shaking her head dejectedly.

Luna sighed in understanding. She knew some of the rumors that swirled around Harry and his intense, high priority training. Now she had confirmation.

"What he was doing frightened Hermione." Luna surmised.

Molly stopped snuffling. Her eyes wide with worry. "Do you know what he used to do? He would fight several dueling mannequins at the same time-without using safety controls!"

"Without Safety controls?" Luna shrieked in horror. "B-But that means…?"

"That they use _unforgivables._"Molly clarified. "Harry would fight a half dozen or more dueling mannequins at the same time, set at their top speed using weapons, wands or both,.. and without a preset safety measure. The mannequins he fights are actually trying to kill him."

"Merlin above…..madness." Luna hissed in revulsion that he would take such idiotic chances with his life.

Molly nodded. "I-It took a while for Hermione to come to terms with that. You can imagine? Though I'm not sure she ever did, not really. She went to McGonnagal to try and put a stop to it. Minerva thought she was exaggerating, but said she'd look into it. Whether she ever did or did not do, I can't say. The fact alone that he's still alive tends to make me think she put a stop to it back then." Molly suggested hopefully.

Luna was less certain. _Or was he just more discreet about his training habits._

"The thing that troubles me the most is that Dumbledore must have known? There's nothing that went on in that school that Dumbledore didn't know about,.. Why not this?" Molly questioned.

Luna grimaced at that. _Because he sanctioned it. _

She couldn't tell Molly that. Not now, maybe not ever. Arthur Weasley was Dumbledore's vice minister and a Dumbledore supporter thru and thru. Telling Molly would only sow dissent among her family and draw unwanted attention in her and her friend's directions.

She returned vaguely instead, "I don't know Molly. Maybe he was distracted by the war? Things were pretty bad then."

Molly snorted disbelievingly at that, but otherwise offered no rebuttal.

After a pregnant pause in which Luna caught a guarded look in Molly's otherwise impassive face, she pushed on.

"There's something else, isn't there Molly? What aren't you saying?" Luna pressed suspiciously.

Molly's lip trembled and she shook her head unwilling to speak.

Luna wouldn't let it go. "What don't I know? What happened that night before Valentine's? What sent Harry over the edge? You know something. I can tell that you do." Luna hated herself for this, but she hated more the idea of a world without Harry.

Molly broke into tears and wailed. "There's so m-much pain there, L-Luna. Mistakes were m-made. H-He n-needs to unders-stand?" She sobbed out.

Luna seized on that. "What does he need to understand, Molly?… What?"

Molly shook her head through her tears. "I c-can't. Hermione and G-Ginny…." She left off sobbing piteously.

Luna's eyes narrowed. "What did they do to him?" She asked coolly, immediately protective of Harry.

"M-M-Mistake,... only a m-mistake." She wailed, crying into her hands. "T-They m-made a t-terrible mistake. H-Hurt him. They d-didn't mean to, b-but,.. they h-hurt him. G-Ginny t-told me, b-but it was t-too late. H-Harry left and w-wouldn't answer any of our owls. We s-sent dozens of l-letters, b-but t-too late…" Molly let out a choking gasp and swooned, slumping over the dining table in a dead faint.

Luna considered reviving her, but decided to let her rest while she puzzled things over.

_What had Hermione and Ginny done that hurt Harry so terribly? It would have to be something terrible because Harry had the capacity to forgive almost anything. It would have to be something deeply personal. Hurtful, spiteful even? No…. No.. they wouldn't ? _She had a sudden alarmed revelation. _Not and make a fool out of him? Hermione and Ginny couldn't, wouldn't…?_

Luna fell back into her chair dejectedly. She couldn't be sure, she could be completely off track, but somehow she knew she was dead on. She'd heard the rumors back in school, but they were nothing more than just rumors.

_Besides, Hermione had ended up with Ron, married and everything. They must have been just rumors?_

The pieces still seemed to want to click into place..

_Harry asking Ginny to the Valentine dance right there in front of the whole school. Ginny just sat there staring at Harry- No,... no, not just Harry?... Hermione and Harry. She kept looking from Harry to Hermione and back again. It was subtle shift of the eyes, but it was there. Harry stood there waiting for an answer that never came. Finally he left the Hall with as much dignity as he could spare, ignoring the sniggers and laughs at his expense over her rejection._

_-Neville said his face was a mask of pain when he came back to the Common Room that night- Terrible Pain._

She couldn't believe it of either of them. Ginny and Hermione were her best friends and his too, even now…_ They loved him , just as she did. They wouldn't hurt him, at least not intentionally. They wouldn't! _She half convinced herself.

Thankfully, Molly stirring next to her drew her from her dark musings.

She reached a tender arm around her god mum drawing her into a gentle hug. She cooed reassuringly until Molly's sniffles subsided and she was able to collect herself.

After another cup of tea, (laced with calming draught), Luna let her off the hook and they returned to polite, wistful gossiping.

At length, Molly finally summoned the courage to ask. "What's he like now?"

Luna didn't need to ask who she was referring to.

"Merlin…how to answer that?" Luna breathed out wonderingly, gentling her fingers over her forehead in trying to collect her thoughts.

"He's strong, very strong. Though he claims that he's nowhere near full power you can feel the magic crackling in the air around him. He's still rather shy but no longer uncertain. He's instead, deadly confident and decisive. He's taller, broad shouldered and his physique! Well,… let's just say he's not lazy about taking care of himself and leave it at that." She smirked appreciatively enjoying the way Molly goggled, but quickly collected herself, asking. "His eyes, are they still so..?"

"His eyes are still beautifully green and expressive, but worriedly so. There's so much anguish there when he affords himself an unguarded moment. There's also significant intelligence and even a modicum of wisdom beyond his years mirrored within those eyes. I'd wager he could give Hermione a run for her money. Though he's more cunning where she's bookishly centered. He's a cheeky fellow, when he wants to be, with a razor sharp wit and a sense of timing that could put the twins off their game."

Molly chuckled at that. "The twins miss him terribly."

"Only the twins?" Luna questioned knowingly.

"No,… not just the twins. We all do,… especially Ron, Hermione … and Ginny." Molly offered tentatively.

"They need to see him. They'll never be able to heal and move on until they do." She intimated firmly.

"I'm not so much interested in what **they** need right now, but what **he** needs. He's been alone for far too long. **Longer** than I suspect any of us can possibly realize." she intimated mysteriously.

Molly caught the inflection and asked curoiusly. "What do you mean by that?"

Luna pursed her lips considering her words carefully. She suspected something, but really had no proof.

"I'm not sure…" She began hesitantly. "He just seems more mature than I remembered him to be. I suppose fighting a war almost single handedly can do that to a person?"

"True,…" Molly agreed. "but Harry's really never had a chance to be a child, not with Voldemort and his lackeys incessantly hunting the poor boy."

"I suppose." Luna half heartedly agreed. "But there's something else there. There's a wisdom that you don't usually see in one so young. There's an almost timeless quality about him. I suppose his life thus far could account for it. He's only had himself to rely upon and it shows. He is unable and unwilling to trust and most probably with good cause. Not surprisingly, as a result he's lonely, terribly lonely. His hope for a different life from the one he's known is fading with each day as he's preparing himself for another war. I don't believe he plans to live thru it this time, nor wants to for that matter."

Molly shuddered involuntarily at that.

"I won't go into details, but something's been done to him that should never have been done to anyone, let alone him." Luna continued worriedly. "I'm afraid for him as never before. He's vengeful now and deservedly so. Despite all that I've just described, he's still a gentle soul deep down where it counts. He cares when he has been given no reason to. Though I don't know that he'll ever admit to it, especially to himself, but,… I believe he loves, passionately and deeply- he loves."

Molly sniffled slightly. On instinct she blushed slightly while asking, "By any chance, does he sing?"

Luna smirked. "May I be so bold as to inquire why you ask?"

Molly spread her fingers as if examine her finger nails and replied airily. "It was only a week ago that my daughter came to me with the most mysterious claim that she heard a gentle voice on the wind that moved her,.. quite dramatically, I might add."

Luna asked her if she knew what song Ginny heard and not surprisingly it was the same one that Harry had voiced that evening she was having tea with her friends.

Luna considered how to answer, knowing that Molly would seize upon any opportunity to bring Ginny and the rest into the equation which was something that Harry was nowhere near ready for, not that he was even reachable at the moment.

"Don't expect too much of him." she cautioned. "He's struggling with the weight of the world on his shoulders. We want so much to be able to help him. He wants to trust us, but he's afraid to and I can't fault him for that. Most everyone he's ever known has let him down in one fashion or another. It wasn't that his expectations were too high, quite the contrary. He only ever wanted acceptance. The chance to have the simple, everyday things that we take for granted are the very things that Harry aspires to; a home of his own, family, friends. He possibly wants only the simple chance to love and be loved. What we would consider an everyday life, Harry considers nirvana. I ask you, what did we do to one of our own that he would consider an everyday life a fairy tale existence?"

Molly was beyond tears now, a look of dawning disgust on her face as she wanly countered. "Surely it couldn't have been that bad for him. I mean,... the boys always claimed his relatives were a nasty sort, but surely they didn't? I mean the boys were just exaggerating,.. they wouldn't starve him? Not an innocent, sweet little boy? He was always rather skinny, but , but,…?" Molly vice faltered as she began to piece together the puzzle of Harry's unhappy childhood.

Luna's face remained impassive though inside her stomach was churning. She hadn't even considered his family, only the magical world's part in the injustices and liberties taken at Harry's expense.

_If his family had contributed at Molly seemed to feel they had,… then Merlin help them, but she'd loose Neville and Draco on them,… no… Narcissa!_

"Actually, I was thinking more along the lines of the mistakes the wizarding world has made where Harry is concerned, but if as you say, his only family abused or even neglected him…?" Luna left off airily in implied threat.

Molly nodded fiercely. "R-Ronnie said he had bars on his window when the rescued him that summer before his second year. He said they were starving him! I-I thought they were just exaggerating,.. m-making excuses for the trouble they landed themselves in what with stealing the family car and flying off in the middle of the night to get Harry?"

Molly's eyes went wide as she remembered, "H-Hermione mentioned something once about Harry's first letter being addressed to "the cupboard under the stairs", you don't really suppose..?" she gasped anxiously.

Luna's eyes narrowed to slits. "I'm not sure." She hissed coldly, "But I intend to find out." There was no mistaking the righteous fury in her cool tone, nor the threat implied within.

"If they abused that boy? If they laid one finger on his sweet head, I'll,… I'll.." Molly stammered impotently before she seized upon an idea to vent her ire… "I'll sick the twins on the lot of them."

Luna smiled appreciatively, but offered, "I know someone better."

She was thinking of the harm Narcissa would reap upon someone who abused one of her own, and make no mistake; whether he accepted it or not, Harry was now and forever more; one of Narcissa's children as far as she was concerned."


	10. Chapter 10: The Weapon

Disclaimer: I own nothing of the Harry Potter characters.

**Chapter Ten: The Weapon **

* * *

**Thwang! Thwang! Thwang! **

The ring of a smith's hammer rang out echoing down the cavernous world of the Goblin Nation. Powerful arms bent and shaped and forced their will upon a pure grade smelting of Goblin iron. For days and days these same arms worked their master's will. Tirelessly, relentlessly the steel was folded over and over upon itself, strengthening the intended blade to withstand a very tempest. With each new layer ancient charms were whispered over the iron strengthening and imbuing it with untold power.

The Goblins had been more than a little skeptical at first when they were approached by the intended sword's master. His imperial bloodline and reputation alone had not swayed them as it undoubtedly would the rest of the magical world. No, it was his manner that had won them over. Ever had this one been respectful to them as no wizard had ever been before. Not only polite, but thoughtful he was. He had even taken it upon himself to learn their language and customs. He bowed respectfully to their elders as was right by their standards, honoring them as no wizard had ever done before.

Many a skeptical Goblin eye had sneered at the prospect of a mere human having the stamina and fortitude to work a Goblin Smith, let alone the skill required. Many more eyes watched with growing awe as he went about his way with a well trained eye and a patient, unyielding eye as he worked his will upon their steel. Only his forbear had ever been afforded this rare opportunity before, but that had been more as an honorary position as consultant whilst Goblin masters had forged the legendary blade of Gryffindor to his specifications.

Gryffindor had wanted an enchanted blade of great strength, but he had also wanted one that flattered his ego, hence it was encrusted with many jewels and baubles that did naught but stroke its owner's vanity.

Harry Potter's need were more simple, though the truth be told his was a more noble, unassuming air than his forbear's had ever been want to be.

He was crafting a blade for battle. A war sword. A familiar that would work his will and heed only his call. A blade that could turn the tide of battle as surely as it would withstand death itself.

Goblin skepticism had gradually, begrudgingly turned to acceptance. Acceptance turned over long hours to the beginnings of appreciation. Now as the greatest and most respected artist of Goblin Steel Smiths Guild; Flagard, worked the bellows and tongs and acceptance turned to awe. All work gradually stopped at the surrounding forges as Goblin masters came to witness a growing masterpiece.

With a word of advice or a bit of encouragement here and there, the blade was wrought to the growing appreciation of all.

Even Raynok himself, the leader of the Goblin Nation, had visited the forge. After some hours he left, shaking his head in wonder as the boy of legend became a man before their very eyes.

**Sisss. **The glowing blade hissed wickedly as it hit the water trough. Sweat drenched hews lifted the still hot blade up to eye level for closer inspection. The growing crowd murmured its approval, high praise from such highly sought artisans.

"Aye tis an edge like no other, lad." Flagard complimented.

Harry cocked a glistening eyebrow. "Even Gyffindors'?"

Flagard's bushy eyebrows drew together in a scowl. " That trinket!" he blustered. " More artwork than art. This be a true prize. The enchantments imbued within alone make it a treasure worth a kingdom. The ashwinder core was a stroke of genius. Nothing else could have survived the firing and twill serve as a foci to amplify and direct your magic. No wand or stave could match it's like and no other wizard alive could utilize it's power. Sheer genius!" The goblin was practically glowing with envy as he admired the silver hued blade.

"Thank you" Harry returned simply, himself well satisfied with the results of his endeavor, though he added worriedly. "T-There is one other who could use it's power as his own if he learns it's true nature."

With a calculating eye, Flagard entreated."True, but I seriously doubt he'll get the chance and I hardly think he'll deign to drag his snaky arse down here to ask me it's secret not that any Goblin would so much as grant him the time of day." Flagard spat upon the cavernous floor in defiance.

Harry extended his soot covered, sweat slick palm, not bothering to wipe it clean on his tunic. The guild were hard working men and proud of it. There was no shame in grime and sweat hard won from toil.

Flagard gaped stupidly at his young charges waiting hand. He'd never heard of a wizard deigning to treat a goblin as equal, let alone extend a hand in friendship.

Clawed, dirt stained boney fingers reached out tentatively and found themselves well received in a strong grip. Too strong for one so young and human to boot.

"Y-You do me great honor, sir." Flagard stammered in awed appreciation.

"No more than you and yours have afforded me." Harry countered. "You and yours have made me comfortable here, made me feel welcome. That alone is a treasure worth a kingdom. This..?" Harry nodded his chin toward the blade in his left hand. "This is a tool of destruction . One who's ultimate goal is to kill. Whether for vengeance, evil or peace is merely a matter of semantics. This…?" He squeezed his grip tighter on Flagards gnarled hand for emphasis. "This is true value. There is no price one can place on friendship. This is true wealth."

Flagard's knees nearly buckled in stunned disbelief that a human , even one such as he, would grasp such a fundamental truth by which all goblin's lived. Humans,… _wizards _saw them as greedy, money grubbers. The truth be told, Goblins held their family and friends as the greatest of treasures; ones that always came first above all else.

Gratefully, Flagard pulled his newly acquired young friend into an appreciative, (affectionate even), hug. Members of the guild raised their voices in cheer at the spectacle. Though they had not been close enough to hear what passed between them, their sharp eyes new true value when they saw it and nothing was more valuable than friend or family.

* * *

**Two weeks later. **

" You're sure about this?"

Harry nodded his head, with a hint of sadness marring his features. "I've found peace here and the pleasure of seeing the fruit of a hard days work. Both are rare and invaluable to me, but none more so than the gift of your friendship."

Harry held forth his hand to his goblin friend who gratefully accepted the gesture.

"Menya and our little ones already lament your leaving. My presence wont be worth rusted nails when I come home alone tonight. " Flagard lamented.

Harry grinned. " Kiss them for me."

Flagard's bushy eyebrows drew together in a scowl. "Human kissing-blah… disgusting."

Harry chuckled at his friend's displeasure.

"I'll miss you most of all." Harry murmured fondly.

Flagard pulled his young friend into a fatherly hug that initially took Harry by surprise before he warmed to it and patted his smaller, but stouter friend's strong shoulder affectionately in return.

"Kick the dark one's arse and return to us soon." Flagard demanded, not daring to suggest it would be otherwise.

"If I survive,.. I will." Harry vowed.

Flagard ignored his young friend's trepidation proclaiming: "There's work that needs be done, and I find myself in need of a… passable apprentice." Flagard offered begrudgingly.

Harry was not fooled by his airy tone, this was high praise from a guild master of Flagard's repute.

" Fare you well, master of the forge. May your hammer always ring true." He clapped his friend's shoulder.

Flagard returned the gesture affectionately." Fare you well, young warrior. May your years be many, your battles few. Should you reconsider, you have but to send word and Raynok will gladly send the Goblin Brigade to fight at your right hand." he suggested for the last of many times.

Harry shook his head. "Tell him I'm grateful as always, but this is my burden. He's already helped me more than I could hope for. Knowing you're all here and out of harm's way will make it that much easier for me to meet the task ahead. Thus far the goblins have been spared the trials of war heaped upon others by power hungry, greedy wizards. Let it remain so." Harry commented wisely.

Flagard hitched a bushy eyebrow, responding shrewdly. "And if Goblin blood is spilt?"

" I shall avenge it forthwith at your side and let not a father or son of our oppressors survive." Harry vowed and his magic flared around him accepting the vow in bond.

Flagard nodded his head with a toothy grin of acceptance. "I accept your bond and gratefully so on behalf of the Goblin Nation. My brother Raynok shall be most pleased. Know you though,… if your blood is shed than me and mine shall be most displeased." Harry nodded, swallowing the lump in his throat. Marveling, not for the first time, at the wonder of finding such stalwart friends in such a short time. He was humbled and grateful,, very grateful.

A last firm hug and Harry parted, reluctantly leaving the Goblin world behind, hoping to return. Despite his labors; he had been very happy here. Very happy indeed.

For the first time in a long time,… he wanted to survive the coming battles.

He wanted more than a quick death. He wanted a chance to live. For that is what he promised Flagard's mate, Menya. She had bade him, " Fight if you must. Die even, if it will see that which you fight for accomplished,… but,… in the meantime… LIVE."

And so he would. He would LIVE. He would do as he liked, when he liked and any Death Eaters that got in the way would be merely collateral damage. But,… first things first,… it was time to visit an OLD acquaintances.

* * *

An invisible figure entered Hogwart's school on an overcast late September day. He didn't need the extra precaution of wearing his father's invisibility cloak; he timed his arrival to coincide with morning classes and besides, he had an invitation to be here from one who's trust he had and could always count on in return.

Softly he padded down the third floor hallway toward the moving staircases ahead. A slightly muffled voice from a Transfiguration class to his right caught his attention. Here was the reason for his added stealth this day. The voice was more mature then last he remembered. He chanced a look into the class….

She was taller than he remembered. More rounded too. Her once bushy chestnut hair was still full and thick, but now had grown longer and more lustrous, pulled back in an elegant French knot .

She was quite stunning. In truth, he wasn't the least bit surprised. She had always been a waxing beauty, now her outsides matched her inside.

_Beauty and Brains- Ron you lucky git._

She and Ron would no doubt be shocked by his lack of animosity, but there it was.

The initial pain he'd felt at her betrayal had turned overtime to anger, fury even. Later his feelings turned to those of cool disdain. Later still-numbness. In the fullness of time he realized that youth was characterized by impulsiveness and exploration. In his case- _reckless abandon_.

Curiosity was the lifeblood of teenagers and he supposed it was so with Hermione and Ginny. He couldn't really blame Hermione for loving Ginny. He had himself since the age of twelve when his young blood stained body had struggled to carry an eleven year old Ginny from the Chamber of Secrets.

_Strange that. _The one place he had vowed to never return to was the very place he was now intending to go.

An abrupt shift in his direction brought him instantly aware as Hermione suddenly pivoted, glaring wide eyed in his direction.

He knew he hadn't made a sound, just as he knew that there was no way she could discern his presence beneath an invisibility cloak.

He also knew by the look on her face that somehow, someway, she sensed his presence.

Deciding that discretion was the better part of valor, he silently changed into his animagus form,( also invisible beneath the cloak), and utilizing his form's speed, was long gone before the door to Professor Weasley's room burst open .

Within moments he was at the gargoyle sentinel that guarded the stairwell to the Headmistress' office. He briefly thought about changing in front of his old Transfiguration professor, to give the old gal a treat, but thought better of it as he'd most likely give her a heart attack.

Not surprisingly, the stone sentinel jumped to one side at sensing his approach without requiring a spoken password. Being the heir of a founder obviously had it's perks.

He removed his cloak, shrank it with the slightest gesture of his hand and tucked it away all in the space of a few scant heart beats as the revolving stair deposited him in front of the Headmistress' door.

A gentle knock and he let himself in.

Disappointingly, Minerva McGonagal was not alone as he'd expected.

A single chair was waiting for him in front of her desk, behind which sat the headmistress, Professor Flitwick and Madam Pomfrey. The latter of which gasped at seeing him.

Harry turned and glanced questioningly behind himself, before turning back. " Madam, you act as if you've seen a ghost?" he chided the matron.

Poppy Pomfrey bolted out of her chair, rushing forward to grasp both of his hands in her own warm ones in a gentle, but inquisitive fashion that he remembered well.

"I-I thought I'd never see… and just look at you?" She stammered appreciatively stepping back and reluctantly letting go of one hand as she waved her now free hand over him appraisingly.

Harry stood broad shouldered and a husky well muscled six foot one. He wore black trousers tapering down to black dragon hide boots. A sleeveless green tunic that not only matched his eyes, but accentuated his well honed arms and trim waist. A black dragon hide scabbard was at his hip with the gleaming hilt of his sword jutting out.

"My how you've grown!" She gushed, receiving agreeing nods from her cohorts.

Harry rubbed his fingers over the close croppedblack moustache and goatee he sported.

"Like it? I think it gives me a dashing air?"

McGonagal cocked an eyebrow. "Rougish more like." She chuckled in her thick Scottish brogue.

"Just as good." Harry accepted with twinkling eyes, that startled her with not only their intensity but also the mischief mirrored within.

A tingling over his flesh and a grasp from behind drew his partial attention. Madam Promfrey had used the distraction to run her wand diagnostically over him from behind.

"I am quite well." He assured her with a playful grin on his face.

"WELL? " She nearly choked. "Why your magical indexes are off the scale!" She exclaimed hardly believing her eyes.

"I'm a growing boy." he offered incredulously.

Poppy snorted at that while her companions chuckled.

" I couldn't help but notice you've acquired a new staff member or two." he commented offhandedly.

McGonagal smirked at that. " Would you care for a introduction?"

Harry paused stroking his goatee in thought. "Tempting, but I'm a bit short on time." he dodged.

" She'll be broken hearted when she finds out you were here. " Professor Flitwick commented, not bothering to mention names. They all knew who they were talking about.

"I suspect she already knows. Though I was wearing my dad's cloak, she seemed to sense my presence when I stopped by her classroom door for a quick look." he explained.

"If that's true than she'll be here in **ten** minutes, after her class finishes." McGonagal warned.

"Then I'd best be gone in **nine**." Harry suggested.

"I'd hoped we'd have more time." Poppy murmured dejectedly.

Harry turned toward the matron and brushed his hand fondly down her soft cheek in a rare show of affection that startled the group as a whole, but it was a gesture that Poppy treasured in her memories as one that she use to do to calm him when he woke from one of his horrific Voldemort induced dreams, when he was her patient in the infirmary.

"Perhaps one day hence. But for now, I must take my leave as I'm sure that Dumbles know I'm here and is no doubt planning a thoughtful reception for me."

"Surely not." McgGonagal barked in outrage.

Harry smirked. "Surely yes. He seems quite taken with me. Perhaps that's flattering for some, but even if the age difference wasn't a problem, I hardly swing that way." Harry shuddered for effect eliciting snorts and laughter from his audience.

Once she'd stopped laughing McGonagal broached the subject of his visit. "To what do we owe the honor of this visit?"

Getting right to the point, Harry asked."Though I hardly need your permission as I could have easily stole into the castle , collected what I require and been gone with anyone being the wiser? Good manners dictate that I ask the Headmistress' permission to make a brief visit to the Chamber of Secrets?"

Startled gasps sounded at the mention of the Chamber.

"What on earth could you possibly want to go back to that horrid place for?" Poppy nearly shrieked in revulsion.

Harry quirked an eyebrow and returned vaguely to the room. "I , er, left something there that I find I have need of now and thought it best I retrieve it before ol' Tom gets it in his head to have a look."

McGonagal's eyebrows disappeared in her hairline."Surely you don't think the Dark Lord would dare…?"

"Do you think there's anything he wouldn't dare?" Harry asked incredulously.

"Granted." McGonagal agreed. " Go at once Mr. Potter and take or destroy anything that the Dark Lord might find of even the slightest value." She demanded.

"I shant be a moment." Harry agreed stepping toward the door.

"Harry…?"

He paused at the portal to her office. _I knew it wouldn't be this easy, _he silently chided himself.

"Don't you think you should talk to….her?" Mcgonagal suggested.

They all knew who "her" was.

Harry grimaced slightly. "There's nothing to say. Not that it matters, but if she needs to hear it,…. Tell her,… Tell her I forgive her. I forgive them both, if they need to hear it? But ,.. Ron? I'll never forgive Ron." Harry rubbed his once broken jaw. "Not for what he did, but what he prevented from happening; the jealous ,petty bastard." he finished darkly. He was just about thru the door when he turned back in afterthought, asking,

"Do you still have a bat problem in your dungeons?"

McGonagal smirked in immediate understanding, though her colleagues hadn't guite caught on yet.

" Er, no. He's now head of research at the Dept. of Mysteries."

Flitwick chuckled "Bat problem" under his breath in obvious appreciation.

Harry looked disappointed at that. "Pity. I would've loved a quick visit while I'm in the neighborhood. I've got a line on a new solvent based hair care product for greasy gits."

Harry left them chortling appreciatively.

Not five minutes after he'd left a desperate Transfiguration Professor barged into the headmistress' office with even knocking first, finding three of her colleagues engaged in polite conversation over tea and a fourth setting awaiting-her?

Hermione Weasley cocked an eye suspiciously toward the tea setting in front of the Headmistress's desk, noting that it was empty and clean from disuse.

" M-Minerva.." She stammered. " I,..er.. I have the strangest feeling that..?"

"He was here, Hermione." McGonagal interrupted, cutting to the chase.

"W-Who?" Hermione rasped not daring to believe.

"The very person you suspect in the first place, dear." Poppy answered kindly.

Hermione closed her eyes and thought a silent prayer that he was still alive after Azkaban.

"He left not five minutes ago." Flitwick added.

Hermione's eyes shot open and she turned toward the door.

"You won't find him, Hermione." McGonagal warned.

"He's wearing that damn cloak,…I knew it!" She blurted undaunted, still moving toward the door.

"That and he's gone somewhere you can't get to." Flitwick added.

Hermione stopped dead in her tracks at that. She turned back toward the others with a look of dread on her face.

" Nooo" She gasped hoping she was wrong." No, he said he'd never go back there. He…"

"He went to the Chamber, Hermione." McGonagal answered for a certainty.

"Then I'll wait! He has to come out sometime?" Hermione blurted desperately, moving again.

"Sit down, Hermione" McGonagal ordered in a tone that brooked no disagreement.

Hermione walked dejectedly back to her desk and sat down in the chair that had originally been meant for Harry.

"As formidable witch as you are,Hermione, even you could not find Mr. Potter if he doesn't want to be found." She intimated.

" But I have to. I have to try. I…." Her eyes were growing suspiciously moist as she left off wringing her hands and casting pensive glances towards the office's exit.

"H-He was there, wasn't he? At my classroom door?" She muttered defensively.

"He mentioned that, yes."

"Why was he there. Why would he bother? Why and not, not even…?" She was becoming near hysterical and her head cut her off before she lost it all together.

"Perhaps curious. Perhaps otherwise." McGonagal smiled faintly and continued. "I can only surmise that on some level he still cares, Hermione."

"W-Why? Why would he?" The tears that had been threatening now fell in earnest, but she let them keeping her desperate anguished filled gaze directed on her mentor.

"He forgives you, Hermione. He told us to tell you that he forgives you both" She added kindly.

Hermione starred at her head in shocked disbelief. "H-He couldn't… not after, after…?"

"He did, child." Poppy reassured her gentling her young colleagues shoulder. "He said that plain out and he meant it. I've never known him to say something he doesn't mean and I've certainly never known him to not keep his word. His father was like that too." She added fondly in remembrance.

"He forgives us? He really said that he forgives Ron and I?" She gasped hardly daring to believe it was true.

"Not Ron." Flitwick corrected sternly. " He said he forgives you both, while I don't know who else he was referring to; he did, however, make a point of mentioning Ronald Weasley separately."

"W-What did he say about Ron?" She gasped worriedly.

Flitwick pulled a face, but answered. "He said he'll never forgive ,Ron. He also mentioned blaming him not for **what** he did but what he **prevented** from happening. Whatever that is?" he conjectured, not expecting Hermione to enlighten him.

It was sometime later before Hermione was able to get her gauntlet of emotions under control, even with the _calming draught _that Poppy forced on her.

"H-How does he look?" She enquired curiously.

"Powerful and confident." Flitwick summarized.

"Handsome and atheletic. I've never seen him look so,..so." Poppy let off wistfully.

"Quite." McGonagal chuckled her agreement. "He looks the rouge his father was at that age."

"Did you notice his eyes?" Flitwick asked Poppy and Minerva.

"How couldn't we?" Poppy returned incredulously.

"W-Why,.. What's wrong with his eyes?" Hermione fretted.

McGonagal smirked. "They twinkle."

Hermione's eyes went wide and she gasped in understanding. "I-I have to see him. I have to." She vowed.

"You might one day, dear, but I think you best let that be on his terms." Poppy suggested.

Hermione reluctantly nodded her agreement.

"I also think it prudent that you keep Ron out of that equation ,Hermione." McGonagal warned.

Hermione's face turned pensive. "Why?" She asked softly,.. Worriedly.

"I think we all got the same impression, Minerva." Flitwick offered. "That being, Mr. Potter harbors some very negative feelings where your husband is concerned. I think it wise that Ronald avoid him at all costs."

"H-Harry would never hurt, Ron" Hermione stated with certainty.

McGonnagal nodded. "I once thought that of Ronald in return where Mr. Potter was concerned, until Ronald proved me wrong. I didn't receive the impression that Mr. Potter would ,er, 'turn the other cheek' as it were, if something similar was to transpire again?"

Hermione shuddered in understanding. The warning she was trying to convey was evident.

Ron was a formidable wizard, but Harry…

* * *

One week later-

A young raven haired man sat reading what was to be the front page of tomorrow's edition of _'The Daily Prophet' _outside of Florean Fontesque's Ice Cream parlor, seemingly oblivious to the gasps of both alarm and interest from passerby's who pointed , whispered and even exclaimed aloud his alias. He wasn't really reading the paper ,persay, as much as he was checking the advertisement he placed for it's accuracy.

He need not have bothered as it was pretty much straight forward. An entire page read:

_**Dear Tom; I'm back, I'm pissed.**_

_**What say you and me get together Halloween night and settle this once and for all? In other words; no Dumbledore to go crying to, begging to turn yourself in so that the big bad "WEAPON" wouldn't kill you.**_

_**I'll be at the place of your rebirth,( re-hatching more like), at Midnight on Halloween.**_

_**I wont bother saying come alone and face me with honor, because let's face it- you have none. You're too cowardly not to cheat. So, bring your creature features, your idiots, your goons,.. and I'll bring me, myself and I -and winner takes all. In this case it means whoever wins is stuck dealing with Dumblydore. So basically, it's a lose-lose. You get rid of me and then you have to deal with the whole take over the world thing from Mr. " I'll screw over anyone for the greater good-Dumbledore".**_

_**I win, and I'm rid of you and your Death Beaters and am also then stuck with "Mr. let me show you to your prison cell Harry- thanks for another Order of Merlin at your expense-Dumbledore". **_

_**P.S. I don't suppose you'd consider eliminating the middleman, ie… lets get rid of "Mr.- I like to hang around the boy's quidditch locker- Dumbles" and then you, me and all your goons duke it out?**_

_**P.S.S. I 'm sure by now that you know that great bat-Snape is nestled away in the Dept. of Mysteries. He betrayed you to Dumbles and my parents to you. I propose as a consolation prize we take the greasy git for a much needed and long over due-**__**acid bath! **_

_**Send me an owl- We'll do lunch. Harry Potter, A.K.A.- The Weapon**_

Harry smirked. It was probably the first time in history that the _Prophet_ was not only accurate, but didn't take a cheap shot at him in the margins. Of course, a thousand galleons to the Editor might have had something to do with that?

Of course he knew from experience that the _Prophet_ would roll over on him and either betray him to Dumbles, Voldie, or both, before tomorrow's edition even came out. He was in fact, counting on it. Dumbledore would just dig himself a bigger hole and Voldie would tip his hand early thus beginning the inevitable.

* * *

"The weapon"…

"It's him- the weapon". …

'Thank God"

"Don't point dear"….

"D-Don't look at him" ….

"What's he doing.?"…

"Mommy , can I ask him for his autograph?"

"Shush dear!"

A younger version of himself would have been outraged at their thoughtless rudeness. Now, he found he no longer minded. Especially not since it was serving his own ends. He was drawing attention which is exactly as he wanted it.

The form fitting dark green, scaled basilisk hide armor he wore that accentuated every nuance of his athletic frame, nor the gleaming sword strapped "warrior fashion" on his back had nothing to do with it. No more than the blood red "W" meticulously painted on his armor's chest, nor the signal of Gryffindor that was proudly embroidered on his left upper arm.

The man was a walking billboard, which was exactly as he wished it. The question now was; who would respond first to his advertisement. Not that he cared either way, but his money was on Dumbles being the first to act.

POP-POP-POP-POP…..

Harry peeked around the edge of his newspaper. _Trellwaney was wrong. I do possess the "Inner Eye" of a true seer._

Dumbly's aurors were the first to arrive.

"Harold James Potter, you are wanted for questioning at the Ministry of Magic. I order you to surrender your wand and come along peacefully, otherwise you face charges of contempt and resisting an auror."

Harry smirked behind his paper. He knew that voice only too well. He dropped his paper and blurted out cheerily: "Nymphy, long time no see. Give us a kiss, luv!"

Harry nearly blurred as he moved, snatching up Nymphadora Tonks in a bear hug and pasting a wet sloppy raspberry on, the startled and sputtering, head auror's cheek.

"Here now?" a deep voice protested from his right.

Harry dropped Tonks from his grasp and she unceremoniously fell on her bum swearing as Harry turned his attention to her would be rescuer.

"Kingsley!" Harry chortled pumping the dark auror's hand and slapping him on the back, seemingly oblivious to the wand the man's left hand had trained on his chest .

"You look spiffing, old man. Absolutely Spiffing!"

Kingsely growled and tugged his hand out of Harry's grasp."Harry you need to come with us." he spat impatiently.

"Weapon" Harry corrected vacantly.

"Beg pardon?" Kingsley asked puzzled.

Harry pointed to the red "W" on his chest. "Weapon".

With a roll of his eyes Kingsley digressed. "Alright then, we need the "Weapon" to come with us."

"Depends" Harry returned vaguely.

By now Tonks had extradited herself from the pavement , rubbing her sore bum and irately entering the conversation. "What do yah mean-depends?"

Harry smirked devilishly. "Depends whether there's other interested parties who may be seeking my attention?"

The words had barely left his mouth when a squad of near twenty Death Eaters apparated on the street across from the eight aurors in a semi circle around Harry.

Harry shrieked like a girl and jump bodily into Kingsley arms wailing. "Save me!"

"Gerroff me!" Kingsley howled trying to drop Harry from his grasp, but Harry had his arms around the auror's neck and held on for all he was worth.

"Ohh, but I'm so scared!" Harry drawled, pretending to swoon.

Instant pandemonium seized the streets in front of Florean Fontesque's Ice Cream Parlor.

People ran screaming toward open shops seeking cover whilst aurors hastily raised protective shields trying to protect the fleeing populace as the Death Eaters immediately began hurling spells in all directions creating absolute havoc.

Kingsley managed to toss Harry from his arms just as a green streak of a killing curse blasted the wall just over their heads.

Harry cupped his hands to his cheeks and gushed,"My Hero!"

Tonks and her colleagues were desperately trying to return fire but were so overwhelmed by the Death Eater numbers that they were rapidly losing ground and were almost completely on defense.

One young sandy haired auror managed to snap off a stunner that caught one of the Death Eaters. Harry snorted derisively as the Death Eaters companions just re-enervated the stunned Death Eater who was almost immediately returning curses as soon as he reached his feet.

The aurors pulled back into the cover of Fontesque's Parlor, but Harry just returned to his seat out front and sat back to watch the show with a bemused expression on his face.

"Don't just sit there!" Tonks barked at him from the doorway of the shop.

Harry shrugged indifferently and conjured himself a bucket of popcorn and bottle of soda, settling in to watch the show.

A hail of wand fire tore a chunk out of the front right corner of Fontesque's shop.

"Woo-Hoo,… that was a good one!" Harry applauded, before stuffing another handful of popcorn in his mouth, and ducking a purple jet of light that careened past his left ear.

'Damn it, Potter! Help us out!" Kingsely howled from the shops broken window.

"Weapon" Harry called out blankly.

"Alright, **Weapon** damn it!" the man howled angrily, having to dive for cover as a _killing curse_ narrowly missed his head.

"Sorry, not my problem." He called back. "I'm not a legal resident of this country and find myself unwillingly detained here which is a clear violation of my civil rights according to international wizarding law. Now, unless a member of your ministry is willing to grant me diplomatic immunity absolving me from all consequence of any action on my part- I find that I am unable to participate in your little brew-hah."

"What?" Tonk's screamed, ducking a blood red curse.

Harry rolled his eyes and in a loud monotone repeated his previous statement.

"Alright,Alright-FINE" Tonks wailed. "As head auror I grant you diplomatic immunity." she called out desperately as the Death Eaters were advancing on the position.

"I want it in writing." Harry demanded.

"I can't bloody well write that all out right now!" She screamed sending a pair of stunners in the Death Eater's direction.

"Fortunately.." Harry drawled patting his breast pocket. "I happen to have a document drawn up for just such an emergency."

Harry popped out of sight and reappeared right between Tonks and Kingsley.

"Now if you'll just sign here, here and here?" Harry proffered a quill toward Tonks expectantly pointing to the lines awaiting her signature.

Tonks growled, but seized the quill and scrawled her name over the indicated spaces.

"Happy?" she scathed.

"Almost" Harry returned, handing the document to Kingsley and asking, "If you'd be so kind as to co-sign, please?"

Kingsley grimaced, but seized up the offered quill and scribbled his name next to Tonks'.

"Very nice. Thank you." Harry smiled and folded the document up and returning it to the pocket inside his battle armor, patting the area with a satisfied expression on his face.

A orange hued _bone breaker_ dropped the auror next to Kingsley, who hit the floor screaming and clutching at his broken leg.

"Excuse me." Harry nodded politely and left the crumbling shop, entering the street out side.

"Gentlemen?" He called out to the Death Eaters stationed around the shop. "Gentlemen, in view of a change in circumstance, I urge you to drop your wands and surrender yourselves in a peaceful and orderly fashion."

Derisive laughter rained down on him followed by a _killing curse_ that just missed his side.

"I see" Harry intoned hollowly. "Very well, then."

Harry blurred into motion drawing his sword as he went. Howls and screams of pain and terror filled the Diagon Alley street outside the Ice Cram Parlor. By the time Tonks and her auror companions risked venturing out of the near ruined shop, a last pitiful Death Eater was kneeling at Harry's feet sobbing and begging for his life as Harry absently listened to the man as he carelessly used the mans silk black robes to wipe blood and gristle from his sword.

On closer inspection; Tonks emptied her stomach on the street when she noticed the fallen Death Eater's hand lying next to his bleeding stump. The severed hand was still clutching his wand with pale nerveless fingers.

Kingsley was standing off to the side surveying the slaughter around him. His dark skin paled ghostlike. Limbs and bodies were strewn around the alley. Some poor wretches still pleaded and mewled trying to pull themselves to their feet in the vain hope of fleeing. Others were unconscious from their wounds and others still would never rise again, death glazed their vacant eyes.

"Merlin's Beard" Another auror rasped in disbelief wiping a hand across his cold sweating brow as he surveyed the carnage around him.

Harry nodded appreciatively as he surveyed his now clean and gleaming sword before slamming it back into it's scabbard with a gentle hiss as the steel slid home.

"Not a bad haul. A stray Death Beater or two managed to flee, pity that. Although I don't think that one will have gotten very far. " Harry thumbed his hand meaningfully toward a nearby leg lying in it's own spreading blood stain.

Tonks managed to bring up food she hadn't known she'd eaten at that.

"Weak stomach?' Harry asked curiously. "Strange that you'd choose this line of work, being so squeamish and all?" he chuckled darkly, earning himself a glare from the auror between wretches.

Harry clapped his hands together."Well, I'm off." he turned away, but hadn't made it a half step before Kingsley stopped him .

"Not so fast Pott,.. Er, ..Weapon" He amended.

Harry cocked an eyebrow. "Diplomatic Immunity,.. Remember?"

"That doesn't supersede you from protective custody pending review." Kingsley commented with a smug expression.

Harry sighed. "The question thing with Dumbles, eh?"

Kingsley nodded with a sneer.

"Still got your head up the old man's arse, eh Kingsley?" Harry sneered back.

"Don't make this more difficult then it needs to be, Harry,.. Please?" Tonks near begged from his left, having at last recovered.

Harry scowled meaningfully.

"I mean, please-Weapon" Tonks reiterated.

Harry nodded his assent. They were about to depart when Harry held up a hand halting them. He ignored Kingley's irate huff and turned his attention to the Ice Cream Shop.

"This is a nice place and holds some few good memories for me. I'll not leave it in this condition.

"It's a total loss man." Kingsley ground out impatiently.

Harry shot the man a drool look. Then closed his eyes and concentrated a moment. His eyes suddenly snapped open blazing emerald fire. He snapped his fingers and the shop immediately began to reassemble itself from the pieces strewn about the Alley.

"That's better." Harry commented to himself, turning to leave as the shocked aurors followed in his wake, turning back now and again as they went to stare wide eyed at the shop at it magically returned to it's former glory.


	11. Chapter 11: Know thy enemy, know thyself

Disclaimer: I own nothing of the Harry Potter characters.

**Chapter Eleven: Know Thy Enemy, Know Thy Self**

Harry ignored the startled gasps that followed him as he marched thru the Ministry's reception area with his auror escort still struggling to catch up.

Harry paused at the Wizengamot branch, pulled his Diplomatic Immunity document from his pocket, waved a hand over it duplicating the document. He ignored the surprised gasp from the clerk as his casual display of wandless magic and handed the witch the duplicate.

" File this, please." he reguested.

" Y-yes, sir, right away." The clerk seized the document, stamped it with the current date and time and sent it off to her department head with a flick of her wand.

She wrote Harry a receipt, which he pocketed thanking the clerk and stolling away to a nearby lift.

Moments later, Harry, Kingsley, Tonks and one other still able bodied auror exited the lift and proceed toward the Minister's office at the end of the Hallway.

People gasped and dodged into nearby doorways at seeing the famous person grimly marching their way.

Harry and company entered the Minister's reception area. Susan Bones was manning the reception desk.

"Harry" She greeted off handily before shrieking "H-Harry!"

Not bothering to wait on formality, Harry brushed past offering." I'll just see myself in, thanks."

"B-But the M-Minister's in a m-meeting with the Department heads?" Susan blurted in alarm.

"So much the better." Harry called over his shoulder , throwing the door open and marching into the Minister's office with the three auors jockeying to get to the minister first and deliver their report.

Two department heads fell over backwards in shock at seeing the infamous 'weapon' suddenly amongst them. One spilt a glass of water he was pouring and another actually fled from the room suddenly remembering an important matter he needed to attend to.

"I-I'm sorry, minister." Susan called out over the din.

"Quite alright, Susan." Dumbledore replied pleasantly with a bemused expression on his face. He instructed Susan to close the door behind her and then turned his attention to Tonks.

Noting his lead aurors tattered appearance, he asked. " I take it he resisted your invitation?"

" A-Actually no." Tonks stammered and proceeded to give the minister a brief report, notably leaving out her and Kingsley having granted Harry diplomatic immunity.

Dumbledore leered in a rather smug fashion at Harry assuming,"It appears you've landed yourself in a spot of trouble, my boy. I suppose allowances could be made if you were willing to make a few concessions on your part- for the greater good?" Dumbledore smirked triumphantly.

Harry rolled his eyes and shook his head disappointedly. "Same old, same old, eh? Still think you can manipulate everyone to your own ends whilst taking credit for the sacrifices they make for your vision of " The Greater Good"." He drew quotation mark in the air pointedly.

"Show some respect, Potter." an all too familiar voice barked out from Dumbledore's right side.

"Ah, Percival, still sucking up to the minister's arse, I see. Still, I suppose that's a step up from on your knees under Fudge's desk."

Kingsley snorted despite himself at that. Percy just stammered impotently while his Father sitting on Dumbledore's left just shot Harry a disapproving parental look.

"I like the change, Harry." Dumbledore distracted benignly. "The beard and moustache suit you." he complimented.

"Don't expect that it'll ever be tickling your backside with it in this life, you decrepit old bungler." Harry spat back.

"Harry, please?" Mr. Weasley tried to dissuade the growing tension.

"Weapon" Harry offered blankly.

"Pardon?"

Kingsley muttered Harry's insistence on being called by his alias.

Mr. Weasley looked disgusted at that and made no attempt to correct himself just to appease Harry.

"Gentlemen, please?" Dumbledore attempted to reestablish control of the room.

" Now then. I'm prepared to offer you some form of clemency for your impulsive actions today, if you'll but agree to a few concessions of which, I believe you know what I refer?" he directed coolly to Harry.

" Stick it" Harry snapped.

Dumbledore looked gob smacked. Rarely did any one dare defy him and when they did they tried to do so with the utmost of respect.

"Am I to understand that you are willing to face criminal charges for the heinous acts that you committed today?"

"You can take it up the arse. If that answers your question?" Harry sneered.

Dumbledore's eyebrows shot up to his hairline.

Mr. Weasley rubbed his forehead as if warding off a growing headache and Percy…?

Percy was actually stupid enough to draw his wand.

Great waves of blistering hot magic poured off of Harry like a tidal wave and pounded across the room, slamming into Percy Weasley and tossing him through the door on the other side of the minister's office.

Obviously, there must have been a stairway beyond the door as Percy could be heard shrieking as he tumbled downward. A last thump heralded his arrival on the floor below as moans and groans of pain drifted back up to the Minister's office.

"Pretentious git." Harry grumbled, ignoring the angry look Arthur Weasley shot his way as he hurried out the door to see to his ailing son.

"Your department heads seem to be finding other duties more pressing this morning." Harry quipped to Dumbledore.

"Apparently" Dumbledore grumbled his agreement. "Are you quite finished now?" He asked blandly.

"Depends on whether you have any more idiots with itchy wand hands about?"

"Don't you think you've sufficiently added to the charges against you already?" Dumbledore countered, playing his trump card far too early in the game.

Harry only had time to answer with an incredulous look, before being distracted by Arthur Weasley rushing in to berate him.

"Damn it Harry, he's got a broken jaw and a dislocated shoulder." he complained out of concern for his injured son.

Harry brushed a bit of none existent lint of his armored chest answering incredulously.

"He wouldn't have anything if he'd kept his head, or his hands off his wand for that matter. Furthermore," he countered with growing vehemence, "nothing that I've put my hand to today would have transpired if I hadn't been kidnapped here to this God forsaken island against my will in the first place!"

Dumbledore seated himself nonchalantly, steep-ling his finger together and asked with sic kingly false sweetness. " That's a rather serious accusation, my boy. One can only hope you have evidence to support your claim, not that it will matter at your trial."

Harry refused to be baited returning with cool confidence."As a matter of fact,.. I can."

The smile on Dumbledore's face faltered for a moment, but it was just long enough that Arthur Weasley caught it and was shaken by his idol's guilt ridden tell.

Harry calmly unsnapped the fasteners down the side of his chest armor and withdrew a thick packet of legal documents from a bottomless breast pocket that was charmed to bring to hand the object of it's wearer's search. He tossed the packet toward Dumbledore, who, for his part, smiled with smug indulgence as he opened the packet and browsed through it's contents.

He highbrows raised higher and higher in alarm as he scanned with increasing rapidity the legal forms contained within. At last finishing, he slumped back wearily into his chair with whispered "NO"

Harry quirked a half smile at his expense. "Why don't you tell your anxiously waiting cabinet the gist of the contents you've just perused-Sir?" The sir was said with a complete lack of respect that was noticed by everyone in the room.

Aggravated, Dumbledore drew his wand and burned the documents to ash with a quick _enflambre _spell.

Harry sighed in a bored fashion as he waved his hand and the ashes reintegrated themselves back into the documents they once were.

Seeing that Dumbledore was about to try and destroy them or just vanish them outright, Harry interjected. "They are, of course, only legal copies of those already both filed with the Wizengamot, the Confederation, the Daily Prophet, the Quibbler, International Wizerd's Weekly and Quidditch Weekly.

"Quidditch Weekly?" Arthur Weasley asked in surprise.

Harry shrugged, "I like Quidditch Weekly, they at least report accurately."

Dumbledore vanished the documents he'd read with a casual wave. "None of those agencies would believe such lies , especially not with my endorsement to the contrary."

"Ah" Harry nodded in understanding. "Quite confident in your position of power, are you? I suppose onn could argue that being the head of both the Wizengamot and the Confederation gives you jurisprudence to refute any claim regardless of factual documentation presented in evidence. I mean, after all, you were able to manage to get an unearned Order of Merlin for which you rode a wave of unearned gratitude to the lofty position to which you now are perched on your skinny arse." Harry ignored the startled gasps that followed his accusations, continuing…" As Minister , I'm sure, like Fudge did in past, you can readily manipulate any and all news stories… But there is, however, one agency to which even you, Your Supremeness, must bow to." Harry spat triumphantly.

"You couldn't have!" Dumbledore thundered, jumping from his seat.

"I could and I did." Harry smiled broadly.

"They would never accept such a claim?"

"Actually they found the evidence quite compelling. Not to mention the sworn testimony of your former Azkaban Warden's, (James Marquist), testimony as to my illegal incarceration and subsequent torture in an attempt to extort my services against your current terrorist problems. They also found it curious, the absence of your famous familiar- Fawkes. Phoenixes , as you know, bond only with champions of light and justice, and they do so for the life of their bond-mate, but also only as long as their bond-mate holds true to the light. Why is your phoenix no where in evidence-SIR?" Harry challenged.

Dumbledore stammered embarrassedly under the sudden scrutiny of his present staff. "H-He , er, has undergone a recent 'burning day', and is still to young for flight, let alone to be out and about. Rest assured he will make his presence known at my side, shortly." He said with a semblance of false confidence.

Harry looked less than convinced, although the rest of Dumbledore's cabinet were hopeful, that is except Arthur Weasley, who was contemplating his head with a shrewd expression of dawning realization that his idol was less than he thought,… much less.

"I would hope so." Harry agreed with obvious distrust, explaining. "Fawkes himself has charges to answer for. I managed to keep the _port key_ upon my person, purely for sentimental value. The council ran a battery of diagnostic tests upon it. As it clearly showed it was delivered by the magical signature of a phoenix, and your particular phoenix, it seems it the only one currently in known existence,… you can understand that they would very much like to compare his particular magical signature against that of the one still present on the _port key_ that was used to kidnap me from my home. I believe there's a warrant within the documents you hold that directs you to present your phoenix within the week or face sanctions by the council. I'm reliably told that such, er, "sanctions" are quite unpleasant." Harry smiled evilly at the paling face of his former head master.

"Council? What council?" Arthur Weasley questioned with curious interest at what agency could make even the great Albus Dumbledore quail impotently.

"I-It would seem our young, er, guest has petitioned the Wizard's War Wouncil." Dumbledore muttered fingering his brow in exasperation.

"The War Council, b-but that would m-mean…?" Arthur stammered in dread before Harry cut him off.

"That a state of War now exists between Great Britian's magical realm and the island of LILIPOT."

"Lilipot?" Arthur asked vacantly catching the familiar reference.

"You'll have to forgive my play on "Gulliver's Travels" and the use of both my mother's first and my surname in titling my realm." Harry explained blandly.

"Your realm?" Arthur continued his questioning.

"Yes, yes,.." Harry waved airily. "It's all there in the paperwork and all quite legal and as they say-above board. I had the foresight, when I left these accursed shores, to not only buy my own island, but to declare it my own sovereign state . As I, myself, was the legal owner and only party in residence, it was a rather easy matter to have it declared my own sovereign land which was ratified by a unanimous vote of the United Nations October thirty first, 2001. By the ministerial and confederation's sanctioning of the illegal kidnapping, incarceration and torture of the sovereign leader of Lilipot, a state of **war** has been declared by Lilipot against those parties responsible, namely; the British Magical world and the Confederation of Wizards. The declaration was accepted into record and is pending review by the Wizard's War Council, pending evidence to the contrary submitted by the British Ministry."

Arthur Weasley whistled under his breath as he fell back in his chair. He was well impressed by Harry's actions thus far in circumventing Dumbledore, something not easily accomplished by any stretch of the imagination. He could not help but admire the young man standing confidently before them. He had grown as cunning as he obviously had powerful, but at what cost? Not for the first time, Arthur Weasley wondered what was done at this boy's expense, 'For the Greater Good'.

Dumbledore , however glared venomously at his former student and protégé. "The Confederation won't stand for your treasonous lies. Your impudence will cost you much, Harry." Dumbledore seethed.

Harry only smiled condescendingly."Did I, er,.. forget to mention that the Confederation has already admitted it's wrong doing and in an emergency council meeting, which I'm reliably informed you were not party to as that would necessitate a conflict of interest as you are the current Minister for the British Magical Ministry, the council sued for peace… rather vehemently I might add. Seems they felt there fearless leader led them a bit astray. I believe they're probably arguing over your replacement while we speak, They've made some rather generous reparations. I hardly need the galleons, but I'll see that they're put to good use in charitable institutions around the world. Ones without British ties, of course."

For all that, Dumbledore still smile benignly as he played what he thought was his trump card. " You say that the Council has as yet to endorse your,.. er, country's declaration of war?

Harry nodded."Pending investigation. I believe they expect you to submit yourself for inquiry by the end of the week. Fawkes too,… if you can conjure your suspiciously absent familiar?" He added doubtfully.

"I wonder how's they respond to learn that you've committed some very serious criminal acts today. Not acts of war as no such article of declaration currently exists, but ones of criminal intent, resulting in death of British citizens on British soil this very day?" he mused.

Though silently watching the proceedings, up till now; Tonks gasped and Kingsley shifted uncomfortably next to her at hearing their minister's accusations.

Harry smirked, withdrawing another document from his charmed breast pocket. "I believe this document can testify to the legality of my subsequent actions today in rendering aid and assistance to the British MLE. You'll find this document has already been filed with both the Wizengamot and if your staff is competent, the War Council as well, by now." Harry waved the paper toward Dumbledore.

Dumbledore seized the paper greedily from his hand and scanned it's contents not once but twice, finally turning a glare on the his senior aurors present.

"You granted him immunity!" He hissed icily.

Tonks nodded worriedly, but Kingsley stood his ground. "We were seconds away from being wiped out. We were only six aurors against a score of Death Eaters, Ravenwood and Dolohov amongst them! I admit it seemed an extreme measure at the time, but in retrospect I can see why Harry would be reluctant to render assistance, what with not even being a British subject. He could expose himself to all sorts of litigation even with the noblest of intentions." Shacklebolt smirked knowingly at that, casting Harry an appreciative look of admiration. The man was no fool. He too, like Arther Weasley, was seeing Dumbledore in a new light. One far dimmer than previous.

Dumbledore fingered his wand as he considered the young man before him with barely concealed fury. " What's to stop me from incapacitating and imprisoning you this instant, thereby effectively winning the war with Lilipot before it's even begun?"

"By all means-try…" Harry returned ,coolly reminding him. "You found yourself inadequate to the task when I left your prison training camp of a school my seventh year. I like not your odds now that you are no longer augmented by the school's own ambient magic, in addition to the fact that I have grown magically since then, more so than you can possibly suspect. Go on… Try." Harry goaded darkly. His green emerald eyes flared and the temperature in the room rose to an uncomfortable level as magic crackled in the air like static electricity around Harry.

"Harry, Albus,..Please?" Mr. Weasley interrupted anxiously, his eyes darting back and forth between the two wizards squaring off against each other. " Please,.." he begged, "Can't we work this out peaceably?"

Harry's eyes shifted cautiously in his direction as he scoffed. "Like Percy , or…Ron?"

Arthur's face fell at that. "H-He was wrong, Harry." He entreated, not bothering to distinguish that he was talking about his youngest son "He knows that. He's sorry, Harry,… truly sorry for what happened." Arthur pleaded with Harry.

Harry snorted a laugh of contempt.

"Everyone's, sorry,… after the fact. I imagine you're probably the most sorry of all, aren't you Dumbles?"

Dumbledore at first puzzled , then shaken, he slumped into his chair as understanding dawned on him.

"V-Very, Sorry." he murmured dejectedly, looking more ancient than he had in years. He pushed the documents Harry had presented away with a defeated air.

"What do you want, Harry? What?" He bit out impatiently.

Harry's face turned cold, impassive. " What I want is irrelevant. Wants and desires are for human beings not things. I am but a WEAPON, a thing. For that is what you made me. That is what **you wanted**. This is what **you got**. You forged me to be your greatest weapon against Voldemort, but your blacksmiths took it upon themselves to make me more than this. Mad Eye and Remus fashioned me to be the ultimate weapon of all things that threaten the British public, both foreign and domestic. I could not dispose of one Dark Lord only to leave the populace at the mercy of another. One who masquerades as a benevolent champion of the light, but is in actuality a wolf in sheep's clothing."

Arthur Weasley stared wide eyed, shaking his head in abject disbelief. He was not so much shocked by what Harry had said, but by how he had said it; with cool indifference. The change in his persona was shattering. He seemed to truly believe that he was nothing more than a tool,.. A weapon.

" What would you have me do?" Dumbledore intoned humbly.

"You will go this very day and tender your resignation to the Wizengamot as not only Supreme Mugwump, but as Minister of Magic for the British isles."

Harry began with cool efficiency to list his demands. With each new demand, Albus Dumbledore winced and sank lower into his chair, but made not the slightest protest as Harry continued.

"You will not endorse Mr. Weasley as your replacement for Minister, that would only shed a negative light on a good man. The Wizengamot is capable on their own of reaching the obvious conclusion that Arthur Weasley is the best man for the job. You will also return your second "Order Of Merlin" citation to the Confederation. You will divulge to them the complete circumstances regarding Voldemort's having surrendered himself two years ago, with your apologies on your subsequent lack full disclosure in the matter."

"Fancy yourself a hero, eh?" Dumbledore quipped .

Harry rolled his eyes. "They can wipe their arse with it individually or as a whole for all I care. Once having fulfilled these requirements, you will retire to private life. You will never again seek public office or any role as an educator. You've done enough damage already in those capacities."

That last comment struck Dumbledore like a blow. "I admit I made some mistakes, but I've only ever done what I did for the…"

"Greater Good?" Harry suggested, cutting him off. "Yes, **your greater good**, never the **greater good **of the public as a whole. Was it for the **greater good **when you released Bellatrix Lestrange, wrongfully thinking she'd afford you another spy within Voldie's inner circle? Was it for the **greater good **when her fist act of a **supposed** changed life was to then torture and kill the Bell family just to send me a message?"

Arthur Weasley startled at that.

Harry continued. "Was it for the **greater good **when you allowed Sirius Black to rot in Azkaban twelve years for a crime you knew he never committed and could have easily proved said innocence by allowing him his right to a trial, rather than condemning him without legal recourse? Was it for the **greater good **when you had me save Sirius only to knowingly sacrifice him later? I know Snape contacted you first after leaving Umbridge's office after I'd warned him that Voldie had Sirius. You knew he was at Grimauld Place. You knew it was a trap when you sent the Order there-him included. Tell me, did you do it all solely for the opportunity to charge in and play the great hero, to prove you were still the most formidable wizard alive, or did you do it solely to get Sirius out of the way so that you could more readily manipulate me to your own ends?"

Dumbledore quailed at the dark expressions sent his way from around the room. His eyes shifted fleetingly to the door behind his left shoulder.

"You'll never make it." Arthur Weasley promised him.

Harry smiled grimly.

"What's to keep me from _obliviating_ everyone here after you've left today?" he suggested in desperation to cling onto his fleeting grasp at power.

"Simple." Harry smirked triumphantly. "My first official act after declaring war will be to end said war by removing your head from it's over burdened shoulders and removing your handiwork from said staff."

"What makes you think you'll even be able to find me, if I just disappear and wait till the smoke clears only to pick up the pieces from a war ravaged society eager for leadership with the promise of new prosperity and peace ? I could while away my time in comfort at Dumbledore Castle, it's under the _Fidelius charm._"

Harry smiled coldly and called out. "Fawkes"

With a burst of flame, Dumbledore's former phoenix landed on Harry's shoulder and warbled a humble greeting.

"Phoenixes can travel to any destination at any given time. They're quite impervious to all manner of wards and charms and can transport vast loads with relative ease. This particular phoenix owes me a debt that he seems quite eager to repay. Seems his former master led him astray and he wishes to make amends."

Dumbledore's face fell, he was broken- finished. "Is this what you wanted, Harry ? Are you happy now? Am I sufficiently embarrassed and humiliated to satisfy you? Do you at last have your revenge? That is , after all, what you truly want, is it not?"

"Whether you are embarrassed or no is by your own devise. Revenge is fleeting. It's as lustrous as gold on the surface but as hollow and empty as the leprechaun gold it truly is." He refuted sagely.

"I want that which you can never grant. I want my parents, my home, my godfather, my very existence returned to me. Sands that, I want to be what I was before,… just Harry."

Arthur Weasley watched in silence as Harry mourned for what he could never have with a heavy heart. Tears glistened at the corners of his eyes. Tonks wept into Kingsley's shoulder as Harry continued.

"Despite all the fear and death, I was once a boy with dreams and a hope for a better future. I had friends, albeit briefly, but friends I cherished. Was it so important to remove any shred of humanity from me by isolating me from my last shred of happiness when you took me away from my friends? How often I've wondered if Ron acted of his own accord, or, did you **guide** him a bit?"

Arthur Weasley was shaken to his very core at the suggestion that Dumbledore may have had a hand in manipulating Ron against Harry. It gave him hope, a dark hope though it was.

"Was making your **weapon **worth it? Do you now feel vindicated that you did the right thing for the **greater good**?" Harry continued, oblivious to Fawke's mournful warble at his ear.

"Was turning me into a monster to destroy another monster worth your reputation and self respect? Was your thirst and greed for unlimited power worth what it has led you to today? Are you at last satisfied,… for I never will be. Not even death will release me. I will never again see my parents or Sirius. Heaven holds no place for a soulless wretch such as I. Even if there could be forgiveness, I would never accept it. The shame and disappointment I would see in my parents and Sirius's eyes would be worse than perdition's flames. Hell would be a fitting reward for one such as I. A weapon tempered in fire should be unmade within the forge of hell's infero. Are either of us satisfied, Dumbledore?"

Harry turned on his heel and walked from the, (soon to be former), minister's office without a backward glance. The phoenix still clutched his shoulder warbling fretfully though Harry made no show of noticing it in the least.

Arthur Weasley turned baleful, accusatory eyes on his once idol. "Merlin above, what did you do to him Dumbledore?"

The fact that Arthur no longer used his first name nor spoke fondly to him was not lost on the one time "Champion of the Light" and peoples hope of salvation from the terrors of Voldemort. It was yet another pinprick to an already mortally wounded old man.

"I did all that he accused me of, Arthur. All that and more. I did what I did thinking it for the greater good initially, but some where along the line the boundaries blurred and I lost my way. I had a direct hand in destroying a boy unlike any other. One with a capacity to love and care that could inspire even the most jaded of poets. In so doing I damned him and damned myself. I deserve what he has done to me, nay,.. I did it to myself. Harry is but the tool of my destruction. He is, after all, only a… WEAPON."


	12. Chapter 12: The harder they fall

Disclaimer: I own nothing of the Harry potter characters

**Chapter Twelve: The harder they fall **

_**The**_ **_Daily Prophet_** that came the next day held a different cover then the one originally proposed. This one merely read:

_**Dear Tom, One down, one to go.(see postscript if confused)**_

_**You may consider this your invitation to the dance.**_

_**What dance you say?**_

_**Why the answer is simple; an anniversary dance.**_

_**Who's anniversary you now ask?**_

_**Also simple: the anniversary of the night you killed my parents . By doing so you sealed our fates by activating the prophecy whicj you were trying to negate by murdering baby-me.**_

_**You've gone to a lot of trouble trying to find out just what the entire contents of said prophecy states. All you had to do was ask. Here it is for you:**_

**The one with the power to destroy the dark lord approaches. Born as the seventh month dies to those who have thrice defied him. The dark lord shall mark him as his equal, but he shall possess power the dark lord knows not. The one with the power to destroy the dark lord shall be born as the seventh month dies.**

**Happy now? Probably not as I'm sure that it's over your head and seriously doubt that mad cow-Bellatrix will be much use trying to translate it into simple psychotic words that you'd be able to understand.**

**Basically it's me you have to worry about-I kinda suspect you all ready are doing that after the mess I made of your pet Death Beaters yesterday in Diagon Alley. They were nothing. The second part of the prophecy is even simple enough for you to get the gist of. " The dark lord shall mark him as his equal"( Hint: Lightning Bolt Scar-forehead- killing curse…. You remember). **

**The last part of the prophecy is a warning. "He shall have power the dark lord knows not."… I'm not telling!**

**So there it is, and here's my proposal: Twelve Midnight- Halloween, we get together where it all started. I'll come alone, but won't ask you to do the honorable thing and come alone because let's face it- you have no honor. You're a cowardly, craven wretch of a half blood with delusions of grandeur based solely upon being the distant heir of Slytherin-bid deal. I have ties to Gryffindor, but you don't see me handing it out on a calling card. So bring your death beaters, the mad cow, your giants, trolls, vampires, werewolves, girl scouts, peanut vendors, a partridge in a pear tree and let's get this thing on and over with! **

_**Harry James Potter - A.K. A. The Weapon**_

_**P.S. I'll give you seven to two odds for say a million galleons? That's better odds than the goblins will give you.**_

_**P.S.S. You'll notice in today's rag that Dumbles is out of the picture so you won't be able to go crying to him when I kick your arse like you did the **__**last **__**time**__** !**_

* * *

Dumbledore resigned as promised(forced) the next morning and ran for the hills before the crowd of waiting reporters could ambush him over the last comment of Harry's what; statement, invitation, declaration of war?

All anyone knew for certain, was that, Dumbledore had resigned all of his prestigious positions at once and vacated said posts without comment and gone into hiding. Though there was much speculation about the final comment in Harry's er,.. article, one thing notable was that Dumbledore had returned his second Order of Merlin award to the Confederation before resigning his post as head council.

Though Dumbledore's resignation took place on a Friday morning, an emergency meeting of the Wizengamot was scheduled for Saturday noon to elect an interim minister for the duration of the former minister's term and a new Supreme Mugwump of the Wizengamot.

Another emergency meeting of another sort was taking place Friday evening. Newspapers lay discarded in the center of the large dining table as the last members of the Order of Phoenix sat stunned by recent events, not knowing where to possibly begin to take the meeting, only knowing something needed to be done.

Minerva McGonagal and her co-chair Alastair-Mad Eye Moody surveyed the shocked faces around them. The entire Weasley clan was present, Kingsley Shacklebolt, Remus and Nymphadora Lupin, Didelus Diggle, Hestia Jones, Semus Finnigan, Dean Thomas, and another twelve or so members of the once "Dumbledore's Army" that Harry Potter and Hermione Granger had formed .Several additional aurors and hit wizards rounded out the charter which had transferred to its current heads after Dumbledore attained the post of Minister to avoid conflicts of interest.

Ginevra Weasley sat quietly across the crowded dining table at Grimauld Place glaring suspiciously at her sister in-law, Hermione. Thankfully it was her mother that asked the first of what she considered the most pertinent question.

"Did you really see H-Harry, Arthur?" Molly asked her husband hopefully.

Ginny found it interesting that every time Harry's name was mentioned, Percy winced nervously.

"Yes, Molly." Arthur reassured his wife for yet another of many times. "I'll say more on that matter, but first I think we should hear from Tonks and Kingsley about the events proceeding Harry's arrival at the ministry?" Arthur shifted attention to the two aurors with political ease.

The two of them added their bit in tandem then waited for the plethora of questions they knew were coming once the initial shock wore off.

"H-How many D-Death Eaters?" Molly stammered wide eyed.

"There were an even twenty. Some of the Dark Lord's best were among them; Dolohov, Ravenwood, Petrie, Mc Nair." Kingsley summed up.

"The whole thing was over in seconds after Harry joined the fray. One second we were about to be overrun, the next Harry was wiping the blood from his sword apologizing for the one Death Eater that got away. Can you believe it? He actually apologized for letting ONE get away!" Tonks exclaimed. "Four dead, six crippled for life, seven recovering under heavy guard at St. Mungos' and two in Ministry custody, the survivors pending trial."

"I wouldn't have believed it if I hadn't seen it with my own eyes." Kingsley added in awe. "He was like a force of nature… relentless, all consuming. Twenty fell against one man as if they were nothing,… nothing!" Kingsley shook his head in awed disbelief.

"Yeah, but he had the six of your aurors backing him up. I'm sure a lot of them fell from your spells under Harry's distraction." Ron Weasley added his perspective.

Tonks snorted derisively. "None of them fell from our spells. As far as we could determine they didn't fall to any magical spell what so ever. He only used his sword."

Remus fell back into his chair next to her, closing his eyes as if trying to ward off some tormenting memory.

"Remus?" She asked worriedly. Remus shook his head to clear the cobwebs, offering his friend a wan smile of reassurance before shifting his gaze to Moody at the head of the table.

Moody nodded his agreement. "The Weapon has returned." The old auror announced grimly.

Gasps of outrage and indignation surrounded him at this. The most vehement of them, Molly Weasley.

"That's a hateful, dehumanizing term that I find appalling, Alistair." she lectured, waggling her finger at the old auror threateningly. Several others around the crowded tabled murmured their agreement.

Moody shrugged indifferently, but it was Remus that answered…

"Never the less,.. it applies. Alastor and I should know. We helped make him just that- a weapon.

"Remus no!" Tonks pleaded next to him. He nodded sadly to her that it was so.

"Merlin help me, but I had a hand in taking my dearest friend's only child and transforming him from a sweet, caring boy into a killing machine."

Moody snorted at that over the gasps of outrage around them.

"Don't sell us short, Remus." he crowed proudly. "Dumbledore wanted the ultimate weapon against Voldemort and we gave him one. Gave him one in spades, we did!" the old auror chuckled darkly.

"What did you do?" A fiery female voice hissed in accusation. Ginny had made her presence known.

"What did we do?" Moody echoed with a proud smirk. "It would be easier to ask us what we didn't do? I , myself, taught him every trick in the auror manual, dirty or otherwise. Remus handled the boys physical training; morning runs that gradually increased to marathon levels. Strength training that took a ninety pound weakling and turned him into pound for pound the most powerful man alive. Even with Remus' werewolf enhanced speed, strength and stamina, he was hard pressed to keep up with the boy after he turned sixteen. By seventeen, Remus was afraid of 'em. We enlisted the finest combat instructors the world over. Mishumutaii from Japan taught him the way of Bushido, the katana or fencing as we Europeans call it. Harry took to it like a niffler to gold. Mishumutaii is considered the finest swordsmen alive, now he's considered the second finest by his own estimation.

...Pierre Cardiene was brought on board next."

"My countryman is considered ze most elite dueling champion in ze world." Fleur blurted proudly in behalf of her homeland.

"No longer." Remus put into perspective. "After six months he wasn't even in Harry's league. There is no class distinction for Harry's league."

Moody chuckled his agreement with a proud air.

"What else?" Hermione asked in a small voice.

Remus winced, but added in a detached tone."Martial arts, hand to hand combat, demolitions, wandless magic, transmutation, mega morphing, animagus…."

"And all of it combat directed." Moody talked over him.

"Combat directed?" Ron Weasley asked with a puzzled expression.

"All spells and theory were directed solely toward combat usefulness. He proably couldn't have done a cleaning charm to save his soul, but he could probably kill you a hundred different ways with simple household charms." Moody smirked appreciatively.

"That's sick!" Fred Weasley spat, his twin nodding vehemently next to him.

Moody shrugged indifferently, chuckling. "I'd avoid a prank war with him if I were you."

"That's enough, Alastor." Remus growled. "Maybe your proud over what we've wrought, but I'm not. I only wish I'd come to my senses sooner. I was as blind as the rest of you, buying into Dumbledore's vision of the "greater good". That's what I tried to tell myself day in and day out.. "That it's for the greater good",.. as I drove Harry into the ground pounding every last ounce of strength and conditioning into him that his once slim, malnourished body could handle. When his body couldn't take it? I filled him with strengthening and nourishing potions till they were coming out his ears. When he despaired; I filled his head with tactical and strategic planning no shred of historical data was spared. No expense was spared. We burned thru the considerable wealth his family had left for him. Every last knut was put into the boy's training. We left nothing for after, because there was no after. His only goal was to destroy Voldemort in his entirety. I never realized until too late that Dumbledore did not expect Harry to survive, and if he did,.. He was to be locked away as a security threat to the magical world. Thanks for the getting rid of Voldie, my boy- Here's your cell, complete with all the comforts of home: A closet under the stairs and your own pet Dementor for company!" Remus scathed in revulsion for the part he played, but he was too far into it now to stop as he poured out all that had been done to Harry.

"W-When he began to falter and have doubts we turned Dumbledore's pet Death Eater on him. Snape was given free rein to bully and demean him . _Reverse Psychology_ they call it. Well,… it worked. Snape could always motivate Harry to new heights. But that wasn't enough? No, not nearly enough for Dumbledore. There was still too much Harry in Harry for his liking. His compassion and love still held sway. Kindness, generosity, nobility,.. All the things that made Harry- Harry, they were still there, those luminescent qualities were waiting just below the surface to show themselves again. So what did Dumbledore do? Why, he amputated his soul for the "Greater Good" He isolated him from his friends. Anything and everything was taken away that gave him any real pleasure. All designed to dehumanize him. He loved quidditch, loved it. That was the first thing to go. Dumbledore took Harry off the quidditch team. He removed Harry's last, simplest of pleasures- flying."

McGonagall gasped in outrage. "Was that why?"

Remus nodded. "The first of many things. He'd already kept his receiving the honor he'd earned as being "Head Boy" his seventh year. He stripped that first thing in the summer after Harry's sixth year. Harry'd wanted to take his NEWT's then already, but Dumbledore stamped in down."

Remus turned to Ron who'd startled at that. "Sorry Ron, but truth be told; Harry could have passed any NEWT you could throw at him with a grade of outstanding by the end of his sixth year. He hid his intelligence. It was perhaps his most cunning achievement."

He turned to a wide eyed, Hermione. "It used to amuse him no end when you'd take charge and lecture him over some concept or theory that he'd pretend to struggle with just because you enjoyed teaching so much, Hermione. It gave you such pleasure that he never minded or grew impatient with it because he loved you so."

Hermione shuddered, then dropped her face into her hands, her shoulders shaking in quiet sobs as Ron tried to comfort her, whispering into her ear and pulling her close.

Moody interrupted at this point. "You give yourself too much credit Remus."

The old wolf shook his head sadly at that in denial, but Moody continued. "Remus, began to resist Dumbledore's efforts. He made sure that Harry always knew who he was and where he came from. That he wasn't a thing, but a person. A person with a good soul. One filled with love and courage. He showed him pictures of his parents. Shared memories via pensive of the Marauders pranks, tender moments between his mother and father or they and their friends. The boy was on his way back, Remus. I know he was. You could see it in his eyes. The compassion the caring,.. It was like,like….?

"It was like Lily was looking back at you." Remus answered in a near whisper.

"You did your part to, Alastor. You gave him a grandfather's wisdom. You taught him to laugh again. Even taught him to play the piano." Remus chuckled.

"You said you wouldn't tell!" Moody growled glaring at his friend.

"Why, Alastor, how charming. I should be delighted if you'd favor us with a concert sometime." McGonagall suggested with a merry twinkle in her eye.

Moody harrumphed in a "that'll be the day fashion".

"Actually he's quite accomplished." Remus complimented. " Patient teacher too."

"The boy puts me to shame. He's a natural, a prodigy." Moody added with a wistful smile that looked uncomfortable on his scarred face.

"Does he sing?' Ginny blurted out before thinking, a furious blush suffused her cheeks.

"Don't know that I ever heard him sing?" Moody mused. "Remus?"

Remus shrugged. "Don't know that he ever had much to sing about? Lily had a voice like an angel though, and Harry tends to take after her more than James. Don't get me wrong he's got James courage and natural talent in spades, but Lily? Harry has Lily's intelligence, but with a marauder's daring; if you take my meaning?" Remus smirked.

"You mean he's cunning?" Ron assumed.

Arthur chuckled at that. "I think today's events proved that. If today was a chess match: Harry vs Dumbledore, Dumbledore not only lost the match, but Harry never gave up so much as a single pawn. He knocked the old man's legs right out from under him. I can't believe I was so fooled by the old conniver's grandfather act?" Arthur berated himself.

"He's had us all wrapped around his finger. The only reason I ever saw his for what he truly was is that Harry forced him to play his hand early." Minerva entered the conversation.

"What do you mean, Minerva?" Molly asked.

"I was there the day Voldemort surrendered. Snape, Albus, Filius and I were enjoying a bit of lunch at the castle when the first shockwave hit. It nearly knocking us from our seats. By the time we gathered our faculties and regained our feet , the combatants were fully engaged as the battle raged across Hogsmeade. You could see the spell fire lighting up the distant sky from the doors of the castle. Albus sent Filius to alert Fudge, much good as that would ever do, and Snape went to call the Order, though I have my doubts he ever initiated the task?"

Those present exchanged puzzled glances.

Minerva noticed. "So I gathered. He was either hiding or really was in Voldemort's pocket all along, despite Dumbledore's claims to the opposite. Anyway, the four of us scrambled as fast as our old bones could carry us to put on our dragon hide armor. It took a few minutes as , er,.. mine's shrunk a bit over the years." She demurred, ignoring a few snickers from the men around the room.

"We were about to depart from the Castle, when we were surprised to notice a dark figure running pell-mell toward the safety of the castle. He ran as if all hell were on his heels. We couldn't distinguish his face at that distance, but could see him firing spell after spell over his shoulders as he ran our way. By the time he was close enough to distinguish his face, the spell fire in Hogsmeade had abruptly stopped, naught but the wails of the dying remained." McGonagall paused to shudder in dread.

"I don't know what was more terrifying that day: the sight of Voldemort running toward us with the glowing red eyes and snake like visage, or the screams of the dying echoing from Hogsmeade? We readied ourselves, taking flanking positions in front of the castle. I looked to my colleagues thinking this would be the last I'd see them in this life. Voldemort had run into range and the first spell was forming on my lips when the unthinkable happened? Voldemort dropped to his knees and tossed his wand at Albus's feet, pleading for mercy. Mercy!" McGonagall shrieked incredulously.

"That contemptible murderer actually had the nerve to beg mercy, saying he would surrender himself to imprisonment if we would grant him safe passage from the castle to the ministry. Despite his shock, Albus, of course, agreed wholeheartedly, never bothering to ask the why and wherefores. He had Snape and Filius take the swine to the bowels of the castle and put into one of the dungeons for safekeeping until the aurors arrived. It wasn't the aurors that arrived first, however. Albus and I were waiting at the gate for the ministry aurors when another figure stormed into view."

"Harry" Molly Weasley guessed.

McGonagall nodded, her eyes distant as she recalled: "Torn and bloodied he was. It wasn't till later we learned that Harry had single handily met and defeated the last of the Dark Lord's forces at Hogsmeade, without incurring a single casualty amongst the civilian population. I'll never forget the look on his face as long as I live…. **Cold Fury**." Minerva paused shuddering.

After she collected herself, she continued her tale. "He stood there at the foot of the steps to the castle, his eyes locked on Albus',.. with **t-that **look . Long moments passed and finally he spoke,.. He said "Give him to me"… I- I've never been so afraid as I was at that moment. Albus refused, of course. He said, "It's over, Harry." Harry shook his head and said; "It'll be over when his head lies at my feet and not until." Albus told him no, he said it was finished, that Voldemort had surrendered his wand and was incarcerated in the dungeons and that the aurors were on their way.

Harry spat out a phrase that I'd never heard and didn't understand until I saw the article in the Prophet today. Harry had quoted: "_Neither can live whilst the other survives_". Dumbledore just shook his head and told Harry to- let it go. He asked him to come inside and let Madam Pomfrey tend his wounds. He was dripping blood all over the castle steps, but was totally oblivious to his hurts. He wanted Voldemort and nothing but. The headmaster still refused. Harry raged at Dumbledore. He reminded the headmaster about the prophecy and that if he denied his claim it would be on our heads. He said," If the snake escapes, the blood he sheds will be on your hands, not mine! Never again will I aid this accursed isle. Never seek me out. Never trouble me again,… for the day you do, you will surely live to regret it. In retrospect, perhaps he does have a bit of the 'inner eye', at least where Albus was concerned." she chuckled darkly at the irony.

McGonagall finished her tale. "Then he left. He turned on his heel and as he walked away. I half expected him to apparate, though I know that's impossible on Hogwart's grounds. What Harry did was more shocking. He just faded into nothingness and was gone. It was like watching him walk into the afterlife. I've never seen the headmaster look so shaken, so old and tired, as he did then. That look soon passed when the aurors arrived and Dumbledore claimed sole responsibility for Voldemort's having surrendered. Technically, that was true, but it was really Harry that won both the second and first wars against the dark fiend. It was Harry whom we should have honored."

"D-Did he kill everyone at Hogsmeade,.. The Death Eaters, I mean?" Hermione asked tremulously.

Moody chuckled darkly at that. "Nayh, only a couple of the scum were dead when we arrived. A few died later from their wounds, but most of them were trussed up like pigs for market. All except that mad bitch-Lestrange,… and we all know how that turned out." Moody spat on the floor to show his contempt, ignoring Molly's admonishment at his manners for both the swearing and spitting. The truth was, he like irritating Molly, if just a little.

"I've a question?" Bill directed toward Moody. "Now don't take offense at this Mad Eye, but why would you try and keep Harry grounded if he was such a perfect weapon and all? I mean, wasn't eliminating Voldemort your first priority?" The immediate hisses of outrage that followed his question from the women had him nervously watching for wands.

"A fair question and one easily answered." Drawing attention to himself, much to Bill's relief.

"The answer is simple, he wasn't a "perfect weapon". He was talented, driven, exceptionally well trained and able to utilize said training to its maximum effect." Moody critiqued. "But for all that,… he had nothing to fight for."

Moody held up his hand halting the rebuttal on Shaklebolt's lips.

"One could argue for vengeance sake, but Remus and I made him understand early on that seeking vengeance was the worst mistake he could make. People who sought revenge get sloppy, lose their heads and lose sight of the goal, often getting themselves killed instead of their intended target.

You could argue that he do it to save people. What people? Faceless denizens who are no more then names in the paper when their obituaries are printed. If there is one thing I've learned in my long life; it's that a man who fights for his family's safety is the most dangerous man of all. For Harry to have any chance of winning,… winning and surviving, he needed someone to fight for. Someone to love.

He needed his family, his friends. Remus and I reminded him that there were still people in this world that cared about him. That he needed to open his eyes and reconnect with his friends that the rewards would be worth the effort."

Moody looked to Remus at this point. "I just don't understand where everything went wrong? He ,… he was so close. He was coming out of that protective shell he'd built around his heart and was trying. He was reaching out to you,… to them." Moody nodded in Harry's former friends' direction.

Remus shook his head miserably. "I thought so too. I even tried one last time to get Dumbledore to see reason. I begged Dumbledore to relent, but he'd have none of it. I warned him Harry would snap….and so he did. Only not the way I'd thought, but even then some of the old Harry was still there. Lily's great love still shines in those eyes. I'm sure of it."

" H-How can you know that?" Ginny asked in a hopeful voice.

"Because he doesn't kill if he can help it." Moody answered with no little pride in his voice. "That may sound easy on the surface. Right or wrong, good or evil, kill or no,.. but it isn't. Not for Harry. He's been trained to kill his enemies to the last man,.. but he doesn't. Despite all that's been done to him and against him, he shows compassion and mercy." he turned expectantly to his friend, adding, "Sometimes, Remus,… Sometimes, I think we failed miserably and other times,… other times I think we've succeeded beyond our wildest imaginings."

Remus nodded sniffling as his wife rubbed his shoulders comfortingly.

"I know what you mean, Alastor. Sometimes I'm afraid that James, Lily and Sirius will hate me for eternity for what I've done. Other times I think, maybe, just maybe, I've honored their memory and earned my place alongside them. We-We were so c-close to reaching him. What happened?"

Remus buried his face in his wife's shoulder, even Moody wiped his nose with his handkerchief, suspiciously clearing his throat. But,... it was Hermione Weasley that fled the room in tears, with Ginny and Ron following in her wake.

Long moments passed as everyone sat silently contemplating what was said and what needed to be said. Directions needed to be established if they were to survive both together and as a society. They had less time then they realized.

A great concussive blast rocked the house throwing order members from their chairs, rattling the windows in their panes.

"What is it? What's happening?" Molly shrieked as another blast rocked the house.

"We're under attack!" Moody growled out. "Our position's compromised. Evacuate to our secondary base!"

After shouting out the evacuation order he turned to apparate and… "Damn- anti apparation wards are up. Try thr floo?" he barked.

"The floo's down!" Ron shouted from the drawing room.

"Right." Moody groused. "Bill reinforce the wards, give us every second you can."

"I'm on it." Bill agreed moving to action.

"Molly, Pomfrey get up to the second floor and prepare for casualties."

Before he could bark another order to gather his fighters, phoenix song filled the air and Fawkes appeared in the room in a burst of orange flame. The bird held a bit of scorched parchment in its beak that Moody snatched and scanned with his one good eye while his magical eye swiveled around in its socket scanning everywhere and anywhere. Contrary to popular belief, Moody's magical eye couldn't see through walls, just magical cloaks and the like.

Moody snorted incredulously, answering the waiting bird ."Alright, we'll do it his way."

With a burst of flame, Fawkes disappeared as quickly as he'd arrived.

"What's happening?" "Is Dumbledore coming?" "Should we fight or flee?"

"Alright you lot!" Moody shouted over the din gathering his anxious comrades' attention. "The lad's outside. Says we've got a giant problem on our hands."

"Is it Death Eaters? What should we do?" Hermione blurted out apprehensively.

Moody smirked,.. "Sorry, guess I didn't make myself clear? I mean- GIANT- problem. Harry says there's a twenty-foot brute out there hammering away at our wards, when they fall not only will the Giant be tearing the mansion down on top of us, but there's a clan of vampires at the ready to feed on whatever's leftover."

"Vampires!" Lupin growled baring his canine incisors. Vampires and werewolves were ancient foes; a last vestige from some long forgotten blood feud.

Molly stifled a scream, calling her children protectively to her like a mother bear.

"What should we do?" McGonagall asked as she and the rest of the room started pulling wands into view.

"Groups of four, covering entry points on all floors. Remus help Bill strengthen the wards."

"I want to fight!" Remus snarled, letting the wolf inside him hold sway.

"Do as I say!" Moody barked back at the man who, after a moment of warring with himself, relented and trotted off in a huff to find Bill Weasley.

Moody broke them into squads and sent them off to guard every entry point he could think of with an extra one or two as backup on every floor's main hallway.

He, Minerva, Ginny and Tonks were left to cover the foyer, drawing room and kitchen.

**BOOM-BOOM-BOOM **The giant rained down blow upon blow down on the trembling house that groaned heavily under the strain.

"Shouldn't we..?" Tonks began uncertainly from her position across the hall from Moody.

Moody shook his head. "Harry's on it." he returned confidently.

Ginny whimpered slightly at the mention of Harry's name. it was faint, but Tonk's caught it , glancing curiously toward the young woman covering the kitchen door.

"We can't just sit here till the house caves in on us, Alistair?" Minerva quipped from the drawing room entry.

"It won't. I'm guessing this will be over long before the wards fail."

"Over for who?" Tonks snorted incredulously.

Moody smirked but before he could reply the night outside filled with inhuman howls of pain and rage.

"Over for them." Moody grinned with cunning leer.

**BOOM-BOOM-BOO-ARGH!**

The house shuddered and groan as if a great weight had fallen against it. The sound of shattering glass came from the drawing room.

Moody's eye swiveled in that direction as he called out worriedly- "Minnie?"

"I'm alright,… WHEW- what a stench, foul brute!" she complained.

Puzzled, Moody turned toward the drawing room, intent on investigating when the front door shattered as a body came hurtling through the air and impacted with the wall at the end of the hallway with a sickening- THUD !

Mrs. Black's portrait began screaming bloody murder as a dark figure pulled itself of the floor with a grunt, cast a glance at the wailing portrait and bellowed "Shut it-you!"

Moody smirked appreciatively as the infamous portrait immediately silenced; it's resident- hag fleeing the frame in horror.

"H-Harry…?" Ginny gasped in sudden realization. He never heard her as he wiped the back of one sleeve over his sweating brow and muttered in challenge.

"Alright, big boy,… It's on now!"

He launched himself down the hallway transforming into his animagus form at a dead run. From her vantage point Ginny couldn't make out what he was, only that he was covered in black fur, enormous in size and- pissed!

The animagus launched itself through the shattered doorframe and into the night.

A primal roar split the night air outside followed by a bellowed challenge from what was surely the giant.

The floor shook beneath their feet as angry bellows soon became desperate grunts that gave way to screams of terrified pain.

A high pitched keening wail was followed by a ground shaking "WHUMP!" as an enormous weight hit the ground outside.

Mewls of agony drifted in from the hole where the door used to be.

"It serves you right- Ya Great Wanker!" Harry grunted as he stumbled through the hole where the door used to be.

"Sorry about the door." He commented off handily in a fashion that clearly stated he could care less.

Ginny hesitantly moved closer to try and see him better. He was standing a few feet from Moody, engaging the elderly auror in a hasty conversation. She couldn't hear what they were saying, but it was obviously a tense exchange.

The light from the hall caught his silhouette. His body armor was torn at the right shoulder where his arm hung a little to low by comparison to his left side. He had a gash on his forehead that was openly bleeding down the side of his face and blood dribbled from the corner of his mouth. His hair was short and sweat soaked. His eyes were slits of emerald fire.

He looked like a survivor from a train wreck and he was-**Gorgeous**... to Ginny's eyes.

"Arthur, Remus, Minerva, Shacklebolt, Meyers and Crane!" Moody barked out. "Front and Center! The rest of you hold your positions. Tonk's fix the door if you can, otherwise seal it with debris."

A quick glance at Harry's slumped and bleeding form , he called in afterthought.

"Pomfrey!"

Harry waved him off, and he re-shouted up the stair."Never mind, Pomfrey."

Harry forced himself upright and then slammed his right shoulder into the dining room frame with a grunt of pain.

Even from her distant vantage point down the hall, Ginny could hear the "pop" of Harry's shoulder being forced back into its socket. She shuddered, stifling a whimper for him.

The people Moody had called for arrived casting apprehensive looks at Harry's battered form that he seemed completely oblivious to.

The small group entered the dining room where they'd originally met this evening. The door were closed and obviously _silencing charms _had been applied as despite her best efforts, Ginny couldn't hear a sound from the door she'd snuck up to listen at.

Fifteen minutes later the door opened , thankfully Ginny had returned to her post at the kitchen door, only moments before, sparing herself the embarrassment of being caught eavesdropping.

"Stand down!" Moody called up the stairwell and immediately the sound of scuffling feet could be heard as the Order members descended the stairs.

Molly Weasley was one of the first to arrive in the foyer. "What happened...H-Harry?" She goggled at seeing the dark clad figure off to the right of the hall across from the others.

Ginny was cautiously approaching from the kitchen trying to get a better look at him.

_Gorgeous_ didn't begin to describe him. He was taller than she remembered and extremely well toned too. His close cropped moustache and goatee gave him a roughish air that sent her heart running wild.

In slow motion she watched as her mother reached out to him, but her hand stopped inches away as if it had hit an invisible wall. Harry starred at the offending appendage warily. The air in the room super heated like a blast furnace around them.

Arthur Weasley grasped his wife's reaching hand and pulled it absently to his side, and the temperature in the room immediately dropped back to normal.

No one commented over the strange phenomena, and no one needed to. They stood around in a gathering throng, shifting uncomfortably. It was obvious to all that no one was going to lay a hand on -The Weapon.

"Tomorrow, then." he intoned with a note of finality, making to leave.

"Please, stay." Minerva asked gently, but made no move to intercede. "You look tired, dear. Let Poppy see to your wounds and have a bit of something to eat, wont you?"

Harry shook his head. "T-Thank you," The words seemed foreign to him as if he'd not uttered them in a long time. "I'm fine." he reassured, ignoring the derisive snorts his commented elicited from Ginny's nearby brothers.

"There are other things happening tonight." he offered by way of explanation, and turned to leave.

He had barely taken a step when Ginny called out shakily…"H-Harry"

His step faltered just the slightest bit, but it was there and everyone caught it. He righted himself as if momentarily having lost his balance and headed for the door with more conviction than previously.

Ginny's voice came with more conviction too. "Harry, please?" she called.

He paused for the briefest moment and a few startled intakes came as he looked about to turn back, but instead he walked right thru the newly constructed door like a ghost.

A strangled grumble from outside was met by "Fat lot you should complain? Look what you did to my armor you oversized moron!" Harry shouted back, followed by a "THUMP" and another loud groan.

"What the…?" George commented under his breath following his curious twin toward the newly repaired front door.

"Oiy!" One of the twins called peering thru the side light. "Somebody dumped a broken giant in our yard!"

Several Order members chuckled and moved forward to have a look. Others looked to the youngest Weasley with a speculative, even hope filled, eyes. She never noticed the looks they cast her as her face was now buried, sniffling softly, into her sister in-law, Hermione's shoulder.


	13. Chapter 13:Entitled to your day in court

Disclaimer: I own nothing of the Harry Potter characters.

A/N: Sorry this took so long, but I had a few computer issues. In saving face; it's a longer chapter with a lot to it. Hope you enjoy. MK-One

**Chapter Thirteen:**

**Entitled To Your Day In Court**

The gallery was full to bursting with friends and family members. Reporters lined the hallway leading to and the front section of the stands in front of the assembled Wizengamot. Aurors ominously stationed at every door and window of the court room cast a wary eye over the assembly inside, not to mention the patrolling squads outside constantly scanning the grounds and the crowd at the ministry doors, ever watchful for even the slightest perceived threat. It would not due to miss even the slightest sign of an unexpected terrorist attack, what with the whole of the Ministry and the Wizengamot housed in one building all at the same time.

Every major and minor house within wizarding society was present and representing their interests at the Wizengamot Emergency hearing today. The only conspicuous absent seats were those of the Supreme Mugwump, who also represents the minor house of Dumbledore, and the Most Nobel and Ancient Houses of Potter and Black and the Honored Houses of the Four Founders, which have stood empty for an age as the lines of Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw are now extinct, the heir of Slytherin a wanted criminal and the line of Gryffindor supposedly lost to the annals of history.

At the first stroke of noon, Susan Bones rose quietly and walked to the podium before the Supreme Mugwump's vacant chair. Though there were negative murmurs throughout the gallery and from a few of the more well known _dark houses_, no one openly challenged her right to begin proceedings.

"Good Afternoon." She began pleasantly addressing the entire audience. "We find ourselves here today at a crucial juncture in our society as a whole. What we, as a result, decide here today will have connotations that will affect the wizarding world for generations to come. I pray to Merlin and God above that we make those choices with an honest heart and an open, well directed mind. We can ill afford to make decisions for our families and children's futures base on fear, greed and above all, the bigotry that has too long ruled our world since the time of the Dark Ages." Susan paused as a wave of murmurings both positive and negative drifted through the gathered throng.

"I think it also safe to say that we dare not put all our faith and subsequent authority blindly in one figure as we did in Albus Dumbledore. I think it safe to say that recent events have shed light on the folly of that action. We need sound governmental leader that are interested in doing what is right for the benefit of all, not what is easy to merely placate us into a false sense of security and well being, whilst wolves worry our flanks from without as well as within. We require strong leadership with good family values to preserve our rights and heritage, but also with an eye on the future so that we may all benefit in the progress around our society. We also require a judicial branch that remains separate from our governmental leadership in that it may remain objective in seeking the truth and justice our society craves, now more than ever. To start with, we need to elect a new Minister of Magic, one who incorporates the values and ideals we all hold dear whilst keeping a weather eye to the future so that our society may grow and prosper.

We are here today to elect such a person, but to do this we need all of our established houses present and accounted for. Along this line I have invited the necessary parties to rectify this situation." Puzzled and anxious murmuring spread throughout the crowded hearing chamber and all eyes turned expectantly to the chamber's doors that two aurors were now prying open to admit the waiting parties in the hallway outside.

Susan Bones raised her voice and directed her hand to the now open doors. "Ladies and Gentlemen it is my distinct honor to present…. Representing the Minor House of Dumbledore- Minerva McGonagall, headmistress of Hogwart's School of Witchcraft and Wizardry." The gallery arose in cheers and thunderous applause as Minerva McGonnegall entered the chamber wearing the proud tartan of clan McGonagall with the sigil of the house Dumbledore on her right breast.

"Madam McGonnagall was appointed by Proxy from the last heir of Dumbledore only last night. Said proxy has been recorded by scribe into our annals earlier today.

It is also my honor to present the Wizard who now occupies our Office of Magical Creature Rights as it's head. Remus John Lupin. Mr. Lupin was granted proxy to assume the seat of the Most Nobel and Ancient House of Potter! "

Several boo's and derogatory outbursts heralded this announcement, though Remus strolled pleasantly to his seat, nodding his head in the direction of the gallery were a bevy of surprised red-heads were cheering uproariously in agreement with his appointment.

Once the crowd settled and the grumbles against having a known werewolf on the esteemed Wizengamot quieted to a low rumble of displeasure, Susan gathered the audience's attention for one last presentation.

"Now then,.." Susan paused to gather herself, looking toward the Malfoy seat for reasurance which she got in the form of a wink and smug smile from her boyfriend, Susan proceeded to announce:

"It is my esteemed privilege and honor to introduce our last two representatives."

"Yes, you heard me correctly." She answered the questioning crowd. "Representing the Most Ancient and Nobel house of Black by appointment and re-adoption into the House of Black is Narcissa Black."

Eyes turned expectantly toward the chamber doors but were disappointed, momentarily.

'Narcissa Black will enter shortly," Susan reassured the pensive audience. "She has been granted the honor of accompanying our last seat to the Wizengamot , one that has sat vacant for an age, but with the aid of the Goblin nation the last true heir of Gryffindor has been located and will reclaim the Gryffindor seat here today."

Gasps and outcries of surprise echoed through out the chamber as wizards and witches rose expectantly from their seats

"Without further ado, it is my distinguished honor to announce: Lady Narcissa Black representing House Black and Lord Harold James Potter Black Gryffindor of the Houses, Potter, Black and **Gryffindor**!" she shouted that last.

Harry and Narcissa entered the chamber, pausing at the threshold as cheers and exclamations of surprise, delight and even alarm rained throughout the overwhelming thunderous applause.

Narcissa wore a floor length gown of crushed blue velvet that hugged her curves modestly and flowed outward from her hips. An elegant smile lighted her aristocratic features as she floated on the arm of her escort.

Harry wore the highly polished Goblin wrought armor of Godric Gryffindor. A golden griffin emblazoned on his glittering silver breast plate. A flowing Gryffindor colored cape wafted behind him as if it floated on a nonexistent breezed. A golden chain mail skirt over Black dragon hide trousers tapered down to knee high polished Dragon hide boots. The long fabled ,jeweled sword oh legend adorned his left hip.

His green eyes blazed intensely from his handsome face, warily scanning the crowd as he escorted the lady on his arm to her seat, which he held politely for her until she was settled. Then, rather than assume his waiting seat as the scion of Gryffindor the Brave. He made his way steadily to the podium.

Susan curtsied to him upon his arrival, but Harry grasped her chin gently in his gauntleted hand and bid her rise, he instead bowing to her and kissing the back of her hand reverently.

A bright pink blush suffused her cheeks as Harry regally offered her his arm and escorted her to her waiting seat, his back straight and chin high as if he were truly honored to be doing so. He held her chair, and once seated, he returned to the podium.

His vibrant green eyes scanned the audience and all quieted in anticipation of what was to come.

"I am not here to rule you, but to serve in the same capacity as my forebear: I am but servant and guardian of peace and justice of the magical realm. Justice,…?" Harry paused incredulously,…" Too long has justice been denied the citizens of our society. Where is the justice for the orphaned and murdered children slain by the heir of the house of the conniving and cowardly! Peace,… Where is the peace? Can we even remember a time when the threat of grief, pain and murder did not hang over our heads like a cloud of doom. How long will we bow to the greed and bigotry of a madman and his equally insane followers bent upon the eradication of any who do not meet their warped and twisted ideal of a supreme society where cast not intelligence rules. Where intolerance instead of understanding holds sway. Where rage and lust replace morality and honor.

I-SAY-NO-LONGER!" Harry pounded his gauntleted fist on the podium to accentuate each word and his awed audience responded with thunderous applause and shouts of agreement. Many seats of the Wizengamot stood and applauded openly, many did not but politely clapped their hands with lesser enthusiasm..

It was several minutes before the audience quieted and Harry continued.

"It is with this in mind that I have chosen to make my presence known. I will not assume the vacant seat of my forebears until my sacred pledge has been met out. Until that time becomes a reality I appoint a proxy to assume my place as Head of Gryffindor House. Know that my chosen delegate speaks with my voice in all things both within these Chambers and without. I do not chose based upon blood or political standing for those are poor reasons to decide upon a course for the future. I base my choice upon intelligence and diligence. One who holds the rights of others as sacred and inviolate. One who would see justice and peace guide our present and future. Lastly, I choose a Gryffindor for only a true Gryffindor would have the courage of their convictions to see it thru. With these ideals in mind I can but arrive at only one conclusion. By my hand and with my voice I proclaim the proxy of House Gryffidor."

The crowd held it's collective breath in anxious anticipation.

"As scion and last heir of Gryffindor, I hereby appoint my proxy with all honors and privileges therein to: HERMIONE JANE GRANGER-WEASLEY !"

Shocked gasps , mixed with outraged denials, drowned by thunderous cheers and applause accompanied his announcement.

Harry turned expectant eyes to the gallery , searching out one in particular amongst a small sea of red heads.

Hermione sat in wide eyed ,absolutely stunned to speechlessness as her family clapped and cheered around her.

Harry held up his hands to quiet the audience after a lengthy applause. "Would Vice Minister Weasley please, escort designate Lady Gryffindor to her seat, so that we may continue these proceedings to elect a new Minister of Magic?"

Cheering accompanied a glowing Arthur Weasley who rose from his seat in the gallery and proffered his arm to his still gob-smacked daughter in-law. Finally with much nudges and encouragement from her family, Hermione rose unsteadily to her feet, supported by her chortling husband and was escorted down by her proud father in-law.

Arthur ushered Hermione to her waiting seat of the founding fathers alcove, set back and above the rest of the assembly. As Gryffindor's representative she held a ten percent voting proxy , or roughly eight votes and the right to veto any vote results pending further investigation and review.

Arthur had just left the alcove when Susan Bones rose from her seat and yelled out:

"LONG LIVE HOUSE GRYFFINDOR!" which was echoed by the audience before another round of cheers.

Harry nodded his thanks to the assembly and raised his hand in deference to Hermione position in his stead.

A crying openly, Hermione Weasley rose on shaky feet and curtsied to the assembly in thanks.

When the crowd began to quiet, Harry turned from the podium and addressed the Wizengamot behind him.

"A new day awaits you and with it the hopes of the wizarding world. I beseech you to choose wisely not only with your heads, but with your hearts. I have done my best to provide you with shinning examples of what our world has to offer and will continue to need in the years ahead of us. I leave you with but one or two recommendations. You are here to vote on the future leadership of our world. I can think of no better person who encompasses the best qualities of our society. I nominate Arthur Weasley for the position of Minister of Magic, not as interim , but as your full Minister for a term of four years from this day forth."

More applause seconded his nomination, especially from the red headed gallery.

You are also here to day to elect the future leadership of justice for our society. Along that vein I can think of no fairer minded individual than the person who sits upon the seat of Longbottom!"

Neville nearly fell out of his chair in shock as Draco reached over and slapped his shoulder supportively whilst the audience cheered uproariously.

Harry turned back to the throng. "My business here today is concluded. Know that I will do what I can to staunch the flow of our precious life's blood from spilling in our streets and homes by those who value corruption and bigotry. Harry drew the sword of Gryffindor and the audience held it's breath in a collective gasp as the battle roar of Griffin filled the chamber and echoed out into the hallways beyond.

"By my sword, my blood, my life and my honor do I make my pledge as the Scion of Gryffindor: For all that we have suffered, the House of the Snake will be brought to answer for,… escaping only upon pain of death!" The sword in Harry fist roared again, sealing itself in a magical pledge as the audience cheered wildly.

Ginny cheered along with her brothers and parents , not for what Harry did here today, nor promised for their future, but for who and what he was. Not a tool or a weapon, not even the heir of the proudest house of the four founders. She cheered for the wizarding world's greatest and most unsung hero. She cheered for the man who stood magnificently below her, yet who towered above them all by virtue of his courage and nobility.

She looked toward her sister in-law who cheered along with the rest, as she wiped tears of joy,.. And of hope from her eyes. She knew why Hermione cheered and she also knew why she cried . They were both for the man who stood before her and for the boy who he once was. Not a weapon, or a hero, or even a savior, but… a… man.

Harry would not know the results of the Wizengamot's vote until reading the next day's Newspaper headlines which proclaimed Arthur Weasley and Neville Longbottom's appointments to minister and Supreme Mugwump respectively, by a landslide, but not a unanimous vote. He suspected he knew which houses had voted against due to their alignment with the dark lord. Either they were followers or secretly sympathetic to his cause. Either way, he knew he would be seeing them far sooner then they could possibly suspect.

What he didn't know, was what happened after the votes were tallied and the announcements made, nor even the celebrations that poured out into the streets by a rejoicing public.

One awed and humbled young women sat heavily upon her seat on responsibility, sniffling uncertainly.

"Congratulations on your appointment Mrs. Weasley. You have been afforded a great honor this day. One to which I'm sure you will prove yourself worthy. Today was a good start but there is far more to be done in the day's ahead." Narcissa patted the young women's shoulder both in congratulation and reassurance.

"Why?" She asked vaguely. "Why did he d-do it." She stammered , looking up with wet eyes.

"Why does he do anything he does, child." Narcissa directed incredulously. Seeing her look of continued bewilderment she answered. "I've come to appreciate that everything that man does, he does because it is the right thing to do."

"W-What if he's wrong? What if I'm not worthy?" She questioned, timidly.

Narcissa smiled condescendingly."Is he wrong? Are you unworthy? Did you vote today using everything you had within you to make the right choice? Did you choose with your head as well as your heart?"

Hermione nodded wiping a tear from her eye. "O-Of course. I did." She returned assuredly.

"Then you have already answered your question and honored he that gave you this opportunity. Despite his young age, I think there is a wisdom within the man that few garner in a lifetime, and there is also love. A greater love hath no man…."

"Than he who gives his life for his brother." Hermione finished the quote that Narcissa was making from the bible. It was one of her personal favorites.

Narcissa nodded. "He would never admit to such, but any with eyes can see that there is more to the man than what he wants others to see. Then what most others even dare to see, yourself included. Do you still see-The Weapon?" She announced that last as if it was vile to the tongue.

Hermione shook her head.

" No,…" Narcissa countered. " You don't see the warrior, the hero, the savior that everyone else wants to see and expects?"

" I-I do , but… there's more, so much more." Hermione answered vacantly trying to organize her thoughts into words.

Narcissa helped her. "Then you begin to see the man. The boy you once knew and loved is still there, Hermione Weasley, but he has grown up. He still embodies all you once knew. He still has in spades that which he forebears are known for: courage, nobility, honor, forthrightness. But the greatest of these, the root of all courage is…"

"Love" Hermione gasped in sudden revelation. " T-Then he still? He..?"

"Love's you as the friend and confident you once were?" Narcissa paused to consider, tapping her graceful finger to her chin thoughtfully. "Yes, child,… I expect he does. It may not be on the same level or in the same way that he once did, but yes, I believe he cares for you very deeply. I caution you though? Let him come to you in his own way and in his own time. He has never confided in me what caused the breakup of the legendary "Golden Trio", nor would I ever ask him. That is between the three of you. I do know, because I know this man, that it was through no fault of his own." She stated pointedly.

"I-It wasn't ." Hermione agreed sadly.

"Then,.. If you value him? Not for what he fights for or what he's given, but value-him? You must make amends. Only then will you be truly worthy of the honor he's afforded you.; both in his name and in his heart." She finished wisely, giving Hermione a supportive squeeze on the hand.

Before she could leave, Hermione's curiosity got the better of her and she asked haltingly. "Can I… can I ask how you? I mean, your family and Harry aren't...how did you…?"

Narcissa smiled gently down and answered knowingly. " I'm well aware of my families short comings in their past dealings with Lord Gryffindor. I believe you wish to know what I've done to make amends? To prove myself worthy in his eyes?"

Hermione nodded emphatically.

"I've listened with my heart and my mind when he's spoken. I've found another son where I hadn't thought to look before , but should have. I've come to accept the fact that I will never be worthy of the honor and trust he's bestowed upon me and my son, but I intend to spend a lifetime trying to be. Lastly, but most importantly, I love him and accepted the fact, no matter how out of the realm of possibility it might have once been, I've come to accept the fact that he loves me to. It is for this that I am the most proud and most grateful of all."

Hermione sat completely absorbed in her own thoughts for the longest time. She only absently remembered Lady Black having left. Barely registered her family's arrival and Narcissa's curtseying to her father and congratulating her family on their good fortune and the hard work that brought them to their station.

" 'Mione?" Her husband asked in concern, grasping her hand.

"H-He loves me?' She responded vacantly.

Know one asked to whom she was referring, for they all had listened in on hers and Narcissa conversation with rapt attention.

"More than that, dear…" Molly offered, grasping her other hand, " he trusts you."

Tears came again, only know they were happy, hopeful tears. Tears that held a promise for better things to come.

* * *

The days after that auspicious day were not celebratory, but dark and unforgiving ones for those who fought on the side of the light. One shinning beacon held the darkness at bay, however. Sightings of the Weapon grew in proportionate response to those of Death Eater attacks and at every juncture the battle was turned to the light's side, corresponding to the Lord of Gryffindor's arrival.

Each sighting became more and more outrageous with the telling. At the 'Battle of Mooreston', as it came to be called, Harry Potter was said to have faced off against some fifty Death Eaters, who's numbers were augmented by all manner of dark creatures.

The reality of which was reported in the Prophet the next day.

**LONG LIVE HOUSE GRYFFINDOR**

**The heir of house Gryffindor stood alone against a force of Death Eaters numbering in the hundreds augmented by all manner of dark creatures commanded by the dreaded Dark Lord, himself with his dread familiar, the giant snake Nagini, coiled around his neck and shoulders adding to his horrific image.**

**What started as an assault bu Death Eaters on the muggle born witches and wizards of the isolated wizarding village of Mooreston turned into a full on battle as an assault force of some Fifty odd auors and hit wizards. Despite overwhelming odds , the Ministry forces were able to deflect the Dark Lord's terrorists from their intended goal , allowing the people of Moorseton enough time to escape to safety. **

**Once the populace was secured the aurors were forced to withdraw, though with anti-apparation wards erected over the entire village, ( a common tactic employed by Death Eaters), the auror force had to retreat into the safety afforded by the woodlands nearby. Even in retreat the valiant squad exchanged wand fire from the cover of the tree line, dropping many of their assailants in the process.**

**Though the aurors and hit wizards took a toll on their enemy, their cause was doomed as the larger force was moving into position on all sides and would soon overrun the smaller force despite their heroic efforts.**

**Just as the Dark force was readying to charge; the roar of a griffin split the air and 'The Weapon' appeared in a majestic swirl of his crimson cloak.**

**He stood boldly in dark green scaled armor with broadsword in hand, his crimson cloak billowing out behind him in the early fall breeze.**

**At first shocked and uncertain by this turn of events, the dark force eventually found it's courage, if one could actually call such bullying tactics courage?**

**The dark force hurled insults, barbs and jeers at the scion of Gryffindor who, for his part, stood fast and unwavering despite the impossible odds stacked against him.**

**A rain of spell fire followed the Dark Lord's order to attack and just before the huled curses hit their intended target, he disappeared in a swirl of his crimson cloak, despite the anti-apparation wards in place, and reappeared at the Dark Lord's left flank where he tore into his enemy with both sword and spell. By the tens, dark wizards and creatures alike fell like wheat before the scythe. And just as the dark force was regrouping 'The Weapon' disappeared and reappeared at the force's rear where he got off a savage cutting hex that tore into the Dark Lord's armor, dropping the villain to one knee as the Weapon rained down waves of spell fire faster than the eye could follow.**

**Screams of rage and terror filled the air as too late the Death Eater force realized they had fallen into a trap of their own devise. 'The Weapon' tore at them and harried their flanks at will, appearing one moment to their flank the next a hundred meters away, whilst they in turn were unable to apparate to safety and were too large and unwieldy a force to retreat with any semblance of haste.**

**The Dark Lord ordered his trops into the cover of trees thinking to at keast wipe out the auror force as they , themselves retreated from the stinging blows of the Weapon. **

**The murderers arrived at the tree line finding their quarry had retreated during the diversion created by 'The Weapon'.**

**With a last hurled challenge, the Dark Lord shot an enormous green jet of what could only be a **_**killing curse, **_**at the Weapon. Silently, the Weapon hurled his broad sword like a spear. It cleaved through the oncoming killing curse deflecting the two halves from it's intended target and drove straight through missing the accursed Dark Lord, but severing the head of his fearsome familiar in a spray of gore. Momentarily shocked by his loss, the Dark Lord was caught unawares as his adversary used the momentary distraction to change into what I can only assume is his animagus form; that of a giant black, green eyed Saber Cat. The cat was nearly upon the Dark Lord when he screamed and fled into the woods just before the raking claws of the cat struck.**

**Yes people, I swear it's true as I saw it with my own two eyes and heard it with my own ears…. The Dark Lord Screamed and Ran!**

**Rather than risk following into the dense woods, the Weapon returned to his human form and retrieved his sword imbedded deeply in a tree at the wood line. He also retrieved the Dark Lord's dead familiar to do what with, one can only guess?**

**I'd venture a new pair of boots!**

**Carl Findross- Staff Reporter, Daily Prophet **

"Merlin above! Is this accurate?" Mr. Weasley asked his new auror captain.

Kingsley nodded, his eyes glancing down to the early special edition of the _Prophet_ that came out before his own aurors were able to completely compose a report of their own.

"As far as our support force and clean up personal at the scene are concerned, it doesn't do him justice. Tonks was in that advance guard and she says they'd of died to a man if Harry hadn't arrived when he did. The Death Eaters were getting read to set the woods ablaze. They would have roasted alive before they'd made it far enough to get past the anti-apparation wards."

"How many did we lose?" Arthur asked grimly, steeling himself for the answer. He hated this part of the job. Hearing the losses, notifying family arranging state burials and assistance for the grieving families… he hoped he never got use to it.

"None, Sir" Kingsley responded with a wane smile.

"None?"

"A few minor injuries, spell burns and the like, but only one or tow aurors will need off a week to recuperate, the rest can return to active duty immediately.

Minister Weasley shook his head in relief before thinking to ask. "How many of the opposition were we able to capture?"

"Ourselves none, but the Weap, er.." He quickly recanted his intention to say " The Weapon" a term he knew the Minister vehemently disliked when referring to Harry Potter. " er,.. sorry Sir, Lord Potter subdued some twenty four wounded, and nearly twice that number of dead Death Eaters and dark creatures littered the field and great Merlin's beard, some of the dead creatures are Dementors!

Arthur's eyebrows rose to his waning hairline. "A spell?"

Kingsely shrugged. "As far as we can tell they fell to that sword of his."

Arthur nodded commenting off handily. "The magic of Gryffindor's sword is supposed to be unbeatable."

" Not Gryffindor's sword, it's the other one he carries. I've heard rumors that he fashioned it himself, though I've yet to confirm it."

Arthur gasped at the implication. "If that's true it would give us a considerable advantage if we could reproduce our own supply? Make it a priority to find and question Lord Gryffindor regarding his sword's origins… respectfully, Kingsley. " he reminded grimly, though he didn't need to bother . Kingsley had seen first hand for himself what Harry was capable of.

"Does,.. Does your daughter in-law know how to contact him? She is, after all, his voice in the Wizengamot. Surely they must have some contact? " he suggested incredulously.

Arthur grimaced. " I'm afraid not. He's never contacted her before or since he appointed her. T-Their relationship, or lack there of, is complicated." Arthur added hesitantly.

Kingsley waited for him to elaborate further, but he never did. He seemed to want to avoid the question entirely, so Kingsley changed the subject to another concern.

"Two of the dead are seats on the Wizengamot, Goyle sr. and Brockhurst."

Have all their assets seized pending investigation of supporting terrorist and subversive activities, and their seats on the Wizengamot forfeit pending a vote for deserving parties among the public sector at the Wizengamot's approval." Arthur ordered.

"Yes, sir. With pleasure, sir." Kingsley snapped to attention to show his appreciation of his orders. "Sir…?" He asked pensively before leaving the office.

"Yes." Arthur asked mildly.

"Sir, what's to be done about Lord Gryffindor?"

"In what way?" Arthur asked curiosly.

"He deserves the Order of Merlin,.. Second Class at least. He saved dozens of lives, routing the enemy single handily and at great personal risk."

"No… no ,I don't think so." Arthur sighed with no little regret.

"But Arthur, the man's almost single handily fighting this war. The reports don't say it, but he's not walking away from these " Skirmishes" without a scratch. My spotters tell me he was pretty torn up by the point that Voldemort screamed and ran like a girl. Even with that Basilisk armor of his he's not impervious. Which reminds me, did he really kill a basilisk his second year? Is that where he got the material to make that armor?"

Arthur nodded. "Saved our daughter. Something Molly and I will ever be indebted to him for."

"Damn Dumbledore,.. Potter deserved the Order- First Class, for that alone. Can you imagine- a twelve year old! I've only ever heard of Merlin himself ever taking on one of those before and it was young one at that. It's unimaginable! We can't let this go on without recognizing the man,... It's not right, Arthur."

Arthur sighed and nodded his agreement. "I know it, but, first of all; I don't think he'd accept it. That's if we even could find him which we can't. Secondly; the wizarding world has never been fair in it's dealings with Harry Potter. He doesn't trust us, and with good reason. We've never shown him the slightest gratitude publicly. We've vilified and harassed him endlessly, when we should be thanking and helping him, let alonbe respecting his right to fair consideration and privacy. I'm ashamed at the way we've abused our most precious blood. Lastly, while I agree we need to do something, I haven't the faintest what that something should be? There must be something Harry Potter would like," Arthur paused , then chuckled,.. " besides Voldemort dead, that is?"

"W-Would his family be of help?" Kingsley suggested.

Arthur grimaced at the mention of Harry's only living relatives." I, er,.. doubt it. They're not particularly close, I believe. I never got the sense that they and Harry got on? Still,.. I suppose it wouldn't hurt to ask? See if Tonks would be willing to reach out to the Dursleys? At the least, maybe they'll know how we can get in contact with him?"

Kingsley nodded. "Sounds reasonable. If nothing else, maybe we could post a note in the _**Prophet **_to him? He's obviously familiar with that avenue."

"Let's, er,.. only consider that as a last resort. We hardly need to advertise to the public that we cannot get in touch with our greatest defender except through the _personals,.. a_nd I'm not sure he'd appreciate the gesture." Arthur cautioned before bidding his subordinate good morning and continuing to dredge his way thru the unending pile of paperwork cluttering his in-box.

* * *

**Two weeks later…**

"It's alright to swear if you feel like it,… I know this hurts. I put up silencing charms just for the occasion." Madam Pomfrey chuckled as she derided the spell burn on her patient's neck.

"I feel nothing of the kind. I 'm just a little uncomfortable with my current state of undress." Her patient retorted.

Pomfrey snorted. "I've seen you with your shirt off more times than I can count." She paused for effect then added, " Without unders nearly as much."

Her patient rolled his eyes."I'd often wondered, now I know." He suggested vaguely.

"Know what?" She took the bait.

"The reason you're so devoted to your work." Harry full out laughed at the glare of disgust she gave him.

"Don't flatter yourself. I've seen better and amongst the Slytherins too." She smirked.

"That was low." Harry returned drolly.

Pomfrey finished applying salve to his spell burns and moved on. "That's that. Now lets have a look at those ribs, shall we?" She motioned for him to turn over.

"My ribs are fine, thank you." Harry retorted , not making any move to turn over as she'd directed him to.

"They hurt that much, eh?"

Harry cocked an eyebrow. "No,... they're fine."

Pomfrey folded her arms across her chest. "You're " fines"," she made quotation marks in the air, "are like everyone else's: "I can't stand the pain!" Now, roll over." She commanded in a 'no nonsense' voice that even Dumbledore wouldn't ignore.

Harry turned gingerly over and did his best to bite down on any painful exclamation as Pomfrey began prodding his heavily bruised left torso as she clucked her tongue disapprovingly at his unwillingness to display even the slightest discomfort.

"There's no shame in showing pain when you hurt, Harry." She reproved, helping him gently back into his undershirt a he refused to wear pajamas.

"I'll heal either way, why complain?" he commented evasively.

"Will you, Harry? Have you healed?" she suggested giving him a pointed look, taking the chair by his bedside.

He ran his fingers over his short moustache and goatee. It was a nervous gesture, much like the way he use to try to flatten down the back of his hair. "W-What do you mean?"

Pomfrey patted his chest gently and answered. " There are all kinds of pain, Harry. Emotional pain, physical pain, even spiritual pain. The worst of all is the pain that comes from here. I'm talking about a broken heart, Harry."

His face darkened at her implication."I don't know what you're talking about." he denied flat out.

"Don't you?" She pressed him gently. " Killing yourself on the battlefield wont take it away."

He turned his face away toward the window, but she gently pulled his chin back so that she could hold his gaze.

"You've nothing to prove anymore. Your courage would shame your forebears. It's not fear that keeps you from healing, but pain. They're in pain too, Harry. Give them a chance to make amends before it's too late." She pleaded with him.

He grimaced and shook his head "Hate is all I have left… don't rob me of it."

Pomfrey's eyes grew moist at that. "You've never lied to me before this, not ever."

She held her fingers to his lips before he could refute her claim. "True, you've never been forthcoming regarding the particulars of your adventures, but you've never out right lied to me,… not until this very minute." she admonished sadly.

"I'm not lying,.. I hate them."

"You're not only lying to me, but you're lying to yourself, Harry. Mores the pity, that. You're fighting a war that you don't intend to survive and as much as it pains me to know that, it hurts me even more to know how long you've let this go. You're not a boy any more, Harry." She smiled knowingly at the surprised look on his face.

"You're fishing?" he recovered suspiciously.

"Am I?" She smiled predatorily. "I know your body better than anyone, I'd wager. I've set your bones more times than I could count, especially that last year before you left. Are the scans I've taken of you wrong?" She asked rhetorically. " I don't think so. I know how long it takes to get to that state of calcification. It…"

Harry closed his eyes in resignation, sighing, he interrupted. "W-What do you want?"

A half smile of triumph ghosted across her face, one mixed with compassion.

"I think you already know what I want, luv."

Harry's eyes shot open in surprise. She'd never,.. _No one _had ever used such a term of endearment on him before.

His eyes glazed. "I-I can't ,Poppy. I d-don't know how? There's no going back." he offered reluctantly.

"She'll help you. I'll help you. Please, Harry? Please, let me call her here?" She didn't bother to say the name of who she was referring to, he knew.

" E-Even if I could,… not him though. Idon't know that I'll ever be able to forgive him." His uncertainty turned bitter as his thoughts turned towards Ron.

Pomfrey sighed. "Many was the time she was here. Many the time I've listened to her grieve over a cup of tea. She's not the same person anymore. She was always curious to the point of distraction, overbearingly so even, but she was also happy. She had the two greatest friends that any person could hope for, let alone a girl who'd never had any friends before. You were all so good for each other. Three pieces of the same puzzle. Each complimented the other, together greater than the sum of their parts. You and Ron…" She noticed the way he cringed at the mention of Ron's name but continued as if oblivious to his reaction. " ..were so special to her, and she to you. You'd all fight your way thru hell for each other, and by all accounts you did just that. You have it within your grasp to begin the process of healing not only yours but so many other hearts. You may claim you don't care, but I know better, Harry. The fact alone that the sword of Gryffindor answers your call is proof of that. Courage comes from love, Harry."

For the longest time she waited as he stared blankly past her. His fast barely showed any sign of the battle raging between his heart and mind. Just when she thought he would coolly rebuff her pleas she caught the hint of a tear gathering at the corner of his left eye.

He never looked her way, but softly, so softly that it was barely more than a whisper, he said… "Call…her."

She squeezed his hand and replied. "Bless you, Harry. I've never been more proud of you than I am at this moment. "

He turned his head slightly in her direction and complained half heartedly. "Anymore talk like that and I'll change my mind?"

She clucked her tongue disapprovingly, but hurried away before he could do just that.

Madam Pomfrey wasn't gone but a few minute before Harry heard the sounds of arguing as she reentered the infirmary.

"I'm available ,certainly, but you can't expect him to throw himself back into the mix, Minerva? " She argued with the headmistress. "He's not yet healed and his magical reserves are frighteningly low. You'll get him killed!" The matron nearly screeched at her friend.

"The ministry's stretched to the breaking point. Every auror and hit wizard available is being called into action. The entire stadium's under an all out siege. The casualties could be in the thousands? If Potter can make any difference at all, than now's the time; It's the Cannons- Harpies match, nearly all the Weasley's are in attendance. Hermione's beside herself with worry. If I hadn't slipped her a sleeping draught she would have run off and gotten herself killed by now. We could lose the minister, most of his family and half the ministry in one fell swoop! At least let Harry decide for himself?" The headmistress argued.

The two entered the warded private room hidden behind the matron's office. The room was reserved for staff and visiting dignitaries, sparing them from the prying eyes of the many school children that frequented the infirmary on a continual basis throughout the school year.

The headmistress and matron entered to find the room's bed curiously empty.

"In the loo?" McGonagal guessed.

"No…" Pomfrey sighed worriedly. "His armor and sword are gone." She pointed to the vacant spot beside his bedside table.

"He always insisted they remain close to hand. He must've heard us arguing?" Pomfrey assumed with no little concern in her voice.

* * *

Harry emerged in the direct center of the Chudley pitch in a swirl of red from his cloak. The entire stadium was in utter chaos. Auors stationed in ones and two around the pitch were firing stunners at broom mounted Death Eaters who swarmed through the air like a hive of angry bees.

The Death Eaters, of course, were returning fire in the direction of the aurors, who from their vantage point only succeeding in putting the civilians they were futilely trying to defend, directly in the line of fire.

The greatest concentration of auror fire was from the minister's private box which , of course, drew the most return fire, which would have been a sound tactic if it hadn't been for the fact that the minister and most of his cabinet were present along with an assortment of red headed Weasley's to boot!

To make matters even more chaotic, Ron Weasley, ever the brilliant tactician,( when given enough time to strategize), had organized his unarmed fellow quidditch players into a loose airily counter attack that was only serving to distract the aurors on the ground who held back for fear of hitting a quidditch player, rather than an enemy.

The only really effective effort in all this mess was the Harpies side. Gwenog Jones had her players flying the wounded and children past the wards so that they could apparate away or escape on foot into the darkened countryside.

Floating above the carnage was the author of this senseless carnage. Voldemort hovered above the pitch on what could only be the necromantic remains of griffin. The irony of said display was not lost on Harry. How the dead creature even managed to remain aloft with it's molted wings tattered and decaying was a mystery in itself.

Voldemort was firing _killing curses _into the crowd below, all the while gibbering instructions to "**KILL-KILL-KILL**" like the madman he is.

_**First things First**_

Harry summoned a fallen broom to himself, noting ironically that it was a firebolt model.

He stepped onto the broom and lifted off-standing. Harry shot straight thru the whirling mass of human combatants at midfield drawing his sword as he homed in on his mad nemesis.

"Heads Up Nutter!" Harry shouted, slicing downward and taking the necro griffin's right wing off at the joint.

A cheer of triumph erupted from the combatant's and civilian's alike as the dark lord tumbled from the sky and plummeted into the pitch some hundred and fifty feet below.

Harry ignored the revelation, placing a _sonorous charm _on his throat and bellowed instructions:

"**South pitch aurors concentrate on bringing the wards down! North end, evacuate all non combatants. Minsiterial team, get the minister and his family out of here-NOW!**

**Weasley, get your players out of there - YOU ORANGE ROBED IDIOT!"**

Harry descended at breakneck speed, pushing the broom beyond it's limits. A passing bludger caught his attnetion and gave him an idea. Taking a leaf from Dobby's book his second year, he conjured a dozen of the steel balls and charmed them to only pursue black robed flyers and sent them off with a wicked smile.

Smoothly leaping from his broom just before it gave out, he hit the pitch at a dead run, heading for the still struggling to rise -Dark Lord.

_That answers my suspicions, _he concluded upon seeing the dark lord still alive, despite the fall he'd taken.

Harry caught up with Voldemort just as he had lurched onto all fours. He plunged his blade through the center of his foe's back, impaling his screaming darkness' arse to the ground.

"Stick around wont'cha?" Harry called over his shoulder to the flailing Voldemort.

The cracks and thuds of bludger hits above heralded a sudden rain of Death Eaters falling to the pitch around him, forcing him to zigzag to avoid falling idiots.

One Death Eater swooped down in front of him on his broom and leveled his wand at Harry only to crumple beneath one of his falling comrades before he could get off a single curse.

Despite the seriousness of the battle around him Harry paused to chortle at the groaning heap imbedded in the pitch.

A scream of terror above sobered him immediately,… he knew that voice even after all these years. He'd know that voice if he lived to be a thousand and never heard it again till his dying day.

His emerald gaze shot skyward scanning raptor like. Ginny, her broom shot out from under her, was some twenty yards to his right and in a free fall about a hundred feet up and falling fast.

He bolted to his right and lunged skyward. It was more than a leap, but less than flying. He channeled his prodigious magic into his legs forcing strength and speed into his muscles. The effect wouldn't last more than a few scant moments but it was the only thing he could think to do that would give her even half a chance of surviving.

"Ungh!" Harry grunted on impact, his arms felt like they were pulled right out of their sockets,... and probably were.

His timing was perfect. He'd collided with Ginny, plucking her right out of the air. His red cloak wrapped around the two of them in a tender embrace as they continued falling the thirty or so yards to the pitch below. Ginny clung to his body like a frightened toddler to it's parent. She was gasping and sobbing, her head painfully buried into his shoulder.

The two of them disappeared in a swirl of red from his cloak, just before impacting the ground.

Ginny only knew someone had grabbed her from the sky. She didn't know who had saved her and she didn't care as she clung desperately to her rescuer.

"Unghhh!" They landed with a resounding thud. Ginny could feel the shock of the impact ripple up her rescuers body as he grunted from the strain. Her heart was still racing , but after several deep breaths she was able to calm herself enough to chance looking to see if she was truly safe. Up until this very moment she'd assumed she was rescued, but now it occurred to her that she was most likely the captive of a Death Eater.

Trembling she pulled back to from her death grip to find her fate...?

Emerald green eyes met chocolate brown. She was in the safest place she could possibly be…his arms.

Ginny was absolutely stunned to speechlessness. He'd grown from a pale and drawn, but still cute -youth; to powerfully built and ruggedly handsome. His moustache and goatee added an element of mystery that overall was- _drop dead sexy!_

She could feel the warm air of his breathing on her cheeks. His lips were _so close_. Mechanically she pulled her gaze from his lips back to his eyes. Her soul was laid bare before him. Her breath hitched in sudden realization that there was as much longing and hope in his eyes as there was in hers. Her tongue flicked out anxiously, moistening her lips . She thrilled that his gaze shifted to her waiting lips in hopeful anticipation.

"H-Harry,…I…" She began hesitantly, not knowing how she'd found her voice at all.

He lifted her legs up cradling her against his powerful body bridal fashion. She felt like a feather. She laid her head against his chest relishing the feel of being in his arms like this.

He move a few steps and she found herself gently lowered onto a bed…_HIS BED_!

Her initial panic subsided as quickly as it had come when she realized he'd brought her to the Burrow,.. She was in her old room. As relieved as she was, she was that disappointed to.

Harry removed his cloak with a swirl and laid it gently over her. Harry ghosted a hand over the side of her face… there was such profound tenderness in his eyes and in his touch… it was breathtaking.

With extreme reluctance he turned to leave.

"H-Harry don't!….Don't go.." She pleaded in a near panic.

He quirked a half smile. "I'm needed… back there." He returned simply by way of an explanation.

She could see in his eyes that he wanted to stay as badly as she wanted him to.

He paused gazing at her with a lost expression. "You…changed your hair, Gin." he commented .

Ginny's hand flew subconsciously to her vastly shortened tresses- quidditch style.

"I..I know… It was always tangling from playing, and I…" She stammered uncertainly.

"I like it." He complimented with such simple sincerity that she felt her face flush and lowered her eyes to her fidgeting hands..

"Your more beautiful then I remembered. So.. beautiful."

She gasped, her eyes shot up expectantly. He was hovering over her, she could feel his breath on her face as she tentatively closed the distance. Her eyes fluttered shut and her lips parted slightly in anticipation. She could feel his hand cup her cheek.

"Sleep" Harry whispered and Ginny slumped in his arm. He eased her sleeping form down and waved his hand transforming her quidditch robes into a soft emerald green sleeping gown. He tucked his cloak around her and left her to rest, disappearing as he walked from the room.

Harry emerged, barely a minute or two later, on the pitch from whence he'd left with Ginny.

What few relatively intact Death Eaters that survived the bludger assault had mounted a ground offensive. They held themselves in a loose semicircular formation exchanging cover fire with an auror detachment, whilst two Death Eaters struggled to free the impaled Dark Lord. Each ineffective twist or pull on the hilt of his sword had the Dark Lord screaming from the continued pain in one breath and threatening his rescuers in the next, at their inability to free him.

Harry smiled grimly. They wouldn't be releasing him anytime soon. His sword was him. It obeyed only his hand. They'd have a better chance of freeing Excalibur from it's stony tomb then removing his sword from the soft earth he'd planted the Dark Lord on.

If they spells they were volleying back and forth weren't of the deadly variety, he would have gladly pulled up a chair and enjoyed the show.

_It wasn't everyday one got to see mindless dolts trying to remove a impaled dung beetle... Ah well. _

Harry reached out his hand and his sword shot into it, dragging the kicking and wailing Dark Lord with it.

"Sorry." Harry apologized sarcastically, smirking at the pain filled, dimming red eyes that still managed to look up hatefully at him.

"Here,…" Harry bent to the task. "let me get that for you." He twisted the hilt in his hand, tearing a high pitched shrill from Voldemort's throat. With deliberate slowness he worked his blade back and forth as if he were loosening an axe blade from a fallen tree.

The Dark Lord screamed and gibbered, begging one second and threatening the next for him to stop.

"A-Almost there." Harry reassured with an evil grin, grunting with renewed effort.

"Wha,…Noooo…!" Voldemort screamed as Harry yanked his blade free.

Gradually his wails diminished until with a last shudder…. He went still.

Immediately a hail of wand fire streaked toward him as the Death Eaters that hadn't already fled, tried to avenge their fallen master.

Most of the curses were off target and flew harmlessly by, shattering against the far side of the pitch's stands. Those few spells on target, Harry batted away with the flat of his blade with a practiced ease.

A stroke of his sword through the air sent an enormous arc of a _cutting hex _back at the shocked Death Eaters. Most fled, now that the apparation wards were down. Those few that had foolishly remained, conjured shields only to have them shatter on impact with the hex, finding themselves halved in two.

None would survive their injuries.

Fatigue immediately replaced the adrenaline rush of battle. With it came a host of aches and pains. His ribs were on fire. His left sleeve was soaked in blood from a deep _cutting hex_ that had hit his shoulder. His right knee felt sprained, _probably twisted it on Ginny's bedroom floor._ His magically enhanced muscles had absorbed as much of the impact from their descent as they could manage, but his knee had still gave way.

He began to limp away from the carnage when the voice of authority called at his back.

"Harry Potter, you are under arrest for a charge of multiple murders!"

_Typical_

He unfastened his armor and reached in to grasp his diplomatic immunity declaration,… and knew no more as a volley of _stunning curses _brought him down from behind.

* * *

He awoke with a throbbing head, part from the curses, part from the bright lights of the Wizengamot chamber. He tried to bring his hand up to shield his eyes, but found himself incarcerated in a witness chair, manacled with magical damping chains.

Dry lips parted to croak out a request for water only to have the bitter taste of _Veritaserum _spoured into his mouth.

His head when slightly fuzzy and his eyes seemed to have trouble focusing. Distantly he registered the many aches and pains his body was still in.. They hadn't even the decency to heal his wounds-_Bastards!_

"Did you kill the Dark Lord- Voldemort?" A contemptuous voice demanded.

"No" he heard himself respond as if miles away.

"Rubbish. You slew him in front of thousands of witnesses, not two night's past?"

It wasn't so much a question as a proclamation, but he felt compelled to answer anyway.

"Looks can be deceiving."

"We have his body as proof."

"Transfigure it to something useful like a furry pouch for this kangaroo court." he answered sarcastically.

"Do you also deny having slain or had a part in slaying over thirty citizens who's actions have as yet to be determined by this court?"

"I thought their actions rather obvious,.. Weren't there like " thousand's of witness" present, like you claimed?"

Harry felt his head begin to clear… _no wonder the voice was so familiar_.

Snape loomed over him.

"Hi-yah, greasy bat. Shouldn't you be haunting some dungeon somewhere?"

Chuckles and snorts wafted through the courtroom.

"The accused has obviously fully metabolized the veritaserum. Council requests an additional, more potent, dose be given for further questioning?" he sneered.

Harry took on a panicked, desperate appearance. "Oh…Oh no,.. he's sneering at me. No not that! Anything but that!… H-He's using the infamous Slytherin Sneer! Help, Help me! I'll do anything, just don't sneer at me. I'll talk. I'll talk." Harry begged theatrically, folding his hands together in supplication.

Laughter rang throughout the chamber.

The Supreme Mugwump's voice called out.."The prosecution will refrain from "sneering" at the accused."

Snape reluctantly bowed his head in acceptance.

"Whew,… thanks' Nev. I was nearly a goner there. Many a first year have wet their pants from such fiendish glares of contempt for all things, non-greasy."

More laughter echoed thru the chamber.

After a few moment's Neville pounded his gavel calling the room to order and the chuckled died slowly away.

"Alright Potter, now that you've wasted enough of the court's time, let's proceed by.."

"Insulting you is never a waste of time Snivellus." Harry retorted cutting his prosecutor off..

He glanced down bruised and battered body, they'd left him only his jockeys to cover his bits.

"If someone would be so kind as to retrieve my armor, you'll find a legal documentation granting me "Diplomatic Immunity".

"Your armor was ruined and subsequently discarded. No such document was discovered." Snape answered with a triumphant smirk.

"Well, isn't that convenient?" Harry acknowledged sarcastically. "Let me quess; the legal copy I filed with this court was probably misplaced as well, right Snapey?"

"No such document is on file with this court, if it ever truly existed?" Snape returned with look of sheer joy.

"Uh-Huh. Yeah, that figures. I suppose it's a good thing then that I filed a copy with the Goblin Nation, the War Council and both my wizarding and muggle barristers." he returned indifferently.

"You're running a bluff, same as always, Potter." Snape returned, but with a bit of apprehension in his demeanor.

" Am I? Call Sanders and Flynn, 24 Diagon Alley and while your at it; contact; Hennessey-Hennessey and Bruske, they have an office here in London. I hear they have reputation for litigation that's unsurpassed. You're going to need them once I file a countersuit for unlawful imprisonment, denying said prisoner medical attention, food, water, questioned under veritaserum without said prisoner's consent and subjecting said prisoner to the "Slytherin Sneer"."

"Enough grandstanding, Potter. We're in charge here not you you foolish chi…Urggg!"

Snape suddenly found himself soaking wet with a large bar of soap imbedded in his mouth.

Harry sighed wearily and simply stood up, vanishing his manacles as he did so. He ignored the alarmed gasps from several of the court members.

He scanned the courtroom, no one was in attendance other than the Wizengamot he faced.

"I'd like to believe that **some **of you did not have a hand in this farce? I'd like to believe that his **greasy-ness **here, was abusing his office's authority and acting of his own accord for the sake of his own personal revenge? But, I don't." His eyes turned accusingly to the rear of the courtroom. His emerald gaze fell on the Gryffindor council who fidgeted nervously in her seat.

"Did you have a hand in this?" He asked coldly, impaling Hermione with his eyes.

"Of course not." She denied, actually looking insulted by the accusation.

His eyes drifted to Remus, Narcissa, Draco, Susan, Luna and lastly, Neville. Each shook their heads in regret and denial.

"Right then,.. It takes thirty-one percent of the Wizengamot to swear out a petition for someone's arrest for a hearing of inquiry. You'll forgive me if this feels a bit more like a railroad station, with me on the tracks!"

Harry waved his hand and the robes of everyone, but those he dared to trust, disappeared!

Gasps and shrieks of outrage followed as the majority of the Wizengamot found itself naked to scrutiny.

"Judge for yourselves, who among you might have a vested interest in my imprisonment, if not summary execution?"

Screams filled the court as exposed arms revealed many members with the Dark Mark on their arms.

Wands flew into hands. Those with the "mark" shrieked in pain as their wands exploded in their hands, spraying them with jagged splinters.

Several with the mark who were not too badly injured tried to flee only to be dropped by stunning curses from their former fellows.

Harry caught a slight movement on his left , noticing Snape trying to fade back unnoticed to the chamber exit.

"You'll never make it, Snivellus." He warned.

His ear caught the wisp of a wand being drawn and he was already moving. He ducked under a _blasting hex _and planted his foot between Snape's legs, lifting the man right off the ground.

Snape went sprawling to the floor. His forgotten wand clattered across the stone floor as he buried his hands protectively between his legs, mewling pitiously for what was.

"Wretched coward." Harry spat down at the whimpering man.

Aurors flew into the courtroom from all entrances, not surprisingly, their wands were initially trained on Harry.

Harry rolled his eyes as Neville came to his rescue, immediately commanded those with the dark mark be taken into custody pending investigation of subversion .

Harry plopped back down into the wooden witness chair, flinging his left leg over the arm of the chair, waiting patiently.

Once the courtroom was finally cleared of it's previous chaos. Neville turned his attention to…

"H-Harry..I…"

"Yeah, Yeah, I know,…everybody's sorry. That is,.. until the next time!" He spat venomously.

Neville blanched as murmurs of regret sounded around him.

Remus ventured next. "None of us here had a hand in this, Harry. They called an emergency session the night of the match and swore out a warrant for you. We didn't even know you'd been taken into custody until this morning when we were called to assembly and advised of the situation,. From, er,.. **their** viewpoint. We had no choice but to declare a hearing too establish the facts." he offered defensively.

"The fact that they declared an emergency session the night of the battle alone should have given you the first clue that you had traitor's amongst you. The general public was running for it's lives and these traitors had the clairvoyant foresight to call a hearing to question my actions before they even occurred! Was it a revelation, or duplicity?"

Remus paled and slumped dejectedly back into his chair.

"Lord Gryffindor" A voice called out from the founder's row. "Many of us were only notified of this hearing taking place, only moments ago. We were only following the law. We would have ascertained any guilt or innocence eventually." Hermione tried to defend them.

Harry's eyes lit up, but with cool disdain. "Ah,.. We hear from the voice of reason, at last." he proclaimed with a sarcastic undertone."Would you have ascertained my quilt or innocence before or after the gits that govern you had me sent thru the veil?

**You unthinkingly seek to judge me when you cannot even police yourselves!**" He thundered.

"LOOK AT ME !" he demanded.

Frightened eyes snapped up to comply with his demand.

"This is your version of fairness and impartiality?" He held his hands up displaying his body for everyone to see as he turned around slowly.

"Many of these wounds are the result of fighting for your ungrateful lives. Some of these I don't recall receiving from the battle. I suppose it's possible, but I believe they came after, courtesy of my compassionate jailors no doubt. Of course, this is all speculation on my part as I was unconscious until only moments ago?" He added incredulously.

Gasps of denial followed his assertion, but the assembly's looks of embarressment and alarm belied any doubts they may have entertained.

"Was it too much to expect some medical attention, let alone food, water, and for Merlin's sake- **clothes**?"

Despairing murmurs filled the courtroom.

Narcissa Black rose and demanded the aurors fetch a healer and proper raiment for Lord Gryffindor.

Harry waved off the offer. "Don't bother, you've had your chance to show me a modicum of simple consideration, let alone anything even closely resembling kindness or compassion."

His eyes drifted over the assembly many guilty faces refused to meet his glare.

"Harry,… P-Please try and.." Hermione began, but Harry cut her off.

"By what right do you address me by my birth name?" He scathed.

Hermione went instantly quiet in mortification.

"Send someone to fetch the documentation I've indicated from my legal firm and this time control your underhanded machinations and…DON'T MISPLACE IT!" He fell back into his uncomfortable seat in exasperation.

Scant minutes passed and a court officer entered with a packet of legal documents that he presented to the Supreme Mugwump. Neville quickly scanned the documentation and declared… "Your claims are well founded, Lord Gryffindor. You were granted full diplomatic immunity on September twenty-fourth of the year two thousand. Let me assure you that we are humbly sorry for any and all inconvenience incurred. We should also like to make reparations." He offered sincerely, though he need not have bothered as Harry was not in a forgiving mood.

"What sort of reparations?" He asked coolly.

"Immediate medical attention, proper attire, sustenance…"

Harry chuckled incredulously at first, but his chuckling grew to all out, full throated howls of laughter, that ceased almost as abruptly as they had begun.

"Are these things only provided for exonerated prisoners?"

"Of course not." Hermione answered in a scandalized tone from the rear of the court.

"It would appear otherwise." Harry returned drolly.

"W-We will of course make financial reparations for the suffering you've incurred by the court's callous actions." Neville offered sincerely.

"I have gold, property and the like,… and have no need of more of the same." Harry turned him down with noted disinterest.

"T-There must be something?" Neville struggled, too late catching the hiss of warning from Narcissa who was watching Harry with a sharp and calculating eye.

Harry struck with the speed of cobra and twice as cunning as any Slytherin. "I was offered a full command within the Unspeakable division, albeit, as a means of extortion. I can only assume, he glanced in the direction of a still unconscious, Snape, that you will have an opening for a captain, at the very least? I could assume said position forth with." He offered cagily.

At seeing the uncertainty within the assembly he added. "If you note my service record on file, I held a similar position and served with distinction before I resigned my post. It merely requires an edict from the Minister of Magic, and/or the Supreme Mugwump to re-commission me within the corps?" He suggested innocently, but Neville was cautious.

"I cannot help but wonder why you make this offer as it would seem to benefit us entirely and leave nothing for yourself. Nothing of value that is? You don't need the gold that comes with such a lofty, albeit, dangerous position, by your own volition. You certainly do not crave the notoriety. You never have. And lastly; you already have diplomatic immunity, therefore you hardly require the exemption of legal responsibility for your actions that comes with a command position. I cannot but contemplate why?" Neville challenged, much to Narcissa's relief.

Harry shrugged indifferently. "I thought, perhaps, that this judicial body would feel more comfortable should I reestablish myself as a sovereign citizen of the British realm, but in that capacity I would at least be protected from legal ramifications as you so astutely surmise." He complimented smoothly.

"There is work to be done and I require more vast resources than what I have at my disposal which is next to nothing. I have an hypothesis that I need to research and such answers that I need can only be answered by the Unspeakable corps prodigious library, records and worldwide data base." He returned logically.

"I hardly need to commission you for that?" Neville returned incredulously.

Harry shrugged. "I merely thought a commission would expedite matters, but if you would feel more comfortable a limited access pass would be more than acceptable in meeting my needs,.. Say thru level five?" Harry offered innocently.

"Done" Neville granted with a wave of his wand banishing the requisite pass into Harry's waiting hand, too late hearing the alarm from his left…

"No!" Luna wailed a fraction too late, but Harry, already with pass in hand, had disapparated, impossibly so, further alarming the assembly by the ease with which he broke through what were supposed to be unbreakable wards.

"What have you done?" Narcissa hissed bolting for the chamber doors in sudden understanding of why she was initially so unsettled by Harry's ambiguous request.

"W-What is it? " Hermione trotted down from the founder's row in growing alarm

"**Time! **Damn-it, Neville." Draco blurted in sudden realization, vaulting over the barrier into the witness area and heading for the exit doors. "You gave him access to the Hall of Time!"

Hermione's face paled.."Noooo ",she breathed out in a terrified whisper. " No,.. he wouldn't,.. he couldn't…?" She apparently came to the conclusion that she assumed wrong, and bolted following after the others .


	14. Chapter 14: Lost Faith

**Chapter Fourteen:**

**Lost Faith**

Despite the carte-blanche their Wizengamot robes of office afforded them, each knew they would be too late. They had five levels of security to breach and it was obvious by the reactions of the posted guards that a near naked and bleeding person had already passed their way. Even at a dead run with doors held open by already alerted, if not alarmed, guards standing at attention, they could never hope to catch up with Harry. He had only to apparate to the fifth level, present his pass and he would be within the Hall of Time in seconds. The only reason he obviously required a pass was the fact that he could not apparate directly into the Hall because time was not a constant. He could find himself apparating directly into the time stream , emerging who knows when?

Luna was the first to reach the Hall, despite Narcissa's having left the courtroom first. She skidded to a halt at the council board next to the time stream that displayed an infant growing to adult wizard, to dying of old age and then being reborn and starting the process all over again. The principal was that a wizard could enter the stream at a preconceived coordinate and return to that time.

"W-When, what date has he gone to? " Narcissa wheezed from the exertion.

"None." Luna answered with a puzzled expression.

The others, including Neville had just bolted into the chamber and waited for them to catch their breath before explaining. "The control council's not been set nor activated." she reassured in a relieved tone.

"He played you like a fiddle, Nev." Draco pointed out .

"Shut up." Neville groused.

"Where is he then?" Susan asked both in concern and to deflect the coming argument before it started.

"Everyone take a door. " Narcissa directed the others to start searching, adding cautiously. "Look, but don't touch. If you find him call out, but don't a one of you dare stun him unless it's absolutely necessary. He's been through too much already and I'll not risk his being hurt further."

Everyone nodded their agreement than fanned out down the hall to begin their search.

In moments, Luna called back from the door to the "Veil" chamber that he was there and the rest quickly, if silently, filed in behind her. No one was too keen on being in a chamber that dealt with naught but death.

"Sirius….Sirius…?" Harry's voice echoed hollowly around the stone chamber; that looked as if it were removed intact from some ancient castle.

Harry was swaying slightly, mesmerized by the Veil that fluttered ever so slightly as if stirred by some faint, if nonexistent breeze. He was calling vacantly to his deceased Godfather who had passed through the veil his fifth year during the 'Battle at the Ministry' as it had come to be called.

"Sirius…Can you hear me?" he called hopefully, completely unaware of the audience that had entered the chamber behind him.

"Sirius, please….please answer me if you can?" he begged forlornly.

"Do you hear them?" Luna whispered, referring to the whispered voices from behind the Veil.

"Y-Yes" Narcissa murmured.

"I don't hear anything?" Neville asked bewildered.

"That's because you had to have witnessed someone dying first hand." Hermione lectured.

"I was there the night his Godfather fell through that veil." Neville defended.

"But did you actually see Sirius fall thru the veil?" She returned incredulously.

Neville shook his head.

"Look" Luna gasped pointing ahead.

The veil had stirred to life and was billowing as if disturbed by a harsh, unrelenting wind. It's movement growing more agitated as Harry drew near. The whispers from behind the veil rose in a crescendo, the closer Harry stepped toward it.

"There's nothing for me here…." Harry explained swaying toward the archway as if buffeted by the unfelt breeze that was moving the Veil.

"No one wants me here and I d-don't blame them."

Hermione stifled a mournful gasp as Harry continued to plea dejectedly.

"They're as much afraid of me as they are Voldie. So much so that even if I manage to destroy Voldemort…They'll just lock me away or kill me outright. Snape tried to have it done today- should've just let 'em."

The veil whipped back and forth more agitatedly, the whispering voices becoming more insistent.

Harry shook his head trying not to listen. " I can't, I can't fight a war on two fronts? I don't know what they want from me? I'm only one man. I try to be a good person and help people, but I just seem to make things worse. You lot are dead, but you probably understand better than most what it's like to know that no one wants you, that you're unwelcome, hated even. Ron hates me. Mione and Ginny are afraid of me. It's my own fault, I realize."

Hermione fell into Neville's comforting embrace, sobbing and shaking her head in denial.

"Shhh,… he, he doesn't know what he's saying, Hermione." he soothed. "He's hurting and he's lost his way."

"I could go back in time and try to change things, but what's the point? Look what happened to Katie's family when I let my guard down." Harry continued.

"Katie Bell…" Neville grimaced into Hermione's hair, turning his pain filled gaze toward Luna's sympathetic one.

"I repaid their kindness by making them a target. I'll not repeat that mistake. I-I can't let…. I dare not let anyone get close to me,.. Not after what happened? Katie and her whole family were butchered just for being nice to me."

Harry was within inches of the veil which billowed out warning him away as the whispers grew by the thousands warning him away.

"Oh, God,.. Katie. I'm sorry. I'm s-so sor-ryyyy." He sobbed into his hands and collapsed to the chamber floor in his misery.

Narcissa had heard enough to know that this was going no where good, let alone safe. She ordered Neville and Luna to see Hermione safely home. Then turned her attention quickly to Draco and Susan.

"Return to the Manor. I'll be along shortly with Lord Gryffindor. Draco, contact our healer first thing. I expect him there within the half hour. Susan, be a dear and have the elves prepare the West Wing for our guest and then contact our family tailor. We'll be along shortly."

Draco and Susan exchanged a dubious look of concern.

"Maybe , we ought to..?" Draco began to question , but his mother shooed them away.

"I'll see to his lordship." she reassured them.

In after thought she held them back before anyone had a chance to leave. "None of you must ever forget what you've witnessed here today. It is a bitter thing to drive someone of such a noble intent to the point where he no longer has faith in us,.. nor even himself. Though none of us here had a direct hand in it, we are responsible just the same for persecuting an innocent man. We should have been far more vigilant. In disgracing him we've only managed to disgrace ourselves. He deserves our utmost respect and consideration and I for one intend to see he receives it! Reflect upon what you've seen here today. How terrible a thing is it when the living come to envy the dead."

Narcissa turned to Hermione, still clinging supportively to Neville's arm, sniffling softly.

"Again,... I do not ask what transpired between you, nor do I care. What I do know is that he is blameless in it. The man is the embodiment of kindness and generosity. He has bestowed upon you an immense honor. That is not the work of one who's heart is bitter and petty. He must hold for you a special place in his heart, one that embodies trust. Thus far I have seen little to merit it." She accused, adding as she waggled a warning finger. "Prove yourself worthy of that trust."

Hermione nodded shamefaced.

Narcissa flapped her hands at them, shooing them from the chamber and then swept down to the dais to collect her charge. She found him sleeping quietly, succumbing to his wounds, exhaustion and emotional distress.

She gentled his bangs away from his famous scar, brushing her fingers over it reverently.

The whispers from behind the Veil were nearly silent now, almost as if trying not to disturb his rest.

Narcissa turned her attention to the Veil, as she gentled his sleeping head into her lap.

"A great debt is owed this one, not only by the living but by you dead, as well. He avenges you and delivers justice upon those that wronged you. He does you proud; James and Lily, and you too, Sirius. Lucius… I hope you realize that you owe him perhaps the greatest debt of all? He may have ended your life, but he saved your soul from the stain of slaying your own son! Can you all do nothing?" she asked incredulously.

"Give him reason to hope!" she demanded.

Narcissa conjured a soft blanket to cover him and then cast a levitation charm over him and floated him from the chamber guiding his unconscious form carefully in front of her.

The morning papers that day had proclaimed Voldemort death in giant headlines. Despite the celebratory mood that had gripped the nation, all was over shadowed by the special editions printed that same evening. A pall fell over the nation when it was learned that their savior had been wrongfully seized and a coop routed that would have sent him to his death by traitors within the Wizengamot. Severus Snape was named the head conspirator involved, along with some sixteen other Wizengamot representatives, all bearing the infamous "death mark".

The next day saw a protest in the thousands besieging the Ministry, demanding blood for the villainous dishonor cast upon the nation's hero. Never before had such a public outcry been displayed within the wizarding world.

As embattled as Athur Weasley was at the ministry that day, it was a relief compared to the chilly discord that was surely waiting for him at home.

* * *

**-Flash back-**

The night of the battle, Arthur and his family were evacuated back to the Burrow. Wards were strengthened and a guard of aurors and hit wizards ringed the property.

Tense, long anguished minutes passed before a battered and bruised Ron returned home, not despairing, but elated.

"He's dead!" Ron burst through the door chortling. " Voldemort's dead! I saw it with my own eyes. Harry killed the bastard!"

Cries of relief swept the Burrow. Arthur dispatched an auror to verify the news, though he need not have bothered as church bells rang out across the land and the skies filled with fireworks as an entire nation began to celebrate the end of war.

Molly was the first to realize something was missing when she screeched out- "Ginny!"

"She's fine." Ron reassured the room, explaining."A Death Eater knocked her off her broom.." he flapped his hands in a calming gesture at his family's initial gasps of alarm and continued.."It's okay, it's okay.. Harry he.. Well I don't know what he did exactly? He jumped up and caught her right out of the air. It looked like he was actually flying for a second there? Anyway, they disappeared and a few minutes later he was back and giving the dark wanker the business end of his sword."

Gasps and startled expressions of hope, wonder and a score of other emotions gripped the room.

The family talked long into the night. Tears fell for fallen friends and family members. Good memories were relived. Dreams for the future were discussed wistfully. It went on and on until sometime just before dawn, the last member of the Weasley household wandered down the stairs and into the room.

Her hair was mussed from sleeping, quidditch robes transfigured into a soft green nightgown. A rich red blanket clutched to her chest, inhaling it's fragrance as she wandered into the sitting room, oblivious to the surprised looks she received.

"Ginny?" her mother asked reaching out to her vacant eyed daughter.

"Are you alright?" Hermione asked joining the pair in the center of the room.

Ginny nodded her head, gentling her cheek affectionately into the red garment she held.

"I-Is that..?" Hermione began hesitantly.

"It's his." Ginny confirmed , snuggling into the cloak with a wistful expression.

"His?" her mother asked.

"Harry's cloak." Hermione acknowledged.

"H-He said I was b-beautiful." Ginny gushed.

Molly's eyes went wide. "Right, then. " Molly ushered her daughter and daughter in-law up stairs to "Talk".

The men she ordered to make themselves useful by making tea and coffee with the firm hint that it wouldn't harm them to make breakfast for themselves for a change.

"Fleur, you best come along with me, dear." She invited her other daughter in-law to join her upstairs with the others.

Once the women had retreated from the room, Ron asked. "What was all that about?"

Arthur smirked as Bill cuffed his younger brother across the back of his head.

"It means were in for an addition to the family, you-git."

**Ginny's Bedroom**

Fleur swept gracefully into the room, her face practically glowed in delight. Hermione was staring at Ginny with a dumbfound expression. Ginny was rocking on her unmade bed, clutching the cloak to her chest like a lifeline, her eyes dazed dreamlike.

Molly paused at the doorway, took one look at her daughter, smiled and shared a pointed look with Fleur, who was sitting on the window seat with smug expression.

"W-What's wrong with her?" Hermione asked cautiously.

"The same thing that's wrong with the rest of us, Hermione." Molly answered incredulously.

Hermione's brows knit in puzzlement.

"Mon dui!" Fleur gasped impatiently. "She iz ow you say et.. **Smitten**." She crowed.

"What?' Hermione gasped.

"She's falling in love, dear." Molly cajoled. That's the same look you had on your face after your wedding night, if memory serves." Molly sparkled at seeing the blush creep up her daughter in-law's face.

"Wha.. Hey, I'm right here you know." Ginny blurted coming out of her daze.

"Ah,.. You're back then? Molly acknowledged her grousing daughter. " Was it a nice daydream ,dear?".

"er, yes,… I mean no,.. huh?" Ginny fumbled.

"Tell uz what appened, Ginnee ?" Fleur suggested, bouncing in her seat with anticipation.

Ginny immediately launched into telling her family about Harry's rescuing her.

"I..I finally dared to look up and it was..Him….I felt so safe in his arms….' Oh, Mione? He's…gorgeous!" Ginny gushed, pulling the cloak to her cheek.

Hermione shared a smile with the other women in the room.

"Did you notice his beard?' Hermione prodded with a smirk.

"I like it." Ginny giggled.

" I'm told he iz quite, how you say et,.. ze muscles?" Fleur ventured winking at her mother in-law.

Ginny actually growled. "He's built like a Greek god."

Hermione's eyebrows went up at that. "What happened next?"

He laid me on my bed and put his cloak over me,.. It even smells like him." She inhaled the fragrance of the cloak and gazed wistfully until her mother cleared her throat to regain her attention.

"Oh, um… he,.. he called me, Gin." She giggled. "He said I was more beautiful than he remembered. He even said he liked my hair this way!"

Molly scowled at that, but maintained her silence. Ginny's having cut her long tresses for quidditch was still a sore spot between them.

"Did he kiss you?" Hermione ventured.

"Hermione!" Molly blurted out in a scandalized voice, but Hermione waved her off, waiting expectantly on Ginny.

Ginny's face fell slightly. "I..I thought he was going to, but I er,.. fell asleep and I ,.. I'm not sure?"

"You fainted?" Fleur gasped,.. " Now zat iz a kiss."

"I, er, don't remember kissing him,.. but I wanted to." Ginny reiterated and falling back onto her bed giggling.

Molly shared an amused look with her two daughters' in-law.

"You'll need to wash his cloak before you give it back." She suggested coyly.

Ginny shot upright. " Mum…?" She whined: " Do I have to?", clutching the cloak possessively to her breast.

"Not unless you don't want to see him again?" Molly replied with knowing chuckle.

With a squeal, Ginny launched herself from her bed and dragged Harry's cloak to the laundry.

The tone of conversation in the kitchen was of a different variety.

* * *

The twins exchanged mischievously evil looks, each taking a seat to either side of their youngest brother.

Fred nudged his younger brother. "Hell's a com'in to breakfast, Ronnekins."

Ron scowled , but kept his silence. He focused his attention on the mug of tea in his hands.

George nudged him back the other way, adding. "Hadn't you be in training for the re-match, champ?" he snickered sarcastically. His other brothers snorted at that.

The back of Ron's neck colored and he growled out. " I can take care of myself."

"Can you?" Charlie asked incredulously from the seat opposite.

"I'm a professional athlete and in the best shape of my life." he ground out with less confidence than he might of felt.

"He'll eat you alive." Percy snorted derisively next to his father.

"I'm not worried." Ron shot back.

"I had a wand trained dead on him with a curse right on my lips and he broke my bones without even lifting a finger. It was the stupidest mistake of my life. As much as I deserved it for threatening him, let alone pulling my wand,… he went easy on me. I don't think he had any real intention of hurting me? He couldn't have know there was a staircase behind that door. You on the other hand…?" Percy left off smugly.

"He better not try anything or I'll.."

"You'll do what? Bleed on him?" Bill asked with a smirk at his frustrated brother's expense.

"That's enough." Their father sighed. "Ronald,.. Harry's here now. He's back in this country and for all intents and purposes he's done us an incredible service. You, on the other hand, did this entire family an incredible disservice the day you unthinkingly broke your sister's heart and attacked your best friend."

Ron sunk lower in his chair as his father continued to lay down the law.

"To make matters worse you've cowardly avoided making amends to either your sister or your once friend. You've shamed yourself and us by your unwillingness to seek neither Harry's or your sister's forgiveness."

Ron's face was flaming at this point. He nervously shifted his eyes to his brother's faces around the table seeking some sign of sympathy, finding only angry glares.

"I think it safe to assume that this family owes Harry an incredible debt that can never be repaid. I wont go into the details as there well known by everyone here at this table. I think it also safe to assume that your sister has made her, ah,.. **Intentions**,.. rather clear."

" I know, dad." Ron acknowledged half pouting.

"Then you should also know what your mother and I expect from you, and if it's still not clear than I leave it to your brothers to explain it."

With that Arthur Weasley left the room, leaving his youngest son to the mercy of his elder brothers.

Once there father was out of ear shot, Bill took the lead. "Right then." He growled menacingly.

"Ginny obviously has some feelings for Harry,… deep feelings I'd wager. Those feeling were never explored thanks to you and your harsh interference. I expect you'll let them alone to explore those feelings. No smart comments or unthinking remarks at their expense. Got it?" he snapped.

"So you'll just sit by and let her throw herself at him like some strumpet,.. and I'm sure he's more than willing to take her up on the offer?" Ron shot back sarcastically, not taking into account the darkening faces of his brothers around him.

Bill scowled at that. "Gred, Forge,.. Explain it to him."

Bam! Thump!

Fred's elbow to the temple drove Ron's head straight into George's fist.

"OWE,.. Hey what was that for?" Ron complained rubbing his aching jaw.

"For being stupid." Charlie answered.

"And insulting you sister." Percy added darkly.

Percy turned calmly to his eldest brother. "Please continue, William." He invited cordially.

Bill smirked and nodded appreciatively to Percy.

"The first chance you get you'll apologize to Harry and Ginny for what you did,… and you'll mean it, or else?" He threatened.

"Or else what?" Ron challenged foolishly.

"Percy?" Bill prompted.

Percy smoothly drew his wand and hit Ron in the face with a _stinging hex _that set his eyes to watering.

"Urgg!" Ron wiped at his watering eyes, his face blotchy and raw.

"Furthermore…" Bill continued as if uninterrupted, "you'll do whatever it takes to earn said forgiveness without complaint."

Ron sighed, wiping at his eyes. It was difficult to tell at this point if they were just watering or if he was crying.

"It's a waste of time. He wont care. He hasn't spoken to me since I hit him. He probably hates me?" Ron whined.

"Probably does, but I doubt it. I'm not sure he's capable of hating anyone, except Voldemort and maybe, Lestrange? Either way,.. You'll live with it. If he takes up with Ginny, but doesn't want anything to do with you, than that's how it is."

Ron started to argue, but Bill held up a hand, explaining. "Harry's a reasonable bloke. He knows that a relationship with Ginny means having contact with the rest of us,.. Sunday dinners, birthdays and the like. That doeen't mean he has to pretend to like you if he doesn't. He leaves you alone, you leave him alone. No unwanted advice or derogatory comments. You'll be civil and like it for your sisters and mother's sakes."

Ron tapped his finger on the table as he returned irritably. "I'm not gonna just sit her and let him do or say what ever he wants just because you lot are afraid of the big bad **weapon**!" he snarled.

Bill rolled his eyes. "Alright,Charlie, you're up."

Charlie Weasley jumped up and clapped his hands together expectantly. "Thank-youuu." he drawled eagerly.

He hoisted his his startled brother out of his chair and dragged his outside. Moments later, Charlie returned with a disappointed look on his face.

"Not much staying power, that one." he groused resuming his seat and rubbing the raw knuckles on his right hand.

"He's gonna take a lot of work." Fred ventured cracking his knuckles meaningfully.

"I hope so." George chuckled, the rest of the room snickered their agreement.

"Feel bad for 'Mione." Charlie commented.

"Don't" Bill disagreed. "She's not blameless in all of this either. She has her own fence to mend where Harry's concerned, but at least she's making the effort. Ron's always been the stubborn one, especially when he's wrong."

On cue, Ron stumbled in the Kitchen door sporting a darkening eye and a bloody nose.

"Five to one, huh?" he complained. "Courageous bunch of Gryffindors you lot are." he grumbled.

Bill sighed and was about to respond, but surprisingly, Fred waved him off and answered.

"Ron. You're our brother and we love you. Despite whatever mistakes you've made, your family will always love and stick by you,.. As long as you make up for it. This is something you've never made up for and it's long past due. We may throw you the occasional beating or even a hex or two- just to knock some sense into you, but we'd never seriously hurt you and you know that. What you did to Harry is different though. He loved and trusted you, and you took advantage of that. In a jealous rage you beat your best friend into unconsciousness. Even then, you continued to kick and beat your friend mercilessly. According to your sister, Harry never tried to defend himself, and I think it safe to say that he's more than capable of defending himself. I think it also safe to assume that he didn't because he loved you and didn't want to hurt you,.. And you took advantage of that fact. What I don't understand is why you never apologized? You were raised better than that. You've always been a bigger man than that, but not this time, why?"

Ron fell into his chair, burying his face in his hands. His body started trembling and his brothers exchanged surprised glances when he sobbed between his hands. It was the first time any of them had ever seen Ron cry.

Words poured out of him like a torrential downpour as long overdue emotions were vented. "I-I almost k-killed him. Oh… God.. I almost killed my best friend! He had his s-shirt half on and I..I thought they were..? That he w-was…? I l-lost my head. I-I just s-snapped ,..and before I knew it there was blood everywhere. I-If G-Ginny hadn't s-stopped me…I might've… I might've… Oh, God!" Ron dissolve into bitter racking sobs of guilt and despair.

If Ron was expecting sympathy he was amongst the wrong crowd. His brothers shared looks of disgust and outrage.

Once he quieted and had collected himself enough to be coherent, Bill offered supportively, if firmly: "What's done is done. There's no going back ,Ron. All you can do is make up for it and it's past time you did. In this,.. You will get no help from us. It's your mistake and it's yours to make amends for."

"He,.. He wont want to talk with me." Ron complained.

"Perhaps not." Percy agreed, shaking his head regretfully. "But you still need to make the effort. If not for yourself, than for your sister's sake."

Ron nodded reluctantly. "I'll try. I swear I will, but I still doubt he'll even care enough to listen."

"As long as you try." Charlie reiterated.

"Alright"

"How're we even going to find him?" Fred asked the room at large."

Gringott's has records of all his family's holdings. I'll check there." Bill offered.

"I'll crosscheck any possibilities with the ministry's records. There should be a recorded address on file with the Wizengamot listed on the Diplomatic immunity he filed ." Percy suggested.

George snorted at that. "He really did that? Stroke of genius that was. I would have loved to have seen the look on old Dumbledore's mug when Harry waved that under his nose."

"Truly, the son of a marauder. The man's a villain." Fred chortled in admiration.

"Dumbledore never saw it coming, I can tell you." Percy smiled appreciatively. "You could tell by the smug expression on his face that he thought he had Harry right where he wanted him, but Harry was two steps ahead of him the whole time. He had an answer for everyone of the old man's machinations and none of them were to Dumbledore's liking. Dumbledore even tried the ol' grandfatherly approach, but Harry wasn't buying into it."

"Where do you suppose he's keeping himself and how does he always seem to know where he's needed and when?" Charlie wondered.

"H-He always had a knack for finding trouble; that and the connection he has to Voldemort thru his scar." Ron offered tentatively.

Bill eyed his younger brother knowing he was, in part, trying to work himself back into their good graces.

"It could be just that, but It's seems to be more than that." Bill returned after considering the original question. "He might even have some natural ability to sense dark activity. Nothing really surprises me where Harry Potter's concerned. He always seems to find a way and now it seems that he's gone and saved us all again, much as the wizarding public's ever appreciated it." He added scornfully.

"Do yeah think dad's gonna put in for the Order of Merlin for him?" Ron asked.

"For which time?" Charlie pointedly commented. " He should've gotten one for saving Ginny in the 'Chamber of Secrets'. Dumbledore just swept that under the rug though. You all should've been recognized for the "Battle at the Ministry", but Fudge covered that up, with Percy's help." Charlie threw his brother a dig.

"I deserved that." Percy admitted.

Charlie nodded his brother Ron's attention toward his elder brother's example of owning up to his mistakes. Ron reluctantly nodded his understanding.

"By all accounts, It was Harry, not Dumbledore that was the driving force that made Voldemort surrender the last time. Judging by the fact that Dumbledore turned in his award, I'd say that rings true. That's at least three times that Harry's contributions have never been recognized, let alone even acknowledged. That's just the times we're aware of. How many more deeds are there that we don't know about?" Bill asked the room pointedly.

"Probably dozens." A female voice answered from the doorway.

All eyes turned to see Hermione , Fleur, Molly and Ginny perched at the door way.

"He's the bravest, most noble man that's ever lived." Hermione added to her first statement.

"What he does, he does to protect others. He isn't looking for recognition. He does what he does because it's the right thing to do, not what's easy, but what's right. It's probably the only piece of advice from Dumbledore that he truly took to heart,.. And it's the best one." Hermione pointed out.

"It doesn't matter if he wants to be recognized, he should be just the same." Bill admonished. Seeing the rebuttal on his sister in-laws lips, he explained.

"How is the general public ever going to see him in the light that the rest of us see him if he's not recognized for the heroic things he does? How much has our ingratitude cost him already? If a person is never truly appreciated, how can he see himself as anything other than just a tool. A means to an end,… a weapon."

Hermione paled dramatically at that.

Anything she might have contributed was left unsaid an official Ministry owl incessantly taped at the window bringing official notice of an emergency Wizengamot hearing.

* * *

**-PRESENT- **

It was the day after the failed Death Eater plot to have Harry tried an executed before the powers that be could interfere. The _Prophet_ was calling for the heads of the Wizengamot seats that were exposed as Death Eaters.

Arthur Weasley ordered his head aurors to check everyone in the Ministry for the _dark mark _initially. Then all members were to be questioned under veritaserum and then to submit annual investigation there after.

Disappointingly, albeit surprisingly; the investigation revealed some fourteen personal brandishing the _dark mark ._Two were department heads, an lead auror, two hit wizards and a variety of well placed ancillary staff members. Double that number were revealed as unmarked Voldemort supporters and sympathizers that had contributed to terrorist acts on a regular basis.

All this , though necessary, came to late in the wake of what had nearly happened to the Nation's hero at the Ministry's hands.

Magical folks by the thousands voiced their displeasure by owl and public displays of protests.

A weary and dejected Minister of Magic returned home far later than usual that night.

His loving wife waited up for him as she had always done. Arthur waved off the usual offers of dinner, accepting only a cup of tea, which Molly added a generous dollop of Fire Whiskey to. Not normally one to advocate any libations at anytime other than in rare celebration. Her husband looked as if he could do with a bit of a bracer, just now.

Once settled, Molly tentatively asked about his day…

"Is it true , Arthur. Did the Wizengamot really…?"

"It's true. " Her husband cut her off wearily. "Snape's been working as a double agent for Voldemort this whole time. He and a bunch of well placed Death Eaters tried to force through a mock trail with the sole purpose of having Harry executed. If Hermione and the others hadn't gotten there in time, they would have already voted and done the deed before anyone was the wiser. After that they could have drummed up whatever supporting evidence they needed to validate their activities. Snape and a third of the Wizengamot are being held pending trial for attempted murder and subversive activities, if not outright treason. I had every single member of the Ministry checked for the _dark mark_ and questioned under veritaserum, myself included."

Molly hissed her displeasure that he would need to deign to such treatment, but otherwise kept silent as he continued his diatribe.

"The results of the investigation were startling to say the least. Some people I'd known and trust for years wore the mark or admitted to terrorist activity and , or support under questioning." he finished in a lost tone.

"And Harry?" Molly asked worriedly.

He leaned against his wife basking in her warmth and steadfast support. "I,.. I don't know first hand…" He began tentatively "but I'm reliably informed that they dragged him into the Wizengamot, in naught but his boxers and still bleeding from his wounds, many of which may have been inflicted while he was in custody."

Molly gasped in alarm, but Arthur quickly added reassuringly. "That's being investigated as well. I've got Kingsley on it with orders to leave no stone unturned. Hermione was still there when I left, trying to sort it all out. She's in a righteous fury, that one. A true Weasley." He commented proudly. "Smartest thing Ron ever did; falling for and marrying that one."

Molly nodded her agreement, rubbing a sleeve across her watery eyes.

Arthur continued. "Hermione said Harry was as cool as the other side of the pillow. Turned the tables on Snape and with a neat bit of magic exposed the Death Eaters amongst the Wizengamot. She said ,… she said he was magnificent. She also said…"

Arthur Weasley relayed the next events that transpired within the Dept. of Mysteries.

It was several minutes of him listening to his wife quietly sniffle before he said…"Bill was right. We've let him go unrecognized for far too long. We've dehumanized him. He placed his faith in me when he endorsed my candidacy for Minister and I've let him down. We've all let him down time and again,… but no more." Arthur vowed in an iron tone.

"W-Where is he, now?" Molly asked worriedly.

"I'm given to understand that Lady Black has taken charge of him and his recovery. He's at Malfoy Manor."

"Can we s-see him,… all of us?" Molly asked tremulously.

"Hermione's owled Narcissa Black this evening, but hasn't received a response as yet."

"But you're the Minister. Surely you can..?"

"No" Arthur cut his wife off. "I'm not going to make the same mistake as my predecessors and bully and badger him. Nor will I blindly believe I know what's best for Harry over what he himself may want or wish for. We will have to content ourselves with asking politely and accepting whatever answer we receive." he admonished.

Molly nodded disappointedly, but she too agreed. Harry was ever a private person, one who did not appreciate the ministry forcing themselves upon him.

"I miss him terribly. He's not even one of our children, yet I love him as much or even a tad more than if he was. That sounds so unfair to our own. Is it wrong of me to feel the way I do?"

"If it is, than we're both guilty, Molly." Arthur wrapped his arm over his wife's shoulders and pulled her gently to his side.

Molly's eyes drifted to the family clock. Hermione's hand was on working. Ron's home. Ginny's home, and so on for the rest. Harry's hand was still on _Lost._

"His hand still says he's _lost_, Arthur." Molly commented.

Arthur Weasley's eyes drifted to their clock briefly. "There are more ways than one to be lost, Molly." he suggested.

"He needs to come home ,Arthur."

"I wish it were that simple, Molly. I truly wish it were."

"Molly changed the subject slightly. "Do you think Dumbledore knew he was Gryffindor's heir? "

Arthur Grimaced. "I suspect he did. Bill said the goblin's only just revealed it to Harry recently. Shocked though he was, it's not surprising really, not when you think about it?"

Molly nodded her agreement. "He's the truest Gryffindor I've ever known."

"Does his forbear proud, I'd say." Arthur added.

"He was so young when James and Lily were murdered, but I swear it's like a part of them is alive in him. He's got James' courage and resourcefulness, but Lily's kind and generous heart. Is it in the blood or is it James and Lily's influence that's taken root ?' Molly inquired curiously.

"Both I'd say, and maybe a bit of Sirius thrown in as well. "

Molly snorted at that. "Clever is he?"

"And then some." Arthur's eyes drifted toward the stairs leading to the bedrooms above. Ginny had taken to sleeping home the past two nights, something both parents were grateful for.

"While we're on the subjectl; he's a Potter man, thru and thru." Arthur pointed out nodding in the direction of his daughter's room.

Molly smiled knowingly. "I take it you're referring to the "Potter Curse" as it's called? That all Potter men fall for red heads."

Arthur nudged his wife playfully. "No curse, blessing." he flirted.

"Good answer. As for Ginny and Harry,.. we'll have to wait and see. I think she knows what she wants. She's always known on some level. It's up to Harry. H-Has he changed so much, do you think?"

Arthur pursed his lips in contemplation. " He's everything he was and more. I sat there and listened to him put Dumbledore in his place, not with pride but with a heavy heart. He believes, Molly,.. He truly believes that he is no more than a weapon, a thing to be used and discarded once it's served it's purpose. With that in mind; what will he do now that Voldemort has been vanquished. What's to become of 'The Weapon'?"

* * *

Leaves drifted down lazily in the chill autumns air. They crunched pleasantly beneath feet that wandered aimlessly along the shore of the small lake that bordered the Malfoy mansion. Dressed entirely in black, much to the chagrin of his hostess, Harry Potter walked along the shoreline deep in contemplation, oblivious to the eyes who watched his progress distantly.

The black clothing suited his grim mood.

He hadn't uttered a word accept to respond politely to questions with a closed negative answer and to thank his hostess for her thoughtfulness, insisting upon immediately having the funds transferred from his account to reimburse Narcissa for his clothing and medical costs,.. much to her chagrin.

To the casual onlooker he appeared brooding, but to the more practiced eye?

"What do you think, Dray?"

Susan asked worriedly next to her boyfriend. Both of them had been watching Harry discretely from a distance per his mother's explicit instructions, not that they wouldn't have anyway.

"Hmmm, I've seen a lot of his moods over the years and that's not one of his infamous brooding sessions. It looks to me like he's planning something." Draco surmised.

Susan grimaced at that. "How come I don't find that particularly reassuring?"

"I'll give you that, if you judge by our school days, but now? He's not stupid, Sue. Granted, he still seems impulsive, but he is extremely competent so who's to say just how impulsive that makes him in retrospect. Wait…, what's he doing? I thought his patronus was a stag?"

"It is." Susan reiterated, following the direction Draco was pointing. She caught just a glimpse of an enormous silvery cloud form disappearing into the tree line.

"Well, it's a griffin now." Draco answered her questioning look. "I wonder who he sent a message to?"

They would find out in only a few short hours that there future was about to change.

From the second story of the Mansion, two pair of eyes watched the same person . The two ladies enjoyed a cup of tea and polite conversation in the mansion's solarium. They were less curious , but more concerned each for a different if contributing reason.

"He is in a difficult place right now, Mrs. Weasley, one that I would not chose to complicate." Narcissa cautioned her quest.

"I.. I'd like to help him." Hermione confided nervously.

Narcisa patted her hand. " And I should be pleased if you could do so. I would myself, but he wont let me in. Something's troubling him, troubling him greatly. At first I thought he was brooding, feeling sorry for himself, but now? Now I think it's something far darker and where Harry Potter is concerned anything that could give that wizard pause, is very troubling, indeed."

Hermione paled slightly at that. "Please, let me go to him?' She pleaded.

Narcissa taped her forefinger absently to her chin as she contemplated her young visitor's request.

" Would you do so in the hope of helping him or of merely helping yourself?"

Hermione startled at that. " I,.. I suppose I deserve that, but …I'll do whatever I can to help him not just because he needs it, but I need to do it too. I-I've wronged him greatly and I've hurt him. I'll not lie about that or make any excuses for it other than to say I did not do it intentionally. I would never have knowingly hurt him, not for anything in the world."

Narcissa searched her eyes and saw naught but the truth mirrored within her soft brown eyes.

Narcissa nodded. " I give you leave. Though he may not thank me for it, I think it time you both resolved what lies between you." In afterthought she cautioned. " Do not seek more than he is willing to give and remember to whom you speak. He is still Harry Potter, but he is also the Lord of House Gryffindor. Though you were raised muggle, I suspect you understand the significance that holds within the wizarding world. I expect that you will treat him with the utmost respect and proper decorum at all times. He wont expect that from you, therefore,… it may give you an edge." she smiled coyly.

Hermione's face lit up at that. "I owe you a debt of gratitude that I hope to one day repay." Hermione vowed.

"Help him in any way,.. And you will have."

* * *

Skip-Skip-Skip-Plop!

Harry threw another stone, sending it skimming across the surface of the small lake. Such a simple pleasure. He found it cleared his mind and helped him focus, that and had him longing for his island home. The sound of the surf. The smell of the ocean on the breeze. The warm sand between his toes…. Simple pleasures.

He sensed her approach long before he ever heard her. It was both a blessing and a curse being conditioned like he was. His training had saved his and many other lives on countless occasions. It had also drove him to near madness . No peace, no rest,.. Someone always in need. He vowed when he left the Goblins, only a few weeks past, that he would live. He hadn't done that. He'd only managed to survive. Though it was less than three weeks past he'd fought so hard and so often that it seemed a lifetime ago already.

_She was closer now._ He could just make out her outline in the peripheral of his vision .

She wore a heavy off-white fisherman's sweater with brown tweed skirt and black leggings. A plaid beret adorned her chestnut locks that had tamed over time, spilling in soft curls over her shoulders.

If he hadn't known better , he'd of thought her a highland maid.

She came to an uncertain halt some five feet away, waiting patiently for him to acknowledge her presence.

He took a cleansing breath readying himself. He knew that the day was only going to get more complicated from this point forward.

He turned and brilliant emerald eyes met soft brown ones, etched with nervousness. He thought it a shame that they had traveled so far only to be so uncomfortable in each others presence.

Yet another regret.

"Can I help you Mrs. Weasley?

Surprisingly, she swept the beret from her head and curtsied gracefully before him, lowering her eyes to the ground in utmost respect.

"Your humble servant begs an audience with Milord Gryffindor?"

He almost barked a laugh at that, only just catching himself when he realized that she was completely sincere.

He threw another stone, using it as a means to collect himself, it hit the surface without a single skip- _Figures ._

"It is a sad and bitter thing that we have come to a point in our lives when you find it necessary to address me in such a fashion. You once used my given name affectionately, in a time when few even thought to offer a kind word." He spoke softly, his voice tinged with such regret that it startled her initially , though it would serve only to steel her resolve.

She remained bowed in curtsey as he had not yet given her leave to rise.. "And you once called me 'Mione. A term of endearment that only my two dearest friends called me. I'd hated it when my family abbreviated my name in that familiar, but from the two of you it filled me with warmth and a sense of belonging."

"I thought you hated it?"

"Never when it came from you and Ron, because I knew it was part of the way you both showed how much you cared for me. You were my first and best friend in the whole world and I unthinkingly hurt you and destroyed a friendship that was the most precious thing in the world to me. It is the single most regrettable episode of my life."

He nodded wistfully and returned so softly that she almost missed it…"Me too"

He changed tact so quickly that she almost lost her focus.

"Why are you still bent over in that ridiculous position?" he growled impatiently.

"Milord has not given his servant leave to rise." she intoned respectfully.

"Indeed?" He walked slowly around her appraising her appearance with a sharp eyed gaze. He paused behind her, smirking appreciatively at her well rounded backside.

"Hmmm, t'would seem marriage agrees with you, Mrs. Weasley." he commented cheekily.

Hermione gasped and spun around, covering her bum with one hand and making to slap him with the other. "You've a nerve!" she spat indignantly, blushing to the roots of her hair.

He caught her swinging hand easily in an iron grip. "There's the 'Mione I remember."

Her hand went limp in his. The glare on her face faded. Her soft eyes were so filled with pain and longing.

"I… I wouldn't have knowingly hurt you for anything in the world. Not anything." She mewled, her eyes growing moist. "Ginny and I, we,.. we weren't together. I mean, not really… we ,.. we were just young and frustrated,.. experimenting..." Her eyes held such conviction despite her haltingly uncertain voice, willing him to understand.

"We'd both decided that we,.. we wanted to be with someone else." She finished pointedly.

"Obviously" His gaze shifted toward her wedding ring.

"Y-You weren't there. I'd prayed that you'd come. That you'd find a way to forgive us and come." She was crying now, the tear tracks running down her soft pale cheeks.

" I-It was supposed to be the happiest day of my life, but , it wasn't. Not without you there. I-I-I wanted you there. I wanted it more than I've ever wanted anything my entire life. I…"

Mercifully he pulled her sobbing face to his shoulder and wrapped his arms around her in an affectionate hug.

She clutched to him like a lifeline, sobbing out years of pain and grief. He could feel her tears soaking through his heavy shirt, such was her torment.

After a while when her sobs subsided he tried to pull back, but she clung to him desperately, terrified that she'd see the previous rejection of her in his eyes.

He grasped her shoulders firmly, murmuring reassurance as he pulled gently away.

She saw only a soft smile and acceptance in his eyes. She gasped in wonder of it, praying silently that she hadn't misinterpreted his response.

"Shush, now…' he cooed. His hand tenderly slid down the side of her face. She could feel a gently warmth radiating from his hands. Her tears dried and the color returned to her cheeks. She felt like warmth and love was coursing thru ever fiber of her being.. It was wondrous,…Glorious!

Her knees went weak, but his arm snaked under hers and held her aloft till she regained her composure.

This was a magic beyond anything she'd ever heard or seen. It felt as if he were healing her very soul.

Several moments passed before the feeling faded and she gasped at the loss.

"W-What did you d-do?" she stammered, gaping at him in wonder.

He smiled gently, his emerald eyes glowing softly. " I forgave you." he answered simply.

"N-No,.. No, it was more than that." she pressed.

"Think about your wedding." He coaxed. " You're dancing… happily laughing in…."

"Your arms!" Hermione gasped, her eyes dazed and out of focus. " I.. I can see it…No, more than that, **I can feel it!**"

He smile gently.

"I -I can feel you watching over me. I feel so safe, secure….LOVED!" Hermione's eyes went wide.

"OMIGOD! That's it, that's what it feels like to be loved by you!" She was nearly hysterical now. Her mind reeled with an onslaught of feelings and perceptions. She could feel his love coursing through her very veins, filling her with it's endless depth.

"How did you? How could you…?"

"Shhhh.." Harry cooed, gathering her up. His hand brushed gently down her face.

"Sleep" He commanded and she fell into a deep slumber.

* * *

It could have been hours later or even days. Hermione awoke nestled snuggly in her and Ron's bed. She stretched languidly reveling in the after glow of sensations that she could scarcely fathom.

"Mione?' Ron bolted out of a chair by the fire, rushing to her side. " Mione,.. Are you alright?"

"Y-Yes, I'm fine. Why?" She asked puzzled by his expression.

Ron gasped in relief." You've been asleep for two days. I came home and found you sound asleep Tuesday afternoon. It's Thursday night, now."

Hermione's eyebrows went up at that. " W-What did he do?" She muttered under her breath.

" What did who do?" Ron growled in alarm, searching her face.

"H-Harry… he…"

"Harry!" Ron spat out angrily. " What did that git do? Did he hurt you? I'll kill him with my bare hands!" Ron seethed. He flew from the room in a blind rage.

Ron bolted from their bedroom before she could call him back. He threw a handful of floo powder in their dining room fire, The flames turned emerald green, which only served to fuel his fire as he bit out angrily.. "MALFOY MANSION !"

Harry smirked as he played softly on the piano in the Mansion's family room. Distantly he registered the owners of the angry voices growing closer from the foyer. His voice was little more than a whisper as he hummed along with the melody of the tune he was playing.

An enraged Ron burst into the room dragging Neville along. Their mutual friend tried in vain to diffuse the situation before things got out of hand, but Ron was beyond reason.

"POTTER! " Ron howled at first sight of him, shoving Neville aside.. "What did you do to my wife?" Ron scathed.

Harry continued playing unabated as he answered politely. "Nothing unpleasant, I assure you."

In retrospect, that perhaps was not the best choice of words, though Harry could have truthfully cared less.

Neville gasped in surprise.

Ron scowled darkly. "You bastard!" he growled, advancing murderously on his former friend. He grabbed the heavy key lid and slammed it down on Harry's fingers as he was playing.

The key lid rebounded off Harry's finger's as if they were a rubber wall, returning to it's previous open position. Harry continued playing as if nothing had happened.

Neville goggled in disbelief. Ron's face went beet red and his wand shot into his outstretched hand.

Harry flicked his wrist casually and Ron's wand flew from his hand, shattering against the room's far wall, while Harry continued to play one handed without the slightest interruption.

Ron drew back a white knuckled fist muttering "I'll kill you for touching her."

Harry waved his hand and Ron froze in place, towering over him with his fist cocked and ready.

Harry played on, but the tune altered from light and airy to sad and melancholy.

Draco stumbled into the room nursing a sore jaw and brandishing his wand. He paused at seeing Neville's shocked expression and Ron Weasley locked in position, obviously petrified.

"Good work, Nev." He complimented, pocketing his own wand. "The bastard caught me off guard. I opened the door and the git punched me before I could even say hello."

Harry finished playing and turned expectantly toward Ron's frozen figure.

"This looks familiar." He commented dejectedly, referring to Ron being poised with a fist ready to pummel him.

"You're no more in the right now, than you were then, Mr. Weasley. A jealous, impulsive fool that refuses to grow up." Harry berated, forcing Ron to reflect.

"I suppose I'm partly to blame for always bailing you out rather than let you take the responsibility for your actions. Perhaps you need to be on the receiving end?"

Harry Touched a finger to Ron's frozen forehead. "My gift to you, Ron." he offered hollowly.

He wandlessly transferred a particular memory to Ron's consciousness. "You shall see with my eyes and feel what I felt. Everything that I felt. For you there will be- NO SLEEP."

Harry pronounced his fate and swept a hand over him, banishing Ron to his own bedroom without having to apparate.

_Ron collapsed on the floor of his bedroom sobbing in misery as he felt every crushing blow rain down on him as he had rained down blows at his friend that seventh year at school. That was not the worst of it though. The worst was feeling what Harry felt as he looked up through Harry's eyes in a haze of pain at his friend's face, (his own face), twisted with jealousy and rage. Harry's mind reeled beyond comprehension that his best friend was killing him. No thought, not even a hint, entered his mind to fight back…. This was his friend,… his best friend… his brother!_

A horrific scream of self loathing tore from his throat. He screamed and screamed until blessedly, he fainted to unconsciousness, but even then, the scene played over and over in his unconscious mind.

* * *

Ron was a wreck. He was shedding weight like a snake sheds skin. Dark rings formed below his once blue and vibrant, now blood shot eyes. The Cannons' team healer prescribed _Dreamless Sleep Potion,_ which did nothing to stop the endless assault that replayed within his mind's eye the second he closed his eyes. Hermione watched helplessly as he twisted and wreathed and cried out in his sleep. She didn't have to ask what he night marred,.. She knew. The question was: How long would it last? How long before Harry's _just _vengeance ran it's course?

She pleaded with him to go to Harry and beg his mercy, but he would hear none of it. She knew, as much as it pained her, she knew that he felt he deserved it. On some level she felt he did too. Ron had never once apologized for anything in all the time that she knew him. Hetried to make up for things. He paid a penance when it was due, but he never really ever came out and apologized. His stubborn pride would not let him.

Whatever this was? However long this would last? Ron would pay what he owed. He would make amends. She both loved and despised this part of him.

A week,… a week to the minute and the vision of Ron's assault on Harry faded from his mind and he was able to sleep freely again. It was both harsh and yet too lenient a sentence for what he did to Harry.

Hermione now knew. She knew without a doubt how long Harry had suffered after the assault- One week.

It was too lenient in that Ron had her love and reassuring support during the entire week he suffered. Harry had lie in pain and misery, left abandoned by friends who were too ashamed to face him.

An entire week.

Now she knew. She knew how long it took to make … a weapon. That's how long it took to bend unbendable steel and transform a living feeling person into a thing devoid of hope.

Ron hadn't caught the lesson behind what Harry had instilled in him as punishment; he wasn't meant to. The message had been for her. Harry had forgiven her. He had bestowed upon her a wondrous gift, one that she could summon anew with barely more than a thought.

Forgiven, yes,.. But not forgotten. This was part of the darkness that tormented him and they had put it there. Ron had done the deed, true, but they had all abandoned him after.

How had it been for him during those lonely months after. Abandoned by friends too ashamed of themselves to breech the rift that they had created, leaving his _faith_ shaken.

_Faith_ is a mighty force for the light. The lack of it-_despair and hopelessness._


	15. Chapter 15: Night of appreciation

Disclaimer: I own nothing of the Harry Potter characters.

A/N: Sorry, this took awhile to turn out, but at least it's a lengthier one. Hope you all enjoy. MK

**Chapter Fifteen: Night of Appreciation **

**-Flashback-**

Two days after Ron's abrupt departure, found Harry rested and recovered from his many injuries. It also saw the arrival of three more unexpected visitor's to his sanctuary within the Malfoy estate. One of the three was not entirely unexpected, but the others?

Ginevra Weasley was not entirely unexpected. Harry knew in his gut that Ginny would pop up sooner or later. Her team captain, Gwenog Jones, was a complete surprise. Lastly, Arthur Weasley, current Minister of Magic, was neither wholly unexpected, nor vice versa.

Narcissa Black glided into the family room, Harry's favorite part of the mansion, and announced their guests in such a fashion that plainly told him that she expected him to be a gracious host. He nodded his consent and after introductions, (both ladies curtseyed and Arthur Weasley bowed respectfully which surprised him), offered his guests seats and refreshment.

He noted the nervous aura of his visitors and was particularly amused by the way Ginny held his, (freshly laundered), cape protectively in front of her chest, awaiting her opportunity to return it to him, using it as a tool to break the ice, as it were.

Lady Black remained in the room at his request as she was mistress of the mansion and it never hurt to have an extra witness. The truth be told; he had little say in the matter. She was ever at his elbow and honestly, he found her presence comforting.

"How can I be of assistance, minister?" he asked courteously without preamble.

Arthur cleared his throat, appearing slightly uncomfortable and announced his intentions.

"My reason for this visit is twofold. Firstly; I and my lovely companions are here today to formally invite you to an upcoming Harpies-Cannons rematch. We would be honored if you would attend as both the Ministry's and Harpies' guest of honor?"

The smile left Harry's eyes as he immediately enquired warily, "Are you talking about some sort of awards ceremony, if so then my answer is emphatically **no**."

Harry ignored the plea of patience, by way of Narcissa's restraining hand on his forearm

Arthur hesitated briefly and was about to reply when Gwenog Jones cut him off. "If I may, Minister?" she asked respectfully. Arthur nodded gratefully. "Lord Gyffindor, let me first say it is an honor to meet you today."

Harry nodded coloring slightly at the attention while returning the compliment. "I assure you. Ms...?", raising a questioning eyebrow and she nodded confirmation that she was single. "Ms. Jones, the pleasure is all mine. Rarely am I entreated by two such lovely individuals as yourself and Ms. Weasley."

Ginny gaped at how elegant and charming he was. Where was the shy, uncertain boy she once knew?

"I would be delighted to attend one of your matches, but as a spectator only. Any match would be a pleasant diversion, although frankly, I'm not much of a Cannon's fan." he expressed pointedly.

Both Ginny and Mr. Weasley caught his hidden inference which was his intent.

"You flatter us good sir." she demurred. "Both the Harpies and the Cannons wish to express their gratitude for your assistance last week. You saved a great many of our fans and teammates lives at great personal risk to yourself, not to mention directly being responsible for rescuing my star Chaser. That, in and of itself, is a debt that the Harpies' can never hope to repay. I and my team would be extremely grateful if you would allow us this opportunity to show our profound gratitude."

Harry smiled winningly. "It is I that am both flattered and grateful Ms. Jones. I should be delighted to accept your gracious offer."

Both Gwenog and Ginny expressed their thanks, Ginny colored slightly under his scrutiny.

After a slight pause,Ginny offered him the return of his cloak.

"Hardly necessary, I have others and besides, I find Gryffindor-red suits you."

Ginny blushed scarlet at that, mumbling her thanks and clutching the cloak possessively to her chest once more.

Mr. Weasley cleared his throat politely drawing their attention. "The, er, …other matter I wish to address is one of a more personal nature concerning my youngest son, Ron, to whom I believe you are acquainted. I wish to entreat you on my family's behalf to…?"

"NO" Harry responded coolly.

Arthur Weasely's face fell at Harry's cold rebuff.

Narcissia again placed a restraining hand on Harry's forearm, but this time explained succinctly.

"Minister,… your son entered our home by assaulting my son at the door as he merely answered it. Then he proceeded to storm his way uninvited into our home, wherein he attempted to assault Lord Gryffindor's person. Milord is completely within his rights for both defending himself and refusing to aid someone who showed such blatant disrespect for his person. It is my understanding that there is a history between the two and as such, I feel it warranted that they work this matter out between them."

"He's suffering, Harry." Arthur pleaded.

"Is he?" Harry asked incredulously. "Does he even know the meaning of the word? I assure you he is in no physical pain. He is but experiencing another viewpoint from something that transpired between we two. It will run its course and pass. Has he even confided in you the particulars of his affliction?"

Arthur shook his head.

Harry turned his gaze to Ginny. "All he need do to end the experience is the one thing he seems incapable of - apologize. Do you think it unfair to expect that when someone has wronged you they apologize?"

Ginny shook her head dolefully in agreement with his view.

"Ronald Weasley needs to understand that there are consequences to his actions. That is something he has ever taken for granted and should have been properly addressed by his parents, years ago. He will be fine. That is something I cannot say for those he has victimized, however." he expressed pointedly, catching Ginny's attention.

"I have your word that he won't be harmed by this experience?" Arthur Weasley expressed his concern.

"I find it saddening that you think me so cruel that you need to ask, but if my word is required than you have it." Harry confirmed with a wounded edge to his tone.

Arthur nodded his reluctant acceptance.

"If there's nothing else then? Harry inquired politely.

"Actually,.. I wanted to extend an invitation to you from our family. Mrs. Weasley asks if you might consider dining with us this Saturday. The family would love to catch up with you, as it were?" he asked hopefully.

Harry paused, seemingly embarrassed. "Actually, it just so happens I'm free that day, but I was er, ..**hoping**,.. that Ms. Jones here, might accept my invitation to dinner and, dancing perhaps? Er,.. that is, if she's available at the moment?" he reiterated hopefully.

The ladies vented their surprise in varying degrees. Narcissa gasped and pivoted toward him with a surprised expression, trying to read his eyes. Ginny goggled oddly as if struck a blow and Gwenog,.. Gwenog blushed to her roots; no easy feat for one with such a dark complexion.

She was tall for a chaser. Athletic build, but still feminine and inherently graceful in her movements. Dark complexion, soft features with hair an even darker shade than his own. Her eyes were an icy gray that Harry found alluring.

Several moments passed without Gwenog answering his request. "I'm afraid I've embarrassed you? I apologize, Ms. Jones, for my forwardness, but I learned long ago that only a fool waits concerning matters of the heart."

That said, he graciously bowed himself from the room, thanking his quests for visiting.

Arthur and Gwenog Jones returned to their perspective homes, whereas Ginny went directly to her sister in-law's home.

* * *

Hermione answered the door. "Can I talk to you?' Ginny asked seriously as soon as she opened the door.

Hermione guided her into the sitting room. Ginny looked around, noting Ron's obvious absence. Hermione noticed and answered. "He's trying to get some rest. Harry said **no**, didn't he?" she guessed easily.

Ginny nodded. "He claims it will run its course and that if Ron wants it to go away any sooner, all he has to do is apologize." Ginny suggested.

Hermione rolled her eyes. "So it'll have to run its course, then." She sighed wearily.

She noticed her sister in-laws nervous disposition and asked in concern. "What is it? What happened?"

" Nothing,.. Everything!" Ginny leapt out of her chair and began nervously pacing back and forth while she conveyed what happened during their meeting with Harry.

"He asked Gwenog out?" Hermione asked in obvious surprise.

Ginny huffed and nodded in exasperation.

"I take it he doesn't know that she plays for the other team?" Hermione snorted.

"It's not funny." Ginny rounded on her. "Right there in front of my dad. He turned down dad's invitation to Sunday dinner by asking Gwenog out. I felt about this big." Ginny held her fingers about an inch apart to emphasize the level of her embarrassment.

Hermione sighed, worrying her forehead with her fingers. "It sounds like he was playing you. All of you." she guessed.

"Why?" Ginny whined.

Hermione needed more input, so she asked. "Was he cold to you? Did he lose his temper? Did he say anything spiteful or hurtful? Tell me everything that happened? What he said? How he acted, etcetera?"

Ginny reiterated their meeting verbatim.

"Sounds as if he was not only polite, but rather charming?"

Ginny nodded her agreement. "He was. He was sweet even. He complimented Gwenog and I. Even when dad brought up Ron, he never lost his temper. He was a bit formal, but not unkindly so."

Hermione tapped her pointer finger to her chin thoughtfully. "And he let you keep his cape?'

"He was actually very sweet. He mentioned that Gryffindor red flattered me." Ginny answered confusedly.

"He said that! He actually said that?" Hermione seized on that as if it were very important.

"He said Gryffindor-red suits you." Ginny quoted.

Hermione whistled between her teeth. "Wow", she mumbled.

"Wow what?" Ginny groused.

Hermione cocked her head to the side and smirked knowingly. "Think about it…Gryffindor- Red- Suits-You?" she quoted back pointedly.

"He was just remembering school days, wasn't he?" Ginny asked uncertainly.

"Was it only that? One could infer a dual meaning to that statement. It almost sounds to me like he was commenting that he could see you wearing his house colors on a regular basis. HIS-HOUSE-COLORS, Ginny."

Ginny's eyes went wide as she gasped in understanding, before the uncertainty crept back in. "Then why did he ask Gwenog out?"

Hermione threw her hands up in the air. "How should I know? Maybe to deflect your dad's invitation. Maybe to throw you off, or make you jealous. Seems he's effectively succeeded in that." She flicked her eyebrows up incredulously. "Maybe he's just plain lonely, or- horny?" Hermione continued ignoring Ginny's jealous growl at that comment.

"How should I know why he does what he does? The man's an enigma, always has been. Now he's more worldly which makes it even harder to try and get a feel for him. I haven't a clue what he did to me, or how? I've searched every book I own and there's nothing regarding, what- 'tactile casting'? What in the world was that "Sleep" thing he did? I swear it's like he just thinks it and it happens." she ranted.

"He wasn't always so confusing." Ginny complained.

"No,… he wasn't.." Hermione echoed regretfully. "He was just more closed off. Now he's quite forthcoming, but more like… Luna!" Hermione slapped her head in revelation. "That's what it is. I'd bet my last knut that's some of her influence were seeing; always speaking the truth, but in a misleading sort of way that throws you off target. Come on!"

Hermione grabbed her jacket off the hook as she pulled Ginny along with her.

"Where're are we going?' Ginny rasped half stumbling as her friend pulled her along.

"To see an old friend." Hermione growled. She twisted around just as they passed the house's ward and duel apparated them to Luna's odd designed home.

* * *

Luna had inherited her parent's home. Much like the Burrow; it was odd shaped with numerous stories jutting out in all directions. The whole thing looked like it was held together by magic,.. and it probably was. Unlike the Burrow, Luna had taken to painting each different outcropping a contrasting color. The whole thing looked like a dissembled puzzle.

Luna, herself was in the front yard weeding her ,er,.. rather _exotic_ flower garden. She wore a big, floppy wicker hat to shade the sun off- her entire body? White blouse with cut off blue jeans and canvas shoes completed her ensemble. Her golden tresses cascaded down from beneath the confines of her hat.

Hermione was just about to call out a greeting as they were approaching from her blind side.

"It about time you came." Luna announced, catching the two by surprise. "I expected at least one of you a week ago already. How's Ronald, Hermione?" she inquired without bothering to turn around.

"H-He's er,.. working thru some things just now, Luna." Hermione returned hesitantly.

"Harry related things do take a bit to work thru don't they?"

Hermione and Ginny exchanged a look.

"He doesn't trust you, not yet. He only trusts Draco, Neville, Susan and I and even then, just a little. Lady Black holds much of his confidence presently. Not surprising really. She's holds many titles in his eyes: Surrogate mother, friend, confident, perhaps even a romantic interest in time?"

Ginny snorted at that. "She's a bit old for him, isn't she?"

Luna cast a glance back toward them, over her shoulder. "By maturity standards, he's closer her age then he is yours."

"Harry's only twenty." Hermione exclaimed.

"Is he?" Luna asked skeptically.

Ginny rolled her eyes at that.

Hermione though,.. "You think he's somehow older, don't you?"

"He's much more than he seems. He always has been." Luna conveniently dodged her question.

Before Hermione could make another attempt, Luna asked a question of her own.

"Perhaps a good place to start is at the beginning? Why don't you tell me what really happened between the three of you the night before that of Valentine's day, two and a half years ago?"

Hermione flinched at that, whilst Ginny grabbed her friend's arm to steady herself as she shuddered in dread.

"I-It's a long story." Hermione tried to stall.

"It's early in the day." Luna countered.

Hermioine and Ginny exchanged nervous glances.

Luna pressed a bit. "I know what Ron did, the jealous fool." She deduced in disgust."But there's more isn't there? We all heard the rumors, but I'd rather hear the truth. I'd like to hear how you let your best friend suffer all this time just because you were too cowardly to face the consequences of your actions? I'd like to know what justifies doing that?"

"I-It's personal." Ginny stammered.

Luna snorted. "Odd that. What with the three of us supposedly being close friends and Family after a fashion? I'm sure I can guess, shall I? You and Hermione led Harry to believe you were interested, while all the time you and Hermione were engaging in,.. er,.. shall we say, a bit of _experimentation_? You, Ginny, then proceeded to let him make a fool of himself in front of the entire school by leaving him hanging when he asked you to the Valentine's dance." Luna smiled cunningly.

She could tell by their tense expressions that she'd hit the mark,.. or very nearly did.

"That wasn't enough though, was it? Not by the look on your faces I'd say not? My guess is that Harry got an up close and personal view of the reason you'd left him out on a limb rather than politely declining his gallant invitation. You're fools. The two of you sicken me that you could be so callous." she hissed that last.

"I-It was a mistake. We never meant to hurt him."

"A mistake that the two of you got together?" Luna asked incredulously, rising a questioning eyebrow.

"N-No,.." Ginny stammered. "W-We had decided that, that we weren't right for one another. Hermione wanted to be with Ron and I,.. I.." Ginny broke off dejectedly.

"That you wanted to try being with Harry?"

Ginny nodded, sniffling softly.

"You've a funny way of showing it, Ginny." Luna chaffed, and then lectured her as she paced around the two scrutinizing them like they were a strange species of bug, that even **she **had never heard of.

"You should've said yes. You should've jumped out of your seat right there in front of everyone and sang **yes** to the heavens when he asked you out. You should've taken him in your arms and never have let him go."

"I.. I wanted to." Ginny sniffled woefully. "I-I was confused. H-He asked me … right out in front of everyone like that. I-I t was .."

"Romantic" Luna clarified succinctly. "It was the most romantic thing I've ever seen. It was also the most heartbreaking." Luna shook her head sadly. "People always talk about how Harry's so brave,.. but they don't really have a clue, do they? That was courage. That was a true Gryffindor, and so he is. A man stands up in front of his peers and his superiors and ends up making a fool of himself, by no fault of his own, but by the callous actions of the object for his affection. Does he cry? Does he run away in shame? No,.. he walks away with his chin up and his head held high,... The picture of dignity. You weren't worthy of him then, Ginevra. I'm not sure you are now,.. or will ever be."

Ginny staggered under Luna's scrutiny. Each admonishment was like a ringing slap to her already battered self esteem.

After a reasonable amount of time to reflect and compose themselves, Luna inquired. "Why have you come here today?"

"We ,.. We'd hoped you could give us some information regarding, Harry?" Hermione asked uncertainly.

"I thought I just had?" Luna quipped. She tugged off her garden gloves and unceremoniously plopped herself down on the cobbled walkway, beckoning them to join her.

Once her two friends sat down with a bit more grace nearby, Luna offered. "I myself sought information regarding, Harry, for all the good it did me?" She sighed dejectedly.

"Why, what happened?" Ginny asked in concern. Hermione too, looked devotedly interested.

"Nothing. Nothing happened. I went to his Aunt's home, or at least I tried to."

Hermione pulled a face at that. "They wouldn't speak to you, would they? They hate anyone or anything to do with Magic."

Luna tapped her chin thoughtfully, considering this. "I'd heard that as well, but I have to firsthand knowledge of such. You see; when I went to visit his family, I was unable to do so. The entire neighborhood is heavily warded. Each time I journeyed there, I found myself back home where I'd started. I'd apparate there, only to arrive back here. I'd take the knight bus, but would arrive back at my original starting point. I'd bring it to the driver's attention and he'd swear up and down that he took me where I'd asked to go. I tried a taxi, the train, even walking,.. And each time I'd arrive back at my original starting point."

Hermione goggled at Luna's explanation. "How,…? I- I've never even heard of such a thing? It almost sounds like an _aversion or confoundus , _but you shouldn't have conscious recollection of having failed in your quest. Could it be some sort of broad spectrum _misdirection, _or_ unplotable spell, _perhaps?" She theorized.

"But over such a broad area? It's like Little Whinging doesn't even exist?" Luna questioned further.

"At least not to anyone magical." Hermione returned thoughtfully. "Maybe only a non-magical person can breach the area?"

Luna smirked at that. "Give me some credit, will you? I already thought of that. I tried sending a muggle friend to Harry's family home… same result. Whatever it is, it's keyed to him and his relatives. Anyone trying to get into the area for any reason 'Harry related' is wasting their time."

Hermione eyebrows rose at that."What's he hiding?"

"His past." Luna surmised." Though, I don't think it out of the realm of possibility that he's protecting his relatives, either."

"He's always been a very private person." Ginny added.

"Abused people often are."

Ginny and Hermione gapped at that.

Luna rolled her eyes. "What, did you think he always arrived back at school emaciated and bruised because he was having such a good time engaging in violent activities that he forgot to eat?" she spat incredulously.

The two women exchanged shocked expressions.

"And people think I'm clueless." Luna remarked with a note of irony."You never truly realized what was happening to him did you?" she snorted in disgust.

"We suspected." Hermione shot back defensively. "But we had no proof. I went to Dumbledore with my concerns as I should have."

Luna rolled her eyes. "I'm sure that was helpful?" She returned sarcastically.

Hermione bristled at her recrimination."I did what I was supposed to do,.. Go to a teacher."

"You didn't go to a teacher, you went to the man's warden and probably earned him a longer sentence for your trouble." Luna sneered.

" Look?" Ginny spat irately. "We're not doing anyone any good just sitting here pointing fingers. We screwed up, we know that. The truth is, is that no one has done anything effective for helping him back then. All we can do is the best we can for him now!" Ginny pleaded.

"And are you the best thing for him, Ginny?" Luna asked in a falsely sweet tone.

"I could be." Ginny said with growing conviction.

Luna surveyed her closely, perhaps judging her sincerity, after a time she nodded her acceptance and echoed. "Perhaps, you could, Ginny? Though it raises many questions: Will you be? Is it what he wants? Will you stay the course when things get rough? Would someone else be better for him? Will he even survive long enough for the question to be answered?" Luna raised an eyebrow pointedly at that last.

"What do you mean by that? The worst has passed. The war is over." Hermione answered anxiously.

"Is it?" Luna questioned demurely.

Ginny's eyes narrowed at that. "What are you implying, Luna." she growled out.

"Only that nothing is certain where Harry Potter is concerned. I find it rather narrow minded to assume that the universe is done with Harry Potter just yet. Such power and ability are rarities. A man like Harry is rarer still. Merlin, Gryffindor, Harry… such men only come along once in millennia. Such are men of destiny. The true question here is: Do you have the courage to share in that destiny,.. or are you content to remain on the sidelines while he changes the world around you? One choice is the difficult one. Difficult, but right. The other way is the easy choice."

Hermione and Ginny shared a supportive look.

"We've already chosen, Luna. If we wanted to choose what was easy then we wouldn't have even bothered having come here today. We choose what is right."

Luna nodded with a faint smile, her eyes glassy and far away. "And so you have… I pray its not too late."

"Will you help us?" Hermione asked pensively.

Luna cocked her head to the side thoughtfully. "As long as you are not cross purposes to what he may want, or what is best for him, then yes. Bear in mind that I will do nothing that violates his trust in any remote sense of the word. He,… He is dear to me and I would not see him hurt, intentionally or otherwise."

"Nor would we." Hermione reassured her.

Luna gave them the first genuine smile she had since their arrival at that. "Then, what can I do for you?"

"Tell me, er,.. Tell us, about him?" She amended her request though both her friends caught her original intent.

Luna grinned "There isn't really much to tell. He trains, a-lot. He leaves without a word and returns the same way. He doesn't mention where he goes or what he does, and we don't ask him to. He may be telling Narcissa more of what he does, but that's between the two of them. As I said previously, he confides in her more than anyone else. I think he finds her calm and patient demeanor comforting. There's an ease with which the two of them interact that's both charming and envious."

"He likes her?" Ginny blurt out worriedly.

"On some level. Whether or no it's a romantic one remains to be seen. For now I think she assumes the role of a trusted friend and confidant more than anything else. She sees him as more of an adopted son, though she has made off-hand comments about wishing he was her own age." Luna confided pointedly.

Both women shared a pensive look at that.

Luna caught it and warned. "Remember, I'll not aid in anything that is cross purposes to what he may want. If that ends up being Narcissa, then bless them both. It might be interesting to see how Draco takes the news, however?" She giggled at that.

Hermione snorted at that. Intrigued, she asked, "How exactly did he and Draco come to be friends?"

Luna lifted an incredulous eyebrow. "That is a matter between the two of them. All you need concern yourself with is that they are and the fact that Draco would do all in his power to protect Harry. Harry is as dear to him as he is to me." There was no mistaking the warning tone in her voice

"O-Of course." Hermione blushed slightly in rebuff. "I'm sorry if I overstepped my bounds. I was merely curious at the change and the reasons behind it. "

Luna nodded, satisfied, but offered nothing further. She waited patiently instead.

"Does he ever talk about us?" Ginny asked hopefully.

"No"

"Does he talk to you and Neville?" Hermione asked, changing the subject slightly while Ginny recovered from Luna's verbal slap.

"Myself occasionally, though he rarely talks with Neville. He's angry at him for having given Bellatrix Lestrange to Professor Dumbledore."

"Neville did the right thing."Hermione supported his actions.

"Did he?" Luna questioned curiously. "The headmaster sought to make her a spy, but instead she immediately set out to kill the entire Bell family just to send Harry a message."

Both women gaped at that.

"Harry was involved with Katie Bell?" she blurt out jealously without thinking.

Luna scowled at that. "She was nothing more than kind to Harry, and for that kindness, she paid with her life. Bellatrix killed her and her family for no other reason than to hurt Harry. It is something to which he is painfully aware and Neville's attempt at compassion is a contributing factor."

"Compassion is not a trait that should be regretted. It's what makes us human." Hermione argued.

"Does one turn a rabid dog loose on an unsuspecting society for compassion's sake or does one put the dog down, for compassion's sake?" Luna refuted.

"The woman is completely insane and has proven historically to be a considerable danger to all to whom she comes in contact. Neville let Dumbledore sway him with one of his patented "Greater Good" speeches,.. And Harry and the Bell family paid the toll, not Neville, and certainly- not Dumbledore."

Hermione still disagreed. "Compassion is a virtue. Harry shouldn't blame Neville for doing the right thing."

"Ah,.. but did he do the right thing for Harry, for Dumbledore or for himself. Harry does not condemn him, but neither does he support his decision. Are you suggesting that it's unfair for Harry to disassociate with Neville based upon bitter feelings resulting from said action?"

Hermione paused to consider before answering emphatically. "Yes, I suppose I am."

Luna smile predatorily. "Hypocrite. You support Ron, despite his own bitter, jealous, shortcomings regarding Harry, rather than chastise him for harboring such unwarranted feelings."

Hermione swooned at that, her eyes wide in sudden revelation. _Do I? _She questioned herself briefly, coming to the embarrassing answer that.. _I do._

After an uncomfortable pause, Ginny pulled at the grass around her nervously, before asking, "What is he like, Luna. What sort of things does he like to do?"

Luna smile coyly, already knowing that which her friend wanted to know. "He likes to play the piano." she intimated.

Ginny's eyes brightened at that. " D-Does h-he sing also?" she asked tentatively.

Luna smiled even more brightly. "He does when he's in a mood to. I think we all wish he did so more often. He's of a voice that angels would envy. It seems to have a power all its own. It stirs the very soul."

Ginny blushed to the roots of her hair. Luna smile knowingly at seeing her friend's discomfort.

_Direct hit, Luna._ She silently congratulated herself.

"He's a man like no other, but for all that, he is a man. It's easy to lose track of that, given all his power, talent and abilities. He has the same wants and needs as all men. He deserves a woman who can appreciate that and devote herself to his happiness as he would readily hers." she pointed out.

"See only the man, Ginevra, for that is all he asks. It's such a simple thing really, if you think about it?"

Ginny's eyes were distant as she thought about what Luna had said. _Does she really only see Harry as a man? Can she separate the myth from the reality? He was so much more than most that it was so hard to see him as having simple, every day needs that the rest of us take for granted. Could she fill those needs_?

She wanted to_._

Having come to a decision, Ginny asked with renewed resolve. "Can you arrange for him to see me, alone, just the two of us?"

Luna pursed her lips thoughtfully. "Possibly"

"Would you try?"

"No"

Ginny's face fell. "W-Why not?"

"I'm not convinced you're ready, Ginny. You've said nothing to make me believe otherwise."

"What would you have me say?"

Luna's eyebrows went up. "How about 'I love him"- "I can't live without him"- "I can't stop thinking about him"- "I dream of his lips on mine."- "His hands on my.."

"Luna!" Hermione gasped in a scandalized voice, interrupting Luna commentary.

Luna smiled dreamily, shrugging unapologetically, to Ginny's crimson appearance.

"I-I do." Ginny half whispered.

Hermione smirked, but said nothing in reply to that.

"You do, which?" Luna asked for clarification.

"All of it, especially the lips and... h-hands part." She added blushing furiously.

"Ginny!" Hermione gasped reprovingly.

"I do." Ginny stuck her chin up defiantly.

Luna smiled. "Took you long enough, Ginevra."

"I-It's always been Harry. It always will be Harry. Anyone else I've been with has just been a pale replacement. I'm jealous of everyone he's ever been with, even though their all nameless, faceless women. I hate them!" she growled that last.

Luna quirked her head to the side. "You're wasting your time. I don't believe there ever has been anyone else, **ever.**"

Hermione goggled at that. "A-Are you saying…?"

"That he's a virgin? I believe so, yes." Luna confided. "I don't think he's dated anyone, let alone been intimate with them."

Ginny goggled at that. It was unbelievable that a man like Harry, with witches throwing themselves at him, would never,… ever?

She suddenly felt dirty, unworthy. "Are you sure about that?" she asked, now hoping it wasn't true.

Luna shrugged. "No, not a hundred percent. Just an impression I get from him. Despite all the formidable charms he has to offer the opposite sex, I think he feels undeserving of any such attention. Remember, he sees himself as no more than a weapon- a tool. It's not a confidence issue. I just don't believe he's ever dated, let alone engaged in casual sex. He doesn't seem wired that way. I don't think casual sex could ever be, well,.. _casual,_ for Harry? Though I will say his thoughts and feeling about things seem to be altering of late. How long he will continue that point of view, if it even exists, is anyone's guess. I'd venture that with Voldemort currently out of the picture, his thoughts will turn to other, more pleasurable diversions."

Ginny's eyebrows shot up in alarm.

"Luna Lovegood!" Hermione gasped in outrage. "He's not a dog, Luna."

Luna smiled knowingly. "No,… but he is a man." She reiterated, with a mischieveious twinkle in her blue Ginny's worried expression, she could tell she got the hint.

"I wonder who'll be the first to lay claim to having conquered the 'Chosen One'." she added with a giggle.

Ginny scowled at that, while Hermione rolled her eyes at how easily her young friend allowed herself to be goaded. Luna was having entirely too much fun at Ginny's expense.

Thinking to turn the tables, Hermione ventured."I'm rather surprised you haven't made the offer yourself, Luna?"

Luna licked her lips wantonly, startling the two as she drawled."I can't say the thought hasn't crossed my mind a time or two, but then poor Neville would be devastated. Pity that." she sighed in disappointment.

Both of her friends gaped at each other, trying to decide if Luna was serious or no. With Luna it was always hard to tell

Luna caught the look out of the corner of her eye and gave them something to think on.

"Susan's always fancied Harry. What with her and Draco at odds right now and Harry being attracted to red heads,.. and her with that lovely strawberry blonde hair?"

"That's not funny, Luna!" Hermione scathed interrupting her train of thought.

Ginny looked like she was going to be sick.

Luna went for the throat. "Don't expect to wait around for him to come to you, Ginny. He's 'been there and done that' as the muggles say. Harry's a forgiving sort, but he's not keen on repeating mistakes, if you know what I mean?" Luna chortled as Ginny's face flamed just before she fainted dead away, slumping over backward.

"Was that necessary?" Hermione reprimanded.

"No, but it was entirely amusing." Luna chuckled.

Hermione rolled her eyes. "You're only complicating things, Luna. They're not yet even reconciled, let alone anywhere near that sort of relationship." she lectured eyeing her sleeping sister in-law.

"She needs to get her head out of her arse, and soon." Luna warned bluntly. "Things are going to change rapidly in face of current events and I can't see the witches of our world waiting around for Ginny to finish growing up with a man like Harry in the offing?"

Hermione rolled her eyes. "The Harry I knew would never give women like that a second glance."

Luna smiled knowingly. "Is he the man you knew? He's been alone a long time,.. lonely, heartsick,… he wouldn't be the first man to seek solace in the wrong pair of arms?" she suggested, thoroughly enjoying the worried expression her words elicited on Hermione's face.

"He stronger and smarter than that." Hermione was half trying to convince herself, as much as Luna

Luna scoffed. "Is he? If there was ever a man deserving the comforts of a women's arms…?"

"Alright, Alright." Hermione cut her off raising her hands in surrender. "I get the point."

Luna smiled in triumph, pleased with herself. She always found it pleasurable taking the micky out on the notoriously unflappable, Hermione Granger-Weasley.

Their "Talk", ended at that point with Luna excusing herself to get ready for tonight's Order meeting.

"Order meeting? I wasn't aware of any Order meeting called for this evening?"

Luna smiled knowingly. "Really? I guess that Harry must have only invited a select group, then?" she intimated in an innocent tone that was anything but.

Hermione narrowed her eyes, but held her tongue. She knew from experience that she would get no farther with Luna and trying would only serve to aggravate her.

* * *

The ancient grandfather clock in the hall was chiming eight pm and all those gathered in Grimauld Place's dining room went quiet in anxious anticipation of better things to come.

They were puzzled that only a select group from the whole had been summoned, especially in their assumption that this was to be their final assembly; now that Voldemort was well and truly gone and the war having died with him.

Smiles and good moods turned pensive when a grim faced Harry Potter walked ghostlike into the room- right through one of its outer walls.

He wore tight fitting black jeans, black dragon hide boots and a dark red polo shirt that highlighted every line of his well defined torso and arms.

His eyes swept over the assembled group, everyone he'd invited had shown up. Mr. Weasley wore a concerned look. He was no doubt puzzled by the fact that Harry hadn't mentioned tonight's meeting earlier in the day when he'd visited Malfoy Manor. He also noted the obvious absence of his younger children and his wife from this meeting.

All of the elder Weasley brothers were in attendance. Remus Lupin without his wife Dora. Minerva McGonnagal, Poppy Pomfrey.

Minerva readily noted, he co-head, (Alastair Moody), was not in attendance. Neville Longbottom and Luna Lovegood were here, accompanied by two non-members, Draco Malfoy and Susan Bones. The last seat was taken by Kingsley Shacklebolt.

"Thank you all for coming on such short notice." Harry addressed the group politely.

"Since you're all no doubt wondering why I've called you here, I shall begin without further adieu. Voldemort-Is-Not- Dead." he pronounced in a bland monotone.

After the initial gasps of surprise and outright denials died down, Mr. Weasley raised his hand to be acknowledged. Harry nodded for him to voice his concerns.

" er, Lord Gryffindor,… I'm afraid I must disagree as I myself was present when his body was cremated only two days past. Voldemort is quite dead, I assure you." He assuaged, many around him voicing their agreement and relief.

Harry cocked an incredulous eyebrow. "I wish that I could agree with you, however, only the vessel is destroyed,.. The soul, or what remains of it, lingers on. What I am about to tell you goes no further than this room. I will have your magical oaths on it, or you may leave now." He commanded, broaching no room for rebuttal.

Though hesitant, each present gave their oath in succession, declaring their magic forfeit should they divulge the coming information to anyone outside those present in attendance.

Harry waited patiently until the magic took hold in acceptance of the last vow made.

"Tom Riddle, or Voldemort as you know him, devised a sinister plan of reincarnation that afforded him some semblance of immortality, or at least bought him time whilst he sought a more permanent answer. Has anyone present ever heard of a Horcrux?"

Only puzzled looks answered his question.

"A horcrux is the splitting of one's soul and placing it within an object for safekeeping should the host body be destroyed. This is the means by which Voldemort was able to resurrect himself at the end of the Triwizard's tournament. A horcrux can only be made by a monstrous act of intentional murder purely for pleasure's sake. Such an act causes the perpetrator's soul to fracture, thereby allowing said individual to place the divided portion of his soul in any object he intends for it to harbor. Should he die at some future point, each successive horcrux would relinquish its contents and the soul would be released seeking a new body to inhabit. Each successive splitting of one's soul results in a fifty percent split so you can plainly see that after only one or two splits naught but an insane monstrosity exists. As bad as Voldemort was the last times, he will be that much worse should he manage to resurrect himself yet again. I have brought you here tonight to prevent just such an occurrence."

Harry paused to gauge the group's reaction seeing stunned disbelief on some, fear in others and even a few others that look ready to sick up.

"I am sorry to be the harbinger of bad news. I thought ,.. I'd hoped to spare you this when I slew him, but, I knew immediately the foul swine had avoided the true death once again. Evidence would seem to indicate that yet another horcrux exists despite the one remaining that I know of."

"The one remaining?" Minera McGonagal nearly shrieked in dismay. "Just how many of them are there?"

"I believe there are, or were, a total of seven in all."

Not bothering to wait for the gasps of denial and fear to settle, he talked over the lamenting group.

"I myself have dispatched five of them thus far." he reassured them, quelling their initial reaction somewhat. He described at length his having found and eliminated Voldemort's horcruxes, concluding with…

"I'd hoped that his familiar, the snake Nagini, was his last when I slew it at the battle of Mooreston, but it would appear otherwise." he ventured disappointedly.

While other sat shocked to speechlessness in their seats, Kingsley Shacklebolt grinned appreciatively and blurted, "You weren't aiming for Voldemort when you hurled your sword at the end of the battle, were you?"

Harry shook his head in confirmation of Kingsley's suspicions. "I rarely miss."

For other men that would sound arrogant, but for him it sounded as nothing more than a statement of regret that he was yet to achieve total perfection.

"There is one remaining whose location I am certain of, but it is the other that eludes me. It is for this reason that I have called you here. I need your help in locating this last horcrux."

Bill Weasley raised his hand and once acknowledged, offered. "How do you know that the one you know of isn't the last and that there were only six in total, not seven?"

Others murmured there agreement with that possibility.

Harry nodded. "A fair point. To be perfectly candid, I know because I'm still alive."

Luna Lovegood went ridgid, her eyes shot toward Harry's, but his betrayed nothing. What ever she'd gleaned in that moment had been devestating to her for she stifled a scream and bolted from the room.

Harry gestured for Susan Bones to see to her friend.

Once Susan had left, Harry recited a passage from the prophesy he'd revealed earlier in the _Prophet._

"The prophesy states that; _neither can live whilst the other survives. _The fact that I'm still alive offers proof, in and of itself, that Voldemort still survives. Furthermore, due to the connection we share, I can feel when each subsequent portion of Voldemort passes and am uniquely in tune with each new resurrection as well. I felt his passing, in part, and while I've yet to feel his ascension, I can sense a part of him is still out there somewhere."

"Can you tell how far away it is?" Percy Weasley asked curiously.

Harry blanched slightly, but offered. "I'll try, but I need to lower my occulomency screens first."

He took a couple of deep steadying breaths before closing his eyes in concentration.

Curiosity gave way to alarm when Harry suddenly staggered, clutching madly at the table to steady himself while grimacing in pain. Static electricity raised the hairs on their necks and the room's temperature rose to an uncomfortable degree.

Harry's body trembled as if he were fighting some internal battle and objects around the room rattled ominously as if an earthquake was in process.

The room went abruptly still and the temperature dropped to near freezing as Harry's eyes snapped open and he grunted out a strained…." L-London,… South London…"

That said, he dropped to a knee and lost his stomach on the dining floor.

Pomfrey shot to her feet and went to Harry's trembling form. He waved her off with one hand while he flicked his hand at the soiled carpet , vanishing the sick wandlessly.

"S-Sorry, but,.. S-South London is the closest approximation I can give you." he returned apologetically, not noticing the regret etched on Percy's face for having asked him to put himself into such pain in the first place.

Harry slumped wearily back into his chair. "I need to break you into teams of three. Each will be assigned a grid of South London to search. Before you leave here tonight, there is a charm you need to learn the spell that will reveal a horcrux . If found, under no circumstances are you to try and destroy it yourself, that is my task. Yours is to find the horcrux and find it only. I cannot stress enough the danger just being in close proximity to such an object puts you in. Remember, always, that it is a potion of Voldemort's soul and it wants a new host. Do not give it the opportunity to make of you Voldemort's next vessel of reincarnation."

Many shuddered in obvious agreement with his warning.

"Wouldn't it be prudent to enlist Moody's aid in such a serious undertaking?' Minerva questioned.

Harry nodded. "Normally I would agree, but Moody is spearheading another important project for me at the moment."

"Important project? What could be more important than preventing Voldemort's return?"

"Nothing" Harry agreed with an incredulous nod to Kingsley Shacklebolt. "That is exactly what he will be working toward, after a fashion."

"After a fashion?" One of the twins ventured curiously.

Harry smiled wanly. "Nothing you need worry about. I'm confident the seeds he plants will bear fruit when needed." he answered cryptically.

The twins shared a worried expression, but asked nothing further, knowing from past experience that Harry wouldn't tell them anything more .

Harry assigned search teams, taught those involved the charm required to reveal a horcrux and sent them on their way, holding Arthur Weasley back till last.

Once the others had vacated the room, Harry re-established a _silencing charm _for privacy.

Both men scrutinized each other at length before Arthur Weasley broke the ice.

"Hermione would be an invaluable source of research for locating the missing horcrux." he suggested.

Harry nodded. "Undoubtedly, however, she already has enough on her plate between teaching and the Wizengamot."

Arthur Weasley nodded with a knowing smirk, "But that's not your reasoning for not including her in this, is it?"

Harry sighed tiredly. "No, it's not, but it's enough to be going on with."

"Why keep the rest of them in the dark, they've proven themselves and many times over? We could use all the help we can get."

"Too many cooks, spoil the broth." Harry quoted sagely. "Appearances need to be maintained lest the public become suspicious, let alone, begin to outright panic."

"That's where I come in, I take it? I assume this is why you agreed to be a quest of honor at the quidditch match?"

Harry nodded. "Right in one. I don't like deceiving people, but at this point I'm afraid the public will panic if they learn Voldemort's return is imminent. They'll think he's immortal and lose all hope. That happens, and you might as well hand him the country and the rest of the world after. People will be too afraid to resist him."

Arthur nodded. "Don't you,… don't you want anything for yourself, Harry?"

Harry mulled over the question for a few moments before replying. "Everything, anything,… but wishing won't make it so. Most of all I wish I could go back a few years and change an event or two. Nothing catastrophic, mind you, just a simple encounter that may or may not have changed my entire life." He was referring to his missed opportunity with Ginny.

"I could've gone back. I was right there in the Hall of Time. It was so tempting." he spoke regretfully.

Arthur's eyebrows went up at that. "Why didn't you, then?"

"Because,… Because no matter how much I may want to change the past, nothing will ultimately change for me. I'll still have this damn prophesy hanging over my head which will eventually draw to the same conclusion. Fate's funny that way. It tends to always win in the end, always."

Arthur nodded his own reluctant agreement with that statement.

Arthur cleared his throat, intending to broach another subject, but Harry was already anticipating him.

"I'm not coming to dinner, Minister, but if it makes you feel better you can at least honestly tell Mrs, Weasley that you asked."

"May I ask why you won't consider our invitation?"

"You know why." Harry returned pointedly.

Arthur spread his fingers out in contemplation as he ventured. "Mistakes were made, I'll admit, but not all of us are guilty of having made them, nor should we all be punished for the ill conceived activities of a select individual."

Harry smiled appreciatively at that. "Spoken like a true bureaucrat. Failing logic, are you going to next try and shame me into acquiescing to your wants?" Harry surmised.

Though mildly offended, partially because Harry was completely accurate in his estimation, Arthur kept his head and mildly offered that, "At least give them a chance to make amends, Harry, for both your sakes. Surely you're not happy at how things stand between all of us?" he nearly pleaded.

Though pained by the concern etched in his plea, Harry remained unwilling to budge. "No,… no, I'm not, but that's neither here nor there. We can't change what's happened between us, and I can see no reason to repair relations as there is no point in doing so."

Arthur was puzzled by that and pressed emphatically. "The point is renewing ties with family and friends that care, truly care, about you; thereby healing yourself and allowing them to heal as well. It's a chance to build a future together."

Harry smirked incredulously at that last. It was a cold smile that never reached his eyes. Arthur felt a shiver go up his spine as Harry rose and offered in leaving. "Perhaps that would be something to aspire to, if one actually had a future to plan for."


	16. Chapter 16: Laurels and Accolades

Disclaimer: I own nothing of the Harry Potter characters.

**Chapter Sixteen: Laurels and Accolades**

Leaving Mr. Weasley to ponder his parting statement, Harry made his way down the hallway of Sirius' former home/prison to the family room just off the stair. The faint sounds of sniffling coming down the hall warned him that Luna had not yet fully recovered from whatever new insight she'd gleaned. She was entirely too perceptive for her own good.

Harry entered to find Luna being comforted by Neville in front of a roaring fire that cast a welcome glow throughout the room, though the body language in the room was anything but warm and inviting.

Draco and Susan were off to a side sharing a whispered conversation whilst they cast worried glances Luna's way.

_That Luna's a walking diving rod_. Harry came to the realization that the proverbial 'cat was out of the bag'.

_Alright,... the direct approach it is._

Harry went to the liquor cabinet a poured each of them a dram or two of Ogden's finest. With his back to the impatiently waiting quartet, he passed his hand over a silver serving tray that flashed blue as did the glasses as he placed each one on the tray. He served each a drink suggesting the might need a little bracer.

Once consumed, he smiled expectantly and addressed the gathering. "I've made arrangement for you all to receive advanced training as you yourselves requested. I have a _port key_ for you and it would be best if you left immediately." he stated with conviction.

"What's the point? Voldemort's all but beaten." Draco reminded. "We find the last horcrux and that's it,...no more Voldemort." he offered incredulously.

"While that may be true...?" Harry began facetiously. "There will always be another Dark Lord in the offing. You've assumed the mantle of leadership for your nation the question is; what do you intend to do to keep it?"

Eyes shift to each other, measuring his words, all save Luna who only sobbed harder, "T-That's not the reason though, is it?"

All faces turned to him in surprise as Luna's was never wrong in her usually airy assumptions. This she said with dread certainty.

Harry grimaced slightly. Taking a moment, he waved his hand, wandlessly casting several silencing spells around the room, his audience watching both warily and expectantly over what was to come.

"No, it is not the first and foremost reason, but it is part of the whole. I would not help you free an entire nation only to leave you still open to be bullied and brutalized by some future terrorist bent on your destruction and subservience."

"Leave us? Why would you be leaving us?" Neville pressed, pulling away slightly from a still crying and distraught, Luna.

"I have little choice in the matter." Harry returned grimly, if vaguely.

Luna nearly wailed at that. The rest shifted their gaze from Luna's reaction to Harry, gauging his response. His face revealed nothing, it was the stoic mask of ...'The Weapon'.

"Y-You mentioned other reasons; what are they?" Susan asked hesitantly.

"It would be best for all if you concentrated on your training at this point." he returned evasively, his face giving nothing away.

"Y-You're not sending us to train to guardian our nation's safety but to become assassins!" Luna spat angrily thru her tears.

"Tell them the truth?" she wailed furiously.

"Alright, Luna, alright..." he conceded, gently fanning his hands in a calming gesture.

"Actually, you will be learning to be both. By performing one unpleasant task you will ensure the other. Whether or not the first is required remains to be seen? Regardless, the training will give you a better chance of survival, if not allow you to make a difference when needed. I am merely trying to plan for any eventuality."

"That's still a little vague, Harry. Who exactly did you have in mind for us to dispatch if the need arises-Voldemort?" Draco asked dubiously.

"In a manner of speaking, yes." Harry returned too quickly.

"The truth, Harry!" Luna demanded, startling the room with her vehemence.

Harry nodded with a wan smile. "What Luna is so insistent that I impart is of a more personal nature, but she is right in that you deserve to know. You will be training yourselves to ensure the final destruction of Voldemort by facilitating my demise."

"Your demise?" Draco bit off disgustedly. "Are you insane?"

Harry's smirked at that. "You've only just noticed, eh?"

He waved off their shocked expressions chuckling at his own jibe.

"I-It's not funny, Harry." Susan pleaded with him.

He sobered quickly."No,... no, I imagine it's not, but I've had a long time to face the eventuality that all too quickly approaches, so you'll forgive me if I'm a bit jaded."

At seeing Luna winding up for another scathing demand he quickly added. "What Luna so emphatically wants me to reveal is the fact that the reason I know where the very last horcrux is, because I am the vessel to which it is attached."

After a round of startled gasps and a few epitaphs of denial, he continued.

"I, or rather my scar, is in fact, the last horcrux. I do not believe that Voldemort planned for this to happen, but I've no doubt that he not only appreciates the irony, but lecherously has come to covet the possibilities of possessing my body should the opportunity present itself, as it most assuredly will once I've dispatched his second to last horcrux."

Luna was sobbing openly now. "You,... you can't expect us to...?"

Harry smiled sympathetically. "I expect you to keep your nation safe no matter what eventuality presents itself."

"B-But, surely there must be some way to have it removed? A cleansing ritual,...exorcism, muggle surgery, anything?" Susan suggested pleadingly.

Harry nodded his understanding."All such avenues have been explored and failed. I thought to embrace the deed myself, but I could not do so in good conscious should there be other horcruxes out there. I had not intended to dispatch Voldemort's last reincarnation so soon, but events conspired against me and I was forced to dispatch the fiend when the situation presented itself at the quidditch match. Upon his death, I knew that another such horcrux existed and that I was not the last." he reasoned.

"H-How did you know?" Neville asked in curious dread.

"Because I am still me. Voldemort's horcrux within my scar still lies dormant. It has made no attempts to take me over. That alone tells me there is yet another, for he will surely waste no time once my horcrux activates upon the demise of his last potential reincarnation."

"How can you be so obtuse? We're not talking about the weather or the Harpies last quidditch match? We're talking about killing you. Not just Voldemort, but you?" Draco growled in impotent frustration.

Harry nodded. "Forgive my lack of tact. I have had a long time to embrace my fate for, "neither can live whilst the other survives"." he quoted the prophesy that had damned his life.

Luna approached him unsteadily, gripping his arms for support when she was within range as she pleaded with soft blue eyes, brimming with tears.

"You don't know for sure that it has to be this way? The prophesy could be interpreted any number of ways. We need to explore other avenues. You don't know for sure that he'll be able to take you over?"

Harry smiled and cupped her cheek gently, she leaned slightly into the contact, wrongfully thinking she had reached him and was grateful for it.

He shattered her hopes with kind efficiency."You are very kind, Luna. You always have been. Your desire to spare Harry Potter is commendable, but really, there is nothing left to spare. Harry died long ago in the forging of –The Weapon- that stands before you."

She backed away from him covering her mouth as she whimpered forlornly as his eyes turned cold and distant.

"Unlike other weapons; I cannot be sheathed and put away for when needed again. I was forged for but this one task, after which, I must be unmade for the safety of all lest a tragedy occur."

"You can't ask us to do this?" Draco pleaded.

"I'm not. After the last is destroyed I shall turn my blade upon myself."

"You can't be serious?" Neville spat aghast.

"I have earned the right to choose my own destruction. I find it fitting that I perish by the sword that has dispatched a multitude of evil. Afterward, I ask that you destroy the blade and my body with it. It should be as if I never was, for I never should have been. If I am unable to effect my demise, then it will fall to you. You must strike hard and fast. Show not the slightest mercy, for if Voldemort takes me over, he will have none for you in return. Think of it as no more than a mercy, for that is what it will be. It would be as if putting down a rabid dog. I shall file a letter with the Confederation exonerating you from any and all wrongdoing in this."

Luna gathered herself up from her initial shock and intoned hollowly. "I refuse."

The others mimicked her, Susan haltingly so as she was now sobbing in Draco's arms.

Harry sighed.

"I wish it were that simple? I'm afraid you have no choice. You asked to help me and I have accepted your offer, though it may not be in the way you envisioned. I have already taken steps to enlist your aid, willingly or no. In time you will see the wisdom in this course of action. You may never accept nor forgive me for this, but know that I care not. Feelings are for people, not weapons of destruction. This too, you will come to understand. Train hard, for your lives and your futures depend upon it." He spoke with a note of finality as if wishing them farewell.

"We're not going, Harry. You'll have to find another way. One that doesn't entail your **demise,** as you put it**.**" Draco reiterated the rest of the group's stance with a disgusted drawl.

Harry smiled knowingly."You have no choice. The _port key_ that will transport you to your training area is about to activate."

Neville gasped and threw his empty glass into the fireplace as Draco knocked Susan's half full one from her hand.

Harry's smile broadened. "Not the glasses, the whiskey." He clarified as the liquid _port key_ activated from within their own stomachs, _whiskey-ing_ the group away!

Harry smirked at the now empty room, murmuring... "Mischief managed."

* * *

Several weeks passed and Harry was a frequent visitor to both Malfoy Manor and the Longbottom estate. He visited partially out of guilt, though he denied any such notions even to himself. Partially he visited to ensure the continued safety of Augusta Longbottom, (Neville's grandmother), and Narcissa Black. Frequently he checked and reinforced the wards around both estates, if for no other reason than his own peace of mind.

He'd be damned if he'd see another Bell family massacre!

Mostly he visited out of a sense of profound loneliness, though he saw it as nothing but a means to pass his time.

On one such visit he was walking the estate with Narcissa Black. He found her easy to talk to and readily appreciated her graceful and elegant manner. He found her refreshing.

"Have you heard from them?" Narcissa asked at length.

"No and do not expect to. The place I sent them is quite out of the mainstream. They'll have no contact with the outside world while they're in training." he answered pointedly.

Narcissa nodded her understanding without making complaint. She trusted in his judgment and he'd never given her reason to contemplate otherwise.

"They will return by Christmas though?" She reiterated worriedly the same concern that she had at every visit.

Harry smiled indulgently. "Two months and they'll return. I dare not wait longer than that before implementing my final plans." he added vaguely.

Narcissa caught the distinction and though she glanced sideway in a calculating fashion, she did not comment on it, rather to venture. "That's not a significant amount of time. Will they learn enough in two months to make a difference?"

Harry snorted."In those terms no, however, where I've sent them it shall prove sufficient."

Being the astute lady she was; Narcissi caught the inference. "Why will that make a difference, milord?"

Harry bristled slightly. She knew he detested being addressed formally, but he also knew she would not stoop to use the title he preferred; therefore they had silently agreed to use only his given name in their private discussions. She was deliberatly chiding him, suspecting he was not being wholly forthcoming, and he wasn't.

Sighing, Harry decided to lay his cards on the table. "It will make a difference as I've sent them to my private island home. My home is _rune spelled_. Time passes slower there then in the rest of the world. One day here is equal to twelve days there. One month is a year and two months equals..."

"Two years!" Narcissa cut him off. "If that's so then you're...?'

"In the year and a half that I've been absent from Britain, I've spent a total of ten months on my island in total. I am, in actuality, thirty-two years old." He admitted.

"I knew it! I knew there was a maturity about you that was beyond your appearance."Narcissa gasped in delight.

"You're very perceptive." he complimented, adding also, "Not to mention stunningly attractive, elegant and delightfully charming."

Despite her experience and training in etiquette, Narcissa blushed at the praise. "I'd say you were the charming one, Milord. If I didn't know better, I'd think you were flirting with me, Lord Gryffindor." she teased in return.

"I'd hoped we were past such needless titles, Milady Black. If you must use one than call me what I am, 'The Weap..."

SMACK

A stinging hand print to Harry's right cheek halted his last words. He stared in surprise at her glowering visage on the previously charming lady who's been chuckling and flirting with him only moments before.

"I will not have you use that hateful term in my presence or home. You are not some useless tool of war." she scathed puffing herself up in an intimidating fashion as she lit into him.

"You are a noble, gallant and heroic man in every sense. One who is sorely misunderstood and underappreciated by the public at large, but not by this family. The fact that you refuse to see what the rest of us see is modesty in the extreme. Though it adds to your charm, it is that tragic as well. Can you not just accept the fact that there are those who care, truly care about your welfare?" she nearly begged him to see reason and let go his past anguish.

Harry shook his head despondently, not for his sake but hers as he had no wish to cause her any hardship.

"What you suggest is not possible. I cannot let myself be swayed from my course or all will come to ruination." He predicted with a dread certainty that startled her by his sincerity.

"You talk as if the danger has yet to pass? Surely, the dark lord will not rise again?" Narcissa clutched fearfully at his arm, searching his eyes for reassurance.

Harry smiled gently patting her hand, easing the death grip she had on his forearm. "No,... no he will not rise again." He reassured her, it was a bit of a lie, but a white lie at best as he intended to see his word kept on the matter.

"You're sister is still out there somewhere?" he waved his hand over the landscape for emphasis, distracting her from their previous topic. "She in and of herself is threat enough, especially to you and yours if she should learn that you've helped me."

Narcissa returned his smile with one of unconcern. "My son and his extended family are safely away training and with you here, I need fear nothing for myself."

Harry rolled his eyes, earning himself a swipe across the arm from his companion. "I am hardly a viable defense, more like a ..."

He held up a hand to forestall the coming slap as she was expecting him to use his moniker.

"I was going to say 'one man offense', but I will concede to your previous assumption in the interest of harmony. I shall not let harm visit you whilst I still draw breath." he vowed.

Narcissa curtsied elegantly to show her appreciation.

"Mad though she is, I hardly need protecting from Bellatrix. She could never best me in a duel as a child or an adult and well she knows it" Narcissa smiled predatorily.

Harry nodded appreciatively, commenting, "A woman after my own heart."

Narcissa arched an eyebrow, "Back to flirting are we? What am I to do with you?" she chuckled demurely.

"You could accompany me to the quidditch match they're holding in my honor this Saturday?" he suggested, coloring slightly in nervousness.

Narcissa paused a half step. "Are you asking me on a date, Harold?" she asked half exasperated, half hoping.

He winced at that, he'd rather she call him by every title he had than his given name. Carefully considering the emotions that ghosted within her eyes he responded tactfully. "I am asking you as a trusted friend and family member. Though we are closer in age than you originally surmised, I still see you as Draco's mother and by a certain extent a mother figure to myself. I enjoy my time with you, which is something I have rarely been able to say, for quite some time, of anyone. I have no aspirations other than that to spend a hopefully pleasant evening with a cherished friend and confidant."

Narcissa hopeful smile faltered ever so slightly, before returning brightly as she found herself both initially disappointed, yet still pleased on the whole. Of course he would see her as a mother figure; that is the role she herself has portrayed to him from the start. A part of her may wish for more, but the better part was grateful for what she had. He'd saved her son, given her freedom and a future to make of it what she will from a place of both power and prestige.

She patted her hand on his arm as she nudged him along continuing their stroll around the grounds. "Forgive me my school girl daydreams. Milord is both honest and wise. What you offer is far more than I deserve, but I am never the less, grateful. Your friendship and trust are more than enough in themselves for me to jump at the chance to spend a pleasant evening with so gallant an escort.

Harry nodded politely and thanked her for both accepting his invitation and her understanding.

"Promise me this, Harry?" she added after several quiet, yet comfortable moments. "When you finally strike up the nerve to ask out the object of your desires,... talk to her as you do to me, both honestly and sincerely. Though I betray my own, a woman appreciates a man who both knows his mind and is honest in his dealings with her. Any witch worth her salt appreciates a wizard who cares enough to be respectful of her feelings."

Harry nodded appreciatively with a slightly uncomfortable smile. "I appreciate your advice, but fear it will never be put to use."

Narcissa glanced sideways toward him. "Don't be so sure, Harold?" she forced down a chuckle at seeing his wince at her use of his given name.

"The young Weasley girl seemed quite taken with you the other day."

Harry faltered a half step, before snorting and shaking his head. "She was just being kind. No decent witch would have anything to do with someone like me."

Too late he realized his mistake as his companion dropped her arm and planted her fists on her well rounded hips and lit into him in outrage...

"Am I to take it that you think me an indecent witch?"

"Er..."

* * *

Saturday night arrived and with it a sold out Harpies stadium as most of wizarding Britain had shown up to honor a favored son.

Harry had wanted to go in casual, comfortable attire, but Narcissa would have none of it. He was a lord of one of Wizarding Britain's founding houses and she expected him to dress accordingly,... or so he was informed once he'd managed to cool her ire over his unthinking comment over 'decent witches'.

Harry wore a dark blue suit and black dragon hide boots polished to a high sheen, whilst Narcissa was the picture of grace in a stunning black gown with silver accents that hugged her mature curves, distractingly so.

_Mother figure?..._he groused silently to himself, trying to pull his eyes away from his charming escort who seemed bent on making him as uncomfortable as possible.

He was grateful when the announcer called for his attendance at mid-pitch to release the quidditch balls to begin the night's game. It gave him a chance to get away and regroup before subjecting himself to his companion's wiles once more.

In an afterthought, he smiled evilly alighting on a sudden inspiration.

They were, of course, attending the game in VIP box that was situated next to the Minister's private box.

Obviously certain parties had wanted him to accept seats with the Weasley's but he'd made his attendance contingent upon a separate box. They'd recanted, but only just as he was still only the next box over and was frequently beset upon by hopeful stares and nervous glances by the Minister's entire family and close friends, one Remus Lupin among them. Molly alternating between forlorn looks at Harry and dubious glares at Narcissa. Hermione had sidled hopefully alongside the partition only to have Harry chose the farthest seat over, which he'd done for no more reason than it irked his former best friend.

Harry rose when his full title was called, waving politely to the crowd thundering applause around him.

After several long minutes, the applause finally died to a dull roar and Harry asked if Remus would be so kind as to see to his escort's comfort.

Being the gentleman that he was, Remus nervously accepted, and Harry was delighted to see that Narcissa was cautious, but not actually displeased by his suggestion.

The two were already engaged in a light political conversation, regarding the rights of magical species, when Harry, with a conniving smirk, faded from view and reappeared center pitch.

"What was that?" Charlie asked from next to Hermione, who also was gapping at Harry's surprising departure.

Hermione shrugged, "How should I know?"

"Because you know everything" Fred added from her other side.

"Not everything." she sulked in frustration with a role of her eyes.

"I told you she didn't."George held out his hand and his twin placed a handful of galleon in his palm.

"Thanks a lot, Hermione." Fred spat sarcastically.

Hermione growled in exasperation at her brothers' in-law, "well honestly"

The family chuckled around her.

At center pitch Harry shook hands with the Harpies players, thanking them for donating tonight's proceeds to charity, (another contingency for his attendance).

His hand lingered ever so slightly in Ginny's grasp when they greeted- not that either of them noticed, of course.

Reluctantly, he turned to offer his best wishes to the Chudley players, knowing who he'd find waiting.

Harry made his way down the Chudley line, pausing uncertainly when he came to their Keeper's extended hand.

Part of him wanted to crush Ron's hand to a pulp another part wanted to slap away Ron's extended hand disdainfully, knowing it would humiliate him in front of an entire nation.

Ron's eyes were both pleading and... and something he'd never viewed in Ron's eyes before- fear.

Deciding in that instant to be the kind of person he wished he was rather than what he'd become, Harry accepted Ron's offered hand in a firm, but cautious grip.

"I-I'm sorry, Harry. More sorry than you'll ever know." Ron stated clearly and contritely.

Harry held his hand and searched his once best friend's eyes, seeing only absolute conviction and a profound depth of remorse therein.

Surprising himself, he nodded his acceptance. "Have a good game, Ron."

Ron cupped their grasped hands with his other hand, shaking Harry's hand gratefully with moist eyes. "T-Thanks, Harry."

Harry smiled and turned back to center pitch, noticing a look of relief and gratitude on Ginny's face as she shot him a mouthed "Thank-You".

He just shrugged indifferently and to an extent he was. His time was nearly spent, why hold grudges?

He took his place at center pitch waiting for the whistle that would send the players into the air as he released the balls, but instead...

"Ladies and Gentlemen; your attention please?"

Harry turned to see Gwenog Jones, (the Harpies captain), with her wand to her throat.

"Knowing that our esteemed guest wishes to forgo any honors for the part he's heroically played in ascertaining our freedom from terrorism; it is the unanimous request of our team to ask if he would instead **honor **us? As most know, the Harpies have historically ever only been a women's team. It is our understanding that Lord Potter was an exceptional seeker for, of course, Gryffindor while a student at Hogwarts...

The crowd gasped and began to applaud in anticipation.

"It is my distinct honor to request on behalf of the entire Harpies organization that Harry Potter play seeker for the Harpies in tonight's game?" With that she conjured a dark green Harpies' jersey with "POTTER' on the back shoulders, holding it hopefully toward Harry.

The stadium roared its approval.

Though stunned by the offer, Harry managed to turn the tables slightly by asking Gwenog, loud enough for her team nearby to hear...

"Seeker, eh? I think I'd much rather fancy a turn at chaser?" he grinned with a pointed look in Ginny's direction.

Ginny flamed red at that, blushing to match the roots of her hair.

Seeing Gwenog's hesitation, he offered instead. "Tell you what, if I manage to catch the snitch in a reasonable amount of time, how about we play a second game just for fun with me at chaser?"

Gwenog smirked. "Catch it? You've never played a professional game before." She expressed dubiously, adding, "Don't worry about catching the snitch, just have fun. We're far enough ahead in the standings that we can afford a loss." she thought to reassure him.

"Do the rules still state that a player can utilize any physical means to capture the snitch, sans magic?

"Er,.yes they do." Gwenog returned with a puzzled expression

"If I catch the snitch can I play chaser?" he reiterated.

"If you catch the snitch you can play my position on my broom!" Gwenog agreed with a note of sarcasm.

With an innocent nod of acceptance, he waved his hand down his front transfiguring his suit into dark green robes and an undershirt.

He casually walked around pretending to loosen up as he made to put on the jersey the Harpies' had presented him with.

Pausing near Ginny's location he appeared to be struggling to get the jersey on over his broad shoulders, asking innocently, "Can I get a hand with this, Gin?"

Her mind awash in the memory that Harry was obviously trying to recapture, Ginny reached out with trembling hands.

_He wouldn't? Not here, in front of the whole stadium! _She both hoped and feared.

With a last tug she managed to pull his jersey over his broad chest. Their mouths were scant inches apart.

Ginny absently brushed her hands down his sides, straightening his game jersey, trying to give her fidgeting hands something to do.

_Merlin,..those muscles! He feels like he's made of iron._

Harry quirked a flirtatious smile at her discomfort and distraction evidenced by her flaming cheeks and trembling hands.

He leaned in ever so slightly, mindful that the stadium had gone dead silent around them in anxious anticipation.

Ginny's eyes fluttered shut, her lips protruded slightly, hopefully...

She could feel his warm breath on her cheeks. She didn't care if the whole world was watching,.. she wanted this. She wanted this more than she wanted anything-EVER!

"Thanks, Gin." Harry breathed out softly.

Ginny's eyes shot open. Harry was already turning away and accepting Bridget Haverson's, (the Harpies current seeker), broom to use in the game.

He never saw the embarrassed blush sweep down Ginny's face, nor the way her mouth fell open in both shock and disappointment at his obviously well planned teasing.

By the time Ginny and her teammates were mounting their brooms waiting for the referee's whistle to start the game; she was shooting daggers at Harry's back for making a fool out of her in front of the whole of wizarding Britain.

The whistle blew and Ginny shot into the air with a frustrated growl, along with her teammates, all except Harry Potter

The stadium cheered wildly.

The referee released the quidditch balls. The snitch tore away in a golden blur once released.

Harry tracked the snitch with a sharp raptor gaze. He ducked down into a half crouch and tore a dagger from the top of his dragon hide boot. His hand blurred forward launching the dagger, leading the snitch by several meters.

Just as the snitch intersected the Chudley side's center ring post, the dagger hit; impaling the struggling snitch against the wooden post.

The stadium went dead quiet in shock.

Dropping his broom, Harry jogged forward and pulled the knife from the struggling snitch which went limp in his hand. He held it aloft for the whole stadium to see.

The referee blew the whistle, signaling the end of the game and the players floated back to the ground, none having a clue why the game had been halted already.

Harry jogged up to a puzzled Gwenog where she'd landed and held out his hand expectantly. "You said I could play on your broom." he reminded her.

Gwenog scowled at him, looking to the ref for an explanation on why he'd blown game play to a stop.

The ref held the limp snitch up in his hand and pointed to the replay on the stadium's jumbo magictron screen.

Gwenog watched in stunned disbelief along with the rest of her teammates, opponents, and the thousands upon thousands of those in attendance as Harry caught the snitch with an unbelievable knife throw, impaling it against their opponent's goal post.

"What?" Gwenog squawked in disbelief. "But that's not,... he can't... can he even do that?" she stammered at the ref.

The man just shrugged, "He's probably the only one who can?" The man answered.

The Chudley keeper stamped forward. Ron grabbed the ref's arm and pointed to the ongoing replay, protesting. "He can't do that. He used a weapon!"

"He is a WEAPON!" The ref returned incredulously with a nod in Harry's direction.

"That can't be legal?" Ron groused.

"Look?" the ref pulled out his rule book and pointed out, "The rules state the game ends by the capture of the snitch by any non-magical means. Throwing a knife isn't magical, it's.. well it's.. ?

"It's unbelievable is what it is?" Ron spouted in disbelief. "It's gotta be a trick? He's pranking us, nobody could...?"

Harry slunk away letting the powers that be, and the stadium as a whole, argue over the legality of his snitch capture.

He sidled up next to a still stunned Ginny who was watching the replay, over and again, along with the rest of her teammates.

He nudged her with his elbow to get her attention. "So what are you doing after?"

"N-Nothing, I..." she began absently, tearing her still disbelieving eyes away from the screen overhead, to see who was talking to her.

At first stunned, her eyes quickly narrowed in recognition as she growled out accusingly "Why,... have you thought of another way to embarrass me in front of the **whole** **world** this time?"

"Awe, don't be like that, Gin?" he pleaded with feigned innocent expression that only served to infuriate her more.

"Don't play stupid!" she snapped, rounding on him. "You left me standing there fawning like some star struck school girl in front of the whole stadium!"

"Like you left me standing in front of the whole school like a pretentious fool?" Harry reminded her, his own temper rising.

Ginny's face fell at that; her temper gone as she mewled out regretfully: "I wanted to say yes, Harry. I wanted to say yes more than anything, b-but I wasn't free then."

"Neither was I,... not really." Harry softened.

Ginny's eyes turned up slightly. He could see the tears threatening to fall, and cursed himself for being the cause.

With a half smile he asked again hopefully. "So maybe we could go for an ice cream after?"

"I...I'd like that, Harry. I'd like that very much." Ginny returned coyly, smiling surreptitiously up at him.

"I'll meet you after."

She was about to ask where when she was distracted by her brother bellowing...

"A Fine! What for?"

"For arguing with a referee. I say it's a **catch** and the game goes to the **Harpies**!"

"I'll protest this to the league. You'll be out on your arse by the end of the week!" Ron threatened.

"That's another fifty galleons for threatening a game official." The ref penalized him again.

Ron was about to blow his top but good when Harry stepped in from the side and offered.

"Tell you what? Let's take another go, double or nothing?"

Ron's head snapped around in surprise."You playing seeker again?" he asked in a calculating tone.

"Nah, Gwenog said I could play chaser in her spot if I caught the snitch." Harry extrapolated.

"Deal" Ron grabbed his hand and quickly shook on it.

"Hey wait a minute?" Gwenog protested the loss of control she'd had over her own team.

"You promised." Harry reminded her.

"I didn't promise to gamble our team's season away." She complained.

Harry winked and promised with a roguish grin. "Trust me."

Reluctantly, Gwenog handed over her broom and muttered under her breath. "I suppose you're going to cut their brooms out from under them with a sword this time?"

"How'd you know?" he acted surprised.

Gwenog's mouth fell open, but before she could retort the announcer had already informed the audience that Harry was awarded the catch, but had challenged Chudley to a rematch-Double or Nothing!

The crowd was cheering deafeningly around them as the players rose into the air.

Ginny flew up alongside Harry and asked, "Do you have any idea what you're doing?"

Harry shrugged indifferently. "I'll just wing it."

"Wing it?" Ginny gasped in alarm. "Harry, you can't..?'

Whatever she was going to say was lost as Harry rocketed forward as the whistle blew. He intercepted a throw between the Chudley chasers and feinted to the right drawing Ron just out of position enough to make a throw across his body to the left and banking a goal in the far left ring.

The crowd cheered wildly as Ron floated dejectedly back to his position at center ring.

Harry soared past a stunned Ginny and called back over his shoulder, "How's your defense, Weasley?"

She quickly turned back in alarm and screeched as the Chudley side was bearing down on her.

The game went on for hours and Harry, well,... Harry was nothing short of spectacular. Even Gwenog Jones erupted once from the bench to shamelessly cheer him on after he made a spectacular steal of the quaffle and scored his tenth goal of the game.

At one point he even grabbed up a dropped beater bat and smashed a winner at Ron that had the opposing keeper diving thru his own ring,(with a previously scored quaffle still under his arm), to avoid a direct bludger hit which ended up as another scored goal for the Harpies.

Ron, again, argued the call and was sent grumbling back to his rings with another fine for unsportsmanlike conduct.

World class keeper though he was, Ron had absolutely no answer for the Potter-Weasley duo. Both knew Ron's particular strengths and weaknesses, from growing up and playing together, and took advantage of the knowledge.

They played him like a second class fiddle.

Mercifully, Chudley managed to catch the snitch in the fifth hour of the game, but still lost the match by a score of 260 to 310.

The Harpies netted two wins to their record due to Ron's audacious bet against them, (and Harry's spectacular playing).

Harry floated down to the pitch amidst booming cheers of: "POTTER-POTTER!"

Gwenog Jones came squealing from the side lines and threw herself bodily into Harry's startled arms, covering his face with excited kisses.

She was only the first as the rest of her team jockeyed for positions to be the next up to show their own individual appreciation, all save Ginny who hung back grinning madly at the look of absolute fear on the so called "WEAPON'S" face as each witch tried to one up the next in an effort to both show their appreciation and garner his sole interest in their perspective charms.


	17. Chapter 17: After the game

Disclaimer: I own nothing of the Harry Potter characters.

**Chapter Seventeen: After the game**

Ginny walked pensively out of the players tunnel into the atrium, absently signing a few autographs as she scanned the stragglers and autograph hounds that had lingered behind after what the papers would no doubt declare in tomorrow's headlines as the 'game of the century'.

She'd half expected Harry to be waiting at the door to the Harpies' locker. With that thought in mind; she'd showered and dressed in record time. Cursing the chilliness of the late fall weather, she reluctantly had to forgo wearing one of her comfortable, yet flattering sundresses in lieu of jeans and a jumper,(emerald green of course). All the Harpies players kept a well stocked locker for just such an occasion as after game parties were a must after big wins and tonight's was one of their all time best. Ginny half wanted to go out with her team to celebrate their good fortune, but that was only because her anxiety level time high over the impending 'date of a lifetime'.

She emerged from the tunnel into the dilapidated, weed strewn parking lot, (purely for muggle repelling appearances as magical folk rarely used automobiles).

"Bad idea, Ginny_._" She told herself in retrospect as the parking lot was still within the anti-apparation wards and some distance from the concourse that was readily patrolled by stadium security.

Her eagerness had caused her to be reckless, evidenced by a lecherous hiss from behind of "Well, what 'ave we got her?"

A rough hand grabbed her arm, stretching her sweater as she tried to spin away and draw her wand in one smooth motion.

She would have made it if another assailant from her blind spot hadn't smacked her wand away, sending it clattering across the broken cement.

The second man was a hulking brute that clamped her arms at her sides. She could smell the pungent odor of stale beer and sour sweat as encircled his tree trunk limbs around her waist and pulled her against his already aroused form as evidenced by the lump poking against her upper thigh.

Her eyes went wide in alarm as the first, a tall gangly bloke with scar over his right eye, drew a knife from a sheath at his waist.

_At least they were muggles. _She considered absently, if they were wizards she would have already been stunned and trussed up for who knew what fate.

Desperately she blurted the first thing she could think of. "Please, I-I have money." She offered hoping she could buy her freedom.

Her worst fears were justified when the tall bloke snorted suggestively "Which we'll be glad to take ,... after."as he unzipped his trousers expectantly.

_Oh God-No! _she wailed silently, her worst fears realized.

Before she could begin to go into full out panic mode and start the useless struggle for her virtue if not her very life, a voice came out of the darkness.

"You mean **after** you get out of the dentist's office, the emergency room, or jail? Which **after **did you mean exactly?"

Ginny's flagging hopes soared. She knew that voice, perhaps better than she knew even her own. It was the voice that came on a magical breeze and caused her heart to soar now as it did then, only for a different reason.

" 'ere now, this iz a private party." The skinny man called out peering into the darkness in the direction of the unseen voice. He brandished his knife in what he thought was a threatening fashion as he called out, "Best be on your way less you fancy a trip to the doc yerself."

The darkness seemed to encroach on the three of them like a dense fog bank. The wan shadows of a poorly lit lot coalesced into an all consuming darkness that had an eerie supernatural quality about it.

The first man's former bravado was waning as the knife shook in his dirt stained hand as he desperately slashed back and forth at empty shadows.

With an "Urpp!" of terror, he was torn from his feet into the waiting darkness. Inhuman growls of feral blood lust filled the night around them and Ginny could feel her assailant's arms tightening protectively around her. The second brute was not interested in her protection, but his own as she'd become his shield now.

"Reggie!" he called out, but only cries of dread terror, followed by a mind numbing rending sound answered.

Reggie's horrific screams were cut abruptly short , dying to feeble mewling and begging as the wet sounds of carnal feasting and the smell of blood assaulted Ginny's and the brute's senses.

Ginny's mind reeled in the horrific assumption that Harry had transformed into his animagus form, killed her attacker and was now feasting on his remains.

Apparently her second assailant was thinking along the lines as he held her tightly against himself twisting two and fro as ravenous growls of primal need circled just outside the perimeter of their feeble light.

"I-I'll kill 'er, you hear?' The brute warned tightening his arm around Ginny as he hoisted her off the ground, her slim weight not even a minor inconvenience to him.

"Do you hear, she's dead!"

An evil laugh spilt the night, followed by a cruel snort of "So much the better as I was going to kill her anyway."

The brute was shaking in terror as he realized too late his mistake in thinking their attacker was his victim's rescuer.

With a shouted, "Take her then!" he launched Ginny bodily into the darkness and fled in the opposite direction as fast as his bulk had ever gone.

Ginny landed in powerful arms that held her far differently than the brute had. Not rough and suggestive, but gently and protective.

"You're safe." A strong voice whispered at her ear and her wand was pressed into her trembling hand.

"I'll not be a moment." The voice said placing her back on her shaking feet, waiting a moment for her to regain her bearing before she felt his presence silently vanish.

Ginny waited stock still except for the nervous trembling of her appendages. Minutes became hours, though in actuality only scant moments had passed before the darkness around her faded and the parking lot lights winked back into their former pale selves.

Suddenly, Harry was walking toward her in that odd mode of travel only he could do, as materialized out of empty air slowly solidifying with each step of his approach.

He paused a scant foot or two in front of her, scrutinizing her worriedly. "You alright, Gin?"

With a gasp of abject relief, Ginny launched herself into his arms as fear gave way to tears of emotional release.

"Here now, it's alright. You're alright, Gin." he soothed, rubbing small circles on her back comfortingly.

'T-They were going to r-rape ..." she began to stutter her dread over what almost happened, had he not intervened.

Harry arms circled more tightly around her as he shushed away her fears. "I'd not let them harm you."

Ginny snuggled more tightly into him, her face burrowing into the shelter of his well muscled chest as she snuffled softly, her fear slowly fading away.

When her last whimpers subsided he pulled back from her grasp enough so that he could see her face.

Harry gentled away the last of the tears from her cheeks with the pads of his thumbs, staring into her chocolate brown eyes.

"Next time wait for me in the concourse, yeah?" he suggested with a lopsided half grin that warmed her heart.

_How many years had she yearned to see that smile, (his smile), again?_ She wondered absently as she nodded her agreement.

"Bad sorts about here." he commented half to himself with a tinge of disgust. "Seems I've got more work to do?" he considered as he guided her away.

"W-Where are we going?" Ginny asked hesitantly.

"Aren't we going to get an ice cream?" he asked with an expectant look.

Self consciously, she ran a hand thru her disheveled hair, knowing that her makeup was no doubt a complete mess. Her eyes traveled downward noting her stretched and torn sweater.

"N-Now? I mean, after,... I must look a complete mess? My makeup's a total loss and my hair ..?"

"You look wonderful, if a bit over dressed." He gave her that half smile of his and with the compliment having completely stymied her, rending the normally boisterous girl completely speechless.

The landscape blurred around them and within scant moments, Ginny found herself standing on a board walk peer stretching out into an ocean with the sun just beginning to set on the horizon.

The weather was decidedly warm and before she could even think to mention the discomfort of her current heavy clothing, Harry waved his hand over her transforming her top into a soft green silk sleeveless blouse abruptly cut off mid to upper thing, her dark shoes transformed into light tan sandals holding bare feet.

"Much better." he commented in a satisfied tone.

Ginny head swiveled back to find him wearing a black tank that highlighted his sculpted frame, dark grey cargo shorts and deck shoes.

His hair was still wet and shinny from having recently showered. His piecing emerald eyes held hers as he offered his arm expectantly. "There's a little dinner near here that makes terrific shakes, if we hurry we can catch the sun set. It looks spectacular this time of the year."

Though still stunned, she curled her hand around his steel cord forearm and fell into step with him, relishing the sights and smells around them as they walked quietly along the peer.

At length her curiosity got the better of her. "Where are we?" she asked, breaking the ice.

"In the states, Miami beach to be exact." He answered airily.

"Miami!' she nearly screamed. "But that's thousands of kilometers. You couldn't possibly have...?" Catching herself and reining in her emotions, more out of embarrassment at seeing his grin of amusement at her expense, she continued more calmly. "Well, of course, you could." She demurred, asking, "But how?"

Harry shrugged indifferently. "Magic"

Ginny rolled her eyes at that and scoffed. "Well, of course, magic,... but what kind of magic did you use?"

"My kind" he answered simply, though the answer was far from simple.

"What do you mean 'your kind'?" Ginny asked intrigued.

He cocked his head to the side he flashed her that lopsided grin that had her reeling ever time he did it and returned simply. "My kind. It's a form of magical travel that I developed."

Ginny goggled at him. "You developed? Harry it takes years, decades even to develop new spells and research potions, the floo system alone took near a century to perfect. How could you possibly..?"

"It took me about six months to work out the logistics and another month or so to work out the finer details. I find it much more comfortable, not to mention safer and more efficient that apparition or _port key_ travel."

Ginny goggled at him like he'd grown a second head_. Of course he could- he's Harry bloody Potter after all. _She chided herself.

"You better not let Hermione find out that you've developed a new mode of travel. Not unless you fancy her following you around with a pad and pencil over the next month?" she cautioned chuckling.

Harry snorted at that. "She'd need two pads, not that it would do her any good in the end. It takes a bit more power than she could safely generate. Dumbles could probably swing it, but given his age; I don't think that a wise gambit."

Ginny shook her head in fond bewilderment as they made their way to the diner and Harry ordered them a pair of shakes; chocolate for him, and she decided on a raspberry one. They came with whip cream and a cherry on top and he was right- they we're delicious.

Arm and arm they strolled back down the peer toward the setting sun talking over safe things like her quidditch career.

At length she broached a topic of concern that was preying on her mind. "Did you kill them both?"

"Both?" he asked raising a surprised eyebrow and quirking a strained smile that for the life of her she couldn't read, but it chilled her slightly.

"The second man, I assume you killed him like you did the first, maybe not in the same way but still?" she emphasized in clarification.

"Neither one is dead." he answered in a tone less warm than any he'd used previously, adding in afterthought, "Nor permanently harmed for that matter."

Ginny gaped at him, arguing. "But that first man,... didn't you transform into your animagus, the screams and sounds of tearing flesh..." Ginny shuddered at the memory.

Harry sighed wearily. "I used broad spectrum _Legillemancy_. You only heard and saw what your brain told you to see and hear. I merely thumped the git over the head and the other wet himself and tripped over his own sagging britches in his panicked flight. He scuffed himself up good on the pavement when he fell, but otherwise he's fine just unsettled. Both are cooling off in Ministry holding cells as we speak and aurors will be patrolling all quidditch stadium grounds after matches from now on." He answered tightly.

Ginny grimaced, ashamed of herself. She'd fallen into the same trap that everyone else did where he was concerned; seeing only 'The Weapon', not the man.

"I'm sorry, that was both thoughtless and rude of me to assume the worst."

She could feel the muscles of his arm tense beneath her fingertips as he pulled out of her grasp and responded in a coolly mechanical tone of voice. "Apologies are unnecessary. You're correct, after all. I am but a weapon and should have performed accordingly."

Ginny pulled his arm back and despite his passive resistance, she wrapped her arm firmly around his and with her other hand she turned his now vacant gaze toward her warm and understanding one.

"You are not just some cold unfeeling thing. You have always been a kind and noble soul; one deserving of respect... and love."

He shook his head in disagreement, but she could feel him trembling next to her. "I'm no more than a bomb that could go off at a moment's notice to the ruination of all."

Ginny held his gaze with the slightest bit of a smile curling the edges of her soft lips that she was pleased to see distracted him hungrily.

"Are you, Harry? Are you really?" she sounded wholly unconvinced and said so. "Somehow I doubt that. It wasn't a weapon, but a man that came to my rescue not even an hour ago. It was a brave and gentle man that held me in his arms and comforted me through my fear and despair."

"I'm the reason for your fear and despair. If you hadn't been off searching for my late arse, you would have never been placed in harm's way to begin with."

He fell back on his nobility complex, blaming himself for things beyond his control. It was heart rending.

"I was placed in harm's way because two thugs took it upon themselves to victimize me, not because of anything you did or didn't do. You're not responsible for the evil that exists in the world, Harry. You are, in fact, probably the single most deterrent to said evil."

Harry shook his head, almost despairingly so. She thought she could sense his resolve faltering. He was almost shuddering with the strain of holding onto his cold persona that shielded his heart.

Just when she thought she was on the verge of a break thru his steel hard persona dropped down into place. His eyes and jaw set in cool resolve and his muscles tensed turning his body to a semblance of stone beneath her finger tips- hard and unyielding.

She was about to make another play at reasoning with him, but too late.

"Y-You're wrong. I attract danger. My very existence has proven the bane of those undeserving of the fate socializing with me entails, and on that note- I'll take you home now." He directed in a cold, detached voice that broke her heart.

Before Ginny could so much as utter a single syllable in protest, the world blurred around her and she found herself standing at the doorstep of the Burrow.

Despite the lateness of the hour, the lights were still on.

If she hadn't sensed his presence still next to her, she would have never known he was there as she couldn't even detect the sound of his breathing.

Ginny turned toward Harry with the desperate intention of making another bid to free his heart from the restrictions that he himself was putting on it. Her mind raced with what to say or how to say it, all she knew was that she had to reach him. She must reach him. He was here now, as she'd so desperately hoped and prayed he would be one day.

"Harry, I..." the words died on her lips at seeing the emotions warring across his face.

It was like watching the boy who had once been Harry Potter vying for control over what had become 'The Weapon'. It reminded her of the time Harry was possessed by Voldemort at the end of the battle at the Ministry her fourth year, his fifth.

The image was as clear in her mind's eye as the day it happened. You could see the part that was still Harry defying the madness and evil that was Voldemort until ultimately Harry regained control of his body and Voldemort was violently expelled. Both he and Harry had suffered greatly, but it was Harry that had won out then.

She prayed that he would do so again now, here.

In dawning horror, she watched 'The Weapon' win out and his face turned hard and stone like, his eyes piercing green, both wary and foreboding.

He turned to her smoothly and said in parting. "I apologize, Ms. Weasley, I've kept you out later than was prudent. I'm grateful for the distraction this evening's activities provided. Please express my appreciation to your teammates for the privilege they afforded me in allowing me to play with them this evening. It was most enjoyable and I'm honored by their thoughtfulness."

He spoke with such elegance that she was momentarily taken aback, thinking she was initially wrong and that this was just a more mature, albeit, chivalrous version of Harry Potter, but really him, not 'The Weapon'.

Her heart sank at realizing her mistake. He was gracious and courtly, but the warmth of his words never quite reached his eyes. This was but another facet of 'The Weapon'; courteous, but with a cool detachment that was honed to a razor's edge.

Her heart ached as he seamlessly complimented and dismissed her all in the same breath

"Thank you, as well, for the pleasant company you've afforded me this evening. You've been very gracious and kind. I appreciate you taking the time to allow me a bit of respite, but I find it's time I returned to my given duties, as it were. Good evening and I hope you find all that life offers you both satisfying and enjoyable." That said, Harry bowed and lightly brushed his lips against the back of her hand, lingering ever so slightly as if committing to memory the smell of her and the softness of her skin.

_Damn it all, Ginny_. She scolded herself. _Where's your bloody Gryffindor courage?_

She'd waited what seemed a lifetime to have him within the sound of her voice, let alone actually touching her and here she stood like a mannequin staring at the back of his head when she should be snogging 'The Weapon' right out of him.

At seeing he was about to pull away, she reached out in desperation and brushed her hand across his cheek; gently and reverently, with no little affection portrayed in that simplest of gestures.

Harry pulled back as if struck, starring wide eyed and ...afraid?

It was so quick that she almost didn't catch it, but it was there, she was sure of it.

She waited on tether hooks expecting the air to superheat around them, (as it did with her mother when she'd tried to touch him without his consent), but it never did.

Instead his eyes hardened and his occulomency shields went up to such an impossible level that she could actually sense it. She didn't know how she knew, but she knew. She could feel the magic swirling off of him, raising the hairs on her arms like static electricity.

"Good evening, ." he intoned hollowly, adding. "If you or yours should have need of my, er,. 'particular services', contact Malfoy Manor with the nature of your emergency and I'll respond with all possible expedience."

With a last nod he turned away intending to walk out of existence in that strange mode of travel he used.

_Don't let him get away, Ginny! _She screamed at herself to act before it was too late.

Her hand shot out and her fingers just barely managed to catch and hold his shoulder in a hesitant, albeit firm grip.

She could feel the slightest tremor beneath her fingertips. He was fighting his resolve and her heart soared with the knowledge of it.

'Please, stay." She pleaded with his back. "There's so much I want to say,...I need to explain...?"

"There can be no point to it, Ginny." His shoulder hardened to granite beneath her fingers as 'The Weapon' held sway once again. "My course is set, my duty clear. The reason of my forging is at hand and I am relieved for it."

With a fierce growl of determination, Ginny pulled his shoulder back and around till he was facing her. Her strength and determination surprised him.

"You talk as if you're going to die?" she spat out disgustedly.

"A thing, such as a weapon can either be made or unmade, used or unused, dying does not enter the equation. It either is or isn't."

Ginny's eyes narrowed as her temper flared, but she held herself in control. Losing her temper with him would serve no purpose, but she wasn't intending to let him off the hook that easily.

"Voldemort is dead. There is no further need for this, whatever this is?" she snarled disgustedly, waving her hand over the breadth of him for emphasis.

Harry, the real Harry quirked a half smile in that lopsided fashion of his that was ever so endearing.

It infuriated her, and what's more, she believed he knew it and was doing it intentionally.

"Come on, Ginny. Come on." Pensive eyes watched from a window over head as lips whispered words of encouragement. He was not the only one watching the drama unfold outside the Burrow's door. Eyes watched from other windows; some with varying thoughts and sentiments, but all with an overriding sense of hope.

Ginny was the only one of all of them that could bring Harry home. Harry, not 'The Weapon'.

Ron watched with increasing hope as Ginny drew him tantalizing slow out of the protective shell he wore known as 'The Weapon'.

Ron watched his sisters eyes narrow to slits and her face set in the way it did when she was about to lose her temper.

"Uh oh"

Weapon or no, this was building towards being another 'match of the century' only of a different sort.

"Stop that!" Ginny spat trying valiantly to reel in her temper.

"What" he asked innocently.

"Just what exactly are you smiling at?" she hissed indignantly.

"I'd forgotten how extraordinarily attractive you are when you're in a temper, like now. Simply breathtaking." He commented as if it were obvious, all the while admiring her with that lopsided grin plastered on his curious face.

Ginny's mouth fell open stupidly in utter surprise.

She stood there gapping at him, while he, for his part, seemed even more intrigued by her change in expression.

Soft brown eyes watched the scene outside from a floor below Ron's vantage point.

Hermione tried unsuccessfully to stifle a snicker, shoving her hand in her mouth to keep from alerting the parties outside that she was spying on.

_Good one, Harry!_ She cheered silently, wishing she knew just what he said to get **that** reaction out of Ginny.

"Well, hmm,... that's a differently look altogether?" Harry cocked his head to one side scrutinizing her curiously while Ginny stood gapping at him by what she would consider a 'complete and utter fool'.

Shaking himself out of his distraction, "Interesting, but it's very late and I have some things to attend to early in the morning. Goodnight, Ms. Weasley."

Harry turned on his heel and faded into the background until gone.

He'd barely left before Hermione squealed in delighted curiosity and poked her head out the door calling, "Ginny?"

Seconds passed and Ginny stood staring blankly.

Hermione exited the house, worriedly beginning to think that Harry had petrified her sister-in law.

She cast a "finite" over Ginny and called her name again , still getting no reaction, other than her gapping expression.

Smirking, Hermione snapped her fingers several times in front of Ginny's face.

"W-What?" Ginny asked in a puzzled voice shaking out of her stupor.

"What'd he say to you?" Hermione asked trying to stifle a laugh. She'd seen Ginny in a fury, embarrassed to the point of mortification, terrified and every emotion in between, but she'd never saw her gob smacked to the point of stupidity!

"H-He said he'd 'forgotten how extraordinarily attractive I was when I was 'in a temper'- simply breathtaking', he said." Ginny relayed airily before realizing what she'd just let slip and blushing furiously whilst Hermione giggled at her.

Ginny's eyes eventually narrowed at the place from where Harry left. "I'll show him a weapon." she vowed.

* * *

He'd finished his morning jog and had moved on to sword forms, having first cast a weight increasing spell of his own device over his blade which quadrupled the heft thereby forcing his arms to work harder to maintain the exacting quality he demanded of himself.

Slowly at first, he worked his way through several upper level forms that most sword masters would be hard pressed to duplicate. Gradually he increased the speed with which he worked his way through more and more advanced sword forms until finally he entered into a realm where he alone held sway.

The very air around him split and crackled as his blade cut a swath of unknown death and destruction on invisible assailants.

The curious gaze of his benefactor was distracted by the announcement from one of their house elves that there was a visitor asking for 'The Weapon'.

Narcissa Black pulled her gaze reluctantly away from the sun window of her manor's solarium.

"Whose calling, Kiki?" she asked the young female elf.

"A young lady, a Ms. Ginevra Weasley, mum." The little elf squeaked.

Narcissa's gaze tuned back toward the window with a knowing smirk on her face. "Interesting" she commented out loud to herself.

"Pardon, Miss Black?" the elf asked in confusion.

"Nothing" she replied turning and smiling down at her staff. "Show the young lady in please, Kiki dear."

The elf maiden curtsied prettily and scampered off to complete her task.

A few scant minutes later, Ginny Weasley was ushered into the room and announced by the young elf, who Narcissa dismissed after.

Narcissa scrutinized the youngest Weasley carefully. She wore forest green, light woolen robes that hugged her athletic curves to perfection. The robes were an excellent choice. Not only did they accentuate her attributes, but the color flattered her auburn hair. Her hair, while cut short for quidditch, was perfectly styled to highlight her pert features giving her a cute, energetic 'girl next door' look.

While the casual person would believe that Ginevra Weasley's appearance was a natural, carefree one. Narcissa knew better.

The girl screamed of; 'I know what I want and I'm here to get it', and what she wanted was one-Harry Potter.

Narcissa watched the young lady in question scrutinize her in turn.

_Like a strange pair of cats in a room_, she mused. Knowingly she understood that the young lady was trying to gauge what role Narcissa held in Lord Gryffindor's life.

Before Ginny could arrive at a decision concerning Narcissa, she took the initiative. "He is a close friend, confident and member of this family in all but name, which is something that I should like to rectify as well. He is dear to us though he lacks the capacity to grasp why, which tends to add to his charm. To us he is simply, 'Harry', and on formal occasions, Lord Potter-Black-Gryffindor. We do not use the term, 'Weapon' within these walls or without. Frankly, Ms. Weasley, knowing the reputation of your family as one courage and impartiality, I'm rather surprised that you use that term here today?'

She waited patiently whist Ginny digested not only her explanation of her family's role in Harry's life but her question as to her lack of decorum.

Ginny held Narcissa icy blue gaze and responded steadily."It is a degrading term that disgusts me in its narrow mindedness and lack of compassion." she returned succinctly.

Narcissa found she was beginning to like this girl more and more.

She nodded her agreement, but clarified, "Then why use it yourself if you find it repugnant?"

Ginny held her gaze. "Because it is one of the surest ways to gather his attention and I want his attention this morning."

Narcissa chuckled musically. "Appearing as you do, I'm sure you'll have no trouble holding his attention."

Ginny blushed prettily at that.

Taking pity, Narcissa allowed the young women a few moments to regroup.

"May I see him?"

Nracissa pounced. She flicked her hand to the window directing, "You need only look out the window to do so."

Ginny followed the direction of Narcissa's gesture.

Harry had at some point removed his sweat soaked shirt, displaying his well honed physique to perfection. He was sheathed in a rich sheen of sweat that highlighted every nuance of his exquisite frame as he continued his training oblivious to the stares he was receiving.

Ginny gasped appreciatively, eliciting a chuckle from her hostess."Quite" Narcissa agreed.

After allowing Ginny a brief respite to collect herself, Narcissa lessened the tension between them by confiding under Ginny's incredulous scrutiny...

"I 'm not immune to the man's charms either. I've just had more opportunity to get use to them."

Ginny nodded her acceptance of that and settled into what would be a rather enlightening tea, for both.

"I'd ask why you've come, but dressed as you are and distracted as he's inadvertently made you, that answer is obvious." Narcissa intimated.

With a slight blush, Ginny half nodded her agreement with Narcissa's assumptions as she gratefully accepted the tea cup proffered in her direction.

"I blew a rare opportunity last night." Ginny confided. "He was coming out of his shell and I said something completely tactless that raised his defenses back up like a brick wall." she further complained.

Narcissa smiled demurely at that. "If that were the case than why is he trying so hard this morning to drive the memory of last night from his mind?"

"What?" Ginny gasped in surprise.

"You don't think he works out that hard every day do you?" Narcissa hinted, explaining further. "He tends to embrace his training with a certain intensity, but this morning he's absolutely driven!"

Ginny's eyes shifted to Harry's perspiring form outside and then back to Narcisssa, asking with reluctant hopefulness "You think?"

Narcissa smirked. "I think "the Weapon", forgive me breaking of my own rule, is feeling a bit dulled this morning and I'm hoping your presence here might add a bit of rust as well."

Ginny took a moment puzzling thru that statement before her face erupted in a glowing smile, one that Narcissa cautioned.

"Though I'm gladdened you're eager to the task, I feel I must caution that he is not the boy you once knew."

Ginny nodded, placing her cooling cup on the table. "I'm aware of that." She returned as if belaying the obvious.

Narcissa smiled predatorily. "Are you indeed? Well then, I leave you to it." Narcissa rose and waved her hand toward the solarium's door indicating Ginny had her permission to seek out Harry's person.

With more confidence that she felt over the ease with which Lady Black acquiesced, Ginny plucked up her Gryffindor courage and went to do just that.

Harry had just finished his morning workout and was toweling the perspiration from his naked torso, when he felt a presence he knew well, but hadn't expected already.

"Why are you here?" He asked indifferently, but carefully not unwelcoming. He was torn over her being being here was just the distraction he had tried all morning to put from his mind and now he was faced with it in the flesh.

"T-To see you." Ginny returned with only the slightest catch in her voice.

"And so you are." Harry turned around, assuming a careless attitude of distractedly toweling his seat dampened hair, but at seeing her stunning figure showcase by her softly clinging green robes... he was anything but distracted or careless.

At first uncertain, Ginny became painfully self doubtful at the way Harry stared at her. After a few moments, her doubts began to evaporate and her confidence soared as she realized he was actually, for want of a better word, ogling her.

Too confident for her own good, she brushed her hands in pretend discomfort over her pleasingly rounded hips, asking uncertainly, "You don't like my robes?"

After a lengthy pause and nothing from him...

"Harry?" she half snorted at his total distraction.

"Huh?" he acknowledged blankly.

"My robes, are they that bad,... or is it me?"she asked in a pretend _small voice._

"Wha, no, er, um... they're very nice. Y-You're, you look er very nice...What were we talking about?" he asked still gapping at her form.

It took everything she had not to crow triumphantly.

"I was about to ask you to lunch today?" she quickly put in, emboldened by his obvious distraction.

"Lunch?"

"You know, you- me- eating- around noon?"

"Lunch... noon, he echoed."

Ginny smirked. "I'll pick you back up here in say two hours. That'll give you a chance to er, freshen up." She wrinkled her nose pointedly, though she was far from disgusted, quite the contrary, but he was not to know that,... _or should he?_

Deciding not to forgo her current tactical advantage, she pressed forward adding cunningly. "That'll give me time to pop home and put on something nice."

She turned a left the garden to return home.

"Yeah ... er, something nice." Harry echoed distantly, before his eyes went wide and he gasped after her retreating form... "Something Nice?"

Ginny 's musical laugh floated back to him, but she continued on her way, leaving 'The Weapon' a bit more dulled than previously.


	18. Chapter 18: Let's do lunch

Disclaimer: I own nothing of the Harry Potter characters.

**Chapter Eighteen: Let's do lunch**

Lunch had been scrumptious, or so she'd said. The truth be told; Harry could remember little of what he'd ate or what they'd talked about.

He remembered her arriving at Malfoy Manor, strategically late, to take him to lunch. After that things got a little fuzzy. He remembered snatches of their conversation, a stunning yellow dress that highlighted her auburn tresses to perfection.

He remembered Ginny absently curling a stray strand of hair around her little finger as she talked to him and then tucking the strand back behind her ear. It was a simple gesture that he found wholly alluring, strange that? Since when did he pay any attention to such trivial things.

He could recall the light pink tinge of her full lips, moistened, tantalizingly so, as she sipped from her wine glass.

Wine? Yes, they'd shared a bottle of merlot. He couldn't remember ever having a sip of wine before, what was the point as it dulled the senses thus lowering one's battle efficiency.

Somewhere along their luncheon he must have said something witty, because she giggled prettily and he found he much wanted her to do it again. No, strike that, he wanted to be the one who **caused** her to do it again.

Mostly their conversation was light and simple, but every once in a while it seemed she asked a very pointed question that would have normally put him on guard. It must have been the wine, because he couldn't quite remember why, but he had answered much of what she asked to the best of his ability.

He'd even revealed to her his current age, though why it should matter he couldn't fathom. It did though, or seemed to because she got this distant, almost what... dejected look? He found that he didn't like that look. He much preferred it when she laughed musically; the way her nose crinkled up and her cheeks went pink... yes, that was far more satisfying then the dejected look.

All too soon, their lunch date, no not date, 'luncheon' had ended and she'd grabbed him up in a what she called: 'thank you hug' for what he'd done the other night in protecting her.

He didn't know why, but he felt his face fall at that and suspected that he now wore the dejected look that she'd worn previously.

What had he expected, that she would want to go out on a friendly date with him? Don't be stupid. Women like that didn't associate with things such as he,... she was just being kind.

Part of him wished the opportunity to 'help her' would present itself again, not that he wanted to put her at risk, mind. No,.. he just wanted the chance to be thanked again.

_God, that's pathetic!_

Maybe another arduous workout would help him clear his mind, not that it had helped the last time.

Narcissa watched her charge, walk back and forth across the lawn of her son's estate, with an amused smile tugging at the corners of her mouth.

_I wonder if he even realizes he's been out there for the better part of the day?_

She giggled when Harry's hands began flailing again as he railed to himself. She couldn't fathom why muggles put so much stock in watching their teliavisions when this was so much more entertaining.

She didn't know what exactly had occurred during 'their luncheon', but Harry had returned home yesterday with both the most vacant whimsical look on his face that alternated with a heart rending dejected look.

The next morning had started with those same emotions and many others warring through him as his breakfast had went untouched and he spent the morning and most of the afternoon as he was now.

She's hoped that Ginevra Weasley might reach him on some level, but this? It both satisfied and dashed her most fervent hopes for bringing him out of the shell he'd formed around himself.

Thankfully, she'd not had to ponder this new reaction completely in the dark, as young Ms. Weasley was due any minute, having floo called only moments ago and eagerly accepted her invitation to tea.

Ms. Black's house elf, Kiki, announced Ginny's arrival and ushered the young lady in question into the solarium she now occupied.

Ginny's expectant face fell at seeing only Narcissa awaiting the young girl's arrival.

"Oh,..isn't Harry joining us?" she asked disappointedly.

Ginevra was wearing a soft blue jumper and a light pair of denims that gave her a soft, wholesome, almost careless appearance-almost.

"I'd ask him to join us, but he seems rather preoccupied just now." Narcissa brushed a hand suggestively toward the window.

Ginny 's gaze followed the direction she'd indicated. "Oh,..um,.. how long as he been like that?" she asked in puzzled curiosity.

Narcissa smirked. "Mostly since he returned yesterday, though it seems to have worsened since this morning."

Ginny's face took an uncertain almost pinched expression as she contemplated Narcissa's intimation.

"Do you think it's because of what happened yesterday?" she asked uncertainly.

"I'm not sure. What exactly did happen yesterday?" Narcissa asked.

Ginny relayed the events of their lunch in vivid detail. Her face colored prettily as she recalled Harry attentiveness, if not outright complete distraction by every little movement she made,.. **not** that she was trying to be distracting, of course.

She finished by relating how he stiffened uncomfortably when she'd hugged him before they'd parted.

Narcissa grimaced slightly at that, but remained optimistic. "It was just an uncomfortable reaction, he didn't say anything in particular?" she ventured.

"Well, no,.. he , well his face sort of fell as if he was disappointed by something?" Ginny fidgeted as she tried to explain his reaction.

"Did you say anything either before or after that might have contributed to eliciting that particular response from him?" she conjectured further.

"No,.. I just thanked him for saving me the other night from.. those ...thugs...oh..." Ginny face fell along with her words at seeing her mistake.

He thought she'd only asked him to lunch as a kindness, a show of appreciation for saving her.

Now Narcissa was the one who paced back and forth muttering to herself as Harry did outside.

"Of all the idiotic, tactless...Talk about a kick in the self esteem- it would be more of a kindness to kick him right in the...!"

"I-I didn't think...?" Ginny cut in desperately.

"That's obvious." Narcissa rounded on her.

"I didn't want him to think I was taking liberties, so I gave a reason for hugging him." Ginny lamely tried to defend herself.

Narcissa rolled her eyes in disgust."You had him completely captivated, entranced even,.. and then you shattered his illusions making him feel about this big." Narcissa held up her first two fingers about a scant inch apart for emphasis.

"I-I didn't want him to think I was just trying to capture his affections. I was trying to be subtle and disarming." Ginny sounded as if she was trying to convince herself more than she was Narcissa.

"So instead you made him think it was a 'pity date', how nice." Narcissa drawled sarcastically." Come now, Ginevra, certainly the male of the species isn't a complete mystery to you?" Narcissa pressed."You don't lend me the impression of being wholly innocent to the ways of men?"

Ginny's eyes narrowed at that."Just what is that supposed to mean?"

"Exactly what I said." Narcissa loomed over the girl. "A little stroking of the ego costs nothing. All romantic players for our affections want to see themselves as heroes in our eyes, whether they admit it or no."

Ginny rolled her eyes at that. "Any man except Harry, maybe? He's not wired that way. He doesn't even have an ego, and certainly not one that needs any **stroking**." Ginny spat suggestively.

"Oh really?' Narcissa drawled, moving in for the kill. "Does he impress you as a humble, unassuming man, then?"

"W-Well he...?" Ginny stammered moving back from an encroaching Narcissa.

"Of course he does not. He's a hero in every sense of the world. A true champion of the light, and as such he's a proud man and that pride comes at a cost that most men never begin to pay, let alone realize exists. He does and has paid the piper many times over. He's earned a little **stroking**, don't you think?" she suggested coyly.

Ginny paled, both embarrassed and ashamed. "I-I blew it again, didn't I?"

"You did."Narcissa agreed flatly. "The important question now is whether or not you're willing to make up for it? Your heart is in the right place, it just needs a little seasoning and experience."

Ginny looked up hopefully at that. "D-Do you think you could help me,.. you know..?" Ginny nodded her chin suggestively.

"Learn how to stroke, the,. er, object of you affection?" Narcissa cooed pointedly."I think you'll find it quite enjoyable for the both of you."

Ginny smiled brightly at that. 'How soon can you start teaching me to stroke properly?" she nearly begged in eager anticipation.

"Just what is it you're planning to **stroke**, Gin?" a male voice asked curiously from the door.

Years later, Narcissi would look back on that moment and burst into giggles. It would rank among her most precious memories- a cherished treasure to be savored.

There was Harry Potter framing the doorway with the most innocently curious expression on his clueless face, while Ginevra Weasley fled the room in complete mortification whilst she, Narcissi, burst into gales of laughter at the poor girl's expense.

That laughter only intensified when a still unpretentious Harry Potter further insisted on an explanation, as if one could possibly ever explain such a thing and maintain any semblance of decorum whilst doing so.

No, this was a mystery better left for the annals of time.

* * *

Waves crashed across shore sending a welcome breeze across his naked torso providing a scant moment's relief from the sun beating down overhead.

He inhaled deeply relishing the smell of the ocean wanting nothing more than to strip naked and pound into the surf and swim as far and as fast as whim took him.

He couldn't though, could he? Moody was expecting him.

The hell with that! This is his home, after all.

With a growl of primal pleasure, Harry kicked off his loafers and tore off his jeans, launching himself into the waiting sea.

Legs kicked furiously propelling him forward as arms knifed thru the water ahead, pulling him relentlessly on toward the distant horizon.

This was freedom. This was pleasure. The warm water slid over the contours of his flesh, soothing away all worries and concerns.

The sun was just descending down toward its watery demise when two eyes, one natural and one- unnatural, caught a glimpse of a distant figure cutting thru the waves. Sighing in relief, he answered the figure standing uncertainly next to him.

A year of hard training had done wonders for the Malfoy heir. No longer rash, impatient nor impertinent, Draco was becoming a companion that he could actually tolerate, which, for Alastor Moody, was a compliment indeed.

"He's that way, about four clicks out and closing."

Draco followed the direction Moody indicated. His eyes narrowed as he searched what appeared no more than endless sea. Eventually he caught it; an unnatural break in the distant wave pattern. Draco's eyes went wide in surprise

"Merlin, he's a long way out. He-He'll make it to shore won't he?" Draco asked worriedly.

Moody smirked, keeping his eye trained on the approaching figure. "He'll make it alright, and sooner than you think."

Draco's head swiveled back an muffled a startled comment as Harry was far closer than he had been mere moments ago.

"Some sort of apparition?" he questioned, trying to make sense of what couldn't possibly be solely a physical effort on Harry's part.

No one could swim that far-that fast. Not even "The Weapon".

"Keep telling yourself that and maybe you'll start to believe it." Moody snorted incredulously.

Draco whistled low between his teeth. Harry would hit shore about the time he and the others would if they left right now-and ran!

Moody flicked his wand and conjured several tikki torches to light the shore and ward off the rapidly encroaching shadows of dusk.

His four charges nervously flanking him, they waited as a loan figure rose up out of the surf and walked up the beach head without displaying the slightest hint of exhaustion despite his previous endeavor.

Susan gasped at seeing Harry walk naked and unashamedly up to them, making no effort to conjure clothes for himself, though he easily could do so- wandlessly.

Without a hint of warning, Harry blurred to the left and out of the corner of Susan's eye she saw Draco fall which was followed almost simultaneously by a frightened half screech from Luna that was cut off as abruptly as it began.

Her hand shot to her wand at her right hip, but it never cleared her waistband when she felt the icy terror of a razor sharp blade at the side of her throat lying cruelly over her jugular.

"Unghh.." a grunt of futile effort escaped from Neville who was still standing,(barely), on her right.

Susan's fingers whispered over the handle of her wand...

"I wouldn't.." a voice warned at the periphery of her left ear.

The blade she felt over her jugular pressed threateningly into her flesh and she could tell that the slightest movement on her part would result in her slitting her own throat.

Her eyes drifted with fading hope toward Neville who was still struggling. They followed the length of a still wet arm whose fingers were clamped over the side of Neville's throat.

All attempts to summon his wand or draw his own sword in defense were abandoned as Neville flailed piteously in the vein attempt to free himself and restore his oxygen supply.

With a final shudder, Neville's back arched and he slumped to the sandy shore-unconscious.

"W-Why?" Susan whispered terrified.

"Because I can." came a dry rasp over her left ear.

"B-But we're your friends,...your family." she pleaded.

"And that's why you aren't already dead." A morbid chuckle answered her.

"But w-we..."

"Goodnight, Susan" before she could finish her thought she slumped unconsciously to the ground.

"Neville's improved. He almost broke my hold." Harry commented appreciatively half to himself, half to the four's trainer-Moody.

"They all have. Lovegood was the longest to hold out, but eventually she came around to the idea and threw herself into the training. She still maintains that she won't kill you no matter what. They all do in one fashion or another. Quite a contradiction given the fact that they've been training for over a year to do just that-kill" Moody chuckled dryly, enjoying the irony.

Harry nodded grimly. "Then tomorrow we'll start teaching them to survive."

"And tonight?" Moody asked pointedly.

Harry smirked in the flickering torchlight. "Any of my cognac still left in the house?"

"Enough for a glass or three." Moody returned brightly.

"Well, alright then" Harry said turning in the direction of his island bungalow.

"What about them?"'Moody thumbed toward his unconscious charges.

"A night in the salt air is good for the constitution."

Moody smirked at that. "They'll have a hell of a headache when they wake up."

"So will we." Harry predicted in reference to the waiting cognac.

It was mid morning before the first of the four stirred awake, a spray of salty water aiding in disturbing the others.

"Unghh,... my head." Neville complained trying to raise his hand to his aching head, but failing. "Hey- what gives?"

Bleary eyes opened in alarm to find themselves; naked and tied with their hands behind their back and their legs tied to the legs of the chairs they were sitting upon.

Draco tried to struggle free of his bonds, but only succeeded in tipping himself over and hitting the leafy floor with a grunt of pain resulting in another bruise to add to his collection.

"Good morning class." Harry cheered bracingly, drawing their startled attention.

"Harry what... unghh?" a stiff hand cuffed Neville across the back of his head before he could finish his question.

"Sorry,.. did you have a question Nev?" Harry asked innocently.

Wisely, Neville did not take the bait and held his tongue.

He turned his attention to a still struggling , Draco Malfoy. "Too late you realized your mistake in that you weren't greeting a friend or an ally, but an enemy bent on your destruction, Draco.

CONSTANT VIGILANCE!" Harry roared and kicked a lump of sand in Draco's face, causing him to cough and choke and struggle uselessly against his restraints from his position on the ground.

"Luna...?" Harry drew the vacant girl's not wholly surprised eyes in his direction. "What did you do wrong?" Harry asked calmly.

Luna's eyes cleared as she answered without hesitation. "I trusted you."It was half answer and half accusation.

Harry smiled his agreement.

"And I still trust you." Luna added defiantly. "I won't become your assassin." she vowed.

"We shall see." Harry returned blandly, sounding somewhat unconvinced.

His reaction startled Luna, her expression turned almost panicked before she regained her composure and the vacant look, she always wore, returned once more.

"You almost bought yourself a moment's reprieve last night, Nev." Harry commented to the other male who was eyeing him coolly.

"Next time I'll do more than that." he vowed in a low growl.

"If you're not dead first." Harry answered his challenge with one of cold disdain.

"Susan?" he asked the last of the four.

"I-I was caught off guard and reacted too slow." Susan criticized her own performance.

"And?" Harry pressed.

Susan shrugged helplessly, not understanding what he was looking for.

"You gave up." Harry pointed out to her. "Relinquishing your weapon to an enemy, any enemy, even one you've no reason to fear, is sentencing yourself and your comrades to death. Expecting mercy or clemency is tantamount to signing your own death warrant... or worse." He leered suggestively at the two females, who both paled in understanding. Their current incarceration and subsequent nudity helped the lesson sink in and take hold most effectively.

After a silent pause as Harry studied them with a cool detachment, Luna asked. "May we have our clothes now,...please?"

Harry smiled, but it was one bereft of any desire. It was more of a predatory look that was wholly unsettling.

"You'll get your clothes when you've earned them." Moody barked out from behind.

"And just how are we to earn them?" Neville growled angrily, earning himself another cuff for his trouble.

"By learning to survive." Harry answered his question. He rose and threw a dagger down, impaling it to the hilt in the soft earth at Neville's feet.

"Your wands and weapons are nearby. You have until sunset to make it to the other side of the island. I'll give you an hour head start, after that,.. I'll be coming for you." The threat he left unsaid was quite evident to them as evidenced by the dark gleam in his malevolent eyes.

"What if we refuse to play your game?" Luna challenged, her eyes glittering smugly at her own cleverness.

"Then you will receive no food and no water. Sitting here as the sun overhead bakes down on you, frying your brains down to the size of a pea. Within a few days you will have proved that you are incapable surviving."

"You wouldn't let us starve." Luna scoffed.

"Wouldn't I?" Harry returned without hesitation. "Who was there to free me when, as a child, I was beaten and starved and locked in a closet for days on end, driven to near madness in my pain and hunger?" Harry paused at seeing Luna's stunned expression.

"Yes, I know you tried to breech the wards I put up around my muggle relative's home. Since you obviously must need to assuage your morbid curiosity, let me help you."

Harry walked up to Luna, seized her chin and pulled her, now frightened, gaze up to meet his. Green eyes bore relentlessly into frightened gray ones as Harry entered her mind and shared with her a single cruel memory of his youth. It was by no means the worst of his recollections, nor the best. It was just one of the many everyday sufferings he was forced to endure at the hands of his hated forced her to relive it with him.

Luna whimpered piteously and finally Harry's grip on her chin slackened enough so that she was able to wrench her tear filled eyes away and break the connection. She wretched violently and spilled the contents of her stomach across the sandy ground.

"This is but the briefest glimpse of the knowledge you sought, would you like to see more?" Harry asked in a voice devoid of all compassion.

Crying openly now, Luna shook her head.

"Leave her alone!" Susan demanded from his left.

Harry's gaze turned slowly toward Susan. It was then that she saw it and the knowledge burned her very soul... there was a hint of red at the core of Harry's emerald gaze.

"Fight him, Harry. Fight!" Susan blurted in alarm.

Near instantly, sanity returned and Harry's eyes were once again their vibrant green; his vibrant green.

Harry gaze filtered reluctantly over them and settled on Luna's. "I'm sorry, Luna. Apparently Voldemort can empathize with my childhood, relish in it even."

He took a step back and addressed all of them as one. "My time grows short. You must steel yourselves for what is to come. For there can be no doubt now. When the second to last horcrux is destroyed, Voldemort will attempt to ascend. If he takes me over, then God help the rest of you. You must strike and strike hard if I am unable to hold him off."

Satisfied by the strengthening resolve now mirrored in their expressions he added, "But that is worry enough for another day. Today, only your survival matters-begin."

None of the four survived past an hour and fifteen minutes that first day, which, of course, included the hour head start that Harry had granted them. Neville, his pride already wounded from the ease with which Harry dispatched him the day before, made the mistake of physically re-attacking Harry after he had already surrendered.

Neville had paid dearly for his less than honorable actions.

For six months; Harry shared in training them along with Moody. On the eve of his departure, he stood on a cliff-side staring out across the ocean for hours on end.

"What do you suppose he's doing up there?" Susan asked curiously, herself and her three companions chatted idly as they made the evening meal and glanced every now and again out the window toward Harry's cliff side contemplation.

"Why don't you go ask him?" Draco snorted, knowing none of them were eager to seek an audience with harry as that usually proved to be just another unexpected test of their prowess which usually ended in a new set of bruises for their trouble.

"Good idea." Luna returned and sauntered from the room.

"She'll never learn." Neville groused.

Of the four, Luna had continued to defy Harry at nearly every turn. She learned and advanced in her training just like the rest of them, but she still maintained that she would not use what she learned to harm him in any way, despite his threats.

Harry's gaze shifted slightly from the horizon, noting the cotton ivory top and pale blue skirt that Luna wore. They'd only earned the return of their clothes this morning.

"Do you like it?" At seeing his subtle reaction, Luna plucked up the hem of her skirt and twirled in place.

"I like what you had on yesterday better." Harry returned lightly.

Luna blushed, her suntanned skin darkening even more than the bronze hue it already was.

Those first days that he trained them had been brutal, leaving her companions doubting his humanity, let alone his sanity.

Gradually, ever so reluctantly, he let more and more of his true self glimmer though at the edges of his rigid exterior.

There was depth of kindness and compassion about him that was breath taking, though he did his utmost to smother it.

Harry turned his gaze back across the sea below. She would have thought him indifferent to her presence, let alone her embarrassed response, were it not for the hint of a smile tugging at the corners of his mouth.

"What're you thinking?' she asked, stepping alongside him.

"Not thinking... remembering." He confided.

"What're you remembering then?" Luna pressed in that 'child like' innocent way she had about her.

"Another time... another place... another me." He answered cryptically.

"Are you alone in these memories?" Luna pried, genuinely interested, seeking any foothold that would help her reach him and end the madness of what he intended.

Harry grimaced, tapping his 'lightning bolt' shaped scar for emphasis. "I'm never alone."

Luna paled slightly at that, but continued undaunted, changing tact. "Are you lonely, then?"

"Always" Harry confirmed.

Luna's hand gently caressed his forearm. "You need never be. Not ever again." she offered in promise.

Harry turned his gaze slowly toward her. "You are so very kind, Luna, but I think we both know it's too late."

Luna shook her head. "It's never too late. You're still you. You'll find a way, you always do."

Harry smiled wanly. "I wish I had your faith."

"I-I wish you did too." she reluctantly agreed.

They stood in companionable silence, at length, Harry summoned a small leather wrapped drew satchel and handed it to her.

"What's this?" she asked in surprise.

"The only remaining weapon of Gryffindor, other than the sword."

Luna drew a gleaming silver dagger with a ruby bejeweled pommel from the satchel, gasping appreciatively. It was a treasure beyond priceless as were all articles that belonged to the founders.

"I gift this to your family. Present it to Neville on your wedding night so that it may pass in time to his son,... that you now carry in your womb."

Luna gapped at that. "How could you possibly know that?"

Harry only smiled by way of an answer.

At length he added, "I've tested the blade, it will pierce my armor easily enough."

**SMACK**

Luna's hand shot out and slapped him across the face-hard."I won't do it, damn you!" she scathed.

"Not even to save your own child?" Harry pointedly threatened.

Luna smiled coolly at that. "You'd never harm **our** child or any child for that matter."

"Not willingly, no. But Voldemort would, and he'd enjoy it too." Harry smiled cruelly letting a hint of ruby madness seep into his gaze.

Luna gasped and took a half step back in spite of herself, her hand defensively covering her abdomen.

"My hold grows more tenuous with each passing day. Once the second from last horcrux is destroyed the true battle for our world will begin. Will you let me, after having fought so long and so hard, fall into defeat? Would you curse me to having to watch the innocent be tortured and slaughtered with extreme prejudice whilst I am held helplessly captive within my own body?"

Harry reached out and folded her trembling hands over the dagger, pleading. "I ask you, for only you can I trust to show compassion when the time comes. Show me the mercy that you would a wounded animal. Grant me the kindness of knowing that I will not become an instrument for evil, as I pass into oblivion. Let me take with me what last shreds of dignity I possess when I go to answer for my actions to the great father of all magic.

Use this dagger as it was meant to be used when Gryffindor gifted it to Rowena Ravenclaw; with the cool logic and focus of a true Ravenclaw."

Luna's resolve crumbled as did the dam holding back the tears that came in a torrent, flooding from her eyes.

"I-I don't know if I c-can..?"

Harry gentled a hand down her moist cheek, smiling confidently as he did so to alleviate her fears."You 're the strongest of all of us, myself included."

She hiccoughed a snort of disagreement, getting a wide smile in return as he added.

"The bravest too."

"As if" Luna rolled her eyes.

"You stood up to your entire house and stood by your beliefs no matter how much they ridiculed you." he pointed out. "I would to God that I had such courage. And now you bring a new life into a turbulent world, spitting in the face of adversity. It is a rare and precious woman that you are, Luna Lovegood."

Her sun darkened cheeks, darkened still further. "Such flattery, Lord Gryffindor." she teased, trying to lighten the conversation.

"Is befitting such a lady as yourself." he added charmingly, smoothly assuming the role of a noble gentleman.

Harry extended his arm, which she gracefully accepted allowing herself to be led away into the approaching sunset.

They talked of many things on their journey back to his bungalow, lastly, sharing a laugh at Neville's expense regarding his potential reactions regarding his impending fatherhood.

They walked up the stair and entered, still chuckling when they hit the foyer; strange that a bungalow should have a foyer?

On the outside, Harry's home appeared no more than a one room hut with a thatch roof, but on the inside? Guests, (not that there were any, up till now), stepped down onto a rich marble floor in a starburst pattern that was cool and welcoming to their bare feet.

A grand piano adorned a formal sitting room off to the left, with a staircase to the right that led to the residential wing of Harry's island home whose master bedroom afforded a stunning view of the sun setting over the sea.

A formal dining room was at the end of the hall with an eat-in kitchen to the right.

Sun filtered in from the skylights overhead and many of the manse's room sported stain glass windows depicting famous scenes from magical history.

The lower level had a full gymnasium with weight training room and running track, as well as a dueling arena with moving platforms and a variety of dueling mannequins charmed fluent in all forms of combat.

There was no staff of elves in residence, despite the size of the manse. Harry had spelled the rooms to be self cleaning and self repairing, thus everything was perpetually maintained in prime condition. His quests had only to do their own laundry and prepare their meals.

His kitchen was fully stocked and charmed to restock as needed from the nearest grocer, the funds automatically withdrawn from the local Gringott's branch.

To call his home an island paradise was no exaggeration by any stretch of the imagination, not that his quests would currently agree after the training they'd gone through and were still enduring.

They shared a last pleasant meal together with Harry leaving on the morrow after pledging to return in six months so that they would be home in time for Christmas. He left it unsaid that he didn't plan to be able to enjoy said holiday himself.

It was Harry's belief and intent that he had seen his last Christmas the previous year.

* * *

He'd returned home, or to Malfoy Manor more properly, and delivered Draco's and Neville's best wishes to their mother and grandmother respectively.

Both commented on the dark tan he sported, but it had been Ginny's reaction that had surprised him the most.

He'd run into Ginny by chance as he'd come out of Gringott's having once again promised Menya and Falgard that he would try to leave his life more fully whilst he may.

Ginny had been a source of distraction for his thoughts over the past six months that he'd been away, not that he'd admit that to himself.

Deciding he'd take a chance on Menya's advice.

"So,.. you doing anything for lunch? He asked uncertainly from behind her left shoulder as she made out her bank draft.

"Thanks, but I don't date fans." Ginny returned with a cool rebuff, not bothering to turn around and acknowledge him further.

Harry whistled between his teeth in exasperation. "Then I guess you don't date at all then, huh?"

Ginny began to turn around, responding irately as she did so. "Look while I'm sure you think you're being charming, I'm... just not...interested..Harry?" Ginny's voice trailed off in stunned surprise, having finally registered who was chatting her up.

_I __did __it __again!_she berated herself in frustration.

She had barely recognized him he was so darkly tanned.

"How did you... where have you been?" she complained with a bit more irritation in her voice bleeding thru than she would have liked.

Harry shrugged indifferently. "Home,... I had a few things to see to."

"Home? You mean your island,... the one that's spelled to...?" she was blathering, but she couldn't help herself. He looked ...incredible!

"Spelled in time, yes." he simplified, not that such a principal was even remotely 'simple'.

"I've been there about six months, though it's only been about an actual week, here." He clarified.

Ginny just nodded dumbly, not bothering to even try and do the math as she suspected that even Hermione would get a headache from trying to fathom some of the principals behind Harry Potter's ventures and abilities.

"I..I take it, it's rather warm and sunny there?" she lamely tried to keep the conversation going.

He smiled at her in that infuriating way of his that told her he knew she was off her game.

_Damn him!... and damn that smile, well,... maybe not the smile._

"Very much so, but, getting back to my original question; would you like to grab a bit of lunch with a **fan**?"

"Oh,.. um sure."

_Way __to __go,__Ginny, __very __loquacious._She scolded herself. _You__sound__like__a__complete__idiot_.

Harry smile again in that offsetting way that had her suspecting he knew exactly what she was thinking... but how could he?

He made a gesture toward the bank draft in her hand that not only told her that he'd wait while she finished, but that she had been standing there gapping at him all this time.

_Idiot!_

"I'll just be a minute." she recovered and scurried to an open teller, half worried he'd leave before she could finish and half trying to get away before the blush she felt coming took hold.

Harry took Ginny,.. well she wasn't entirely sure where he had taken her, until he addressed their thick accented waiter in fluent Greek.

"Is that Greek? Are we in Greece?" she nearly shrieked, though why she should be surprised she couldn't guess, after all, this was Harry Potter, the master of doing the impossible.

Harry smiled that smile again. "They have excellent gyros here. You do like lamb don't you?" he asked suddenly worried.

Despite her surprise, Ginny nodded she did. Before she could ask one of the many questions on the tip of her tongue, the waiter brought a small carafe and two shot glasses to their table. Harry nodded appreciatively and poured them each a shot of something he called Ouzo. It was some form of Greek liquor that he claimed tasted like the muggle sweet, black licorice, whatever that was.

She found she like ouzo and despite his warnings to the contrary; she found she like ouzo very much.

They shuffled along a small fishing village, partly for the ambience, but mostly to sober Ginny up as apparently sobering charms did nothing for her.

Couldn't hold her Ouzo, the poor dear.

"So Shelley says, she's our keeper by the way, did I mention that Shelley's our keeper?" she drunkenly asked.

Harry nodded absently, she had and many times already.

"Anyway, Shelly says to the Montrose captain, anytime you think you're man enough...Haw-Haw-Haw!" Ginny guffawed at her own joke.

"They're married now, you know, and planning to start a family after quidditch, not that they'll make it that long, not at the rate they're going. I guess he's man enough, alright. " She chuckled again.

Harry smiled at her, again.

"What's with that quirky smile, you've been throwing at me all day?" Ginny chirruped.

"Pardon?" Harry returned, his smile deepening noticeably.

"That's the one. You smile like the cat that's got the cream. It's almost like you know what color knickers I'm wearing?"

"Um,... sort of a peach color that matches your bra." Harry commented offhandedly.

"That's right!" Ginny crowed triumphantly, smacking the back of her fingers across his arm.

"Hey!" she suddenly realized just what she was congratulating him for.

"Look at the time?" Harry pretended to note on his nonexistent watch.

"I better get you home."

"Now wait just a minute, buster..."

Before Ginny could protest further, he took her home, depositing her on the Burrow's door step and apparating away before she could even think to vent her wrath, though, being temporarily disoriented, it was all she could do just to stay on her feet just then.

Ginny woke up the next morning with what was arguably the worst headache of her entire life.

Bad as that was, her mother's refusal to provide her a _hang over __potion _and her continual clucking of the tongue in disapproval actually seemed to make it worse, if that was even possible.

"It serves you right." Molly groused, having finally taken pity and served her some plain toast and tea to appease her nauseous stomach.

"Young ladies out drinking in the middle of the day, you and your friends ought to be ashamed." Molly berated her.

"I was with Harry, if you must know." Ginny shot back angrily in defense.

"Harry?" Her mother gasped and vented her disbelief. "Surely not. Harry knows better than to drink and apparate."

Her defending of Harry only served to infuriate Ginny.

"He doesn't even apparate so how could he possibly know better, not that he'd care anyway."

Molly only grunted derisively at her and left the room with a last roll of her eyes.

Infuriated, Ginny was about to stomp up to her room and take a much needed shower before apparating, well, not apparating she thought with a nauseous belch.

She'd just decided to _floo _travel over to Malfoy Manor to vent her wrath, when a large black eagle owl flew in the window and landed in front of her.

The owl held out its leg expectantly, proffering the note it carried.

Ginny untied the note and opened it to read:

_**Thanks, **__**I **__**had **__**a **__**marvelous **__**time**_. _**Let**__**'**__**s **__**do **__**lunch **__**again-soon.**_

_**H.**_

Ginny growled low in her throat, tearing the note to shreds and scaring away the owl before she had a chance to send a response back.

Anyone else would have thought it a sincere' thank you' note, but she knew better. He was mocking her. She could almost picture him smiling 'that smile' at her expense right now.


	19. Chapter 19: Behind the scenes

Disclaimer: I own nothing of the Harry Potter characters.

**Chapter Nineteen: Behind the scenes**

"Can I talk to you?"

Hermione stood gapping in her doorway, not even able to wholly register that he was here, let alone be able to formulate a response, any response.

Uncomfortable by her prolonged hesitation, Harry made an excuse to leave. "Sorry, I guess I should have called first. I apologize for intruding."

He turned on his heel with a swirl of his cape and was about to take a step when she shook herself from her stupor and her hand shot out, stopping him before he could leave.

It was the 'swirl of his cape' that distracted her from her surprise and brought her back to reality.

"No! I mean.. no, please stay" she amended, trying to calm her wildly beating heart. She couldn't fathom that he would come here and seek her advice, though she was exceedingly grateful that he even thought to do so.

Harry turned back, staring blankly at her restraining arm. He was probably trying to assess whether it was a threatening gesture to his person, she surmised, and her heart broke for it.

"A-Are you sure it's alright?" He asked with a hint of anxiety in his voice.

She couldn't help thinking that she should be the one begging an audience with him and not the other way around.

Worried at his reaction, but still not wishing to mislead him, she ventured, "Ron's home this morning. There's no practice today."

Harry nodded his understanding, he looked almost grateful for the warning, and yes,... he did take it as a warning because he decided to leave with that knowledge.

"I'm intruding then. I..I'll try again some other time." He was being polite to hide his disappointment, she knew, and cursed herself for the thousandth time that she'd let things deteriorate to this.

"N-No, please come in. Ron's sleeping in." she hurriedly reassured him. " I doubt he'll be up for hours. He won't stir, at least not until he gets a whiff of breakfast being prepared."

Harry snorted at the intimation. Ron would never and could never turn down a meal, especially breakfast. All the Weasleys' had voracious appetites.

"Y-You're sure it's okay?" he hesitated.

"Its fine, please come in." She tried to maintain a calm and pleasant exterior, though she was anything but on the inside.

This was an opportunity she had prayed long and hard for.

Harry followed her inside, quietly closing the door behind him.

Hermione beckoned him down a hall that he noted was lined with many pictures; one in particular caught his eye and he came up short staring at it.

Curious as to the reason for his delay, Hermione stuck her head out from the door at the end of the hall that she'd entered.

She knew instantly what picture he was staring at,.. she only hoped it was for the reason she hoped.

Nervously she sidled up alongside him and commented. "That was a wonderful day."

It was the picture from the day that Hagrid returned from Azkaban after the ministry dropped all charges of his having released the monster from the Chamber of Secrets. Hermione had just been cured of her paralyzed state and she, Ron, Harry and Hagrid were all locked in a fierce hug.

Harry reached out and lightly touched his fingertips to the picture as if he was trying to recapture that moment in time.

Hagrid was dead now. He had been Harry's very first friend upon entering the magical world. He was dead as were most of Harry's once friends and family, lost in fighting a near hopeless war.

There was just him now as he saw it.

"Another place, another time, another me." Harry abruptly pulled his hand back and turned toward Hermione, nodding his chin in the direction she had just returned from. Taking her cue and masking her disappointment by his callous dismissal of what had been a tender moment in their lives, she led him into a comfortably sized, eat in kitchen.

"Please have a seat and I'll get us some tea." she offered politely.

Harry did, watching her with a curious gaze as she moved about her kitchen with a practiced ease.

Moments later he was staring into a steaming mug, grasped within his hands.

Whilst she prepared the tea, she told herself she would be patient and let him guide the conversation in his own way and his own time, at least that's what she'd told herself.

"H-Harry?" she finally asked, her curiosity getting the better of her.

"Weapon" he corrected.

"No" Hermione refused flatly.

"I...If not that, than what am I?" he asked cautiously, sounding afraid of what the answer could be.

"A man, a very good and caring man; one who's fought so long and hard to protect others that somewhere along the way he's lost himself." she answered compassionately.

"You're wrong" he growled out challengingly.

"Am I?" she demurred.

Harry raised his mug and took a hesitant sip. She knew he was stalling, trying to formulate a convincing argument.

What he said surprised her.

"I..can't do this. I can't be this. I-I... don't know what she wants? I only ...know ..I.. can't.. give..it." he scrubbed his hands furiously through his hair in his frustration, it was a nervous habit from his youth that she remembered well and was glad for, that and the fact that he was **so** frustrated, no doubt by Ginny. It had to be Ginny. There was only one person in the world that could do this to the unstoppable-Weapon.

Hermione knew, as did all the Weasleys, that Ginny was seeing Harry. Harry,... not the weapon. Not the wall he hid himself behind.

She knew from recent conversations with Ginny that the girl had taken the initiative. Not surprising that she would have to take the initiative. Ginny had tried to hold his hand once, only once. She said that Harry went ridged when she slipped her hand inoffensively into his, trying to act as if it was the most natural thing to do.

He all but pulled his hand away and bolted into the night at that. Ginny's face fell at his reaction, but brightened to near glowing when he thought better of his response and offered her his arm instead.

Now, he readily offered his arm, and was not only comfortable walking about with her like that, but even looked rather proud to be escorting the young lady.

At times she would lay her head against his upper arm when she was tired and if he noticed, which she was sure he did as nothing escaped his notice, anyway,...he didn't react negatively to it.

Hermione considered all this and answered without preamble. "It's not a matter if you can, but if you want to. Isn't she worth the effort?"

Harry's emerald gaze enflamed and caught hers up with an intensity that was breath taking.

"I'm not worth it." His eyes cooled as quickly as they had intensified. "D-Don't you see that? C-Can't she see that?" he nearly begged.

Hermione winced at that, but tried valiantly to remain optimistic.

"She sees with her heart which is what you're having trouble with by the sound of things?"

Harry stared blankly at her, seemingly clueless by what she'd intimated. Hermione suspected otherwise.

Her assumption proved right as after a lengthy pause, he caught her off guard, once again, by taking a different tact.

"If I tell you a story, will you swear an oath on your magic to never reveal the knowledge of said story to anyone without my prior consent?"

"A-Are you going to tell me what's going on,... what's really going on?" she couldn't have dared to hope in her wildest imaginings that he would be here in her home making her this offer.

Harry nodded and her heart raced with the possibilities of what he was willing to share with her. _Talk about the opportunity of a lifetime_.

She drew her wand, slowly and in plain sight so as not to startle him negatively.

She noted that his eyes narrowed ever so slightly and tracked the direction of her wand. The air around them crackled with static, which she knew was a manifestation of his magical energy rising up warily.

Hermione swore her vow and her wand gave off a burst of golden sparks as magic accepted the vow.

Harry's eyes changed back to their intense clear green when she returned her wand to its hiding place at her side pocket.

Despite her anticipation her heart clenched with the unknown suspicions of what this man had suffered on behalf of an unknowing, albeit ungrateful nation.

Without preamble, Harry launched into his tale; telling her about his life from the point he'd left Hogwarts 'that night', to this very moment, sitting at her kitchen table.

Hermione had to visible restrain her twitching hand from wanting to take notes throughout Harry's tale. Her mind reeled from the sheer magnitude and majesty of what he imparted to her.

She nearly fainted with dread realization when he repeated the prophesy verbatim.

She'd been a clever girl, a top student, even considered a genius by some, magical prodigy by others. Now she was a noted scholar and instructor herself, despite her young age.

She considered herself a most capable witch, and if she was honest, she considered herself rather gifted, intellectually speaking.

Never in her childhood or adult life had she felt so small and insignificant.

Her mind goggled at the equations that must have been involved in developing his unigue mode of transportation which was near simultaneous from departure to arrival, not to mention circumvented all possible warding against its use.

But that was as nothing compared to the runic configuration in the construction of a self perpetuating time bubble over his island home.

If Dumbledore,(who was considered by many), was a genius; then what exactly was Harry Potter?

She couldn't begin to even theorize that, but she could solve another, more important question; one that was wrongfully on everyone's lips.

The man sitting before her was no weapon, no unthinking unfeeling thing; though she could readily see why and empathize with his reasoning for believing himself so.

He was nothing short of majestic, the epitome of grace and nobility.

She couldn't begin to fathom if Lily Potter had even an inkling of what she'd bore into the world, but somewhere, she knew, his parents were crowing with pride and deservedly so.

At length she realized Harry was worriedly calling to her. _Had she fainted?_

Taking stock of herself,( she was still in her chair, holding a cold mug of tea in sweating palms), she rose from her stupor to ask the most obvious of questions, absently chastising herself for having done so immediately after.

"What are you going to do?" she winced immediately after the words left her lips.

_Imbecile! _

_Of course he was going to do what he always does- sacrifice himself._

Harry smiled at her obvious irritation with herself.

With that same smile on his face, he told her what he was planning to do.

Hermione gasped, horrified despite having known what was coming. She just hadn't counted on the outside variables.

She couldn't imagine that Harry would condone, let alone sanction such an abysmal act.

"Luna wouldn't... she couldn't?"Hermione argued, half pleadingly.

Harry smiled. "No, she wouldn't." he agreed.

"Then why...?" Hermione tried to puzzle out his reasoning.

Harry waited patiently, knowing she would reason it out eventually. Ron would have already, but Hermione's mind was more analytical in nature where as Ron strategized. Some would call them one and the same, but there was a difference, especially in application.

Hermione was a researcher, top notch; Ron was more of a field general- a master tactician.

"Subterfuge. It's a diversionary tactic." Ron's voice answered from the edge of the door.

If Harry was surprised, he didn't show a hint of it. His eyes shifted momentarily toward Ron's half asleep, but wary eyes, and then back to Hermione's who had just arrived at the same conclusion, despite her startle at Ron's intrusion and what Harry's potential reaction to that might be.

She didn't ask how long he'd been there or how much he'd overheard. Obviously, it was more than enough.

_Reaction, If you could even call it that? Harry merely glanced at Ron, seemingly indifferent to his presence._

"W-Why?" Hermione asked the next logical step.

Harry shifted his gaze to Ron, silently authorizing him to offer his conclusions.

"If this was chess than they're knights, or at least, they will be. They're to be his replacements, first and foremost, once Harry's removed himself from the board."

Harry nodded his agreement, prompting further, "And ?"

"And a second line of defense should the worst occur." Ron ventured, his eyes filled with pain at the knowledge of what was to come.

"But Luna won't...?" Hermione began to argue before her husband cut her off.

"Not Luna..." Ron agreed. "Neville" he surmised, explaining, "Luna's the diversion, the bait. Neville will do whatever it takes to protect her. Hell, he's probably already planning how to take you out so he can do just that."

Harry nodded his agreement to both conclusions.

Hermione's face twisted with disgust. "Of all the manipulative, vile ..."

"Brilliant is what it is." Ron disagreed, cutting his wife off again. With an appreciative sigh of resignation, Ron slumped into a chair opposite Harry and voiced yet another conclusion.

"You let me win. All those times we played chess,.. you let me win, didn't you?" he accused with no little appreciation in his voice.

Harry shrugged, offering only... "Maybe once or twice."

Ron snorted at that.

"And the rest?" Ron prompted.

Hermione's gaze swiveled back and forth between the two of them, looking for some clue as to what Ron meant.

"The rest of what?" she asked tentatively, fearing the answer as much as the potential topic.

Harry shrugged again, only now he wore that infuriatingly smug, knowing smile that he'd worn with Ginny outside the Burrow. She found she liked it about as much as Ginny had that night.

Ron sighed again. This time he surmised Harry's motives with soul wrenching sadness.

"H-He's been protecting us. All this time you let me think... and nothing could be further from the truth?" Ron hesitated vaguely.

"Let you think what? I don't understand?" Hermione struggled to follow Ron's train of thought.

_And Harry... Harry was being no help at all_. Hermione groused silently.

He just sat there with that same look that Dumbledore used to wear whenever he wanted someone to figure things out for themselves-twinkling eyes and all.

"He's protected us from the war, the prophesy, even from himself." Ron paused, rubbing his temples as he reasoned out the rest of his assumptions.

"You started planning this after the Battle at Dept. of Mysteries, didn't you?" He didn't really expect an answer it was more of an accusation than question, but Harry answered never the less.

"I wouldn't say **planned** so much as let things take their natural course." Harry countered affably, which only served to infuriate Ron.

"Like you didn't intentionally distance yourself? You could have beaten me, even then, but no, you just let me... G-God, how I hated myself. You could've stopped me." Ron near pleaded, helpless to change the past.

"I shouldn't have had to." Harry snapped back unsympathetically.

Though visibly wounded, Ron still tried to reason "Y-You could've told me how things were, we would have helped you?"

"And you could have apologized. You should have." Harry snapped back in ire. "As to the other; I didn't need your help, then or now. I would have gladly accepted your support, let alone understanding. I neither need nor want accolades, but is common courtesy and a bit of respect too much to ask?"

"When everyone's terrified of even speaking you real name?" Ron argued. "You're no better than V-Voldemort in that respect." Ron hated himself the moment the words left his lips.

Instead of rage, his condemnation was met with grace and dignity. "I am Voldemort, at least in part. Despite that, you've no reason to fear me anymore now than when you unthinkingly beat me into unconsciousness. You made it easy for me to leave my former self behind and for that, I am grateful." Harry said with all sincerity.

"I don't know that I could accept my fate if it had been otherwise. I despaired initially, when I woke up in the infirmary. I'd hoped that you'd finished the job and the nightmare was at last over, but that would have only brought you pain and hardship and I'd not wanted that for you, either then or now."

"Then why even tell us this at all? Why not let us go on believing you don't care?" Hermione interjected.

Ron's eyes turnedt wild in sudden desperate realization. "No!" he shouted lunging for the door to the hall, but Harry was too fast, far too fast.

With the slightest of gestures a glimmering shield sparkled into existence over the portal of escape and Ron rebounded off and splayed across the table.

With speed born of desperation, Hermione grabbed for her wand, but a _petrificus spell_ froze her in her tracks.

Her eyes pleaded with Harry, begging for understanding as Ron groaned trying to clear the cobwebs from his aching head.

"You deserved an explanation." Harry offered simply. "I've given you that, though I don't intend for you to keep the knowledge,... as Ron realized a fraction too late. I am a weapon, true, but I am not without compassion or integrity. I am not now, nor intend to ever be, a servant of the dark. I will not have you live out you lives in regret for what was, but could never be for no fault of your own, but mine."

Harry reached out his hand and placed it gently atop Ron's disoriented head. "Sleep" he commanded and Ron immediately slumped across the table, shattering Hermione's serving ware in the wake of his fall.

Harry placed his hand against Ron's temple and gently commanded... "Forget".

He waved his hand and Ron disappeared.

Hermione knew she'd find him slumbering in their bed when this was all over.

Harry turned his attention to Hermione, explaining as he waved his hand over the table, instantly repairing the previous damage done by Ron's fall.

"I am not a martyr, but neither am I a husband, father or even friend. It is a logical choice: One life for many. You, of all people, should be able to appreciate the logic of this,... the humanity. I shall release you, but I caution you to not attempt to flee nor go for your wand." The implied threat in this was palpable, and one she clearly did not wish to test.

Harry waved his hand and released Hermione from her paralyzed state. Tears immediately fell from despair filled eyes.

"Y-You let us believe that you hated us and all t-this time you've been p-protecting us. God.. I f-feel so low... so d-dirty." she snuffled miserably.

"Hermione?" he called out gently, waiting patiently for her to look up forlornly from beneath her curly hair.

"As I said, I am no martyr, so don't paint me as one. I am doing what I intend for purely selfish reasons. I should have died with my family that night, but for a cruel twist of fate. I am tired of this accursed existence, but neither do I embrace death Hell will hold few surprises for me, I'm sure." He offered grimly.

Hermione buried her face in trembling hands, shaking her head in denial. "There has to be another way. There has to?"

"I've explored many possibilities over the years, but nothing ultimately viable has ever presented itself. I simply cannot take the chance that Voldemort will ascend and take over my body. Should that happen then I hold little hope for the rest of you and all I've strived for will come to ruin."

"P-Please don't do this. Give us some time to find an answer? she pleaded with him desperately.

Harry shook his head in resignation. "There is no more time. It is nearly Christmas and plans are already set in motion that will deliver the second to last horcrux into my hands."

"Y-You know where it is?" she gasped in surprise.

"Of course I do." He returned assuredly with a faint smile.

"Then why have the rest of the Order looking...for ... a diversion?" Hermione guessed with a despondent hiss.

Harry nodded."It was merely one to keep people focused and away from the real threat so as not to run afoul of errant Death Eaters. I did not spend all this time trying to keep others from being hurt only to lose lives needlessly when the end goal is in sight."

Hermione shook her head dolefully at that. "Why then,.. why did you even come here? Why tell me all this if you're only going to take the memory away?"

Harry smiled indulgently. "I am not going to take the memory **all** away. Only this last bit where Ron came in. I am content with you knowing the how, not the why. I neither want you to feel pity, nor regret,... just relief at my passing.

"That's disgusting!" Hermione rallied, her previous distress forgotten in her outrage. "You can leave the memory. I'll always hate you for that alone."

Harry smirked, "Nice try, 'Mione",he complemented, immediately seeing thru her ruse. "You almost had me convinced, almost."

Her face immediately fell and she began begging, mewling softly. "Please, Harry, please. You're the greatest friend we could ever have and we didn't even know it. You deserve to be remembered for at least that much. You deserve to have people know you for who and what you really are. Please don't do this to me. Please don't take that away." Tears trailed down her soft cheeks as her red rimmed eyes pleaded with him.

"No" he replied coolly without a moment's hesitation. "You need to think of me as you did, knowing what is to come, if you are to be convincing."

"I...I don't understand...?" Hermione began expressing her puzzlement. "Convincing for what... oh no,...Ginny!" Hermione nearly shrieked in her revelation.

"Knowing what is to come, you will surely be the good friend and sister that you are and warn her off for her own safety and peace of mind." Harry surmised.

"Do your own dirty work, you bastard!" Hermione spat out in challenge.

Harry pulled a face. "I..I would if I knew how. She... she confuses me. I can't seem to ...? Every time she looks at me or takes my arm... I can't seem to focus...?" Harry tried to explain in a vague distant voice awash in recent memories, clearly not understanding himself in the matter.

But Hermione did. Hermione understood very well. _God in heaven_-_he's in love with her!_

Harry's eyes cleared from their distant look. "You need to scare her away." he reaffirmed with dread conviction.

"The hell I will!" Hermione defied triumphantly. "I'll tell her to shag you senseless. I hope you put her with triplets and they each grow up to have a dozen kids and every generation a dozen there after. I hope the Potter line survives an eternity and they raise statues to Ginny as the 'Mother of our country'-literally!"

Harry gaped speechless as Hermione laughed manically at his shocked expression.

Her triumph was short lived as Harry rolled his eyes and commented off handily. "It's always the quiet, bookish ones. Ron's a lucky sod."

Hermione flamed crimson at that.

Enjoying her embarrassment, Harry continued. "Have you told him yet that he's going to be a father come summer?"

Hermione's eyes went wide in shocked disbelief. "Y-You couldn't possibly know that?"

"Ah.. as to that. I am rather attuned to magic and the child is magical. Besides that, your aura's changed. It's got another ring, courtesy of 'Mione junior."

"A girl?" Hermione squealed delightedly, her hands automatically going to her tummy possessively.

"An heir." Harry added further. At seeing her puzzled expressionhe explained: "I'm bequeathing you the hereditary seat of Gryffindor on the Wizengamot. I've no doubt your daughter will be a credit to her mother. Each new generation will choose its successor thereafter. I leave our legislation in infinitely capable hands." He predicted.

Hermione's eyes softened. "B-But that belongs to you and your family, surely you'll want your own son or daughter...?"

He grimaced at that. "Let us not pretend; we both know there will be no future Potters. My line ends with me as it was meant to."

"Y-You can't mean that?" Hermione began to choke up again. "Surely you want a family of your own?"

Harry smiled indulgently again. "You are meaning to be kind, but we both know I am not fit for rearing children, not that any decent witch would have me."

Hermione raised an irate eyebrow, challenging. "Are you suggesting that Ginny is an **indecent** witch?"

Harry glared back, twisting her own words against her. "As you said yourself, she see's with her heart. You must convince her to see the truth with both; her eyes and a clear mind."

"You're a hypocrite." Hermione spat back."You intend to cloud the facts by stealing my memories of what is and leaving me to believe what isn't. What's worse; you then expect me to convince others that the lie you perpetuate is the truth."

"Some lies are better than the truth; white lies for instance." Harry suggested with a hint of wisdom. "Can you honestly deny that the white lies you and Ron believed regarding me were not infinitely more palatable than the knowledge of what you perceive as the truth? We cannot change what is, but we can at least find acceptance in it, even if it comes from ignorance."

"Lies are lies. No good comes from deception and certainly nothing honorable." she argued vehemently, hoping beyond hope to dissuade him from his present course.

Harry rolled his eyes. "Now who's the hypocrite? I suppose you fully disclosed to your parents the events of the 'Battle at the Ministry', our fifth year?"

Hermione paled at that. "You know full well that I left out some details so that they wouldn't worry needlessly, but I didn't actually lie, not technically."

"Now I'm to believe that limited disclosure is considered a minor technicality, not a lie." Harry sneered disdainfully. "You must be a gifted transfiguration teacher." He added sarcastically.

Hermione's eyes narrowed at that catching the sarcasm.

"You're a right smug bastard you are." she spat indignantly, though secretly she was humbled by the vein of truth within his argument.

"I'm relieved you think so, now hold that thought." He suggested, raising his hand toward her forehead.

"Noooo!" she blurted in panic, trying desperately to twist away, much good as it did her.

"Sleep" Harry commanded and Hermione slumped over, already breathing deep and steadily in her slumber.

Harry deftly caught her up in his arms and cradled her to his chest protectively. For long moments he held her thus, memorizing her face as he remembered better times of deep and abiding friendship.

"This much will I leave you." He whispered more to himself than her.

Harry placed his right hand to her forehead, holding her up with his left arm as if she were no more that a small child.

"Forget all but this: Think of me as the cold killing machine that I am with a clear conscious in that I forgive you your past _unintentional_ transgressions against me." He whispered into her ear.

"Ginny must be warned against me. Do all in your power to see that she stays well clear of me and mine."

For good measure he added a subtle _compulsion charm_ as he directed, "Gather your family here this Christmas eve. Have Molly and Ginny help you bake that day in preparing for the gathering of your loved ones. Avoid Diagon Alley at all costs. You must not go or allow the family to go to Diagon Alley on Christmas Eve."

Rather than banish her to her bedroom, Harry gently gathered her up and carried her upstairs, gently placing her beside her slumbering husband.

He was just turning to leave when a notion struck him. He looked to Ron and back toward Hermione, remembering fondly a better time, a better him.

"I can at least do this much for you." He said compassionately.

He bent over and placed one hand over Hermione's tummy and the other over Ron's heart. Borrowing a leaf from Dumbledore's book, Harry let flow his magic which flared beneath his hands entering into and passing thought his slumbering friends, their child, and then incasing itself in the very walls of the house around them.

"So long as one lives, all live." He commanded. His magic flared and both stirred slightly, beneath his pulsating hands, but did not wake.

Carefully placing one hand over their two shoulders, he placed his other hand against the wall of their home and commanded: "Guard and protect. As long as one stands, you stand."

Satisfied, he spared the sleeping two thirds of the once 'Golden Trio'. He took a last fond glance and quietly left them to their rest, confident that he would not see them again in this life nor the next.

* * *

The next few days were busy ones for the Gryffindor Heir. He spent the whole of the next day ,after his encounter with Hermione and Ron, with the goblins seeing to the last details of arranging for the delivery of the second to last horcrux into his hands for its immediate destruction.

They bulked slightly at the potential negative light his plans would cast on their sterling reputation, but as with all things; **gold** alleviated such burdens of the conscious.

He returned to Malfoy Manor that evening, heartened by the knowledge that Ginny Weasley had not sent him any missives that day, something she had been doing on a regular and consistently distracting basis, up till now.

The next two days were the same, only strangely,.. he was both relieved and disappointed that Ginny had made no effort to contact him.

The fourth day he rose with the intention of forgoing his ritualistic daily training. It would mark the first time in years that he would willingly forgo his training in favor of other, more relaxing pursuits.

It was a week before Christmas, to the very day. He would return to his island home to retrieve Draco, Luna, Susan and Neville, tomorrow, but for today,.. today was his to do as he wished, and wherever he wished it.

He'd initially considered getting drunk and availing himself of some ,..er .. 'pleasant diversion', for the first and last time in his life, but, after much soul searching, discounted that idea. Why soil his already beleaguered reputation further by adding 'drunken lecher' to his many titles.

Another notion was to sit on a beach somewhere and let the rhythm of the waves sooth his tension away.

He discounted that also, knowing that eventually he'd want to go for a supposed 'leisurely swim' which would soon become a strenuous competition of him against nature itself.

He was too competitive for his own good.

He'd thought briefly to take in a quidditch game... _where had that thought come from?_

_Christ.. would you get __**her**__ out of your head already._ He scolded himself.

After much personal debating, he'd decided on the last thing the public, in general, would have ever thought that 'The Weapon' would do.

He decided that for the first and last time in his life... he was going Christmas shopping. He was going to spend the day in the futile effort of trying to find 'just the right' gift for what few friends he had left in the world.

He'd spent many hours of last evening, sequestered in his room, making out personally dedicated Christmas cards to: Neville, Luna, Susan, Draco, Narcissa, Moody and Remus.

Now all he had to do was find the proper gift for each.

He rose early, planning to make a day of it. Though it was six a.m. and the London stores were still closed, he reasoned that there were stores aplenty that were open in other parts of the world.

Walking quietly through the manse so as not to disturb his hostess who usually slept in to about seven, he made his way down to the kitchens.

His first several days, after recovering, he found himself embattled at nearly every turn by the Mansion's elfish staff. The worst of the lot had been, Wattle; the mansion's chef.

Used to cooking and caring for himself, he'd intended to continue to do so whist a quest within the home,... the elves had other ideas.

Apparently the thought of a wizard; cooking his own meals, washing his own clothes and cleaning his own rooms, was anathema to elves and he'd soon learned that he was not a proper wizard in their eyes and was told so-frequently.

He'd been called worse.

Though he'd largely discounted their annoyance, Harry learned to his peril that they could be downright vicious little blighters when slighted. He being, well.. **him**, had retaliated in kind and soon found himself embroiled in a cross cultural war for homeland supremacy.

It was only after the 'peace talks' by Lady Black, then Malfoy, that things had settled somewhat amicably.

He was now permitted to fix his own breakfast-**only** his own breakfast, and was allowed to make his own bed and take his own **showers**. Showers had been a sticking point as elves vehemently thought that only proper wizard folk had **baths**, therefore the elves drew baths. They hadn't a clue how to deal with the concept of "showers" therefore; he was allowed to take one himself without their interference.

He was just walking the hall to the Mansion's kitchen when the unmistakably delicious fragrance of warm scones assaulted his sense of smell.

Knowing that Wattle would not deign to bake for him, as he was avoided at all costs by the kitchen elves at this point, he couldn't help his curiosity, or his rumbling stomach.

_Who could possibly..?_

"What're you doing here?" He asked completely shocked in finding a flour be smudged Ginny Weasley was making breakfast this morning.

"Making you breakfast, silly." She said with a pleasant chuckle as if it were the most natural thing in the world.

"But you... you're not... huh?" he stammered flabbergasted.

"Not the most loquacious sort before your morning coffee, eh?" she teased, chuckling in that cute way of hers that made her eyes glisten and her nose crinkle up so...

_What're you thinking-IDIOT! _He scolded himself shaking out of his star struck musings.

"I...I drink tea, actually." He corrected saying the first logical thing he could think of.

_I drink tea? Harry, you imbecile._

"Good, because I've got a pot on and the scones are nearly ready. You set the table and we should be all set." Ginny prompted brightly, busying herself with removing trays of what smelled absolutely 'mouth watering', from the stove.

Absently, he found himself setting the kitchen table for two. He was just turning to happily announced his work was finished when he stopped abruptly, blinking in a double take, realizing he was falling right into the same trap he'd been trying and failing to avoid.

_What am I... a complete moron?_

"Damn it, Ginny...You can't just...come in... here..and...whoa..." Harry mumbled out, drinking in the sight of her.

She patting down the sides of her soft woolen sweater and brushing away flour from her snug fitting jeans.

"I thought casual might be in order, what with the chilly weather, but if you don't like I can pop home and change quick?" she added uncertainly as he stood there gaping at her.

More self conscious as he had yet to answer she assumed, "I must look a fright." And busied herself with brushing her hand back through her crimson locks. "It's an old sweater, but it's so warm and soft.. just feel it." she prompted.

"R-Really...?" Harry asked not believing his luck.

"Sure" Ginny held up an arm and Harry, like a fool, ran his hand down the soft fabric, sighing like a complete git.

"Isn't it nice?" Ginny purred, enjoying the effect she knew she was having.

"Yeah, it's...Huh?" Harry broke out of his stupor again, chastising himself for being so gullible.

"Listen, Ginny..." he began sternly.

'Yes, Harry?"she asked innocently, staring up at him with big brown, fragile eyes and pouty lips that softened his resolve.

"Er, um... I'm, er going out for the day and I.. really need to get a move on if I'm to get everything I need." He hemmed and hawed with failing resolve.

"Ohhh.. Can I help? I'd love to help." she pleaded with a pouty, hopeful expression, adding brightly, "That way you could get done sooner and we could have some time left over just for us." she ventured winningly.

He found himself nodding in spite of himself.. "Wait a minute, what? Us? Ginny,... there's no us."

Her face immediately fell at that and he hastily tried to deflect, finding he hated that look on her beautiful face.

"Surely, you'd want to spend you day off with your friends or family; they must be missing you. They'll be wondering where you are and I can't imagine they'd be comfortable with you spending the day out hanging around with me?" he offered in concern.

"Oh, pish. I don't care what they say. It's funny you mention it though?" she paused putting a finger to her chin in recollection. "Hermione did get a bit out of sorts when I mentioned planning on coming to see you. I don't know what's got under her bonnet. One minute she's telling me I should spend more time with you, the next she seems downright appalled at the idea. Funny that?" Ginny relayed somewhat suspiciously.

"Smart girl, Hermione. Good instincts. "Harry ventured airily.

"Book smart, but not exactly savvy when it comes to people, if you know what I mean?" Ginny commented, carefully scrutinizing his reaction.

"No?" Harry asked innocently.

"No" Ginny returned abruptly, watching him with a calculating eye.

After a few tense moments under her watchful glare, Harry cracked. "Listen,Ginny..."

'I knew it!" Ginny crowed in triumph. "You said something to her or did something-didn't you?" Ginny accused, glowering at him.

For all his much vaunted courage and prowess, "The Weapon" found himself retreating from that glare.

"I,.. er,..don't know what you m-mean?" he mumbled, taking a step back uncertainly.

"I think you know exactly what I mean...don't you?" Ginny pressed, taking a step forward predatorily. "Hermione was acting very out of character for her. The whole thing seemed almost rehearsed, like she was reading from a script. The only question now is; who wrote the script?"

Ginny had this smug, self confident gleam in her eye as she pressed forward, enjoying his obvious discomfort.

"Though that really isn't what's important, is it?" Harry shook his head helplessly, not understanding what she meant, but willing to agree until he saw a way out of the current predictament.

He continued to back away uncertainly, coming to a jarring halt against the kitchen counter.

Ginny pressed her adavtage, giving him no wiggle room whatsoever. "What's really important is how we feel about each other? I know how I feel. The question I have is how do you feel? I think I know, but a girl likes to, no,.. she **needs **to hear it. So, how do you feel, Harry?" Ginny pressed up against him, holding him in place with her hips as she ran her hands appreciatively across his broad chest. Her brown eyes gleamed with an inner fire that was mesmerizing as she searched his, delving into his very soul.

"I...I... don't..." he began stuttering, desperate to find the words that would end this madness, before there was no turning back.

"Somehow I doubt that?" Ginny purred, daring him with her eyes to refute her advances as she pressed more firmly against him.

Harry could feel the swell of her hip against his thigh while the soft flesh of her breasts pressed tantalizingly against his stomach.

_When had he gotten so tall?_

"G-Ginny,...Ginny listen... We can't... there's no future for...?" he stammered, trying desperately to find words he didn't really want to say, but knew he should.

"Kiss me" Ginny half begged/half demanded.

"W-What?" he gasped, his eyes immediately going to her lips, watching mesmerized as she parted them slightly, moistening them with her tongue in anticipation.

"N-No...G-Ginny..." he begged, trying valiantly to resist her overtures.

_What am I saying? KISS HER YOU FOOL!_

"Kiss me, Harry. Just one kiss and I'll know." She returned breathily.

"K-Know what?" he tried to stall, but his curiosity was getting the better of him.

"Know how you feel about me." Ginny returned with a hint of something in her voice that he couldn't quite identify.

Steeling himself and turning his occulomency screens up to a level he'd never reached before, he bent slightly at the waste, intending to plant a cool, chaste kiss on her cheek.

"My lips, Harry." she cautioned, sensing his intention.

Harry faltered, again,... his eyes went to her lips of their own volition.

The air in the kitchen super heated to an uncomfortable high, not that either of them noticed in the least.

Closer...closer.. he could feel her breath on his face, smell the strawberry scent of her lip gloss...

Her eyes closed in anticipation as her arms circled around his neck, drawing him down to her.

Harry hands closed around her waist, just above her hips. His powerful grip thrilled her with a possessive quality as he pulled her up toward his waiting lips.

Slowly, inexorably slow they drifted toward each other. Harry's eyes fluttered shut without conscious intention.

Pain,... searing, soul rending pain tore through his head like a hot branding iron, removing all thought, but escape. He was a wounded animal with no course but to flee the maddening pain lest he lose himself to it in its entirety.

"Ugh!" With a groan of purest anguish and self loathing, Harry faded from within her arms and Ginny's lips found naught but empty air.


	20. Chapter 20: Here we go a wasseling

Disclaimer: I own nothing of the Harry Potter characters.

A/N: Sorry this took so long everyone. I wish to thank the many readers and steadfast fans who have been writing replies-its much appreciated. MK-ONE

**Chapter Twenty: _"__Here __we __go __a __wasseling__"_**

Harry fell to his knees in anguish, not even registering that he was half a world away, standing in a grassy meadow. The physical pain had diminished the minute he tore himself away from Ginny's embrace. What he felt now was the earth shattering despair of unending remorse.

So close,... he had been so close to accomplishing a never ending dream. If he'd drawn up a 'bucket list' of things, regrets that he wanted to set to right before the end, she was at the top. The only thing he'd wanted more than a Voldemort free existence was her.

He wanted that kiss. He wanted it with every fiber of his being. So why, then? Why had he run?

He could still feel her warm breath on his cheek, smell the scent of flowers in her hair. His skin still tingled from her touch...WHY?

His very soul had been soaring one moment and the next his entire being was filled with utter revulsion, hatred and disgust!

It was a sensation that was completely foreign to him and if he was honest with himself, it terrified him with the depth of its vehemence.

His eyes went wide in sudden understanding... it was **foreign** to him. They weren't his feelings, but...

Harry conjured a mirror and with deminishing hope, chanced to see his reflection...

Voldemort's red eyes glared back at him. Not the pin pricks of red light shinning from within his pupils like previous, no,.. this was the bastard's own hateful gaze of balefire.

He lost the contents of his stomach, desperate to rid himself on the vile toxin he knew was already enmeshed within his soul.

Time was far shorter than he'd believed. Voldemort was trying to ascend.

* * *

**Half a world away...**

Ginny fell to her knees with a wail of despair. He'd gone and her heart had gone with him.

So close... she had been so close to realizing her dream. If there was anything, anything in the world she had ever wanted for herself; it was that kiss.

It was both her greatest hope and most unrelenting despair.

What's worse... she knew, knew in her heart and in her very soul, that he wanted it too.

She could feel him as if he were an extension of her very self. He wanted her, needed her as much as she did him.

She could still feel the certain security of his arms circling her waist, pulling her to him. How they trembled with desire as they closed the distance to each other, the way his breath hitched in his throat in his eagerness to taste her lips.

...and then it changed.

Something had happened, something alien and terrifying. For a split second she felt as if she were back in the 'Chamber' her second year. It felt.. it felt like it had when she was with Tom.

It was at that terrible moment that she'd heard his pain filled cry of terror and felt him tense beneath her hands before he dissolved into nothingness and her arms and lips closed on empty air.

Ginny collapsed in anguished sobs of grief and despair. For the first time in her life she was afraid for him as she had never been afraid before. She had been worried, terrified even at what he must have been doing to safeguard their very lives, but never afraid for him, not truly afarid. Not like she was now. She couldn't know how she knew, but she did. She knew that Harry Potter, 'The Weapon', was about to fight his greatest battle and for the first time ever- she didn't know if he would survive.

* * *

Waves crashed angrily against the shore, mimicking the mood of the stormy skies overhead, or perhaps, if he was arrogant enough to believe that such a thing was possible; then perhaps nature itself was currently a reflection of his own mood.

It had taken him nearly a month of isolation to regain himself. It was a month during which he had begged, the '**powers ****that ****be****'**, many times for release.

He was both grateful and disgusted that they had ignored his prayers once again.

Grateful in that he could now see his final plans through to fruition. Disgusted, that he was forced to beg from an unmercifully deaf ear and made to continue his wretched existence.

Some good had come from his month of meditation and ardent soul searching. He was now fully in control of himself and with his _occulomency_ screens powered to an all time high, he was both in control and, subsequently, weakened and vulnerable to attack.

That which kept him... **him**, also now made him vulnerable. The power expenditure to maintain his shields at such a high level was extremely taxing, even to him. As a result; he was weakened, thereby giving his associates a greater chance of success, should he lose control of himself again.

He'd be lying if he said he was content in the knowledge that the end,... his end, was in sight. Perhaps he would be if he had been afforded that one mercy of a simple kiss.

He'd come to accept the fact, begrudgingly, that a thing such as him was both incapable of giving, nor receiving mercy.

This was his lot. This was the universe's justice. He didn't like it, but was desperate to at least accept it, if for no other reason than for **her** sake.

In two days time it would be Christmas Eve back home.

_Home? When had he started to think of anywhere except his island as **home** once again?_

Maybe he thought of it that way because she was there_._

Maybe he was already insane and Voldemort was in control of his body, but he was just too deluded to even notice.

Maybe he was... _in __love?_

_Love,.. where had that come from? He couldn't love. Things like him didn't love. _

Merciful heavens... he had lost his mind.

* * *

**Half a world away...**

"Has he returned yet?"

Draco shook his head worriedly.

"But tomorrow's our last day to prepare." Susan whined. "What will we do if he doesn't return?"

"We'll do as we were trained to do." Draco returned with more confidence than he felt. "We'll intercept and destroy the horcrux as planned."

"But what about,...him?" Luna asked uncertainly, already afraid of what the answer might be.

Neville wrapped a supporting arm around her shoulders and offered sympathetically. "We'll do what we must for both ours and everyone else's sakes."

"Oh, God..." Susan wailed, burying her face in her hands as she folded herself into a nearby chair.

It had been difficult, aurdurace, even torturous training for this one occasion, but now that it was here, Susan realized that the training was as nothing compared to what loomed before them. Not for the first time she wondered how he'd endured in the certain knowledge that he had no chance, he'd never had a chance since the night his parent's had died. Harry Potter had effectively died that night as well.

"H-How did it c-come to this?" she hiccupped dolefully.

"By some will far greater and wiser than our own." A powerful voice answered Susan's plea of despair, not that she'd been expecting an answer.

Harry walked into the room like a ghost from the great beyond.

Startled to speechlessness by both his arrival and very presence; the others just watched soundlessly as Harry knelt before a sobbing Susan and gentled her hands from her tear stained cheeks.

"None of that now." He cooed gently. "It's almost Christmas. This is a time of peace and good cheer, my sister."

Susan's breath had caught at that. He'd never intimated that he would accept her offer as his own, his family.

Harry continued, smiling reassuringly. "The great father bequeathed his only child to the world so that he may forgive our sins and save our very souls. Can I do less than offer up my meager existence to save a multitude of lives from the wrath of a wicked monster devoid of all that which we hold sacred?"

Harry gentled a hand down one cheek and then the other, wiping away her tears.

"You will make a most lovely bride, Susan Bones." She smiled in spite of her tear filled eyes as Harry pivoted and held his hand out beckoningly toward Draco, who took the offered hand and let himself be pulled forward.

Harry pulled Draco's hand to Susan's, enfolding them together and placing his hand over the link they forged.

"Trust in the strength and love you have for one another to see you through the coming darkness to the light that lies just ahead. May the Great Father of all magic bless and keep you both for all time."

Magic flared from beneath his hands and both Susan and Draco gasped in wonder as magic delivered its own blessing, upon them, as if in answer to Harry's prayer.

Without comment he rose and approached Neville and Luna. He reached out and they each took a proffered hand.

"I have been most harsh in tempering you for this impending venture. Know that I not only hold you blameless for what is to come but you have my everlasting gratitude,.. so mote it be."

Magic flared from his two hands and accepted his pledge, surprising the two and alleviating much of the remorse they felt in what they had been intending to do.

He knew, he could see it in their remorse filled eyes, but he dared not betray to them that whatever they'd planned had been for naught. He'd left out one crucial detail in what he'd let Ron assume,... just in case. He'd learned from harsh experience to leave nothing to chance.

In knowing answer to their thoughts, he ventured... "Trust me this one last time. I won't let you down." Magic flared again from his hands as it accepted his vow, stunning them both that such a thing was even conceivable given the nature of what lie ahead.

Harry bowed himself from the room, entreating, "Go now and rest. I'll watch over the Manor this night and safeguard your sleep." He promised and pulled the doors close with a wink of reassurance.

That was how he left them, too stunned and humbled to continue their futile plotting to try and save his life.

Tomorrow would be the beginning and the next day... the end. He would let nothing and no one interfere in his well laid plans, especially not at this late juncture. He was resolved to his fate and could not, dare not, contemplate otherwise.

Ginny and Neville were the wild cards in his plans, but he was confident that if he steered clear of Ginny tomorrow, then Hermione, or should he say, the _compulsion_ he placed on Hermione and the ward on their home would do their work and his once 'surrogate' family would be kept from harm's way.

As for Neville,... he'd just alleviated Neville's conscious from all sense of wrong doing so anything that Neville did toward him was purely secondary gain. Truthfully, he didn't plan on Neville entering the equation.

If all went to plan; Neville, Luna, Draco, Susan and Hermione would safeguard the future of the magical realm. They were the best of what the Magical world had to offer and he could think of no more capable hands to guide the magical public into a new age of peace and prosperity.

With a snap of his fingers he summoned the Christmas cards he'd made for each and placed them gently on the tree that he, Narcissa and Remus had painstakingly decorated for the occasion.

Remus and Narcissa were becoming close friends and by the look of things.. much more. He was gladdened for them. Each deserved a measure of happiness with many back payments to be sure.

With a wave, the cards deposited themselves on the glimmering tree. With another wave, he charmed them invisible, only to appear after the first stroke of Midnight, Christmas morning.

He hadn't had the opportunity to 'shop for gifts' as he planned. To his way of thinking,... he'd came up with something far better and hoped they thought so too. Either way, he would soon be beyond caring and glad for it. If nothing else, the maddening pain of having Voldemort festering in his mind would be at an end.

He placed his hand upon the mansions walls and chanted an ancient dialect with a ease of precision that would have Hermione herself green with envy. A bolt of crimson magic flashed from beneath his hands and within seconds enveloped the entire mansion in an ethereal glow that faded as quickly as it had begun.

The wards were now tied to him, to his very life. They had been safe here, anonymous from all that would harm them. Though he highly doubted that status had changed, he would leave nothing to chance at this point. These walls had kept them all safe from without, now they would keep them safe within.

Secure in the knowledge that his.. _friends _were safe , he left to see to a few last errands.

* * *

KNOCK-KNOCK-KNOCK

"Come on in" A gruff voice called out from inside.

Before the door to No. 6 Penmore Circle opened even by half, a _blasting__hex_ shattered the heavy wooden door and several large, jagged shards embedded themselves in the wall across the hall due to the force of the blast.

A groan of shock and pain had the resident of Six Penmore grinning viciously as he stumped to the hole where his door once stood.

"That's done for you, eh?" Moody called with satisfaction as he framed the portal of the ruined door.

Before he could begin to fully register his shock at the absence of a victim to his _blasting__hex_, a pair of booted heels swung down from above his door, slamming into his chest, sending the aged auror careening back into the room.

Moody tumbled over a side table and sprawled across the parlor floor. Cursing his own stupidity, Moody rolled to his side and brought his wand to bear,... a scant millisecond too late.

A freezing charm hit the auror, encasing him in a block of ice several inches thick.

With frozen eyes and unfeeling limbs Moody watched in terror as his assailant calmly walked into the darkened room and pulled a chair over to his cold floo paying little heed to the quite helplessly frozen ,master auror.

The cloaked figure lit a fire in the hearth with a casual wave of a wand and made for the auror's service bar, intending to help himself to Moody's private stock; one of the famed aurors few worldly pleasures that he still allowed himself despite his paranoia.

With hate filled eyes despite the frozen expression of surprise on his frozen mug, Moody watched in horror as the intruder circumvented all of his well placed protection wards and charms over his liquor cabinet.

_So __much __for __that...maybe __the __blighter __will __accidently __choke._ He thought with fading hope.

The intruder insultingly toasted the incapacitated, but still enraged auror and downed his drink in one go.

_Damnation! _Moody growled silently in his futile rage as the figure spit out his finest vintage as if it were watered mead.

"How can you drink this swill?" The figure groused.

At receiving no reply, the figure cocked his head to one side and chuckled. "Oh,.. right... can't really answer that just yet, can ya? Well, we can fix that sure enough."

The figure stomped over to moody and put a foot on the block of ice over the auror's frozen head.

"There's a lovely fire going. Here, let me help you warm your feet." With a violent kick, Moody's assailant sent the block of ice,( with Moody trapped helplessly inside), careening into the fireplace.

The bewitched fire hissed and spit madly, but stayed alight and immediately set the ice to melting.

Moody watched in terror as the ice melted away from his feet and would soon expose his flesh to the cruel mercy of the raging fire.

The stranger hummed quietly to himself, occasionally reaching out with both hands and warming them over the fire that had finally melted through the ice block and was currently lapping at Moody's smoldering boot heels.

"If I'd only brought some marshmallows?" The stranger lamented. With a sudden inspiration he asked hopefully,.. "Say, you wouldn't happen to have any hidden away somewhere around here would ya?"

After a moment, the stranger slapped a hand to his hooded forehead and complained. "Sorry, that was thoughtless of me. Here, let me fix it so you can at least talk."

The stranger quickly pulled Moody's melting boots out of the flames in the nick of time as the heat was becoming unbearable to the helpless man.

The auror's relief was short lived as his attacker immediately pivoted him around and pushed his frozen head into the blazing hearth.

One second he was terrifyingly contemplating a horrifically painful death, the next he was sitting on his own sofa; dry, wandless and a drink pressed into his own shaking hands.

"Haw-Haw... the look on your face when I shoved your head in the fireplace. Merlin, I think I wet myself!" Harry guffawed at the old auror's expense.

"Y-Y-Yer an i-i-idiot." Moody grumbled through chattering teeth before downing a good measure of Ogden's finest and sighing, relaxing into the couch in abject relief.

"I wouldn't have done it if you hadn't of tried to blast me through the door, ya paranoid bastard."

"With good reason, considering what did show up unannounced and uninvited.

Harry placed a hand to his chest and mock look of shock on his face."You wound me, sir and here I bring good tidings."

He handed Moody a bank draft. "Reimbursement as per our agreement, for two and a half years service, it includes a modest Christmas bonus."

Moody snatched up the proffered paycheck as if it would disappear any second. He perused the draft, his eyes going wide as he did so."

"This is a lot of gold." he commented uncertainly. "A lot more than we agreed upon?"

"The first time you only had a single student, this time you trained four. I thought it only fitting to reimburse you accordingly." Harry shrugged indifferently.

Moody nodded, but tried to hand the draft back bargaining as he did so. "Consider it an advance on my rent? I'd like to retire to your island, if I'm welcome, that is?"

Harry waved off the offered payment. "You are and are still keyed into the wards."

Moody smiled appreciatively, but countered, "I don't take charity, if it's not enough, then name your price, oh,..and I'll need a two way _port__key_ so I can get there and back." he reminded.

Harry smirked cunningly. "That draft is a two way port key, it activates in three two.."

POP!

Moody disappeared before he could so much as swear in alarm.

"Hmm, seems I miscalculated by a tick." Harry chortled.

_He's gonna be pissed when he finds out that the return port key doesn't activate for another week, but I can't have him risking his old neck this late in the game._

"Mischief managed" he chuckled to himself.

After a quick circuit of Diagon Alley and a few well placed rune charms, he embarked on his final errand**.**

* * *

**December Twenty-third-Midnight**

A lonely figure stood before the viel that for once was ominously silent. He didn't know if the objects of his final thoughts could hear him and at this junction, he really didn't care. His die was cast.

"I don't know why I'm here...I just am. I don't know that you can hear me, let alone care, certainly if you can or do, you can do nothing to help.

I need no help. I... I want no help. I ask nothing more than to die on my terms and that I will see to myself.

You brought me into this world. I'd like to say that I am at least grateful for that much, but I'm not.

The lowest vermin has the capacity to give life, neither knowing nor caring what becomes of its misbegotten offspring.

Perhaps you were better than that in your intentions? I don't know, for you made no viable provisions for me should the worst occur and I know that you were fully aware that the worst could and most likely would, occur.

You left me in the charge of an immature, irresponsible wizard who thought no more than to run off seeking vengeance rather than see to the welfare of his best friends' only child. Whether guilty or not, his foolish actions left him subsequently imprisoned and me at the mercy of a devious old manipulator's vile machinations.

As a result; here I stand, such that I am.

You had no other children, perhaps it was because you didn't have time. I'd like to believe that was the reason and not that you already had your **weapon, **therefore had no further need**.**

I'd like to believe a lot of things, but all I have to go on is scattered stories and contradicting recollections.

I don't know what was, or is, in your hearts. I'd like to freely state that I don't care, but that would be a lie. I obviously would not be standing here now if I didn't care what you thought or felt about me.

I'd so like to blame you for all that I have become, but I know that fault lies with me and me alone. I was manipulated and perhaps deceived to an extent, but ultimately I chose to become what I have become.

I was not forced to become a 'Weapon'. I freely, if unknowingly at first, took that mantle upon myself and in time, fostered its reputation.

I am little better than what I intend to rid our world of.

I know you are disappointed in me. No parent could want that which I am. No parent could take pride in a child such as me.

That too is solely my fault.

I wish I could feel some semblance of what you might have once felt? I wish I knew what it is to love and be loved. I could, perhaps, but I cannot, I dare not love.

I don't dare risk h-her safety.

I know we shall never see each other again for I am damned. There is no place in paradise for an unthinking, unfeeling killing machine. Even if there was; the great father would never accept one who claims his own life, for that is what I intend.

I will not make of my f-friends a murderer; though they would be doing the world a kindness in putting me and the rest of Voldemort's scum down.

They are the best of what our world has to offer and I've trained them to safeguard our future, not to be what I have become, but to be what I could have become.

Does that make sense to you? I hope so because I don't know how else to say it.

I know I cannot hope to barter any sort of redemption, but out of respect for you and dad; I will do my utmost to see your Godson safely through what is to come. I will try not to let Neville become a murderer, even if it is the right thing, the only thing to do.

Even if it damns me to eternal torment, let it be my own hand. Hermione was right in her disproval. What I'd planned both sickened and disgusted me when I considered her viewpoint. I picked a helluva time to develop a semblance of a conscious morality, huh?

Harry fell to his knees before the tattered remains of the shroud covering the border between life and death. Tears tracked down from despondent eyes as he made a last plea to any who would possible care to hear it.

"If you ever loved me, ever truly cared,.. if I've done anything that's ever pleased the great father of all than at least grant me this one request: Let me die with what shreds of honor and dignity I stll posess."

* * *

The early edition of the **Daily****Prophet****'****s** headline was one that had the wizarding public in an uproar.

_**Possible break-in at Grigott's reported!**_

_**A humble Director Raynock announced that a failed attempt at a break-in was discovered occurring in the late evening of Dec. 22. **_

_**Director Raynock also stated that while Gringott's is fairly certain that nothing was taken, it cannot rule out the possibility as several high security vaults in the lower A-104 to A-107 vaults were potential targets and those vaults contents are known solely by the owners of said vaults.**_

_**While somel owners are currently being sought for questioning of possible subversive activities; Gringott's urges owners of Vaults A-104-A-107 to check the contents of said vaults and offers a onetime dispensation of safe passage in Gringott's to ascertain if any theft has occurred and the recompense accordingly.**_

_**Gringott's will remain open on Christmas eve from 5-8pm; solely for the purpose of allowing those depositor's in question the right to examine their vaults to ascertain any possible loss and to file the appropriate grievances.**_

_**Normal banking operations will reconvene Dec. 27 for the general public.**_

_**Happy Holidays-Gringott's International**_

Harry smiled and handed the paper back to Draco.

"Aren't you worried?" he asked, surprised by his friend's odd reaction. "Those are the founder's vaults."

"They are?" Harry asked feigning surprise.

Draco rolled his eyes. "Like you didn't know, what with you being the heir of Gryffindor and all?" he returned incredulously.

Harry's smile broadened.

"You're behind this aren't you?" Neville concluded by Harry's obviously pleased response to what would otherwise be very troubling news.

Harry turned in mock outrage, channeling Sir Cadogan. "You accuse me of being a common thief, certainly not! You wound me, sir. Were it not Christmas, I'd demand satisfaction for impugning my honor, you cur!"

He threatened dramatically, pretending to stay his hand from its desire to draw his sword.

"Then why are you grinning like the cat that got the cream?" Susan joined the conversation.

If possible, Harry's smile broadened as he clapped his hands together appreciatively. "Ah,..the irony of it all, to now hear from a, Hufflepuff. How fitting what with the last horcrux being contained in one of Helga Hufflepuff's most prized possessions: the legendary Cup of Healing."

Susan gaped at the staggering magnitude of his declaration. To actually know of the Cup's existence was one thing but then to have such a historic artifact be delegated to serve as no more than a vessel of evil?

"The Cup actually exists?" she managed to squeak out at last.

"It does." Harry nodded, still smiling.

"You know its location, don't you?" Neville asked in more of an accusatory fashion.

Harry nodded, affirming, "I do, yes."

"Then what are we waiting for?" Draco prompted excitedly.

"8pm Christmas eve" Harry ventured.

"Why until then?" Draco asked puzzled by the delay.

"Many reasons, good sir,... many reasons." He said in a maddeningly evasive manner that had his three companions near ready to either hex him into tomorrow, or pull their own hair out in frustration.

Luna, had the good grace to remain silently contemplative during the whole interaction, carefully gauging Harry's was looking for something, anything that would give her some clue on how to save his seemingly forfeit life.

"What reasons?" Draco growled, anything but patient at this point.

"Firstly, we need to practice." Harry quipped, now his eyes twinkling merrily in his amusement.

"We already practiced this morning. Remember- crack of dawn- running around the lake in freezing cold- weapons training- hand to hand defense-bruises- you, well, mostly us.. any of this ring a bell?" Neville groused.

"Not that kind of practice." Harry disagreed."Though that last was enjoyable."

Susan pulled a long suffering face of waning patience. "Then what kind of practice are you referring to?"

"Choir practice" Harry affirmed.

"Choir practice! What for?" Draco nearly shouted.

"For caroling, of course. " Harry replied as if it were the most obvious thing.

"Caroling?" Susan squealed in exasperation.

"Not bad., Susan." Harry complimented, "But this time try and hold that last chord for two or three more beats."

Luna giggled at that, in spite of herself.

* * *

Ginny, Molly, Hermione and Fleur Weasley were all getting on one another's nerves. They'd spent the better part of the afternoon penned up together; baking cookies and pies. Now they had moved onto preparing the evening meal for their many quests, soon to arrive for the Weasley Family Christmas Eve celebration.

It was going on half six and quests were expected to start filtering in about 8-ish. That in itself would have been of no consequence if in their haste and frustration, Ginny had over cooked the succulent ham they'd planned as the main course for their many, (soon to arrive), guests.

"There's nothing for it, I 'm afraid it's ruined, dears."Molly lamented, unable to pull off another 'Molly Weasley culinary miracle'.

"I'm sorry, mum." Ginny sighed regretfully.

"Oh, pish. I'll just pop over to Diagon Alley and pick up another ham at the butcher. If I leave now I should be back in plenty of time, assuming they've still got a smoked ham or two in stock?"

"Diagon Alley!" Hermione shrieked in alarm. "There's a muggle market just a kilometer or two away." She quickly suggested, surprising herself at her sudden dislike for Diagon Alley.

"But, most of ze muggle markets close early for ze holiday?" Fleur disagreed.

Molly nodded expectantly. "Ginny, do be a dear and pop off to 'Beef and Bacon' before they close, won't you?" Molly directed shuffling through her coin purse to retrieve the galleons needed for the intended purchase.

"Sure mom, I'll just be a momen.." Ginny began to agree but was cut off by a nearly hysterical Hermione.

"Ginny, No!" Hermione shrieked in sudden alarm.

Ginny gapped uncertainly at Hermione. Her best friend had been acting more and more out of character lately. At first supportive of her pursuing a relationship with Harry, she changed that opinion drastically of late, criticizing Harry openly at every opportunity. She might not have cared, but with Harry mysteriously absent of late, gave Hermione's arguments some semblance of validity.

"Pizza, we have lots of frozen pizzas in the house. Ron loves them. It'll be a nice change of pace. You'll se. I'm sure everyone will just love them." Hermione hemmed and hawed uncertainly

"Pizza! With a green bean casserole and potatoes soufflé?" Ginny pulled a disgusted face.

"Certainly not" Molly disagreed. "Whoever heard of such a thing for Christmas dinner? Off you go, Ginny." She handed the galleons out to Ginny's waiting hand.

"No" Hermione slapped the coins away, sending them careening across the kitchen floor. Without skipping a beat, she pulled her wand and brandished it at her own family.

"You aren't going. You have to stay here!" A wild eyed Hermione demanded, leveling her wand on her gob smacked sisters and mother in-law.

"Say, how's dinner coming ladies, I'm starv..."

The door swung open and sent Hermione's wand spinning from her hand and across the kitchen.

If that wasn't surprise enough, then the three wands suddenly leveled at his pregnant wife had Ron itching to pull his own wand in defense.

"What's...?" He began to question with his hands up in a non-threatening gesture

"That's what we'd like to know?" Ginny finished for him.

Hermione tried to bolt for her wand, but Ron grabbed her up before she could get a half step, suddenly frightened that one of the ladies would stun Hermione in her condition.

Hermione had a caged animal expression on her flushed face, her eyes desperately seeking any means with which to turn the tables on her captors.

"'Mione, luv, what's going on?"

Unthinkingly desperate, she clawed at Ron's waist trying to get to his wand.

"Oiy!"With a surprised bellow, Ron pulled her up and off the floor for her own safety and held her their kicking and flailing whist she wailed nonsensically until she at last went limp in defeat, breaking down into sobs of futile despair.

Ron was grateful that he couldn't see his wife's face just then, as the horror reflected in his sisters and mum's eyes at Hermione's sudden out pouring was heartbreaking.

"Y-You can't ... you c-can't..go there!" she mumbled despondently.

Fleur's eyes went wide in sudden realization at what she was seeing. Overcoming her initial surprise and helplessness, she stepped up and waved a wand over Hermione.

"Here now?" Ron bellowed worriedly, but Fleur ignored his outburst and cast a quick "Finite incantantum".

Hermione went limp and her sobs and wails subsided nearly instantaneously. She breathed deeply in sudden relief at reestablishing control of herself.

"A _compulsion __charm_?" Ginny asked suspiciously.

"Oui" Fleur returned simply. "Now ze question iz,..who and why?"

Hermione goggled absently as Ron tentatively lowered his wife to the ground and grasped her shoulders supportively.

He searched his wife's normally intelligent eyes and asked worriedly. "Hermione,.. who put a _compulsion __charm_ on you?"

"I... I d-don't know?" she stammered in return, trying desperately to recall what happened to her.

"You don't know?" Molly asked worriedly from her side.

"I d-don't remember." She struggled to comprehend what was going on, but the vacancy in her eyes told everyone that she was coming up blank.

Fleur gasped at that, but Ginny was way ahead of her. "A _memory __charm_? Who in the world would have put a _memory __charm_ on her and why would they want her to keep us from going to Diagon Alley?"

"Just reverse it already and she can tell us herself." Ron ground out the obvious.

Ginny waved her wand across Hermione's struggling face and cast the counter charm to remove the _obliviate_ on Hermione."

"There, that should do it."

Hermione who _obliviated_ you and why?" Ron quickly asked, but his face fell at her still vague appearance.

"I-I don't know? I can't r-remember!" her voice rose as she started to panic.

"Wha..?"Ginny began in surprise, considering her wand uncertainly.

"You did it wrong." Ron accused his sister, worriedly hoping that was it.

"I did not. I got an outstanding on my charms NEWT, thank you very much."Ginny snapped back indignantly.

"Here, let me?" Fleur stepped up and cast the countercharm in French so as not to risk mispronouncing it and put a great deal of additional power behind her cast.

Nothing... Hermione still had that lost look on her face.

Fleur goggled at that. "Zat iz a very powerful charm. I put every zing I had into ze counter charm. We need a _legillmens_ or a mind healer if we are going to break et?"

"But where are we going to find a _legillimens_, let alone a mind healer on Christmas Eve, for Circe's sake?" Molly wrung her hands fretfully.

"Harry!" Ginny and Ron blurted out at the same time, but for two very different reasons.

"Harry studied the mind arts he could break it, I know he could?"Ginny suggested hopefully.

"Maybe,..if he didn't put the _memory __charm_ on her in the first place?" Ron vented his own suspicions darkly.

"He wouldn't. He'd never hurt Hermione, would he?"Molly gasped uncertainly at that.

"He would, he's a monster. You're well shy of him, Ginny." Hermione blurted out, surprising even herself by the vehemence with which she reviled Harry to her sister in-law. It was like she couldn't help herself, the words just poured out of her throat. Every day it got worse.

"Hermione, what's gotten into...?" Molly began to ask but Hermione continued over her with barely a pause.

"He'd only ever hurt you, Ginny, just like he's hurt everyone else. If you're lucky that's all he'd do, who knows what he's capable of? He's nothing, but a **weapon.**"

Ginny gaped at her friend.

"Hermione!" Mrs. Weasley scathed in shock. She was surprised that one of her own would resort to using that degrading euphemism, especially Hermione who so vehemently railed against its use until now.

"He is. He is." Hermione continued, obviously trying to fight herself as she spit out insult after insult. "He's a mindless killing machine. He can't love anyone or anything more than he'd ever love that sword of his. He probably sleeps with the damned thing!"

"_Silencio_" Ginny cast with a look of absolute disgust on her face. Hermione continued to mouth silently her continued accusations, but her eyes,.. her eyes appeared grateful for the reprieve.

"F-Fleur?" Ginny stammered, but her sister in-law was already ahead of her.

Fleur cast another counter-curse and Hermione's mouth immediately closed with a look of absolute relief on her face.

Ginny reluctantly lifted the silencing charm, but held her wand threateningly paused in front of Hermione.

"I-I'm alright now. Thank you." She demurred gratefully. "I-I think it was some sort of _aversion __charm_. Even though I knew what it was I couldn't stop myself, let alone cast the counter. It was so strong that I couldn't fight it."Hermione began crying again, this time at her own helplessness.

"**He** did this." Ron accused caustically, wrapping an arm around his stricken wife as he continued, his eyes held that same fervent gleam that Hermione's had moments before

"I know the bastard did this. He's always been jealous of Hermione."

"Ronald!" His mother gasped in outrage, unknowingly diverting his attention just long enough.

"Fleur?"Ginny prompted knowingly.

Fleur stepped forward and cast the counter.

Ron's eyes immediately cleared and sighed in relief as he slumped against the wall."What the bloody hell...?"

"That's what I think we'd all like to know?" Ginny answered coolly, her eyes narrowed in suspicion.

"Can you remember who charmed you against Harry?" she asked already suspecting she knew his answer.

Ron snorted at the irony. Up until a few precious weeks ago, no one would have had to charm him against feeling anything positive for his once, 'best friend'.

That was then, they'd reconciled since and though still by no means close, Harry had forgiven Ron and that was more than enough as far as Ron was concerned.

Ron answered truthfully. "No one would have had to a few weeks back, but now...? I don't seem to be able to remember anyone turning their wand on me?"

"Perhaps no one did?" Fleur suggested with a knowing gleam in her silvery-blue eyes.

Harry didn't need a wand.

"W-We don't know that he did this?" Ginny offered wanly, not really believing that herself.

"Oh,...Ginny..." Hermione sighed dejectedly, knowing this was hurting Ginny as much as or more than the rest of them.

Ginny wanted to, needed to believe in Harry.

"Of course he did, it's the only thing that makes sense." Hermione dejected with nothing resembling her usual enthusiasm. "For whatever reason; Harry planted an _aversion __charm_ on Ron and I and then _obliviated_ us."

"B-But why would he?" Molly whined in a hurt voice.

"I suspect that if we had our memories back we could answer that, but it seems that Harry's left nothing to chance."

"He'd never hurt you and Ron, I know he wouldn't." Ginny pleaded in his behalf.

Hermione grimaced uncertainly, still hopelessly trying to recall how this all and happened and why?

"No,...not hurt," Ron conjectured, speaking out loud as he mulled things over. "Obviously he doesn't want us thinking of him in any way that can be construed as benevolent. The million galleon question is why does he want us shed of Diagon Alley? We're missing something here, some important piece of the puzzle?"

"Hello in the house?" a booming voice called out from the parlor.

Molly face brightened. "Kingsley, Kingsley in here!' she all but screeched excitedly.

Kingsley Shacklebolt's bald pate poked thru the door.."Molly...what's..?"

Molly hurriedly explained about Ron and Hermione and their assumptions thus far.

"Aren't aurors required to study legillemency?" she finished off hopefully.

Kingsley eyed the pair in question. "Well' yes, but that's not to say that I'm a qualified legillemens, but I'll see what I can do?"

He approached Hermione first, but Ron quickly interjected, "No,.. me first." He shared a quick glance with his wife, who nodded her understanding.

"Alright then, let's see what's going on in that thick skull of yours shall we?" Kingsley offered, raising his wand.

"Look into my eyes and try to leave yourself open, alright?"

Ron nodded.

"Just relax, Ron" Kingsley raised his wand and cast "Legillemens"

They stared into each other's eyes for long moments.

Sweat broke out on Kingsley's forehead and his face scrunched up with effort until he finally tore himself away from Ron's gaze with a grunt of effort.

"C-Can't..." he gasped out, breathing laboriously. "W-Who ever blocked your memory knew what he was a-about. That's the strongest block I've ever seen and I used to see a lot of V-Voldemort's victims,even managed to break a few, but this...?" he gasped out, awed by the sheer power behind the magical block he'd encountered.

"Harry..." Hermione sighed in resignation. "It would have to be Harry, but why?"

Kingsley shook his head. "I don't know, but it's a very short term block. Whatever's hidden in there it only took place recently and only for a few minutes. I wouldn't have noticed it if I hadn't been looking for it. It's very subtle. I can't see that it would impair anything other than just hide a particular bit of information."

"I'm betting that whatever that is, it's somehow linked to Diagon Alley?" Ginny extrapolated.

Kingsley shrugged. "Get the twins on the floo, they should just be closing up shop about now. Have them take a look-see if anything's about?" he suggested.

"I'm on it." Ron barked, hurrying to floo the twins, leaving the female contingent to ttheir musings.

Ron cast a pinch of foo powder into the fire and called out to his twin brother's shop.

Moments later, Fred's head appeared within the emerald flames of the floo call. "What's up, little bro?"

Ron gave the abridged version and then waited patiently whilst Fred had George check the alley outside.

After a few tense moments, Fred's head poked back into the floo. "Most of the rest of the stores are closing up early for the Holiday. Odd that, they usually stay open till the last minute, but there's a group of carolers outside that are **God ****awful, **can't carry a tune to save their souls. They're scaring away what few die hard shoppers are left."

"Thanks, Fred, see ya in a bit?"

"Right 'o little bro. Need us to pick up anything before we leave?"

Ron called out to the rest in the kitchen. "The Alley's clear!... Mum, Fred wants to know if we need anything?"

After a quick reply, Ron instructed his waiting brother to pick up a ham and terminated the call.

Had he been a half second longer he would have been alerted by the floo shutting down.

* * *

**One Hour Earlier...**

"Let-Go-Of-Me!" Remus growled out in angry frustration, twisting and struggling with all of his enhanced werewolf strength-much good as it did him.

His hands were clamped against his sides by magically enhanced arms that made them considerably stronger than his own.

"I'm sorry, Remus, but I can't have you alerting your Order friends and risk spoiling everyone's Christmas."

"What're you... no! You know where it is!" Remus suddenly realized redoubling his efforts to break free from Harry's iron grip.

"I've always known." Harry admitted, not a hint of strain in his voice despite Remus' herculean efforts to break free.

"But we could help. We couId..?" Remus tried to argue.

"You could get yourselves killed." Harry acknowledged with grim resolve.

"Stop this, please stop this?" Narcissa begged, having recovered from the initial shock and found herself completely defenseless.

Harry had been wishing them a Merry Christmas one second and then the next he hit Remus so hard that she was surprised his neck hadn't broken from the impact.

Then before Remus could so much as think to defend himself, Harry snapped his wand and grabbed him up, hoisting him off the ground as if he weighed no more than a child's doll. She would have tried to stun Harry, herself, but her wand was missing from the sofa table where she'd left it, no doubt courtesy of her unpredictable guest.

She's no sooner spit the words from her mouth, then ropes appeared out of nowhere and wrapped around Remus in a tight cocoon.

Harry tossed Remus down onto the sofa where he bounced a few times before coming to a rest, sprawled awkwardly, half on and half off the cushions.

"You won't get away with this, cub." Even in his outrage, he used his former, endearing nickname for Harry which told the lie as he continued to threaten: "These won't hold me long and then I'll..."

"Probably swear a lot and stomp around threatening uselessly while you search for a route of escape." Harry assumed cheekily with a grin on his face.

As Remus sputtered in outrage, Harry stepped up to Narcissa and tried to take her trembling hands, but she pulled back warily, initially frightened of him.

She silently cursed herself for the look of hurt that ghosted through his eyes at this.

Harry dropped his hands disappointedly to his sides and addressed her, ignoring the rants from Remus as he struggled with his bonds.

"You'll find your wand on your bedside table. At the stroke of Midnight; you and Remus will find your Christmas gifts from me on the family tree. It's not much, but it's mine to give and I think it fitting given the circumstances. I should also mention that you won't be able to leave the mansion or call out until after that time. I'm sorry about that, but it is a necessary precaution. I'm afraid you won't be making the party at the Weasley's tonight, but then again, they'll soon find themselves in the same predicament."

"Y-You're imprisoning us?" Narcissa asked in a hurt tone of voice.

"I'm protecting you." He clarified.

Narcissa arched a delicate eyebrow at that. "From what?"

"Your own folly."

"Why,.. what are you going to do?"Remus growled out, only now his voice was more alarmed than angry.

"Nothing that concerns either of you." Harry returned blandly, but Narcissa was not so easily convinced of that.

"If my son and his friends are accompanying you then yes, it does concern me?"

Harry raised his hands in a non-threatening fashion in front of her and explained vaguely. "They are going with me initially, but I give you my word they will not be harmed, except perhaps for their pride. That will heal up readily enough as its Christmas , after all, and I plan to give Britain a peaceful holiday for a change this year."

"Don't be a fool!" Remus howled as he twisted in his bonds, trying to loosen the ropes enough to wiggle free. "Let us help you. The Order can..."

"Celebrate Christmas peacefully this year." Harry talked over him.

"I-I don't understand?" Narcissa asked struggling to understand, Her head pivoted back and forth between the two, searching for some explanation.

"I know you don't, but I'm sure Remus will fill you in once I've gone. It'll give you something to do to pass the time, though by the occasional, er, _groans_, I've heard emanating from the direction of your rooms,.. I'm sure you'll find some worthwhile activity to occupy your time."

Narcissa blushed demurely at that, whilst Remus gasped and blustered from his place on the couch.

He chuckled briefly at their reactions, before reminding, "Remember, you won't be able to leave or call out until Midnight. I take my leave now and wish you both the merriest of Christmas'."

He knelt at Remus' side and whispered conspiratorially so that only he could hear. "Not sure if I'll be able, but any message you'd like to pass along to James or Sirius?"

Remus goggled at him... "Noooo" he rasped in frightened tone.

Harry nodded and began to turn away, wrongfully thinking he'd refused.

"N-No.. wait!"

Harry turned back expectantly.

Remus didn't struggle with his bonds now, if it wasn't for his voice, Harry would have thought all life had drained from his parent's friend.

"T-Tell them,.. tell Lily and James that I'm sorry,..so sorry." He whispered dejectedly, at last understanding what Harry intended to do.

Harry cocked his head to the side with a puzzled expression, to which Remus reluctantly clarified.

"Tell them, I'm sorry for what I did to you."

Harry's expression softened. "No need." He bent low so that Remus could look into his eyes, finding only compassion and deep affection therein.

"You helped me remember I was once just Harry. He's in here you know?" Harry tapped his temple for emphasis. "Harry, not just 'the weapon', but Harry. Unfortunately, 'The Weapon' is what's needed tonight."

He was about to turn away from his parent's completely stunned friend when he turned back and offered with a kind smile... "I'll send your love, shall I?"

With an elegant bow Harry wandlessly transfigured his clothes into a Victorian age topcoat, ruffled shirt and ribbon tie, heavy woolen britches and black buckled shoes. He sported an elegant top hat with a bit of holly festively adorning the hat band.

"Well, I'm off for a bit of caroling." With that he faded from the room.

Too late, Remus got over his shock to try and call him back so he could plead with him further.

Narcissa just stared blankly at the spot Harry has vacated and asked no one in particular, "Caroling?"


	21. Chapter 21: 'O Holy Night

Disclaimer: I own nothing of the Harry Potter characters.

A/N: Thanks for your patience evryone. To show my appreciation I published both this and the next chapter in "From the Shadows" Hope you enjoy. MK-ONE

**Chapter Twenty-one: '**_**O Holy Night**_

A small smirk of recognition graced the edge of Harry's cheek as he watched Fred and George shake their heads in disgust as they hurriedly left the area to avoid being further victimized by his group's intentionally less than harmonic offering of "silent night". Once the twins had vacated the alleyway Harry nodded sending his group and action.

The five vanished their Victorian age garb revealing five sets of gleaming black scale basilisk armor. Harry called the armor a pre-Christmas present, but in actuality it was a tool that would hopefully see them safely through their future endeavors. Another nod of his head sent his four comrades to their designated post. Susan and Luna were to keep watch on the North and South ends of the alley from a rooftop vantage point. Neville and Draco were currently searching the perimeter of the alley for spies and hidden assassins.

If there was one thing Harry knew it was how Bellatrix's mind work. Mad cow that she was, Bellatrix knew her business when it came to subterfuge and murder. Harry was confident that Neville and Draco could safely ferret out hidden death eaters have Bellatrix had undoubtedly placed in strategic points around the alleyway. She would not tip her hand within the confines of the bank lest she face the legendary wrath of the goblins. No one in their right mind or otherwise would dare risk that. Therefore, she would make her play when she exited the confines of the bank.

With anti-apparition wards in place Bellatrix and company would have no choice but to try and flee the confines of the alleyway only they have to get past Harry first. The only wildcard or intangible that his plan could not account for was whether or not Bellatrix would risk resurrecting Voldemort within the confines of the bank prior to her departure.

The plan itself was a simple one, but simple plans were usually the most successful. The goblins would not dishonor themselves nor humiliate their beloved bank by allowing Harry to retrieve Helga Hufflepuff's goblet from Slytherin's vault as this would be a breach of public trust as to their ability to safeguard the wizarding world's assets. They would, however, allow a bit of false advertisement for the right price, thus the published article claiming other previous or potential break-in to their banks' high-security vaults.

Bellatrix, being the loyal death eater that she was, at seeing the article in the Prophet would immediately be alarmed that either Harry and, or the Order of the Phoenix would be actively trying to steal her beloved master's last horcrux. For the right price the goblins graciously offered a one-time exemption to allow customers of questionable repute, (Bellatrix), to scrutinize their vault contents without incurring legal ramifications from past offenses they may have incurred. Though Bellatrix was not the owner of Slytherin's vault she would undoubtedly hold the key as Harry could think of no one that her master would entrust other than Malfoy, but Harry had previously removed Malfoy senior from the equation.

With an appreciative grin, Harry absently noted the arrival of several unconscious Death Eaters at the West end of Diagon Alley. He shifted his gaze knowingly to the East end where another growing pile of ill used Death Eaters were arriving in various states of abuse. Although he was initially reluctant to allow Draco and Neville to pursue their assigned task as a would-be competition between them to see who could gather the most of their enemy in the shortest amount of time; Harry allowed it with the provision that all captives must be relatively unharmed and accounted for. There were to be no deaths or crippling injuries and above all else; no stragglers.

He would neither allow for either to become like him or to chance a safety of their fellows by recklessness.

Just to be sure Harry cast a spell over his eyes giving them 'mage sight'. Though, he had conditioned himself to recognize the aura given off by all magical use, _mage sight_ allowed for him to focus solely on dark activity. The spell, unlike Moody's eye, would allow him to scan for the aura of any dark mages within 100 m radius – even through walls. Neville had just arrived with a proud grin of triumph that abruptly turned to alarm and then panic when Harry dispatched a last hidden Death Eater emerging on the Southern rooftop, precariously poised to strike Luna unawares.

Harry shot him a look of disappointment that had Neville cursing himself silently despite his relief and Luna's continued safety.

Draco had arrived just in time to see Luna's would-be assassin fall and Neville's reaction of both discussed at himself and relief over his bride-to-be's rescue. The lesson was not lost on Draco. He didn't bother to wait for any indication from Harry before he redoubled his efforts and performed a second sweep of his half of the alley.

Harry cocked a questioning eyebrow and Neville's direction, catching the hint; Neville immediately moved into action and performed a second reconnaissance. Though his companions would be relatively safe from any spell fire from within the alley, Harry intended to err on the side of caution in protecting them from spell fire without.

Once he activated the runes, he'd cast in secret, nothing could leave the confines of the alley without his express consent. More importantly, nothing could enter the alleyway without his consent.

He knew early on that he would be unable to coerce his companions into abandoning him, thus placing themselves in mortal peril either from Death Eaters or himself.

They would remain despite any and all risk; therefore, he had taken it upon himself to at least to remove the** risk**. Once he activated his blood rune ward scheme, the entire alleyway would be unassailable either within or without as long as his heart still beat. Now, he only need make sure that his companions were safely outside his wards once activated.

Though their initial reactions would be that of both anger and hurt he would live happily with the consequences of his actions for the rest of what he intended to be a short existence.

Mere minutes later, Draco and Neville arrived at their perspective captives' vicinities was satisfied looks on their faces. Harry didn't bother to reevaluate the completeness of their test this time knowing that each had taken their previous lesson in humility to heart. With a nod of approval from him, each began apparating their prisoners to ministry holding cells. Being that both were officers of the court, they had the authority to imprison suspects for up to 48 hours for questioning which would provide more than sufficient time in ascertaining the guilt of their captured terrorists.

Harry would be cutting it close, once Draco and Neville imprisoned the last of their captured suspects, between their return and the arrival of Bellatrix and parties unknown from within the bank. He was counting on the goblins adherence to accuracy and diligence in that they would make sure that all concerned parties had vacated the premises of their bank at the stroke of 8 PM sharp.

He would be ready.

* * *

Whilst Narcissa and Remus futilely searched for an avenue of escape from the confines of Malfoy mansion, guests at the home of Hermione and Ron Weasley debated over their next move. Both parties were wasting their time as the minute hand inexorably moved toward 8pm.

"There has to be a way?"

"There isn't" Narcissa sighed in regretful certainty.

"He would leave nothing to chance. If he wanted us to remain here safe and impotent than he would make sure that we were exactly that. He's been a step ahead of everyone from the moment he opened those striking green eyes after escaping Azkaban."

Remus slumped down on the couch next to her with a groan of defeat. "I feel useless."

Narcissa chuckled dryly next to him. "Welcome to the 'I live with Harry Potter' club."

Remus grimaced at that. "He wasn't this devious when I was training him?"

"No doubt the product of a life lesson well learned." Narcissa lamented.

Remus nodded his agreement next to her. "So what should we do now?"

Narcissa rolled her eyes. "I think we should follow his advice." she said with a mischievous smile.

"What advice is that?" Remus asked, somewhat puzzled.

Narcissa fixed him with a predatory gleam in her eye. "To find something to occupy our time, of course."

* * *

Deciding a trip to Diagon Alley was the first order of business, Ginny and a few select others attempted to floo out. Their initial alarm was compounded when they ascertained that not only was the floo down, but that they could not apparate from the premises. They have precious little time to worry over this turn of events when the clock struck 8 PM.

The Crimson light flashed across the walls of Ron and Hermione's home when the blood wards, Harry had set, activated at the stroke of eight. Knowing already it was too late, Ron bolted for the kitchen door finding it resisting all attempts to open, magical or otherwise. The calls from the living room indicating the same told him the story all too clearly; checkmate, Harry had one this chess match for the first and final time.

"Well played, Harry." Ron said under his breath, slumping dejectedly against the closed portal.

Anguished sobs echoed from his living room, sobs he both heard and recognized many times over the years. Ginny had just reached the same conclusion as himself.

* * *

Draco and Neville had just apparated the last of their captives away when a small party of black robed figures emerged from the bank doors and the bank unceremoniously extinguished its lights and barred its gates against retreat.

Harry immediately disillusioned himself and activated his rune scheme. He watched with grim satisfaction as the Death Eater party tried and failed to apparate away into the night.

On cue, the soft light of a conjured candle winked into existence and an angelic voice began to sing.

_"Oh holy night the stars are brightly shining…"_ Luna sang out in a clear gentle voice that heartened the soul.

The stunned death eaters stared speechless as another voice across the alley picked up the second verse as Luna's voice faded.

_"Long lay the world in sin…"_ Susan added as her own candle winked into existence granting hope to all those who have to long done without.

_**"Fall to your knees and hear the Angels voices!"**_ Harry's rich baritone took over at the reprise. He stepped forward letting his disillusionment charm slowly fade giving him the illusion of stepping out of the afterlife into the world of the living. His flowing red cape drifted on a silent breeze as snowflakes danced in the night air.

To say the Death Beaters were surprised was an understatement in the extreme. Two of the vermin tried to bolt into the night, making it only some panic strewn twenty paces before slamming into invisible walls in a hollow _gong_ that sent them sprawling across the pavement. One rose unsteadily to his feet, the other looked past caring.

Before Bellatrix could cackle a mad command, the rest of her squad; some 20 fools in all, raised their wands uncertainly.

Harry showed not the least concern as he continued the final lines of his poignant Christmas ballad.

As the last strains of his voice faded into the night he stepped forward and in a clear and cheerful voice wished them all a Merry Christmas, what's more he seemed to sincerely mean it.

The Death Eaters gaped at him as if he were a strange bug.

"As it is the eve of the Christ child's birth I make you this one time offer: drop your wands and leave with your lives intact and in peace. I would not care to shed blood on Christmas Eve, but I'll do as I must." Harry offered amicably.

Several Death Eaters look ready to take him up on his offer, except of course for their insane leader. It was to her that Harry made his next and final offer.

"All may leave in peace except you Bellatrix, you and I have unfinished business. Hand over the Hufflepuff cup and you may live. If you choose to either fight or flee you will die by my hand this night and I will still have the cup." He promised with grim certainty.

Several of the Death Eaters took hesitant steps away from the center most person that was undoubtedly Bellatrix, who despite the cowl she wore that kept her face hidden from view, began to cackle in that mad way of hers.

"Oh, Potty, you almost had me convinced that you were serious, but clearly you can't count? We are more than enough to make sure this is the last Christmas you will ever see. The cup belongs to the Dark Lord and with it he shall again reign supreme and you will be no more than a comical memory." Bellatrix bantered in a mad singsong tone of voice.

"Let us not mince words," Harry reiterated with more patience than she deserved. "The Dark Lord is within the cup itself, or what little of him remains. You would do better to make of it a chamber pot then to resurrect that semblance of a twisted wreck. But I digress, hand over the cup and with it your petty existence and the rest may go free. Stand and fight, try to flee, or pray if you think any God would take the time to listen? It matters not what you choose, either way I will have the cup, and you Bellatrix. I do not make this offer for your sakes but the sake of the day. What is your answer?"

**"Kill him!"** Bellatrix screamed.

* * *

"Please, Hermione – please?" Ginny begged deperately. Her tear filled eyes pleaded with her sister-in-law.

Hermione shook her head helplessly. "I'm sorry Ginny, I've tried everything I can think of. Maybe if I had the resources and the time to research I could come up with something, but this?"

Fleur came to her sister-in-law's defense. "There's nothing, Ginny. A Blood Ward has to be broken by the witch or wizard that cast it. The only consolation I can offer is that Harry appears to have set it only for specific timeframe. I think the Ward will fall soon."

Ginny shook her head in dismay as she scrubbed at her eyes. She cast her eyes around the room searching for some small hope, but the rest of the gathering was just as perplexed. All in all, nearly two dozen guests had arrived before the blood wards slammed in the place trapping the gathering inside. Despite the prolific array of witches and wizards present, all attempts to escape the warded house had ended in failure.

The only two members of the Weasley family not present were the twins, a fact that both relieved and worried their mother, giving fleeting hope to the rest that the two troublemakers would work their particular brand of magic and free the rest of them.

That hope quickly faded when a fox patronus, (Fred's), arrived with a troubling message. Fred's disembodied voice came out of the fox's mouth with a strange ethereal quality.

_"There is some form of invisible shield over the entire alley. We've tried everything and can't get back to our shop. We tried to apparate to you, but couldn't get through. Not sure if you'll get this message or not, but..._

_There are some 20 or more Death Eaters in the alley,… and Harry's in there with them. We're here with Draco and Neville trying everything we can think of to get to Harry. The two of them are furious, claiming he set them up._

_It looks like Harry set a trap for the Death Eaters and he just sprung it._

_Merlin, this is gonna be good!"_

"Good?" Ginny shrieked in alarm. "He's going to get himself killed!"

"No…" Her father added wearily, slumping into a nearby chair. "He's going to finish the job he started a long time ago."

At seeing their puzzled expressions, Mr. Weasley explained to the gathering what Harry had imparted to the Order some months back. There was no reason to keep his secret now, because Mr. Weasley seriously doubted Harry would be alive to care this time tomorrow.

"Why, why did he deceive us if he knew where the last horcrux was all along?" Bill asked no one in particular.

Ron's head snapped up at that, a strange glazed expression etched his face. He couldn't shake the feeling of déjà vu as he mumbled out, "a diversion".

Hermione startled at that repeating over and over to herself, "a diversion… a diversion".

Ron stared blankly at his wife his own thoughts mirroring hers.

"Something,… There's something, we've talked about this before…?" Ron struggled to remember.

"I know,… me to… There's something right on the edge of my tongue. I… I think, he was here… Something about a diversion?"

Ron nodded his head vigorously; he too was trying vainly to recapture the memory.

Their attempts to recall forgotten memories went unnoticed when a second patronus arrived. This time it was George's trademark cartoonish looking duck.

_"Merlin above! You should see this. The Death Eaters attacked Harry. Big mistake! He cut their first volley of hexes out of the air with that sword of his. Holy Shiite!… Wow, this is gonna be over before it even gets started! You should see him,... the man's an artist."_George's disembodied voice echoed appreciatively.

People exchanged wide eyed looks with each other at that. Though initially concerned, most took the news well, as judging by George's reaction; Harry was doing what he does best-win.

All accept Ginny, who burst into tears. "It'll be over soon alright," she wailed. "It'll be over for Harry, but that's okay isn't it?" She shrieked at the room accusingly.

"Ginny..." Her father tried to comfort his daughter, despite the vein of truth in her accusation.

Ginny shook her head, interrupting him. "No daddy,… Just no. It's not going to be all right. It's never going to be all right!" She ran from the room sobbing into her hands, leaving behind many shocked in guilty faces in her wake.

* * *

**Previously…**

"**Kill him!"** Bellatrix screamed.

At her command a score of hexes and curses streaked in Harry's direction. Those that had been previously uncertain now flowed into action. Though they'd never admit it, they feared – **the weapon**. But, he was still relatively unknown to them, however, Bellatrix wasn't.

The weapon **might** kill them in a fight, but Bellatrix would **certainly** kill them for disobeying.

Harry stood rock solid and watching many colored lights of oncoming hexes looking for the world as if he was just waiting for the next trolley.

When the hexes were no more than a breath away Harry's sword flashed into his hand. With a backhanded slash of his sword, he cut those curses from the air that were about to intersect his body, leaving those 'off target' to fly harmlessly past.

"Was it something I said?" he asked in grim humor with feigned surprise.

With a flick of his wrist, he alternated his grip on the sword and slammed the blade into the cobbles. A shockwave arched across the alleyway knocking the Death Eaters from their feet.

"Now then, perhaps I didn't make myself clear?" He asked in a bored fashion. "The cup, Bellatrix,… Or your lives? It's just that simple."

Bellatrix had barely made it to her knees before she shot a killing curse straight towards his heart.

"I see" Harry responded grimly, "Your lives, then."

He pulled his blade from the cobbles and slashed the green light in two with a practiced ease. Distantly he noted Draco and company pounding away at his wards to no effect. There attempt no more than confirm his assumption that the wards would act as expected.

Relieved in that knowledge, he spared them not a second thought and concentrated on the task at hand.

He drew his blade around his torso and brought it back in front of himself in a backhanded slash that sent an enormous cutting spell arcing toward the gaggle of Death Eaters that had just reclaimed their feet.

Half the fools, literally,** half **of the fools littered the ground. Blood sprayed across the cobbles, screams of pain and shrieks of horror echoed into the night.

Harry was already moving before the first torso hit the ground. He was a blur of motion as he poured his ambient magic into his tendons and muscles forcing them to contract faster than was humanly possible.

A quick flick of the wrist and a wand with its hand still attached splattered across the pave. A backwards stab and legs that would no longer support their owner buckled, sending another dying fool to the pavement, trying vainly to staunch the flow of their life's blood.

He was a whirlwind, a raging Tempest, a Gryffindor lion amongst dogs. Barely a handful of curses streaked harmlessly into the night air, before their owners would never cast another again.

What seemed like hours to them was no more than moments to him.

Bellatrix had barely registered the fall of her last 'would be' support personnel when a razor sharp blade pressed itself against her throat.

"Payback's a bitch, right?" A grim voice hissed at her ear.

The irony of that statement was not lost on her.

"Y-You're going to k-kill me now." She mewled tremulously in a more reasoned voice then she displayed in years.

"No, too easy." Harry rasped in a dry chuckle. "I've got something better in mind for you." He promised darkly.

Bellatrix gulped, barely suppressing her terror. "You'd better kill me now while you've got the chance." She said with more bravado than she felt.

"I don't need to kill you. A mad, sick thing like you will undoubtedly kill yourself once I've destroyed your twisted wreck of a master."

In the blink of an eye, Harry reversed his grip and slammed the pommel of his sword into Bellatrix's temple.

He let her fall in a heap at his feet, doing nothing to ease her fall. The cup that she'd kept hidden fell into the street with a resounding clang.

Donning a pair of gloves, Harry plucked the cup from the street and perused it with a practiced eye. Satisfied, he flicked his finger against the rim, eliciting a sharp "ping".

"Hey yeah, Voldie, how's tricks?" He chortled.

Harry could feel Voldemort's dark presence within the cup seething just beneath the surface. He delighted in the knowledge that the mere sound of his voice had the cup vibrating in certain agitation.

"Got an itch, eh?" He asked seemingly concerned. "Here, let's see if I can help?" With that, Harry proceeded to rap the cup vigorously against the cobbles several times. The cup clanged with each strike, whilst Harry cackled in glee.

When he was finished, he held the cup up to eye level. "You can't say you didn't have that coming."

With a wave of his hand and a quick shrinking charm, he pocketed the goblet and casually strolled away toward the distant ministry building. He passed through the courtyard of Diagon alley, but was distracted by commotion to his immediate left, in the form of the Weasley twins along with Draco and Neville.

He smartly strolled up to the edge of the barrier with a cocky grin on his face elicited by the disgruntled appearance of his two comrades along with the gob smacked twins.

He was still a few feet away from the edge of the barrier when Neville shutout disgustedly, "You cheated us!"

With his smug expression Harry stepped up to the edge of the barrier and asked: "Not that I agree, but what's your point?"

Draco took up the gauntlet. "You trained us to fight at your side not sit on the sidelines."

Harry crossed his arms across his broad chest and returned, "Not so, I trained you to safeguard your world's future, nothing more. You merely assumed otherwise and wrongfully so."

"We could've helped you. We still could help you?" Neville pleaded with him.

Harry's eyes softened slightly, but he replied coolly, "As I stated before, I don't need your help."

Draco rolled his eyes at that. "Well obviously not." He nodded towards the scattered Death Eaters littering the alley square for emphasis.

"What are you going to do with Bellatrix?" Neville asked pensively.

"I?... I intend to do nothing with her. The question is what're you going to do with her, Neville?" Harry offered sincerely.

Neville started at that, not expecting to be in this position again. "I,. ah don't really know, but thank you for trusting me with this."

Harry nodded. "The choice is yours, Neville. You can either become something hated and vilified, and deservedly so, like me? Or you can do the right thing no matter how much you might want to do otherwise. I leave it to you."

Before Neville could even think what he might possibly do with the file woman, Draco blurted out: "You are not hated and vilified. You are wanted and loved by this family, can't you see that?" Draco's eyes pleaded with him.

Harry's stance softened considerably at that, but he returned resolutely; "You are meaning to be kind, and I appreciate it more than you can know. But I am neither wanted, nor will I soon be needed. I have but one task ahead of me, and once finished, so much the better."

Draco and Neville were both stunned speechless at that. The Weasley twins, who had been silent up to now watching exchange, called out to Harry just as he was turning away.

"What are you going to do?" Fred asked anxiously.

Harry paused but did not turn back as he answered, "What I was meant to do." he returned vaguely.

The twins shared a troubled look at that.

"Could you lower this, whatever this is?" George asked pressing his hand against the invisible barrier.

Harry spared him an amused glance. "I could, but won't."

Fred and George shared another disappointed look.

"What about the ward you left over Ron and Hermione's house? That was **you**, right?" Fred half asked, half assumed.

Harry quirked his head to one side as if in consideration of his question. "I admit to nothing, but suspect any possible issues regarding your outstanding family will be resolved come Christmas morning."

"What about this?" George flicked his finger against the barrier causing it to gong hollowly.

"I believe I already answered that question." Harry snickered, and began to step away.

"What about, Ginny?" George called out desperately, playing his last Trump card.

Harry paused in mid step, staring blankly into the night as the snow fell softly around him. He took so long and remained so still, that the others were beginning to worry. Suddenly, his hands shot out like lightning and snatched a snowflake from the air.

Before the snowflake could melt, he pursed his lips and blew gently across his hand. The others watched in utter amazement as the snowflake slowly solidified into a dazzling crystal. Harry proceeded to pull a silver sickle from his pocket which he closed in his hand and murmured an ancient incantation over. A brilliant light flashed from between his fingers, and when he opened his hand the sickle had been transformed into a gleaming, finely wrought silver necklace.

He pooled the necklace into his other hand alongside the crystal snowflake he'd conjured. Harry closed his hand and murmured again, and when he opened his fist the snowflake was attached to the necklace by a delicate Celtic knot.

He stepped over to the barrier and reached out, his hand breaching the portal without the slightest pause, presenting the necklace.

George reached out with trembling hands and reverently retrieved the offered gift. The four men stared awestruck, none ever having witnessed magic on this scale before.

In later years, George would recall Moody's words when he proclaimed that Harry had only been taught magic designed for war and that he probably couldn't do a simple charm to save his soul.

It was in that moment, that George realized that that he and the rest of the world knew nothing of this man; that he could casually create such intricate beauty.

Harry's words startled them all from their quiet contemplation. "Snowflakes are much like people's lives; each unique in their own way and infinitely delicate and precious." He waved his hand for emphasis across the snow accumulating within the alley. "Yet each is part of a greater whole whether they know it or not."

In those same later years, Fred would agree with his brother and take it one step further. This was a man like no other man.

"Tell her,… Tell her I'm sorry and wish her a Merry Christmas from me."

Before the gob smacked quartet could even think to stall him further, Harry disappeared in a swirl of his crimson cape with nothing but a whirl of snowflakes to mark his passing.

* * *

**Midnight –**

On the first group of midnight from a new 'Weasley style' clock, gifted to Hermione from Mrs. Weasley on her and Ron's first anniversary, a crimson light flashed across the breadth of the house, signaling the demise of the blood wards Harry had placed.

The family had barely even begun to consider checking the wards, before twin pops of apparation signaled the twins' arrival.

The two hurriedly relayed the evening's events, culminating with Harry's foreboding departure.

That was an hour ago.

Before anyone could so much as think of the next possible course, let alone if there was any course of action whatsoever to take; a more focused Ginny came hurrying downstairs to ask again if there was any news.

George, again, gave an abridged version of the night events from their point of view. Once finished, he took his sister's hand and led her over to his side chair. Once seated, George knelt in front of his sister, told her what he'd witnessed and then presented her with the proof: Harry's parting Christmas gift and his profound apology along with it.

The scene itself was one of extreme tenderness, especially so as no one could remember seeing one of the twins display such gentle caring, let alone even think them capable of such. On the surface the twins seemed incapable of anything other than laughter and mayhem, something they both delighted in. Those in the know- knew they were capable of much more. They were perhaps the most passionate of all the Weasley's, and that was saying something.

With tears at the corners of her eyes that were already puffy for many hours of distraught and worry, Ginny haltingly reached out and gentled a finger across the edge of the snowflake pendant.

With a gasp she pulled back her finger as if a victim of static shock. Widened eyes filled with surprise and wonder, as she reached back out and cupped the snowflake gently in her hand.

To say she had a profound reaction would be an understatement. The instant Ginny's flesh contacted with the crystal snowflake; a scene filled her mind's eye, playing out as if she was standing in a pensive watching the memory firsthand. Only she wasn't watching the memory so much as she was experiencing it for the first and perhaps, final time.

_A 16-year-old Ginny Weasley was standing in the tunnel to the Gryffindor locker room whilst a freshly showered, half naked Harry Potter struggled to pull on a T-shirt over his damp shoulders. Her eyes drank in his growing muscles and well toned stomach._

_A young Harry finally gave up in frustration and asked Ginny's assistance with his shirt. She could feel herself reaching forward to grasp the hem of Harry's shirt. His warm breath tickled her nose. Brown eyes looked up into a vibrant green. Her breath caught in her throat, her eyes mesmerized by the contour of his lips scant millimeters away from hers. Closer… Closer… They lean towards each other._

_Only, unlike the first time, their lips met. She could feel it, she could actually feel Harry's lips pressing against her own! She thrilled with a thousand sensations exploding like fireworks inside her. His tongue danced across her lips begging, needing entry. She could feel herself surrendering to her desires. The kiss deepened. Their longing grew._

Ginny pulled her hand back from the pennant. Her cheeks were blushing crimson, her breath coming in ragged gasps, eyes glazed and filled with emotion.

"Ginny, Ginny are you all right?" She distantly recognized her mother's voice calling to her. If it were possible, she blushed an even deeper shade of Gryffindor red.

"I'm a-alright" she stammered, her eyes growing wide as she nervously realized she was the current topic of interest.

Her eyes found Hermione's in the room. Hermione had a churlish grin on her face, and an 'oh so' knowing look that both perturbed and warmed Ginny to the core. She mouthed the word "later" to which Hermione nodded subtly in return.

Ginny used extreme care as she clasped the necklace around her throat; silently she knew that she needn't have been gentle because Harry **would** have undoubtedly charmed the necklace unbreakable. Once secure; she tucked the pendant inside her jumper and patted the area reassuringly, drawing comfort from the, surprisingly warm, feel of it against her own skin.

That done, Ginny moved into command mode in such a fashion that no one had ever remembered her doing so before. She barked out orders assigning search areas for everyone present. She wanted Harry found and wanted him found now. She hadn't included her father initially, but pulled him aside and with pleading eyes begged him to use all the resources at his disposal to aid in the search.

"Please, daddy?" She pleaded softly.

Arthur Weasley smiled down at his _not so_ little girl anymore. He was going to do all he could regardless of if she had asked him or not. The ministry, the British people, and his entire family owed Harry a debt that could never be repaid,… but he intended to try. Strike that, damn it, they would try, and they would succeed.

"Are you sure, honey?" He asked. He didn't need to clarify what he meant, she knew.

Ginny nodded. "I love him. I've always loved him." She answered softly, but with absolute conviction and no little pride, catching the attention of everyone within hearing range.

Arthur Weasley beamed at his youngest child with pride of his own.

"I'm glad" he shared a warm hug with his only daughter and then moved to the floo. He threw in a pinch of floo powder and announced, "The ministry", to his consternation the flames within the fireplace never turned to the telltale green of floo travel. He tried a second time – nothing.

"The ministry!" He announced to the room. "He must be at the ministry."

* * *

**An hour before…**

Harry materialized on a rock in the North Sea, one that he had hoped to never lay eyes on again, but... we rarely get what we hope for.

By the look of things, much of the damage he'd done in his escape had already been repaired and refortified- pity that.

Had he the time, he might've considered razing the damn place to its foundations.

With a sigh of regret, Harry made for a beckoning light near the west gate.

A quite knock and the door popped ajar just wide enough for a hesitant blue eye to scrutinize the intended caller.

Satisfied, the person behind the door hastily bowed his guest into the waiting office beyond.

"Merry Christmas, James" He offered cheerily, extending his hand in anticipation.

Moved by the simple gesture of greeting by one he considered far above his own station, James Marquist gratefully accepted the hand and returned the greeting in kind.

"And to you to, Lord Gryffindor."

No matter what befell him after tonight, he would delight in telling his children that Harry Potter, Lord Gryffindor himself, had wished him personally a Merry Christmas.

Tonight's events wouldn't completely absolve him for the part he'd played in the wrongful imprisoning of said lord, at least not to his way of thinking, but it would ease some of the shame and allow him to look his children in the eye again without a sense of failure nagging at his conscious.

When first approached by 'the weapon' he jumped at the opportunity to make amends. After hearing what he wanted, though initially horrified, he'd not balked.

If Harry Potter wanted five minutes, or five years for that matter, with a Dementor, than James Marquist would do all in his power to see that he got it.

The Lord of Gryffidor could have asked for his soul, and he would have gladly complied if it would square things between them.

James Marquist was not a zealot, but he was an honorable man, or liked to believe himself one. He'd wrong Harry Potter and thereby stained his own sense of honor in the process.

He would make amends in any fashion that Harry Potter asked. Whether it cost him his job or his life; he would make amends.

"Everything is as you requested, milord." He nodded respectfully to his quest. "I've isolated a suitable candidate in observation one- down the hall outside and to the left. You have at least twenty minutes before the guards return from their scheduled break." Marquist informed his quest.

Harry nodded and patted the warden's shoulder gratefully. "Thank you, James. I'm in your debt."

The man goggled at that. "N-Nonsense..." he managed to stammer. "I owe you a debt that I can never repay. You helped me keep my job despite what I did to you and now you give me a chance to return but a small portion of the debt I owe." The man pleaded incredulously.

Harry shook his head. "If this works, I'll owe you a debt I can never repay. So I guess that'll make us even, James." He offered in consolation.

"Then I pray Merlin, it works." James returned sincerely.

"Either way, I'm grateful." Harry smiled and stepped toward the door to the hall outside the Warden's office.

He paused just before opening the door to his date with destiny and asked after the man's family curiously.

"You, er,.. have children, I believe?"

Startled by the man's interest, he readily replied. "Two, milord; a son and a daughter. They delight in stories of your youth." He added appreciatively.

Harry nodded absently. "Children are a blessing." With a deft move, he removed his crimson cloak and proffered it to the warden. He then pulled a dagger from his boot that was marked with the symbol of his house and placed it on the cloak.

"For the boy." He offered. "I pray he will never have need of it."

Before the gapping man could even begin to formulate a word of thanks, Harry cupped his hands together and blew into them, slowly pulling them apart.

James Marquist watched in wide eyed awe as Harry Potter transmuted the very air into a glass sphere.

Harry waved his hand over the sphere and a tiny scene filled the inside of the glass bauble.

_A miniature Harry Potter was flying around Hogwarts on a broom, trying valiantly to lose the dragon that was chasing him; it was scene from the first task of the infamous 'Tri-wizard' tournament, his fourth year._

Harry held out the glass sphere and James Marquist watched the scene repeat itself, in awe.

"For the girl..." Harry offered. "an ornament depicting a tale from my youth." He explained the premise.

"Wish them, and your lovely wife a Merry Christmas from me." He asked, then stepped through the door before the stunned man could offer a word of thanks.

For long minutes the Warden of Azkaban stared blankly at the door exiting his office, the gifts to his children clutched reverently to his chest as he prayed, to any with an ear to listen, that Harry Potter would find a way to do what he always does- win.

The moment his hand contacted the door handle he could feel the dread cold seeping into the very pores of his skin.

He raised his occulomency screens to a level that even he could not maintain, his magic would scream from the strain if it had a voice of its own.

Her face in his mind's eye helped him fight down the urge to forget this foolish attempt as a lost cause.

It was already a long shot at best, but what alternative did he have? He was dead anyway. Some would argue better soulless and committed to oblivion than damned for all eternity.

A fool's chance was better than no chance at this point, besides,... it was Christmas- a time of miracles, not that he deserved one.

Steeling his resolve, Harry pushed open the door.

His teeth chattered from the intense cold that wafted over him like a blast of arctic air. Squaring his shoulders, he kicked the door shut and approached the blacked shrouded ghoul that hovered eerily in the middle of the room.

Distantly he heard his mother's screams as she pleaded with Voldemort for mercy, that horrific remnant danced at the edge of his occulomency screens, seeking some crack of entry to debilitate and overwhelm him.

He came to a halt a scant meter or two away. The dementor began drifting toward him, its rotting hands extending to try and clutch hold, intending to drain his very soul for its own perverse pleasure as its breath rattled in anticipation.

His left hand went to the hilt of his blade and he thumbed the blade a scant few centimeters from its sheath.

The warning of his gesture was not lost on the creature as it cowered back sensing its own impending doom should it press further.

"Now that we have an understanding," Harry growled menacingly, "I've brought a trinket for your amusement." With that he drew the Hufflepuff cup from his breast pocket and enlarged it, in one swift motion.

He tossed the cup forward, it landed at what would have been the feet of the dementor, had it actually walked- not glided everywhere.

"Have a taste of that?"" he offered.

The creature glided forward, circling the glimmering cup. Obviously it sensed the soul fragment; as were it an ordinary goblet, the creature most likely wouldn't have paid it any heed whatsoever.

Rotting clawed flesh reached forward and snapped the cup from the tiled floor. The fiend drew the cup toward its shrouded head.

Harry watched with growing hope as the dementor made to suck Voldemort's disembodied soul fragment from the cup.

His rising hopes fell like a lead balloon when at the last instant the dementor recoiled in revulsion and tossed the cup away as if it were poison. The cup clanged across the tiles and came to rest against the far wall.

"Not very palatable, huh? I can't say as I blame you." Harry commented dejectedly in understanding. As foul as these creature were, apparently even they would not deign to assuage their disgusting hunger on the Dark Lord.

Harry summoned the cup back to his hand with a simple gesture, shrunk it and re-pocketed the item.

"Plan B it is." He commented in resignation to himself, fading from the room as he traveled into the night.


	22. Chapter 22: Neither can live whilst the

Disclaimer: I own nothing of the Harry Potter characters.

A/N: Happy New Year! Sorry this took so long. Many thanks to my many readers and all their kind feedback. Gratefully, MK-ONE

* * *

**Chapter Twenty-two: Neither can live whilst the other survives**

* * *

**Midnight at the Ministry-Present Time...**

It was a needless risk, he knew, but what was life without a little risk.

He snickered at irony of that.. _like he wouldn't know, what with the trio of unconscious guards at his feet._

_**Neither can live whilst the other survives**-_ many hours he'd spent considering that single passage of the prophesy. It seemed key somehow, but he just couldn't quite... _wait a minute?_

_Life without risk... Neither can live whilst the other survives... __Neither can survive?_

_Could that be it? Could it be that simple?_

_Do I really have anything to lose at this point?_

He realized he didn't_. If the dementor was a long shot, than what was this?_

His magical power was too far drained to attempt another blood ward, not that he had the time to draw up another rune scheme.

It was midnight already... the wards he'd so cautiously placed would be failing any second, if they hadn't already. He had no doubt that his well meaning, but foolishly ignorant friends would be swarming into the night seeking his whereabouts.

All he needed was a little time and a head start. He couldn't risk teleporting in his already weakened state. He'd barely made it to the atrium, he now occupied, intact.

There were already anti-apparation wards in place over the entire ministry with an additional one for added security over the Dept. of Mysteries,... that left the floo and the front door unaccounted for.

Harry gathered what strength remained and fired several _reductor curses _into the floo grates, destroying that point of entry.

A locking charm would never hold, so he did the next best thing and transmuted the glass doors of the Ministry entryway into a slab of solid steel.

Satisfied that he'd bought himself enough time, Harry turned and made for the Dept. of Mysteries.

* * *

**Weasley Residence...**

"He's at the Ministry." Arthur Weasley alerted the others. Seeing their skeptical looks, he added, "The Atrium floo's down and it's too much of a coincidence for it not to be him." He surmised.

"Bill- you head over to the Ministry and see if you can get the anti-apparation wards down."

"I'm on it." Bill acknowledged and left with a small 'pop'.

"Kingsley and Percy get over to the Ministry and check the perimeter. If you run across Harry," at this he chanced a pensive look at his daughter whose expression turned grateful when he ordered, "do not draw your wands, whatever you do, I repeat, do not draw your wands on him."

"What if he attacks us?" his eldest son questioned worriedly.

"He won't" Arthur assured him, adding, "Not unless you attack him first, so don't give him a reason. Talk with him,** ask** him to come here." He stressed the word 'ask'. " Inform him that I give my word that he will not be molested in any fashion. Not that we have any claim over him, what with that _diplomatic immunity_ he's running around with?" Arthur chuckled at that, despite the gravity of the situation.

Harry had done a real number on getting one over on Dumbledore via his obtaining immunity.

A stroke of genius that.

"Tonks... you, take aurors Sherman and Peters and head over to Moody's flat. I like not that he's precariously absent tonight. If I were a betting man, I suspect Harry's removed Mad-Eye from the equation in some fashion. Once you've located Moody, head over to the Ministry and back up Kingsley and Percy."

With a nod, Tonks and her auror support apparated away with nearly silent 'pops' of displaced air.

"I want to help?" Ron offered, surprising the rest still present.

Arthur Weasley eyed his youngest son with a calculating eye. "Why?"

Without the slightest hesitation, Ron met his father's eyes and claimed. "I think I need to. I don't know why, but I think there's something important,... some piece of the puzzle that's missing. If Harry went to all the trouble to _obliviate_ me and 'Mione, then it was for an important reason or he wouldn't have bothered; I want,... I need to know the why?"

Arthur nodded his agreement and asked his anxiously appearing daughter in-law. "What about you, Hermione?"

"I...I can't." she hesitated, adding disappointedly. "I want to. I want to more than anything, but I can't." she shared a knowing look with Ron that did not go unmissed by their parents, who shared a knowing look of their own with each other. They'd all had similar concerns years ago.

"Alright, Ron." his father tentatively agreed, but added: "Let me make this clear though?" Ron nodded that he had his undivided attention. "You are not to start anything with Harry in any fashion whatsoever; if you can't keep your temper and your wits about you than stay here. Do I make myself clear?"

"Crystal" Ron agreed with firm resolve.

"I'm going to." Ginny chimed in with absolute conviction.

Arthur Weasley smiled with pride at his youngest. "I'm counting on it."

"Molly..." he turned his attention back to his wife and daughters in-law. "I need you ladies to see if you can reach McGonagal and Pomfrey. I suspect they know more than their letting on. Also see if you can get in contact with Remus. Have him get over to the Ministry A.S.A.P. I'll take Ron, Ginny and Charlie with me and see if we can't get in through my office's private entrance."

The ministry had installed a private entrance to the minister's office under Fudge's administration. It was primarily an escape route devised in one of Fudge's more paranoid phases.

For once it was going to be utilized for something useful, other than an over inflated sense of self preservation brought upon by an enormous ego.

* * *

**Ministry of Magic**

He downed the last vial of _pepper up_ potion he'd brought. It wouldn't do much to revive his flagging strength, but he just needed a few more minutes and for that it would suffice.

Thankfully, there had been only a skeleton guard on duty, what with the holidays and all. The Unspeakables, though not in his league, had accorded themselves well and put up quite a fight. Normally six or seven Unspeakables wouldn't have provided him more than a reasonable distraction, but with his magical strength waning from the combined effort of maintaining his oculomency shields at such a high setting, coupled with tonight's activities, they proved more than sufficient to give him a run for his money.

_Why is life always so hard, even when all you want to do is die? _He grimaced at his morbid sense of irony.

He'd been tempted to take the Unspeakables out for the duration as he couldn't afford a lengthy skirmish in his present state, but he already had enough deaths on his conscious.

Dumbledore's hated epitaph of 'For the Greater Good" had echoed in his mind whilst he did his utmost to subdue his adversaries whilst not incurring permanent injury to them.

He'd decided that even eradicating Voldemort for good was not worth these men's lives, not when he could incapacitate them, though it cost him much of his waning magical reserves.

_The whole night was a gamble, what was a little additional risk if lives could be spared in the offing?_

Finally, the last had fallen to a well placed _petrificus charm_ and the way into the Dept. of Mysteries lower levels was clear.

* * *

Harry currently stood before the 'Veil', oddly the voices from beyond were silent as they had never been before.

Perhaps they held their collective breaths in eager anticipation?

Perhaps they just didn't care?

Or maybe they were just sick of the whole thing, glad that the end was in sight?

What was he expecting- applause?

The cup was nearly vibrating in his hand, the entity encased within obviously sensing the danger which the 'Veil' presented.

"Here goes nothing" Harry sighed in resignation as he flung the cup into the 'Veil'.

To say that the 'Veil' itself reacted violently would be an understatement.

One moment it billowed out as blood curdling shrieks of pain and horror filled the chamber, the next moment, the clatter of the cup spilling across the flagstones echoed around him as the 'Veil' fell limp and returned to its previous ominous silence of moments before.

Harry stepped tentatively around the portal and retrieved the Hufflepuff cup.

Though cool to the touch, it smoldered as if just newly cast. He lowered his occulomency screens ever so slightly and reached out with his senses.

The dark presence, that had been Voldemort's soul fragment, was gone.

Harry smiled grimly in the knowledge that the veil's reaction he'd just witnessed was undoubtedly that of Hell claiming its own.

His pleasure was short lived as searing pain ripped through his conscious mind. It was agony beyond description, like a thousand _cruciatus curses_ cast on his head.

Screams, deafening, blood curdling screams echoed through the chamber and down the hallway outside.

They tore from his throat with a life of their own. It was the sound of both birth and death and the torment of a thousand lives in between.

Agonizingly he struggled to raise his occulomency shields, knowing on some level that it was too late, far too late...

He was out of time.

* * *

"Argghhh!" Ron fell to his living room floor clutching his head as he tried to stifle the scream that threatened to tear from his throat, begging for release.

Gratefully, the pain was over as fast as it had arrived.

Blinking away his tears and disorientation, he staggered to his feet with the help of his father's supporting hands.

Dimly he shook his head, reassuring his father that he was alright, whilst his mother and sister in-law were seeing to his equally incapacitated wife, having suffered a similiar occurence.

The cobwebs slowly cleared and memories flashed through his mind, filling in the previous gaps.

"OMIGOD!" Hermione gasped in alarm nearby, as she organized and understood what she was now remembering.

"What is it? What's wrong?" his own mother shrieked in alarm, not knowing how she could help, but wanting desperately to.

"T-The memory charm's b-broken... he's dead..." Hermione mewled in realization as tears trailed from her eyes.

"No!" Ginny screamed in a terrified voice. "No,.. he can't be... you're wrong. You have to be..." she pleaded with her sister in-law, her gaze traveled back and forth between her brother and Hermione, silently pleading for some sign of hope.

"Oh,.. God..." Ron gasped as he slumped into a nearby chair, falling from his father's grasp.

Ron massaged his head as he recalled.. "He's been protecting us... all this time...He let us believe he hated us, but.."

"He loves us." Hermione finished in anguish. "H-He did it all,... all of it... to keep us out of the war. To keep us..."

"Safe" Ron interjected. Ron buried his face in his hands and began sobbing."V-Voldemort's inside him somehow? H-He's..."

"He's killed himself!" Hermione wailed. "He must have, it'd the only thing that makes sense. H-He tried to block our memories so that we wouldn't grieve him. S-So that we'd..."

"move on with a clear conscious and help others to do the same."Ron interjected.

"W-Why?" Ginny begged for understanding. "Why...?"

"B-B-Because he loves you!" Hermione hiccupped.

"So you'd forget about him and move on." Ron tried to clarify.

"That's insane!" Ginny screeched, shrugging away her father's reaching hand of support.

"N-No... it's brilliant." Ron disagreed, scrubbing at his eyes. His wife's wails increased at this as he explained further. "It would be e-easy for you to forget, if you thought he was evil,... a monster."

Fleur and Molly Weasley both gasped at that, sharing startled looks with everyone else in the room.

The realization dawning in their family's eyes: The whole "Weapon" image was nothing more than a ploy.

Oh,.. it was a real enough notion that Harry had transformed himself into a consummate warrior, but there was so much more to it than that.

It was like an onion, layers upon layers hiding yet another mystery or layer of truth that was only part of the whole.

The whole "Weapon" image not only terrified his enemies- ultimately making his job that much easier, but kept his friends away too- for their own protection.

People naturally scattered out of the way when he appeared, thus making it easier to engage the enemy without incurring collateral damage to civilians.

He wasn't a mindless killing machine , but a brilliant, gallant tactician as intent about protecting the public as he was destroying their enemies with as little loss of life as possible.

"Why this then?" Ginny shrieked deserately as she pulled the snowflake charm from beneath her robe for emphasis. "Why give me something so beautiful if he wants me to think he's an unfeeling monster?"

Many looked puzzled at that, but Hermione knew the answer. She'd heard it in Harry's voice right here in her own kitchen.

"Because a part of him loves you, though on some level he's not exactly sure that he understands what love is? But there's another part, a greater part, that knows exactly what love is. That part is willing to sacrifice everything to keep you and the rest of us safe. That's the part that gave you that necklace. That's the part ..."

"That just died..." Ron finished for her as Hermione choked back another sob of despair.

"No...no..." Ginny backed away from them in shocked disbelief.

_He couldn't be gone...not now..._

* * *

**Minutes earlier...**

With a last howl of misery laced with defiance, Harry Potter threw himself into the 'Veil'.

-and his smoldering naked body skidded across the floor on the other side.

Pain...

Terrible pain.

He'd thought Voldemort ascending had been horrific, but this...?

...

His barely conscious mind felt as though he'd been shorn in two. It was like some giant had reached into his very soul and tore it from his body.

He looked down at his hands. They were foreign to him. The once pale, slender fingers of a magic filled life of relative leisure were now taut and calloused from hard work.

The hands flexed on instinct, used to closing on the well worn hilt of a blade... **his** blade; a disgusting archaic form of combat that lacked the subtle intricacies and elegance of wand work.

...

The "Veil' billowed out on an non-existent wind as disembodied voices rose in support and defiance whilst others howled in feral rage and want.

Knees scraped on rough flagstones as an owner struggled to rise.

One to answer the challenge.

The other in abject fear of death and yet a profound hatred of life.

Two there were.

Two- Harry Potters.

Identical in all save for the eyes.

One emerald green and glowing with righteous defiance.

The other –red balefire, stoked by greed and hatred.

The "Veil" demanded life. A single life was the price of entry, but two lives had breached the portal simultaneously.

A single life was owed... the fates would decide which, prophesy it's guide.

'_**For neither can live whilst the other survives.'**_

Both knew instinctively what was expected. Only one would be permitted to leave here alive, if either left at all.

The price must be paid. One must live. One must die.

Only, the_** fates;**_ in their unending sense of justice, or cruelty as the case may be, had leveled the playing field and stripped them of any armaments or protections, leaving them vulnerable and naked as the day of their birth.

Two consummate warriors: each with the knowledge of the other. They were equal in all things except desire.

**One **would fight for purely selfish reasons of greed, power and above all else; self preservation.

The **other**; selfish only in his desire for freedom and the right to love and be loved, both for himself and everyone he knew and didn't know; if for no other reason than it was the right thing to do.

This was the true fight of Good vs. Evil. One was not so much more powerful than the other. It was their intent that empowered them.

The reasons for which they fought defined whether they were fighting for light and life or darkness and death.

Would **Fate **truly decide, or would two men make their own fortune, their own fate?

Both were smiled upon whether they knew it or no.

One was smiled upon with a father's pride and benevolence. Millions upon millions called out their undying support for a true guardian of the **light**.

The other was smiled upon from the depths of misery and despair. Eyes long devoid of compassion or tolerance, gleamed cruelly with greedy, lecherous intent. Therein voices rose in their abject hatred for any that did not seek power.

There was only one true power in the entire universe and these denizens of the night would never understand it, let alone embrace it.

There was no clear advantage here save what each held within their own heart.

Only one prize was offered, one goal,...to live.

It was all down to who wanted it more.

The two naked combatants circled each other. Identical in each and every way; save for their eyes.

One set of eyes green-the other's red.

Despite that one difference each would have known the other if blind.

The hatred was such between them that they instinctively knew the other...it was palpable in the very air around them.

They were: Ying and Yang, Fire and Water, the Alpha and the Omega; each the polar opposite of the other.

_**Neither could live whilst the other survived**__, _and neither wanted to at the moment.

The 'Veil' billowed out as the voices of the dead chose their sides.

Voldemort's hand instinctively went to his side.

Harry smiled in grim realization. Either he was going for a wand or he shared Harry's instincts and was going for his sword.

From years of close contact his horcrux had absorbed many of Harry's instincts and knowledge and vice versa, but... he didn't share the experience.

He had a replica of Harry's body and with it his strength and conditioning, but not the reflexes that came with arduous training and battle honed experience.

Harry could use this to his advantage.

All he needed was to mix things up a bit, _be unpredictable, Harry_.

Harry shot a moderately powered stunner toward Voldemort's right flank, knowing his foe would instinctively either block or move to his left to avoid the stunner.

Voldemort dived to the left,( as Harry's body instinctively would), right into the path of a high powered cutting hex that grazed his back and splattered blood across the far chamber wall.

Ignoring the pain, (as Harry did), Voldemort cast a healing charm with one hand and a blasting hex with the other, albeit haltingly, but he'd still managed.

_Knowledge-not experience._

Harry had been waiting. He ducked and rolled under the incoming hex, which shattered the heavy door that was the exit to the rest of the Dept. of Mysteries. Harry came out of his roll and used his momentum, as he channeled his waning magic into his right fist, delivering a vicious uppercut amplified with a mild powered _reductor curse _that caught Dark 'Harry-mort' beneath the jaw sending him right through the ceiling overhead like a cannon shot.

Blood spattered wood and plaster rained down as Harry stared in awe at his right fist, briefly wondering why he hadn't thought of that sooner?

He hadn't contemplated this long when a hail of _Killing _and_ Cruciatus curses _shot down from the hole in the ceiling overhead, sending him bolting for the shattered door.

_Same old predictable snake-face_. He thought incredulously as he narrowly ducked the last incoming curse, reaching the temporary safety of the hall beyond the broken portal.

One could always rely on Voldemort sticking with the meat and potatoes of death and torture curses despite having a well versed educational background.

_The man lacked any semblance of style and creativity. _

_I wonder if he's stupid enough to just be standing there trying to heal himself, wrongfully thinking I ran away?_

Harry chanced a glance around the edge of the door frame and caught a glimpse of the telltale light of a few hastily cast healing spells being conjured above.

_Yep, he's stupid enough._

Eyeing the stone benches lining the chamber, Harry cast a wandless _levitation spell_ with a bit of 'oomph' behind it, and sent a half ton slab of stone rocketing into the hole that Volde-arry was hovering over.

The wet crunch and high pitched scream that followed was music to the ears.

Not sparing even a scant moment to relish his current advantage, he did the logical thing and summoned the slab back.

More screams of pain and curses of outrage followed as the slab ripped back through the ceiling widening the hole as it came, before shattering into jagged shards on impact with the chamber floor.

Harry smiled manically and recast another _levitation charm_ sending the stone shards rocketing back through the enlarged hole overhead.

* * *

They hadn't been able to make so much as a dent in the steel slab blocking the entry to the Ministry, but with the help he received from his twin brothers, Draco and company, Bill had made short work of the anti-apparation wards covering the Ministry building.

The group was now standing in the atrium of the ministry proper, having apparated in once the wards fell.

Fred immediately sent his _patronus _to alert the others that the wards were down, not that he needed to bother as his father, siblings and several Order members had already arrived via the emergency entrance to the Minister's private office.

They didn't need to organize a search party, for the sounds of an intense battle could be heard from the direction of the Dept. of Mysteries.

After that, all they had to do was follow the trail of unconscious aurors and Unspeakables.

* * *

Harry felt a much needed surge in his magical energy..._someone had broken through the_ _wards on the atrium_.

Normally this would have alarmed him, but he had more pressing concerns at the moment as Voldemort crept forward intending to deliver the final blow.

Initially he'd bloodied Voldie but good, but as his magical reserves exhausted themselves, he'd lost his advantage and the tide had turned in Voldie's favor.

Torn, bleeding and exhausted, there was nothing left but the fleeting hope that he could somehow take the dark swine with him.

On all fours he gasped, struggling and falling to rise as Voldemort strode forward to deliver the killing blow.

Absently he wandered why his darkness hadn't just finished him with an _A-K_ , but realized that his nemesis was holding off savoring his victory, no doubt intending to monologue and gloat over his broken form.

_Same old, same old_

Voldemort had just begun his rant when the anti-apparation ward fell and returned what unused energy yet remained, back to its castor.

It wasn't much, just enough for a few mid level curses. It wouldn't win the battle, not unless he got really lucky,.. and right now he was feeling anything but. He didn't know what was worse; the pain from his many wounds or the pounding headache from pouring so much power into his occulomency screens.

_If only I could drop my occulomency screens? _He thought in vain.

_Occulomency screens? _

_Harry- you idiot!_

What did he need his screens for? Voldie was no longer in his head, clouding his mind, but currently looming over him, ranting to the heavens about how he was 'power supreme', or some such rot.

Harry shut off his occulomency screens,.. completely off for the first time in years.

His magic surged back through his veins, filling him with power to a degree that he'd forgotten he'd ever had.

He was grunting now, but not in pain, and certainly not in fear, but in primitive ecstasy as power flooded through his body infusing every nuance of his being.

His mind was clear, glacial even. No longer was he fettered by a dark voice at the edge of his consciousness trying to manipulate his every thought.

Harry surged to his feet, his magic screaming for release.

"Now..Now you see the power that is Volde...Whaaa?" Voldemort choked off in mid rant as Harry rose smoothly to his feet, glowing with newfound vitality.

"You talk too much."

"Unghh!" Voldemort grunted in pain and shock as Harry's fist collided with his jaw, powered by a high level _reductor_.

Teeth and blood sprayed across the chamber wall.

A quick healing charm halted the flow of blood, but did nothing to repair the flailing jaw, nor to halt the elbow that rammed into his right ear and sent him spinning across the unforgiving flagstones.

* * *

Not more than a few spare minutes had passed when a wary group of would be rescuers breached the ruined to the Death Chamber.

Two there were, two Harry Potters, naked and bloodily consumed by the fire of battle, but none of them had any doubts as to whom and what they were seeing.

Eyes wide in shock and awe beheld a scene that could only be described as a cosmic battle between the champions of the light and darkness.

Raised wands lowered, instinctively knowing it was not for them to interfere.

Missed _blasting_ and _cutting curses_ tore great gouts in stone walls, whilst other ripped and gouged flesh.

Some winced and turned away with pain filled shudders as blows shattered limbs, only to be hastily healed and returned with equal determination.

Others stared, riveted by the shear awesomeness of the battle waging before them.

Each was delivering blows that could and should kill a normal man. Though, one was less than a man, despite all appearances to the contrary. He was nothing but a vessel of evil; a being of hate and cruelty with nothing but the desire for the power to create more of the same and doom all life.

The other was more than a man, much more, but still a man for all that. He wanted nothing more than what most men wanted: the chance to live in peace and freedom. The chance to love and create,... simple things really, so easily taken for granted.

But simple things such as love contain great power.

"Arghhh!" The green eyed Harry dropped to his knee clutching his head in his hands as he tried to raise his _occulomency_ screens-too late.

In a last desperate act Voldemort struck with his pain filled mind, using _legillmency _to tear into Harry's thoughts and rip through his memories.

"Harry!" Ginny's cry of despair tore thru the chamber.

Despite his misery, he'd heard. A wellspring of suppressed memories and desires bubbled to the surface.

Harry could feel Voldemort's probes recoil in disgust as his own feelings for Ginny came to the fore.

Harry staggered to his feet and grabbed Voldemort's head in his hands, intent to put mere thought into action.

"See...what you have ...done..." he growwled down at the surprised Dark Lord.

Emerald flames ignited within his eyes as they bore into waning hellfire.

Screams filled the chamber as Harry poured a lifetime of love and loss into the Dark lord's mind.

Voldemort watched in horror as a mother sacrificed her life for her only child. He felt a child's anguish at seeing its mother fall.

The pain and loneliness of years of neglect and abuse at the hands of one's own family. Dreams stripped away by loss and despair. To see friends and family fall for no more than the whim of one man's mad desire for power, power that would beget nothing but despondency in the end.

Love, unrequited love he poured into the Dark Lord's mind. The wants and desires of his own heart; that he could never, would never, allow coming to fruition for fear of Voldemort's madness corrupting and destroying it.

And finally; Harry poured into his mind the face his love and admiration wore. Voldemort did not deserve that image, but he wanted him to know, to see and feel what it is to want and need something so much- only to have ripped unfairly from your grasp for the madness another man's hate and greed.

Blood was trickling down from his nose and ears, the strain was beyond imagining, beyond unbearable, but still he poured his deepest wishes of the life that could have been if not for the wreck of humanity that lie choking and gagging at his feet.

It was done.

The last of his strength spent. His head pounded fit to burst from his skull as his heart threatened to rip from his chest. Each breath came in an agonized gasp.

Clouded, green eyes looked down into no longer red, but vacant black eyes that saw naught but the misery they'd inflicted on the rest of humanity-all for nothing.

With a grunt of effort he grabbed up a broken arm and dragged the once Dark Lord toward the waiting 'Viel', that billowed out in eager anticipation, the voices beyond silent and waiting.

No complaint came from Voldemort; his mouth was locked in a silent scream that would never utter so much a single syllable, ever again.

He had been forced to live his corruption through the eyes of those he'd wronged and now suffered his own internal damnation. Destroying him now was a mercy that he didn't deserve, but the price must be met. Fate must be sated... the veil awaited its payment.

Every step was anguish. His body was broken inside. Bone ground against sinew as muscles strained to obey their master's will.

His breath came in ragged gasps and blood filled his mouth and trickled from his ears. Despite the certain knowledge that his time was ending, part of him wanted to live, though another part dared not risk it. Was Voldemort well and truly gone or was some miniscule last remnant hidden within his mind waiting for a last desperate attempt to survive?

He thought to just drag the wretch along with him into the afterlife, but why deny himself the pleasure of seeing the swine go first?

With a final heave, he flung the useless vegetation,(that was once the most feared dark wizard in history), into the veil.

No fanfare came from within. The voices behind the veil merely accepted without response. The veil barely fluttered at his passing before stilling once more.

It was as if thousands of voices were held in anticipation.

He took that as a sign.

_Neither could live whilst the other survives..._

He couldn't risk it, not that he was going to live anyway, but better to be sure.

No one would thank him for his sacrifice, but they'd surely vilify him if somehow Voldemort survived.

He straightened his back, despite the agony it caused him, and took a sure step forward...

"**Harry No!"**

Distantly he registered an alarmed cry from behind, but chose to ignore its warning, besides,.. it would be too painful to halt his forward progress at this point,.. and did he really want to anyway?

"**Accio Harry Potter!"**

It felt as if a great hand had grabbed him and was pulling him backward. His muscles protested the change in direction, his legs gave out.

Unforgiving stone scraped and tore at his flesh, pulling him back across the flags as he desperately clawed and scrabbled to try and pull himself forward toward the waiting veil, continually losing headway despite his best efforts.

_Noooo!,_ he silently wailed in despair as he reached out in a last desperate attempt to breach the veil and end the torment that was his life.

A soft, but determined hand grasped his reaching one and pulled it back a scant centimeter or two from its intended goal.

He grunted uselessly with the effort to win free, his strength failing him as more and more hands latched on, gently, but inexorably pulling him back.

A warm breath wafted across his sweat and blood stained cheek, speaking gentle reassurances as many hands cautiously turned him over and a warm cloak was laid over him to cover his modesty.

Many unrecognizable faces there were. He could barely discern that much as his vision clouded over.

_Didn't they understand the danger they were in?_

In a last desperate gambit, he played his trump card, hoping that Neville Longbottom was among the many faces hovering over him.

"N-Neville..." he croaked out, the effort just to utter that single name an agony. "N-Neville...L-Lion's p..pride..."

Steel flashed above him immediately upon his uttering the code word that would activate the _compulsion charm_ he'd placed on Neville.

Unconsciousness claimed him in the relieved knowledge that Voldemort had finally lost.


	23. Chapter 23: Revelation and Recovery

Disclaimer: I own nothing of the Harry Potter characters.

**Chapter Twenty-three: Revelation and Recovery**

"N-Neville,...L-Lion's p...pride..."

Neville's eyes went blank as Gryffindor's dagger flashed into his hand and descended towards Harry's unconscious and unguarded chest.

"**Oiy!" **Ron barked in outrage, though unsurprised as he'd kept a careful eye on Neville, alerted by the jumbled memories that were still reintergrating themselves after Harry's _obliviation_.

Despite Neville's advanced training, Ron was a professionally athlete with a keeper's well developed reflexes. He'd managed to grab Neville's arm, but even his greater size proved insufficient to completely subdue Neville.

Others watched in horror as the blade continued down, it's decent slowed, but still too rapid for them to intervene in time.

Ginny screeched and threw herself bodily over Harry's unconscious form, acting as a shield. His heart beat beneath her cheek and she closed her eyes waiting for the impact of the knife, praying that it wouldn't go through her and into her Harry.

_Her Harry? Yes, _she decided in that moment it would be_... her Harry_

That is, if he lived? If he didn't, than she hoped the knife would send her along with him. They'd been apart too long already. She wouldn't be parted from him anymore, not even in death.

The horrific pain never came as Neville grunted and others cried out in alarm.

Tentatively she opened her eyes and chanced a glance over her shoulder.

Draco Malfoy and Ron were dragging Neville back, all three were grunting with the effort. Suddenly Neville heaved to the side and Ron was sent crashing into a stone bench and collapsed, but before Neville could seize the advantage, her brother Charlie grabbed up Neville's flailing arm and Susan Bones hit him with a _stunner_.

_That barely slowed him!_

Neville's blank eyes were fixed on Harry. His right hand locked in a death grip on the dagger that Draco was unable to wrench from his friend's grasp, despite landing several staggering blows to Neville's arm and head.

He was like some stone sentinel, intent only upon Harry's destruction.

Susan launched an _incarcerous hex_, but Neville immediately set upon the rope with the dagger he still clutched. Inch thick ropes cut away as if empty air to the gleaming blade in Neville's strong hand.

Draco's elbow lanced across his jaw and Neville's eyes lost their focus momentarily.

"Again, Sue, Now!" Draco barked and Susan hit Neville with another _stunner_, only this one was at point blank range.

Neville's eyes rolled up in his head and he slumped to the cold stone floor-unconscious, the dagger fell from nerveless fingers.

Draco kicked the dagger away and cast a _petrificus_ charm followed by another _incarcerous charm_ for good measure.

That done, he nodded Susan toward a groaning Ron Weasley, and Susan immediately went to work in healing Harry's 'would be' rescuer.

Draco immediately turned his attention back, his hope filled eyes asking ...?

Arthur Weasley shook his head grimacing helplessly by way of an answer.

His daughter whispered pleading words of encouragement to her fallen love oblivious to their silent interaction behind her.

"P-Please, Harry... Please,... don't leave me..." Ginny begged through her tears, still splayed over his ruined form.

Not for the first time, Draco had wished they'd brought Luna along despite the danger to her unborn child. She might have been able to handle Neville without violence, but mostly,.. she was the most adept at healing spells over the others.

Draco nodded his understanding of the dire situation and went into action.

"Sue, when you finished with Weasley take Neville back to the mansion and keep him secure and sedated until we can break him out of whatever compulsion he's under, Luna should be there by now. Have mother contact our healer and meet us at St. Mungos.

Draco dropped to one knee and gentled Ginny aside, promising. "I'll protect him with my life. " Ginny reluctantly relinquished her hold on Harry, nodding gratefully through her tears.

Draco heaved himself off the floor with Harry cradled in his arms. "Meet us at St. Mungos' emergency ward." With that he bolted from the chamber without a second's pause, running faster than he'd ever run before.

Months earlier,(in their present timeline), his aristocratic life style would have never proved sufficient to bearing aloft the weight he now carried and still be moving faster than most could unencumbered.

Once clear of the Dept. of Mysteries' anti-apparation wards, he apparted to St. Mungos emergency trauma ward.

Between the Malfoy's wealth and Arthur Weasley's backing as Minister of Magic, ne expense was spared in treating Harry Potter. Not that it was needed as he was considered an icon in their corner of the world. Teams of Healers worked feverishly throughout Christmas Day and well into the next, but despite their best efforts, Harry had succumbed to his many injuries and slipped into a coma.

Many concerned parties had waited for hours on end for any word from his many physicians. When the healers had finally finished, helpless to do anything more, the waiting began.

It was during this time that those not in the immediate room compared notes with friends and colleagues as they waited.

All things: Harry Potter related were dissected and reintegrated until a semblance of the 'Whole Picture' was ascertained.

To say the conclusions the group arrived at were humbling was an understatement. Pieces had clicked methodically into place and the sum of the whole was quite staggering.

All this time; he'd been protecting not only friends and family, but the whole of Britain without receiving the slightest recognition for his sacrifices on their behalf.

His naked torso gave silent testament to a life spent in the service of protecting others from harm. Now , as he lie vulnerable and unmoving, one could plainly view the faint crisscross roadmap of scars and burns of curse and hex marks that he'd taken over the years.

Many tears were shed at that. His body was a temple of self sacrifice.

Ron and Hermione spent long hours at his bedside, reminiscing over past 'better' times, shared between them. Laughter, tears, regrets, and promises of a better future were vented, and meant.

Ginny never shed so much as a tear during these long hours of waiting. She spent her time listening to others share their stories and insights, marveling at the whole just like the rest of them.

What limited time she was allowed 'alone' with Harry was spent in begging any deity, with an ear to listen, to spare his life and return him, promising that he would be loved and cherished as he deserved to be.

Just like her brother and sister in-law, she meant every word of it. Now, she but waited and hoped like the rest of them that there was some semblance of fairness in the universe, not just for his sake, but for their own.

Finally, after nearly a week of futile waiting, and much prodding by concerned parties, it was decided by his healer that Harry could return home under the watchful eye of his concerned friends and **family**.

Narcissa Black had him transferred to their estate, on New Year's Day, under their own physician's personal care. A small celebration of thank was held in honor of this, many hopeful that Harry would eventually recover and join them in the new year.

She brokered no interference in the initial decision the return him to Malfoy Manor, save that from Molly Weasley, who had the audacity to claim she knew what was best for 'poor Harry'. It took only a raised eyebrow from Narcissa to quell the Weasley matriarch before she could work herself into a full on 'Molly Weasley' rant. Though initially reluctant, Narcissa had been charitable and offered her home's comforts to any of the Weasley family members and concerned friends who wanted to visit Harry, for as long and as often as his physician felt was prudent.

The waiting began without the constraints of St. Mungos many rules and regulations regarding visitation.

At first it was everyone and all at once, but Molly Weasley had soon taken her brood in hand and a semblance of order and propriety was established. Now most of her children and close family friends visited in regular shifts, agreed upon beforehand by both Molly and Narcissa Black,.. well mostly Narcissa.

The only ones allowed to visit Harry, without prior clearance were Narcissa, Ginny and Susan Bones,.. A.K.A. _Harry's sister_; whom had been instrumental in obtaining his release from the hospital.

* * *

**Flashback-**

It was Boxing Day that Susan had noticed the cards addressed to her and the others on the family Christmas tree.

She and Draco had been engaged in a halting, worry filled conversation, after having spent many long hours already at Harry's bedside.

Neville was heavily sedated and under the care of a mind healer, who'd had the devil's own time breaking the compulsion that Harry had placed on Neville. That was until Luna had disposed of the Gryffindor dagger that Harry had gifted her which she'd passed to Neville as an engagement gift.

Harry knew what he was about; he'd cursed the dagger to make Neville more susceptible to the compulsion he'd placed on Neville's mind.

On its own, Harry could never have compulsed Neville to want to harm him in any fashion. It just wasn't in Neville to do so without just cause. The dagger gave him said cause. It whispered to Neville's mind, preying on his fears and insecurities, projecting the blame onto Harry.

The dagger made him despise Harry. The compulsion took that hate to the next logical step of wanting him dead.

Once the dagger had been destroyed, Harry compulsion was easily dispatched and now Neville was his normal, steadfastly loyal self. More so now, where Harry was concerned, after he'd discovered Harry's Christmas present.

The Christmas card Harry had left on the Malfoy/Black family tree with Neville's name on it was a simple enough, standard Christmas type card.

What made this particular card unique were the inscriptions. _That's right_, _inscriptions, as in plural._

They stated:

_Neville, do not grieve over what is, or was. I absolve you of any and all responsibility._

_The __**future**__ is all that matters. Your actions have safeguarded the magical society's future. _

_To show there are no harsh feelings; my actions have safeguarded __**your**__ future. You will find my present to you waiting at Longbottom manor. I think you'll like it._

_All my love and best wishes, Harry_

With hardly more than a moment's pause Neville had apparated to Longbottom Manor where he found... his **parents** waiting for him and an ecstatic grandmother.

Harry had used his considerable mind skills to lock away the madness they'd suffered from repeated exposure to the Cruciatus curse. They weren't cured, so much as; they were freed.

They were together once more. Only, they still weren't a whole family. They'd decided that they wouldn't be whole until Harry,( Alice Longbottom's Godson), was returned to them and she and Neville too kept hope filled vigil at Harry's beside, sharing in the joy of the good fortune that had brought Harry into their lives.

Luna's card had turned out to be a port key. To where she had gone was a mystery. She'd been gone since Boxing Day, but the rest of her friends were unworried for her. If Harry had arranged it, than she was fine.

Susan and Draco's Christmas cards had also provided a gift of a more personal, heartfelt nature, like Neville's.

Susan had squealed in absolute delight, bouncing on the balls of her feet after reading her card and perusing the documentation that Harry had enclosed within.

Harry had signed the adoption papers that Susan had requested of him when he'd first awakened after his ordeal in Azkaban. Harry was now her legal brother and head of the Bones Family.

His name was now: Harry James Black- **Bones**-Potter-Gryffindor.

There was an additional documentation enclose that required her signature, once done; she would be adopted into his family as well, bearing all of his names and titles.

She'd never wrote her own name so quickly, nor more happily.

She was now: Susan Black-Potter-Bones-Gryffindor.

She had a brother. Now she only had to wait for him to awaken, and he would, she knew he would, even fate couldn't be that cruel?

Draco's card had been one for the record books. In it, Harry had enclosed a contract; a marital contract for the hand of one: Lady Susan Black-Potter-Bones-Gryffindor.

No bride price was requested, only a magical oath.

He was to swear on his magic and his life to love her in all ways for all his days-Non negotiable.

The contract was magically binding. Harry had made sure that his sister's happiness was paramount, as a good brother and head of house should.

Susan had blushed to the roots of her hair when her potential suitor showed her the contract for her hand in marriage.

She couldn't have loved him more. Either of them: Draco had given his oath and signing the contract, and Harry for his thoughtfulness.

* * *

**Present-**

The first few days Harry hovered at the brink of death, and then the nightmares came. Harry turned and twisted, thrashing so much that the healer feared he would reopen his barely healing wounds.

Initially they placed a _stasis charm_ over him that prevented all movement, but his magical aura, depleted though it was, readily overpowered the charm in such a violent fashion that he began to bleed internally once more and required further immediate medical intervention.

Now, he was kept still by use of leather restraints, coupled with Magical inhibiting bracelets that bled away enough of his ambient magic to keep him from destroying his bonds.

There had been much argument over this considering what some knew of what he had gone thru previously at Azkaban and how he might react once lucid. In the end, Narcissa Black had made the final decision, deciding in favor of his safety and well being, with the provision that he was to never be left unintended at any time. Once awake; the bonds were to be immediately lifted.

Thus, in shifts of two both family and friends kept close vigil at Harry's bedtime, only leaving when his personal physician's were in attendance, to preserve his modesty,...much to Ginny's dismay, not that she'd admit it.

It was the fourth of January when Harry first awoke. It was a day that Malfoy Manor would not soon forget, not that Narcissa would ever let them forget, mind.

Susan and Draco had been keeping vigil at Harry's bedside. Innocently enough they'd let their conversation stray to suggestive, flirtatious banter that evolved into losing themselves in the moment.

It was during their absence, as they'd vacated the room in favor of an adjoining bedroom, during which Harry had awoken.

Whether or no he was pleased to find himself still among the living, they would never know because of their well meaning, albeit foolish actions.

He'd barely come to his senses having found himself unable to move. His initial concern at this turned to outright panic when he'd discovered himself restrained by all fours with magical dampeners in place.

His first thought, his only thought was to establish his immediate freedom. He tried to overwhelm the dampeners, but his magic was still far too low to be of use and total panic had set in, wrongfully thinking his magic was gone.

He thrashed and pulled at the restraints, struggling with all the strength and energy that he could ill afford to spare.

Grunts and groans of strain and defiance gave way to shrieks of alarm when he was unable to break his bonds. Despite the magical dampeners at his wrists, the temperature of the room began to rise and the very air crackled with static electricity.

It was at this that his room flooded with alarmed friends and family members.

Harry was howling and screaming unintelligibly at the top of his lungs. His eyes wild and glazed, blood trickled down from his nose as he thrashed and pulled at his restraints, his corded muscles knotting with the strain as he yanked again and again, trying vainly to win his freedom.

Impossibly, the right hand restraint popped and tore free from its mooring; his left leg almost immediately tore free thereafter.

Ginny was the first to his bedside, trying in vain to get his attention over his howls of misery. By this point he was beyond understanding, beyond recognition. He lashed out like a wild animal as she was reaching for his arm; a backhand connected and sent Ginny tumbling to the floor.

Narcissa stunned him then... _and nothing_. It barely took the edge off his thrashing. He managed to tear free his left hand and lunged off the bed in her direction, murderous intent in his wild eyes, a feral growl on his lips.

A second, much more powerful stunner hit him in midair, knocking him to the side, but a took a third to finally render him unconscious.

"Whew, that was close, too close." Neville sighed in relief, immediately moving over to check on Ginny who was groggily pulling herself from the floor.

The relieved atmosphere of the room turned to one of alarm, thinking Harry was waking up as he groaned from the spot on the floor where he'd fallen.

His still restrained right leg was twisted at an odd angle- _broken,_ and blood was pooling from his mouth.

Narcissa cursed; actually cursed at that despite her courtly mannerisms, and went into action sending Hermione to retrieve his physician while she _vanished_ the restraints and gently _levitated_ him back onto his bed, mindful of his injured leg.

Another quick flick of Ron's wand this time, and a sheet thoughtfully covered his modesty.

Molly conjured a wash cloth and basin and immediately went to work trying to staunch the flow of blood from his mouth.

"This is bad. I think he's bleeding inside again." She murmured worriedly, shooting Narcissa an alarmed look.

Ginny groaned from behind and Molly and Narcissa enquired after her almost simultaneously, though Harry was their paramount concern, they seized the distraction almost gratefully.

"She'll be okay." Neville reassured the two matriarchs. "Her eye's bruising and she took a nasty knock to the head where she fell, but I don't think she'll have anything to worry about other than a little soreness for a couple of days."

Narcissa nodded gratefully as Molly thanked Neville, but held little relief in her own voice, her concern over Harry's wellbeing evident.

"W-What can we do?' Susan asked nervously from the door way of the adjoining bedroom.

Narcissa noted the state of her and Draco's hurried dress and immediately put _two and two_ together. Her eyes narrowed, but the two were saved, _temporarily_, by the arrival of Harry's physician, with an extremely worried Hermione Weasley following at his heels.

Hours later, Harry was still unconscious, though stable once more.

The physician made a renewed plea for hospitalizing him. This time his opinion was of more primary concern, over Harry's initial privacy, as his injuries were still serious and he required round the clock monitoring, preferably by professional staff.

Molly and Narcissa jointly held a family meeting to discuss his physician's concerns.

"How did this happen?" Ron looked around the room for answers. "What set him off like that? He acted like...?"

"Like a caged animal." His father cut his youngest son off. His own face paled in understanding.

It was at this point that Arthur Weasley, current Minister of Magic, told the compltee and unabridged tale of Harry's kidnapping and unlawful incarceration earlier this year at Dumbledore's machinations.

Gasps of alarm and sniffles of dismay filled the room as he told the gathering how Harry had reaped unimaginable harm upon himself rather than submit to captivity and extortion.

Molly rounded accusingly on Narcissa at the conclusion of Arthur's story. "You knew this, didn't you? You knew and still you had him restrained?"

Narcissa nodded without hesitation. "I did, yes. I was more worried that he should recover initially than whether or no he would react negatively once revived. The fault is mine." She accepted dolefully.

"No,...it's ours." Draco deflected, drawing the attention of the room. "This was first and foremost the reason we all took shifts watching over him, so we could reassure him once he recovered that the restraint were only a temporary necessity lest he injure himself. That and to let him know that others cared, truly cared about him and wanted him to recover in the first place. It's our fault, Sue's and mine. We were supposed to be watching over him and we, er,... we allowed ourselves to get distracted." Draco acknowledged responsibility with an air of embarrassment.

"I'm sorry" Susan added next to him, his hand finding its way into her own, sharing the responsibility.

Some turned away in disgust or glared their resentment, but most nodded accepting the fact that what was done, is done.

"What should we do now?" Ron asked the room. "I still don't like the idea of putting him in the hospital, he always hated that, more than anything, well,... almost anything." He reluctantly retracted, referring to Harry's reaction to being restrained.

"I suggest we hire around the clock medi-witches and obtain the services of an in house physician until he's recovered enough to forgo such drastic measures." Draco offered.

Many nodded their heads in agreement.

"That's going to be very costly." Remus Lupin reminded the room that they should expect to assume some of the financial expense for Harry's care.

"It doesn't matter, I'll pay for it. It's the least I can do." Draco offered.

Surprisingly Ron added. "I will too. I owe him this and a lot more. I think **we** all do." He looked to the room and was gladdened by the unanimous nodding of heads and murmurs of agreement.

"W-We can still sit with him, can't we?" Ginny asked hopefully.

Narcissa shared a look with Molly Weasley. They had assumed the roles of surrogate mother for Harry, and proudly so. They would have liked to include Alice Longbottom in the decision making as she was his actual Godmother, but she was still recovering herself and too brittle emotionally just now, as her husband wasn't quite himself just yet, but was improving slowly.

"If and only if his medical staff think it safe for us to do so." Molly hesitantly agreed, brooking no room for argument, though her eyes did soften when they landed on Ginny.

Ginny had quite the shiner from the blow Harry had delivered, but she didn't care. She'd suffer a thousand such if it prevented him from harming himself.

Their present course agreed upon, Narcissa tasked Hermione with obtaining suitable, if not discreet, medical supervision for Harry.

Most everyone excused themselves, but Narcissa pulled Draco and Susan to the side with a stern demand of: "You two? Come with me."

Stricken faced and gulping nervously the two followed sheepishly behind as she led her son and his intended to a nearby study.

The door was barely closed before she flicked her wand and cast several privacy charms.

"How dare you?" she scathed at them in outrage. "How dare you take such a sacred duty so callously?"

Draco's eyes fell to the floor in shame and Susan began to cry into her hands in dismay as Narcissa continued to berate them.

She directed her next words to Draco. "Your own father fell to his blade so that you may live, sparring the both of you in that one valiant act. And you...?" She directed towards Susan. "How many curses did he take, how many wounds did he suffer to drag your aunt to safety before Voldemort's swine could have their way with her?"

Susan was openly sobbing now.

"He's back where he was only a few days ago, fighting for his life, and for what: a few moments of pleasure? Was it worth it? Did you enjoy yourselves at least?" she berated sarcastically, her blue eyes flashing angrily as she tapped her foot waiting impatiently for an answer that wouldn't be forthcoming; cowed as they were.

At length, her voice softened. "I know neither of you meant any harm, but children...think? He's suffered so much and after his forced imprisonment you had to have known the extreme reaction he would have to being restrained? It was imperative that someone be there to assuage his fears when he awoke and we've failed in that,... terribly so."

'I...I-I'm sorry.." Susan hiccupped between sobs, Draco nodding next to her.

"I know you are, but in this you must **do better**." She raised her voice at that last to emphasize her point.

It was both admonishment and implied threat and they knew it, gulping nervously as they nodded their agreement.

With a last huff and a roll of her eyes to further vent her displeasure, Narcissa left them to their own self troubled thoughts in the matter, smirking silently to herself in the knowledge that it would e a long time before either felt comfortable enough to engage in the same activity again.

_Serves them right_

* * *

Many days later, on a wintery afternoon; green eyes cracked open uncertainly to a face he didn't recognize.

His hackles rose and immediately the air superheated around him, sending the poor nurse stumbling back in alarm.

"It's alright,... sheeh, it's okay." a soft voice calmly reassured from his left side. He felt something odd, and his gaze shifted down to find a small, warm hand clutching gently his own.

His eyes startled at the contact and after a moment they trailed up the arm, past the gentle swell of a breast and came to rest on deep brown eyes that were filled with an emotion that he couldn't even begin to recognize, yet it stirred a vacant memory within him.

Harry stared unblinkingly into those eyes for the longest time and finally a dry scratchy throat unused to speaking, for an extended time, asked... "A-Am I dead?"

The corners of the brown eyes crinkled in amusement and he found he much liked the way they did so.

"No, Luv" a musical voice answered. He recognized the voice as he recognized the face, but it just didn't seem possible that she could be hear, fawning over a thing like him, not to mention the affectionate response she'd used.

All that drifted through his puzzled mind as he tried to remember how he came here.

Bit and pieces flashed through his mind: _Another him,.. no, Voldemort!_ _The battle within the death chamber,...pain... the Veil...Neville hovering over him, a flash of steel._

His hand instinctively went to his naked chest, finger splayed over the intact skin vainly searching for a nonexistent wound.

His eyes suddenly went wide at seeing his teltale bruised wrist. His gaze shifted toward his aching leg, still healing from the fracture. His mind scrambled to integrate the jumbled memories as he recalled being captive, pain, lashing out...Ginny?

Harry's eyes swiveled back toward the face at his bedside, only this time they did more than focus on her eyes. They searched her face.

He noticed the faint yellowish tinge at the corner of her right eye, vaguely recalling the blow that struck her there in his frenzied attempts to extradite himself from captivity. A halting hand reached out toward the bruise.

His finger tenderly brushed across her cheek. Ginny sighed, leaning into the touch a she closed her eyes, missing the way his lower lip began to tremble.

Abruptly his hand pulled back in revulsion and he began to sob despondently, burying his face into his pillow.

Long, wracking, inconsolable sobs tore from his throat, muffled by his pillow as he howled his misery.

The one thing he'd wanted was to keep the violence inherent in his world from her, and he himself had become the instrument by which she suffered its hateful touch.

Merlin, how he loathed himself in that moment.

Just when he thought that he could think no less of himself, he did something to invalidate that assumption further.

Ginny's eyes sprung open as his hand abruptly left her cheek and the first sob of anguish escaped his throat.

Her initial shock passed and she tried to calm and reassure him, but he only sobbed all the harder and shied away from her gentle ministrations, leaving her even more dumbfounded as to his reaction.

Narcissa swept into the room, alarmed by Harry's agonized howls. Her eyes shifted between Ginny's failed attempts to calm him and the girl's own dismayed reaction to his rebuff.

With a sympathetic look to the young lady, she seated herself on his bed and gently rubbed circles on the distraught man's back, cooing soft reassurances.

Initially his reaction heightened at the contact, but after a time his sobs subsided and he drifted off into an exhausted sleep.

Ginny was snuffling quietly, herself both ashamed and dismayed over her inability to comfort Harry.

Once she was sure that Harry was sleeping, Narcissa grasped the young girls hand compassionately and guided her from the room, leaving Harry to his nurses charge, temporarily.

It took some time to calm the girl and wend the particulars of Harry's reaction from her, but at length, Narcissa though she understood and empathized with the both of them.

"It's the bruise." She commented in understanding.

"Bruise?" Ginny parroted in a puzzled tone, but suddenly her eyes went wide and her hand shot to the, still tender, spot by her right eye.

"You mean he...?" Ginny gasped uncertainly.

"Remembers, albeit vaguely and is ashamed." Narcissa clarified. "It's one thing to fight a war against one's enemies, it's quite another to harm someone you care for." her own eyes ghosted over with pain filled memories of this, but she quickly recovered herself before the young lady before her could notice.

"But it's not his fault? He didn't know what he was doing. He'd never hurt me intentionally, never." Ginny vehemently defended.

Narcissa raised an eyebrow. "It's not me you need to convince of his innocence in this, Ginevra. However out of the realm of possibility it might seem; it is a sad and bitter thing to know that you are capable of harming someone you care for, even if by accident."

"But it was just an accicent." Ginny immediately agreed.

Narcissa smile fondly, taking the girls chin and lifting it so their eyes met. "Then help him to understand,.. and forgive himself."

Ginny smiled as she nodded her intention to do just that, turning toward the door to his room.

"He'll probably sleep through the night and well into tomorrow?" Narcissa cautioned.

Ginny quirked a half smile as she promised, "I've waited this long..."

Narcissa left the area smiling warmly, absently thinking how she'd enjoy having Ginevra a part of the family.


	24. Chapter 24: Forgivness

Disclaimer: I won nothing of the Harry Potter characters.

A/N: Thanks for waiting patiently everyone. I hope you enjoy.

**Chapter Twenty-four: Forgiveness**

"That was a dumb-arse thing to do." A gruff voice pronounced the moment his eyes cracked open.

Harry had just barely opened his eyes to find a piercing irate gray and a glowing blue, spinning orb scrutinizing him with a distinct look of displeasure.

"I couldn't risk you interfering and keeping me from finishing off Voldemort, once and for all." He half heartedly explained his reasoning for tricking the master auror into po_rt-keying _him to his island home where he'd be out of reach.

"Not that, you twit. That was actually well thought out and necessary. To be honest, I would have interfered had I known what you were about. I'm talking about the other thing."

"The **veil** was the only way to be sure that Voldemort was well and truly gone. I couldn't risk him taking over my body and waging another war. The wizarding world would have never recovered from yet another resurrection of the Dark Tosser."

Moody nodded his agreement. "True-True, but that's not what I'm talking about either. Moody glared down at Harry, his eyes shifting toward the fourth story window of his room and then back to Harry pointedly.

Harry's eyes turned vacant and sorrowful as he finally took in the old auror's meaning.

"Oh..." he sighed in resignation as his eyes fell down to his lap where one could see that the magical inhibitor's and restraints were once again in place.

The day after he'd awoken and realized what he'd done to Ginny, when in a fit of blind rage, had been an emotional one for everyone. His magical reserves not yet recovered, his sword gone... Harry took option-C, and threw himself bodily into the window,(which was what Moody had indicated), with the intention of splattering himself on the patio pavers below.

He could no longer live with himself and what he was capable of,... and of becoming.

Narcissa Black, good mother that she was, had surreptitiously charmed all the windows in the mansion _unbreakable_. It was a precaution that most witches employed to prevent their magical children from literally, 'flying out of the house'.

Being muggle raised, and poorly at that, Harry had no such fore knowledge of such a common precaution by witch mothers. He hit the window with such force that he bounced back off and across the room, earning himself a concussion for his trouble.

The window had saved his life, or prolonged his misery; depending on one's point of view.

"A-After... Ginny,... what I did...to her... I didn't mean to, but there it is." he sighed in resignation. " I'm a danger to everyone around me. I react on pure instinct- survival instinct. Any perceived threat and I go off. It's become second nature to me,.. pure reflex. Sooner or later I'm going to irreparably harm someone innocent and what then... Azkaban? The Veil...? Better to let me finish things before that happens and everyone is forced to deal with me after the fact."

Moody nodded his understanding of Harry's desperate viewpoint, though he didn't agree with it, but telling him so would accomplish nothing. A different tact...

"If that's well and how you truly feel then why are you sitting in that bed like some pampered ponce? Off yourself and be done with it! Surely a resourceful man, such as you, can extradite himself from a few restraints... I taught you escape techniques did I not?"

"Of course I can get out of them, you git. I promised Narcissa that I would give her three days to convince me otherwise before I did anything more. The day after tomorrow's the last day,.. then the nightmare is over." he finished resolutely.

"So instead of trying..**to survive**, you're sitting here wallowing?" Moody returned incredulously.

Harry's eyes blazed emerald fire. "What would you have me do, see if I can't get someone killed in the meantime?' he shot back angrily.

Moody snorted a laugh. "Don't sell yourself so highly. You're no more dangerous presently than an un-housebroken Kneazle. You just mess up because you don't know any better."

"Don't talk rubbish." Harry snarled "You know better than anyone just what I'm capable of."

"I most certainly do."Moody chuckled in agreement. "Now it's time to prove the proof of the pudding? You spend one day, a single day following direction and if tomorrow you still want to off yourself ... I'll not only let you, but I'll borrow you my wand so you can do the job right, how's that sound?"

"A single day following direction- no strings attached? What about Narcissa,.. I'd not like to go back on my word...it's one of the few sins to which I can't lay claim."

"No strings,... and I've already cleared it with Narcissa. One day following all direction, is it a deal?" Moody reached out his hand expecting him to shake on it.

Harry lifted up his manacled wrists for effect to show he was incapable of returning the gesture.

"Drama Queen." Moody chastised, vanishing his restraints with a flick of his wand and an impatient sigh.

Harry took his hand and sealed the bargain.

Moody didn't ask for a magical oath, he didn't need one. Harry was many things, most of all an honorable man, whether he believed it or no.

Besides, what good is a magical oath when the party you want oath sworn is intent on their own destruction.

"It's nine am, you follow all instruction for the entire day, after that you are free to do as you please without interference of any kind."

Harry nodded.

"Right then." Moody smirked lopsidedly in triumph. He flicked his wand to the door, opening it, and in walked Ginny Weasley.

She wore a pale yellow jumper that gave her a soft warm glow and hugged her curves to perfection. Faded blue jeans that hugged her well rounded hips and tan, fashionable leather boots that were both stylish and comfortable in appearance.

He drank in the sight of her in spite of himself. He'd not let Ginny visit him since that day.. he just couldn't face her. It was a sticking point between him and Narcissa, but eventually she'd conceded and agreed that Ginny would not be allowed to visit him during his three days of self imposed purgatory.

Harry cowered back from her as if she were a terrifying apparition. "Ginny...? No... not... Narcissa promised...?" Harry's eyes swiveled back to Moody who was looking far too smug.

"What's she doing her?" he demanded. Ginny's expression never faltered despite his reproof. She wore a winning smile of expectation.

'She's your escort." Moody replied as if it were the most obvious thing.

"My what,.. but you said...?" Harry blurted aghast his eyes swiveling back and forth between the two.

Moody sighed wearily as if explaining to a child. "I said you would have to follow any and all direction for an entire day,.. I never said from whom. I think Ms. Weasley an excellent choice in this instance."

Harry's eyes narrowed. "You bastard" he scathed. "You tricked me."

Moody's eyebrows went up at. "Did I?" he returned facetiously, his scarred face a mask of complete innocence.

Harry's eyes closed and he blew out a frustrated breath as he struggled to rein in his tumultuous emotions, knowing it was his own fault that he had ensnared himself in this,.. whatever this was?

"Very well." He conceded unenthused.

"Alright then" Moody clapped his hands together and rubbed his palms as he chortled. "First order of business is a shower, as you sir- stink!"

Harry was just about to shoot back bitingly when Ginny interrupted. "Thank you, Alastor, but, I think I can take things from here."

Moody face fell as he offered wanly. "You're sure? I wouldn't mind giving the ponce a good scrubbing? Got a special brush for the occasion and everything." he ventured hopefully.

Ginny tapped her forefinger to her chin thoughtfully as she considered. "Tempting,... but no." she drawled, Harry's eyes silently thanking her for at least that small consolation.

His eyes clouded when she commented. "I've something else in mind for just such an occasion."

* * *

Squeak-Squeak

"Get that damn thing away from me" he growled.

"Aw, is wittle Hawwie still grumpus?" Ginny cooed in baby talk as she rubbed lazy circles on his back with a foamy lather builder.

Harry, for his part, was following direction as promised, but that wasn't to say he was liking it. Well, once he got over his initial shock at her insistence that he strip and climb into the bath, (she turned around to preserve his modesty), he initially enjoyed her ministrations. The addition of the rubber duck didn't go over as humorous as she'd thought it would

"Why don't you climb in here and see if you can make 'wittle Hawwie' happy, then?"

Ginny's hands stopped abruptly, surprised by his insinuation. Not that she was wholly against the notion, far from it, but she wanted a lifetime of such pleasures with him, not a few precious moments, but a lifetime. For that to occur, she had an agenda.

Harry didn't need anyone's forgiveness for anything, quite the contrary, but if anything, he needed to forgive himself.

Once that could happen, he could find acceptance and they could both move forward. Then it would be time to make 'wittle Hawwie' very happy.

"Tempting..." Ginny drawled, "but big Hawwie has a long day ahead of him and we don't want him all tuckered out. That wouldn't be good, would it Mr. Duck?"

Squeak-Squeak

"See, there you have it." Ginny chuckled.

Harry rolled his eyes, but said nothing as Ginny soaped and massaged his shoulders. He had to admit... it did feel wondrous, not that he'd tell her that. She was too full of herself and her 'day of power' as it was.

Harry groaned in spite of himself when Ginny's hands slipped over his shoulders and rubbed tantalizingly across his upper chest.

"There, now..." she let off knowingly. " I think you can finish the rest, big boy that you are."

"But I'm not all clean yet?" He protested, then winced, catching himself too late.

"I'll have your clothes all laid out for you... so don't dawdle." She purred musically and swept out of the room before he could protest further.

"Just when things were getting interesting." He grumbled to himself as he finished washing himself in resignation.

He peeked around the edge of the door, checking to see if the coast was clear, before walking into the room with just a towel wrapped around his waist.

Ginny had laid out a pair of faded jeans, the color much like her own. Harry dropped his towel and slid the jeans on, pleasantly surprised that they fit perfectly. He donned the white formfitting tee she'd left, finishing with a gray jumper and black dragon hide boots.

He ran a hand over his close cropped hair, knowing it would fall into place perfectly. It had taken many years of hard searching to find a barber that could tame his unruly locks to perfection, but the search had ended , by accident, in a small town in Ohio, across the pond- who knew?

Chuckling silently, he turned and started to find Ginny silently propped against the closed door of his room... must have been disillusioned when he'd ventured in.

His face tinged slightly, realizing she'd had the full view.

Ginny smiled knowingly, her eyes dancing merrily. "You didn't think I'd risk letting you run off, did you? Besides... the view was rather... pleasant." She complimented wistfully.

"Er..." he didn't know what to say to that.

"Very loquacious" Ginny rolled her eyes, laughing musically as turned and left the room, beckoning... "Do hurry up."

* * *

They shared a delicious breakfast, prepared by Ginny, with Harry watching her backside as she moved about the stove and prep table; not that she'd noticed of course, nor wiggled a little extra for effect.

Once the dishes were put away, Ginny wrapped a warm cloak around herself and then him, before she held out her hand to him.

"Where are we going?"he asked, warily eyeing her hand.

"You'll see." was all she offered by way of an explanation.

They emerged in a small, snow swept village. Ginny led him down a recently swept cobbled walk, her hand tucked snuggly in the crook of his arm. His own hand was on top of hers as if it were the most natural thing, she marveled at the simple pleasure it both brought and gave them.

"This way..." she led him toward a small white chapel.

"Look I know I agreed and everything, but, um,.. we're not,... we're not getting married or anything?' he asked uncomfortably, he looked ready to bolt.

Ginny laughed, pulling herself against his side supportively, so as not to lose her balance on the icy paves.

"Don't look so scared." She swatted his arm playfully, once recovered. "There are worse things, I'm sure."

"I'm sure." He echoed and meaning it. Ginny tightened her grip on his arm, liking that answer.

Minutes later...

"You've never been have you?" she asked, frowning at the expression on his face.

"Never" he answered hollowly. "I..I never even knew where,.. or anything? Is this Godric's Hollow?" he asked, glancing around trying to find something that would trigger a memory.

"This is where you were born and lived with them. This is where you forgot what it is to love and be loved unconditionally, through no fault of your own but by the devise of a greedy and hateful monster of a man."

"I don't want to be here."

Ginny's eyes softened. "I know you don't." she agreed apologetically. "But I think you need to be. It's long past time you talked to them." Ginny hand pointed down to the graves of his parents at his feet.

Harry pulled a face at that, looking as if he would bolt again. "I want to leave."

Ginny arched an eyebrow. "You agreed to stay the course, today." She reminded him.

"They're not even here. They can't hear me. They..."

"You don't believe that anymore than I do." Ginny interrupted him. She knew from talking with Hermione what Harry's belief system was, how strong and unwavering it is...

"D-Don't make me do this...?" He nearly begged, his voice cracking slightly.

"I'm not asking you to do it for me, only for yourself. I've already shared my heart with them."

Harry started at that, not fathoming why she would have come and spoken to his parents.

"They're good listeners. Try them and see." She cajoled, patting his arm supportively and walking off to give him some privacy.

Ginny watched from a distance, though she pretended to be interested in other things, her eyes hidden beneath the hood of her cloak.

At first he stood there woodenly for long cold minutes, but once he started he couldn't seem to stop.

Some minutes ago her hand went to her mouth stifling a sob of her own as he fell to his knees, clutching desperately at their gravestones, sobbing out the misery he'd kept too long in his heart.

She collected him soon after, gentling him to his feet and placing a soft, supportive kiss on his cheek.

She was very proud of him and told him so.

They walked quietly through the village, taking the time to compose themselves. At length, Harry came up short in front of a brick and wood two story home, surrounded by a small iron gate with a plaque that simply read:

_**For one of us, for all of us**_

He gazed long and hard at the home his eyes drifting out of focus as a few memories, long forgotten came to the fore.

"H-How did,.. when did...? he stammered, not daring to believe what he was seeing despite the evidence to the contrary.

Ginny smiled, patting his arm as she answered. "It was done shortly after Voldemort's surrender, supposedly to Dumbledore, but I think most people knew differently despite Dumbledore's claims. Everyone wanted you to be able to go home."

"I...I have a home." He protested meekly.

"A hiding place, more like." She disagreed, feeling him tense beneath her fingers. Ginny continued undaunted. "This is your home. It always has been and always will be. This is where James and Lily started their family. This is where they loved and gave love back to the world, whether they knew it or not. I, for one, think they did."

He turned his gaze away from the house and to her own eyes looking up toward his. For long moments they stared silently into each other's eyes. His searching, hers daring him to refute her.

* * *

After Godric's Hollow, Ginny apparated them to a more _poverty_ ridden portion of London. This part was the gamble in her plan, though it wasn't much of a gamble. She knew the man she was with, knew what he was capable of. The gamble was in that she hoped the _opportunity_ would present itself for him to realize it.

"Sightseeing or shopping?" he asked with a hint of sarcastic humor.

"There's actually a nice little coffee house around the corner where I thought we might enjoy a cup of tea." She lied, but he didn't know that or so she hoped.

'You sure it's not a pub and a dirty one at that?" This time it was all sarcasm.

She didn't need to invent a return because the _opportunity _she'd hope would present itself- just did.

"H-help,... stop him!" An elderly women screamed in surprise as a man jumped out from behind a trash bin, knocked the poor woman to the ground and took off, in their direction, with her purse tucked under his tattered and booze stained coat.

People darted out of the brute's path not wanting to share in his victim's fate by intervening.

Harry growled low in his throat at their unwillingness to so much as help the poor lady back up, let alone subdue her attacker.

He guided Ginny bodily out of the man's path and just as the man pelted within range, Harry's fist shot out lightning fast, catching the vermin on his right temple.

Now, Ginny couldn't be sure, but she would've bet anything that the fool was unconscious from Harry's blow alone, but even if not, the brick wall of the building he was sent careening into finished the job. The poor sod crumpled like a puppet with its strings cut.

Harry waved his hand surreptitiously over the women's purse as he picked it up. It happened so fast, that Ginny almost didn't catch it, but she could swear she just saw a faint flash of magic when his hand passed over the bag.

He held the purse beckoningly out to Ginny, nodding in the elderly women's direction. As Ginny went to return the purse and check on her welfare, Harry hefted her unconscious attacker off the ground without the slightest hint of exertion on his part.

Despite him performing exactly as she'd hoped he would, she still couldn't help gapping at the man in astonishment and others did as well, some even clapping or cheering in applause.

Once a hero, always a hero; had never been a truer proclamation. Not a weapon, but a man with the courage and ability to do what was right without regard to himself, only for others. He was exactly the sort of man that the world needed more of, a lot more. But for now, he would do.

Ginny shook herself from her stupor and trotted off to check on the poor woman, never catching him vanishing from view in less than a heartbeat.

By the time Ginny had helped the poor woman to her feet and sent her on her way with a suspiciously heavier hand bag that even the woman noticed too, by the judge of her eyes widening in surprise when she first clutched it appreciatively to her chest, thanking Ginny profusely for her kindness.

Ginny turned back, expecting to single out Harry's role, but was immediately alarmed to find he and the woman's assailant gone from where she'd left them.

She twisted around searching for him, her heart beating wildly as she ran numerous scenarios through her head, fearing he'd used the incident as a diversion to follow through on his self destructive thoughts.

She heaved a sigh of relief to find him standing alone at the end of the street from the direction they were initially heading. His captive was suspiciously absent.

She'd no sooner caught up to ask where he'd gone and where the woman's assailant was , but he cut her off owlishly.

"There's no coffee shop on the block, I checked." He stated accusingly, nodding his head down the indicated street for emphasis.

"No,.. I didn't think there would be." She answered truthfully, surprising him slightly.

Before he could snap out the irate comment on the tip of his tongue, she told him exactly what he wanted to know and already suspected he did.

"I brought you here under false pretenses. I knew what sort of area this was because one of my friends was brutally assaulted near here just last year."

"And you wish to join her?" he suggested dubiously.

Ginny frowned at that. "Hardly, though I needn't have worried,.. you're here, aren't you?"

Harry scowled down at her, but she held his gaze defiantly. "Only a fool gambles with their own life, Ginevra."

Ginny's eyes narrowed at the use of her given name, though oddly, she didn't think it sounded so bad when he said it, even angrily.

"You did it all the time if memory serves." She shot back, undaunted by his intimidating stance in front of her.

Harry rolled his eyes at that, answering incredulously. "It's hardly a gamble if it's a win-win situation. Dying was always part of the equation."

"And now?" she pressed, standing on her tip toes to try and meet his gaze eye to eye.

"Now I do what I must to protect others." He answered stoically.

"And what of that elderly woman?" Ginny pointed back down the street from whence they came. "Who would've protected her had it not been for you. Her rent and food money was in that purse, Harry. She told me so. She'd be homeless tomorrow if not for your intervention, probably dead the week after if not from starving, than from the cold. You prevented that-YOU!" Ginny railed at him.

Harry's gaze faltered at that. He let his gaze drift back the way they'd come, absently mulling over her words.

"I saw you do something to her purse, what was it?" she knew he'd probably admit to nothing normally, but was hoping to catch him in an unguarded moment.

"I,..uh, just added a few galleons and threw in an _aversion charm_ to discourage anyone else from trying to rob her again. The galleons will fetch a fine price at the present exchange rate for gold." He answered without thinking about it, still staring absently down the street, oblivious to other passing by.

Ginny eyes softened as she patted his arm as she linked her arm in his again. "That was extraordinarily kind of you."

Harry shrugged indifferently. "I don't need the galleons and the magic costs nothing."

"Did you take the man to jail?" she assumed.

"I took him to a shelter that I know of. They'll help him get back on his feet, find a job, a room and such. I think he was just poor and scared more than actually a predator, but to be sure, I placed a minor _aversion charm_ on him too. I planted the notion that stealing is abhorrent to him. It won't last long,.. a few months at most, till he's past the crisis he's in." he explained offhandedly.

Ginny did a double take at that marveling at the man's capacity for kindness.

_...And he actually thinks we'd be better off without him?_

* * *

They shared a pleasant lunch together; it was nothing fancy, just fish and chip in a paper cone that they bought from a street vendor. They walked through the park, sharing a few chips with the pigeons.

After lunch things got interesting again. Ginny took Harry to the Ministry.

They walked into a bustling Ministerial lobby, filled with all manner of sound and activity as people checked in with security or hurried to waiting appointments or court cases, submitted petitions whilst others applied for marriage permits, apparition permits and so on and so on...

It wasn't the activity that startled Harry, although it did at first. He'd been used to seeing little to no activity during the war years when people were too afraid to venture out and frankly, whatever their issue was; the ministry at that time could do little to help them, bogged down as they were with trying to curb attacks by Death Eaters and losing spectacularly at every avenue.

No, what surprised Harry today was the way that all activity ceased the moment he walked in. He was used to people gasping in alarm at his arrival, even bolting for the safety of home and hearth whenever he appeared, but what he wasn't prepared for was people going quiet out of profound respect bowing as Ginny led him through the crowd that parted in deference to his passing.

One bold woman stepped into his path and grasped his hand, placing a grateful kiss to it before he could pull away in alarm. She turned tear filled eyes up to his startled ones and proclaimed:

"My sister and her entire family would have perished if not for you, great lord."

"E-Excuse me?" he stammered in surprise at that.

The women went on to explain that her sister's family lived in Mooreston and were trapped there when the Death Eaters attacked.

Harry nodded his understanding of her view point but corrected her graciously, "I am neither great nor lord. There were a great many aurors there that did far more than I that day. They are the true heroes among you, but,.. thank you for your kind regards."

"Then I shall add them to my prayers,.. along with yours." The woman pledged reverently, leaving him speechless as she bowed out of his path.

A tug on his right arm got him moving again. No one else ventured into their path, but many reached out and lightly brushed their fingers on his cloak for some reason just needing that brief touch of reassurance.

He found it wholly unsettling, but not entirely...unwelcome.

They emerged from the lift on the seventh floor of the ministry and here, as in down stairs, not just citizens, but ministry officials bowed at his passing. One such called out from behind in a loud clear voice...

"Long Live House Gryffindor!" it was a sentiment that was echoed by the rest of the floor in its entirety.

Harry's back stiffened initially, but a soft hand patting his arm reassuringly settled him and he was at least able to stammer his thanks before Ginny resumed their trek which ended at the Minister's private office.

Penny Weasley, the former Penny Clearwater and now Percy's wife, rose to greet them.

"Ginny, Lord Gryffindor... it's an honor." Penny nodded to Ginny and curtsied to Harry.

Harry uncomfortably cocked his head toward Ginny, his eyes questioning as Penny maintained her pose and he had no idea why?

Ginny mouthed that she was .. 'Waiting-your- command.'

Harry goggled at that before extending his hand to scoop Penny's chin up and gentle her back to an upright position.

"Penny, please,... please don't." he begged, adding, "It's a great pleasure to see you again and congratulations on your betrothal."

Penny thanked him with a beautiful smile that he had to admit warmed his heart and added to the both of them...

"They're waiting for you. Please, go right in." and she ushered them through the Minister's door, announcing their arrival as she did so.

Harry didn't know what to expect at this point, but he certainly hadn't expected what he found...

Both Arthur Weasley, current Minister of Magic), and the British Prime Minister were waiting in Arthur's office.

Ginny curtsied to the British Prime before greeting her father with a warm hug, leaving a nervous Harry to bow and stammer out. ..

"S-Sirs, I am at your s-service."

One nervous hand went to his left side, the other his scabbard buckle, finding only empty air, leaving them to fidget uncertainly at his sides when he made to bow.

The British Prime was the first to acknowledge his greeting. "And there is no greater service her majesty could hope for, Lord Gryffindor."

Harry bowed again. "The minister and her majesty are far too kind, sir."

"Nonsence,.. Arthur?" The prime questioned his magical counterpart.

"Milord Gryffindor has always been modest to a fault. Though not entirely his own fault, he has ever undervalued his own worth; both to himself, but especially to others. I'm afraid that up until recently, Magical Britain has underappreciated all that his lordship has done for our society as a whole."

"I see." The prime echoed in disappointment. "Her majesty will be most displeased to hear that,.. most displeased indeed. It is fortuitous then that I have brought word from her majesty broaching just this subject." He fixed Harry with a calculating eye and withdrew a scroll from the breast pocket of his suit coat.

"Minister?" Harry asked puzzled.

The British Prime unfurled the scroll, cleared his throat and announced formally:

"By order of her Majesty, Queen Elizabeth the Second; Harold James Potter-Black-Bones-Gryffindor is commended into our presence on the day of our Lord: Saturday the eleventh of February, 2012,... to be knighted by our hand as Protector of the British Realm.

We are honored in this solemn duty and grateful to a most favored son.

In fondest regard and appreciation..."

Harry stood transfixed, looking for the entire world that he would bolt from the office at any moment.

Ginny was beaming at him, wiping an errant tear from the corner of her eye, whilst Arthur smiled and nodded his heartfelt approval next to her.

The Prime proffered the royal proclamation to Harry beckoningly, adding... "The royal steward's floo and phone numbers are listed for your convenience. Please call with a complete guest list of no more than one hundred as their will be many dignitaries in attendance and space is more limited than usual." He ventured apologetically for the limitation.

He pressed the scroll into Harry's hand, shaking it as he did so, adding... "May I also offer my profound respects and gratitude, Lord Gryffindor. I and my wife shall be most honored to attend this auspicious occasion on the Eleventh."

That said, he made his goodbyes and to the Magical Prime and left via the private floo while Harry stood transfixed, his mouth working silently. Whether he was trying to formulate a grateful acknowledgement or scream out his frustration, not even his eyes gave away the truth thereof. He was just too shocked to decide.

They walked along the cobbled streets of Diagon Alley arm and arm, well actually, Ginny was guiding him as Harry was walking woodenly, staring blankly, oblivious to the continued bows of respect and appreciation as he passed.

"Harry?" Ginny asked at length, becoming concerned by his vacancy.

Finally she heaved a sigh and stepped in front of him directing, "Harry, speak to me, please?" she asked worriedly.

" Ah,.. I can't... I can't d-do this..." he blurted out finally, nodding down to the scroll still clutched in his hand.

"You'd disappoint the queen?" Ginny questioned disbelievingly.

"N-no,.. of course not... but she doesn't know anything about me? If she did she'd be locking me away in the tower, not.. well, not this?" Harry blurted out aghast, scrubbing his hand across the back of his neck as he began to pace back and forth.

"I'm technically not even a British subject." He threw out, obviously grasping at straws in his anxiety to avoid attention.

"Hmm, I'm not sure that's a perquisite to being knighted?" Ginny mused, tapping her chin with a forefinger, entirely enjoying his discomfort too much.

"A Knight,..Come-on?" he nearly bellowed in disgust at the notion. "Doesn't the barmy old royal have any inkling of what a murderous swine I am?"

CRACK!

Ginny's hand left a red imprint on the side of his face where she'd slapped him-hard.

"You are not a murderer. You fought a war, practically single handedly, I might add." She added incredulously before continuing to berate him as he gapped at her, too shocked by her response to even consider not listening to her- intently.

Ginny shook her finger at him as she half lectured, half asked: "Did you murder Death Eaters in their sleep?" He'd barely choked out a 'no' of response as she continued on undaunted.

"Did you kill women and children? The elderly and infirm? Did you hex Death Eaters in the back? Did you even so much as strike out without provocation?"

"Well, er... um,.. not really, no..." He returned hesitantly, unsure of what she wanted or expected him to say, so he erred on the side of truth.

"Not a murderer, then." Ginny answered succinctly, retaking his arm and turning him toward Gringott's Bank.

"I-It's not that simple...is it?" He asked at length, his mind still trying to grasp the details of her impromptu lecture.

"It is just that simple, yes." Ginny confirmed.

"Death Eaters murdered in the night, and not just wizards and muggles, and not just- men. Wives, children, hospitalized patients... no one was beyond the pale. Many they killed outright, others they toyed with first. Rape, torture, degradation,... there was nothing beneath them. These are the murdering swine that you would categorize yourself with?" she harrumphed in outrage as she guided him along.

"B-But ,Ginny... just because I didn't resort to those sorts of things doesn't mean I had any right to run around killing the ones who did?" his argument was weak, even to his own ears, judging by her earlier arguments which she reiterated.

"As we've already established; you didn't murder them in their sleep, nor take unjust vengeance against their families. You gave them a fair fight, well,.." at this Ginny chuckled...

"If one could call it a fair fight of **one** against **many**? Did you ever even fight against a sole wizard during the entire war?" she assumed skeptically.

Harry paused, his eyes went out of focus briefly as he tried to recall the particulars. "I...I'm not sure, there were a lot of battles..., but I..don't ..think so." He haltingly returned.

Ginny smirked at that. "Most would call fighting against such odds as gallant or heroic."

"Are you really being heroic when you don't have a choice? When you're forced to fight just to survive?"

Ginny smiled knowingly at that. "Did you fight just for yourself? Correct me if I'm wrong but I seem to recall you coming to the defense of others and on more than just one such occasion? Like at the Chudley-Harpies game, Mooreston, Grimauld Place, and I'm sure the list goes on? Did you come because you were threatened or because others were?"

Harry begrudgingly grumbled something that she made him reiterate. "No" he answered, ungraciously.

Ginny smiled brightly despite his glowering visage. It was just going one pm when she guided him through the golden doors of Gringott's bank. They'd barely breached the door when one of the two Goblin warriors, that were stationed at the entrance, struck the pommel of his great war axe against the marble floor three times in succession, drawing the entire bank's attention.

Crack-Crack-Crack

"All hail House Gryffindor!" The goblin warrior half announced/half cheered.

"All-Hail-House-Gryffindor!" Every goblin and patron of the bank echoed, cheering loudly.

Harry started at that, stymied by the receptions he was receiving throughout the day, culminating with this most auspicious display.

The great bronze doors on the other side of the of the main floor opened and several armed warriors proceeded out toward him in a column of two.

Now this,.. this was the sort of greeting that he was used to. He stiffened like a coiled spring. His arm tensed beneath Ginny's fingers as he began guiding her behind his left flank in a protective stance, expecting trouble.

Ginny's eyes softened andher heart went out to him. Ginny patted his arm reassuring.. "It's alright, luv."

His head swiveled around toward hers, his eyes wide in surprise. Ginny didn't know what tore at her heart more, the way he expected trouble even here where he was among friends, or the fact that he was so shocked by someone addressing him in the familiar of a cherished loved one.

Her eyes glistened, but thankfully she was saved from spilling those tears when the goblins halted to either side of Harry in a vanguard aisle and the Head of Gringott's, King of the Goblin Nation, strode down between his honor guard toward them.

Harry's eyes shifted from Ginny to the approaching figure. Upon recognition, Harry dropped to one knee in supplication, greeting reverently,"My King"

Ragnock's long ears drooped slightly, a fond expression on his wizened face as he looked down on the wizard that the Goblin's considered the greatest among his kind who treated them with far more dignity than even the least of his own tended to show.

Harry's eyes shifted to his side, worriedly hoping that Ginny was showing the goblin leader the respect he deserved, and was pleased to find her in a formal curtsey just behind his left shoulder.

"Rise favored son and friend to Goblin kind. Rise kind daughter and escort of Lord Gryffindor. You both are most welcome amongst us."

Harry rose gracefully to his feet and was about to exchange greeting when he felt Ginny's smallish hand slip into the crook of his left, causing him to pause and smile warmly as he first nodded his approval to her, which elicited a faint blush that he found quite alluring.

"Milord, if it pleases you, may I present Ginevra Weasley, Daughter of Arthur Weasley, our current Minister of Magic."

"It does please us, young lion. It pleases us greatly." The kind goblin smiled toothily at Ginny who blushed a deeper shade and half curtsied murmuring her thanks to the Goblin King.

Ragnock added. "Miss Weasley is known to us; she like the rest of her family take after their father and are cut from a different, finer cloth than most. You are most welcome amongst us, Miss Ginevra."

Ginny half curtsied again, thanking the king, adding, "Please, just call me Ginny and I'm at your service."

Ragnock nodded his approval, favoring Harry with a an appreciative look for his presumed choice,.. _as if he had any say in the matter?_

The introductions and pleasantries over, Ragnock guided them into the interior of the bank, offering Ginny the privilege of taking his gnarled hand,(which Harry was quite pleased she did both graciously and without a hint of reluctance, as most wizards would).

Ragnock's words about Ginny and her family played over in his mind. '_cut from a different, finer cloth than most'._

He realized now, more so than ever before, that Ragnock had put into words the very concept he had unconsciously been drawn to in falling in with the friends and associates he had.

This and many other occurrences today he mulled over as he trailed Ginny and Ragnock who chatted like old friends as they wended their way thru the lower levels of the bank until they'd reached the caverns where the guild families resided.

Harry hoped they could take a moment to greet Flagard and his family. He'd promised to visit once everything was finished_,... if he survived_.

As they drew nearer the metal smiths, Harry scrunched up his face in puzzlement. Something seemed very wrong and out of place, but he couldn't quite put his finger to it.

Suddenly it hit him- the silence! _Where was the noble ringing of hundreds of hammers as they bent steel to their master's will?_

He'd barely registered the quandary when Ragnock ushered him toward the reception hall where all manner of magical folk the world over placed their orders for metal smithing from the world's finest craftsmen.

The reason for the silence of the many forges was evident upon entering the hall. Every craftsman in the quild was waiting in a reception line that ended with Flagard, his wife Menya beside him and their children hovering at their feet.

Ragnock presented them to each of the master craftsmen in turn, himself pleased that Ginny dropped into a half curtsy to each before shaking their hand warmly and offering a kind word here and a compliment there..Many of the craftsmen shot Harry an appreciative look that clearly stated they highly approved of this one as a potential mate.

They finally reached Flagard and Menya, but before Ragnock could present them formally, Menya sweeped Ginny up in a warm hug stating happily; "This would be Ginny!" Though slightly startled, Ginny returned the hug in good measure. Flagard glanced over the two women toward Harry who was beaming proudly. His eyes shifted to his brother, Ragnock's, who nodded almost imperceptibly. Flagard visibly relaxed at that as if some great weight was lifted from his shoulders.

When the two ladies broke apart, Menya explained to the puzzled girl. "After hearing Harry talk so often about you, I'd know you anywhere."

"Did he now?" Ginny's smirked knowingly in Harry's direction, raising a smug eyebrow that made him slightly uncomfortable.

"Perhaps we could discuss just what Harry said over a cup of tea?"

"Tea- shmee, I've got some nice vintage Elvin wine that's been waiting too long for just such an occasion." Menya offered.

Ginny graciously accepted, then turned her attention to the girl who was tugging at her mother's silk skirt. "But who's this darling child?"  
Menya introduced her son and daughter to Ginny, the girl curtsied and the little boy, bowed at the waist.

Ginny curtsied in return, complimenting them on their good manners and commenting that the boy was the image of his handsome father.

Flagard blustered approvingly at that, catching his wife's attention. Menya introduced Ginny, adding...

"She's even more lovely than Harry said, isn't she, my husband?"She addressed Flagard in a way that clearly stated she was quite proud of her family.

Ginny's eyes shifted momentarily toward Harry, but he was looking up, blinking rapidly in embarrassment.

"Aye, methinks 'Arry's found him a precious ruby amongst a quarry of rosy quartz by comparison."

Ginny gasped at the compliment, curtsying to Flagard in greeting.

The women excused themselves to 'gossip' over a glass of Elvin wine. Once they'd departed the guildsmen gathered around Harry and company expectantly.

Ragnock nodded to his brother and with a snap of Flagard's powerful fingers a long, leather wrapped item appeared in his waiting hand. He handed the package to Harry with a look of pride on his face as his brother pronounced..

"On behalf of a grateful nation for delivering us from the tyranny of the Dark One."

With a nod and trembling hands, Harry took the parcel anxiously hoping it contained what he suspected it did.

A quick pull of the restraining tie and the leather fell open revealing a gleaming blade.

"It is my understanding that your own blade was lost in your final battle with the dark one. A grievous loss to be sure, but an acceptable one in view of the outcome." Flagard commented as Harry's eyes drank in every nuance of the sword with a master's eye for detail.

"Better the sword than the hand that holds it!" One craftsman announced.

"Aye" they all cheered in agreement.

"What think you, my friend?" Flagard asked after his opinion of the blade though his expression was all the craftsmen required, as they murmured approvingly, patting each other on the back.

"It's absolutely stunning!" Harry gasped appreciatively. "There's silver blended with Goblin steel, I can tell by the milky glow. An exquisite idea!" Harry complimented, examining the blade closely, one of the craftsmen to his left puffed up proudly at that. Flagard nodded his own appreciation as many others slapped his back approvingly.

"And this?" Harry drew attention to the darkened embellishment that ran the length of the blade, serving as a border between its razor edge and the body of the steel.

"Is,.. is this wood?"

"A good eye, young Harry."Flagard compliment, nodding towards a craftsmen to Harry's left. "Ishnook bonded wood to the blade, **ironwood** from the forbidden forest, no less. Its supple strength both compliments the blade and lends it proof against vampires, night stalkers and the like."

"Brilliant" Harry chortled, nodding his thanks to the Goblin, whose comrades echoed the sentiment.

The thread wrap of the hilt seems familiar to me. It seems to actually cool the hand?" Harry questioned as his hand ran over the grip reverently.

"Aye, another craftsmen stepped forward and explained. " A material like no other. It will cool the hilt keeping it dry and the grip sure. It is weaved from the fibers of your very own invisibility cloak, graciously provided to us by, milady Black. Milady, herself, watched over the weaving to make sure that no harm was done the cloak, and it wasn't, I assure you. You have but to grip the hilt and wish yourself invisible,.. and it shall be so for as long as you grip the sword."

Harry gasped excitedly at that. He gripped the hilt in a tight fist, instantly disappearing from view. "Amazing!" his disembodied voice rang out.

Many more slapped the back proudly of the craftsmen that was responsible.

Harry returned to visibility and Flagard pointed out the exquisite crafting of the scabbard that bore an understated elegance for formal affairs, yet was practically designed for battle readiness.

Lastly he pointed out the rune enchantments inscribed in the blade that were a secret to the goblins alone, one that he and his fellows gladly shared with Harry, upon a nod of approval from their king. It was an honor only afforded one other, his ancestor, Godric Gryffindor.

Lastly, Harry asked after the goblin inscription that adorned the blade guard.

Ragnok cleared his throat, drawing his attention. "The sentiment was easily arrived at and each..." he nodded to the many craftsmen around them, "each master added a single letter with his own personal blessing... The whole states: _**A stout heart beats the kindest of all.**_"

Harry choked up at that, but totally broke down after Ragnok instructed him to turn over the blade, but not to draw it from its scabbard as yet.

"The reverse states: _**I serve but one hand, my name is- JUSTICE**_"

Harry broke down in tears at that feeling ashamed, unworthy, but overwhelming appreciation and acceptance most of all.

Flagard patted his shoulder, quite gently for one so strong, as he whispered supportively to his young friend.

Once Harry had regained his composure, Ragnok bid him to **draw the blade.**

Harry drew the gleaming blade from its scabbard with a well honed ease. The blade crackled with magical energy that arced off his hand and arm forming a gleaming aura that encased his entire body in its ethereal glow. The craftsmen murmured appreciatively at the display, singing Flagard's praises as the driving force behind the fashioning of this treasure.

"I've expanded upon your original idea." Flagard winked his meaning, regarding _embellishing the blade with a magical core_. He whispered in his ear... "this blade, unlike the previous, master creation that it was, holds sufficient power for not only defensive, but for offensive spell casting. It will both compliment and augment your own, not inconsiderable, magical core."

"I-It's a treasure beyond priceless." Harry complimented, retuning the sword to its scabbard, with a faint steel hiss.

He proffered his hand gratefully to Flagard, who gripped it tightly and pulled his charge into an even tighter hug. "No young, Harry. Your friendship is a treasure beyond priceless to we goblins." Ragnok clarified, Flagard nodding his agreement at his shoulder.

"It is but a tool, my friend." Flagard expounded. "It is the heart and mind that directs it which wields the true power. The mind is the **weapon**, but it is also the conscious of the heart that controls the mind that ultimately obeys the soul. You have answered your own question, your own dilemma by drawing the blade."

"The inscription upon the guard is more than a statement, but a sacred oath sealed in bond. The blade will _**'serve but one hand, its name is- justice'**_. Look to your own hand... young Harry." Flagard directed knowingly.

Harry opened his right hand, there magically branded into his own palm was the word-**JUSTICE.**

"**Brothers," **Flagard called out in a deep and booming voice.** "The blade has chosen its master. **_**Justice**_** has returned to the land!"**

The craftsmen as one dropped to a knee and bowed their heads reverently.

Ragnok's hand gripped his trembling shoulder and offered supportively. "A great weight had been placed upon your young shoulders already and each and every time you proved yourself worthy of the responsibility placed upon you. Now, another weight is added to the whole, but fear not,... you will grow stronger and many shoulders now share in your burden, and gladly so."

They walked along quietly, each lost in their own thoughts though Ginny's closely mimicked his own. He wore the Goblin made sword over his left shoulder, 'warrior style' and insisted she remain of his left side, leaving his right hand free and unencumbered. From her vantage point, she could just see the faint golden glow of the brand in his right palm. His right hand flexing every now and again as if in pain

"Does it hurt?" she asked worriedly. _Stupid question Ginny_, she berated herself. _Even if it does he'll just claim he's 'fine' anyway._

"No" he answered, surprising her by his change of tact.

"Are you angry with me,.. with us?" Ginny asked uncertainly.

When Harry had made the attempt to destroy himself it sent a ripple of panic throughout the entire household. In their urgency they'd conceived upon a plan to convince him that he was not only wanted, but needed. Granted what they'd devised was a lot to take in all in a single day, but nothing, nothing thus far was outside of what had already been planned and hoped for by all parties concerned. Only the time table had been altered accordingly.

He needed a reason to live and they intended to give him not one, but many and not just for his sake, but for their own, as well. Ginny was no different than the rest, perhaps she was the most selfish of all as she wanted him wholly for herself, but knew in her heart that Harry was a gift to the world, one that if she was lucky enough, she might share in a bit more than all the rest.

"Not angry, no, confused maybe? I...I don't know what you all expect of me?" he questioned, his eyes cast ahead but vacantly so, lost in his own thought s and worries.

"We expect , or should I say-Hope, that you will do what you do best." She affirmed.

Misunderstanding, he blurted the first thing that came to mind. "What... run around catching Dark Lords?" She could hear the revulsion in his voice over that assumption.

Ginny shook her head chuckling softly, allaying his fears more than any words could, though she tried.

"No,.. we hope that you will continue to do what you do best- **help people**. Be they magic or muggle, child or adult, human or no."

Ginny pulled back on his arm, turning him to face her as she grasped both of his hands and searched his troubled eyes.

"Play quidditch if that pleases you; for fun or profit. I dare say that exhibition you put on against Chudley would have any team in the league clamoring for your talents- the Harpies included!"

Harry colored slightly at that in embarrassment, but Ginny continued holding his hands and his gaze so that he both see and hear the truth in her words.

"Become a craftsmen, Menya said that Flagard would give all the gold in Gringott's to take you on as an apprentice.. he says that you have the gift for it and I'm told that's very high praise in the goblin world."

Harry colored even more, but choked out a disbelieving.. "It is"

Ginny nodded.

"Run around catching Dark Lords if you've a mind to, but do it because it's what you want, not what you think we expect. You're a talented man, Harry Potter; there almost nothing you couldn't do if you put your mind to it. Moody says you're a gifted pianist, though I've yet to have the pleasure?" she groused meaningfully at this, to which he shrugged offering meekly..

"Luna claimed otherwise."

Ginny blushed at that, remembering the voice on the breeze serenading her.

"While you brought it up,... just where is Luna?"

Harry smirked at that. "Satisfying her curiosity, I expect." he returned vaguely.

Ginny quirked an eyebrow. "Not even a hint, huh?"

Harry shook his head, chuckling softly.

"What am I to do with you?" she blew out a long suffering breath.

"Depends on how well rested you are?" he suggested with a hopeful gleam in his eyes.

She did a slight double take at that before returned flirting. "Looks like Luna's not the only one that wants to satisfy their curiosity?"

"And you don't?" he shot back incredulously, though his eyes were twinkling merrily as he was definitely enjoying himself far too much.

Ginny's eyes lit with an inner fire, as she struggled with herself not to give in to her desires. She kept telling herself to keep her eye on the prize. She didn't want a single night, but a lifetime.

"W-we'll talk about it later..." she promised, herself as disappointed as him by the stall.

"We have another stop yet." She explained, to which he grumbled more from the lost opportunity than anything else, which she found rather pleasing.

Minutes later...

"Why are we here?" he asked flatly.

"Many reasons, but mostly,.. to explore another option that you might find appealing?"

It was just going four pm as they approached the castle door. Hogwarts would be holding their last class of the day before supper break, so he was at least consoled with the fact that students would be in class and not out wandering the halls where his presence was sure to create a stir.

Ginny dragged him toward the Great Hall, he vaguely remembering that the last time he'd seen the doors; they were rent asunder when he'd fled the castle in a fit of rage.

Ginny poked her head through the doorway, presumably to see if the cost was clear, before pulling him forward and shoving him through the doorway with the suggestion to "Enjoy yourself,professor."

On cue, Hermione Granger announced, "It is my extreme honor and privilege to present our guest defense instructor... Designated Order of Merlin recipient: Lord Harry James Potter-Black-Bones -Gryffindor!" Thunderous applause greeted him just as Ginny shoved him through the doors to the Great Hall and slammed them close behind him.

He found himself standing at the apex of a giant oval, the entire Hall transformed into an amphitheatre.

Children and professors alike were cheeringly wildly. Hermione and Headmistress McGonagal were beaming at him from head table, situated directly across from where he stood with the house tables removed and bleachers erected in a semi-circle so that everyone had a good view of the proceedings.

He fought down his initial urge to bolt 'screaming into the countryside' and walked with steadier nerves than he felt to the center of the arena, everyone still cheering wildly around him.

Once he'd centered himself,(in more ways than one), he waved his hands downward asking for quiet. Once settled he cast a wandless sonorous charm, ignoring the 'woos' at the casual display of wandless ability.

"I've nothing prepared, as this was **quite** unexpected." He explained, shooting McGonagal, Hermione and now, a seated and smirking; Ginny, a glare that once had Death Eaters wetting themselves. They didn't seem to mind in the least, however.

"Firstly, just call me Harry, not all this lord this and that business." He instructed, but was interrupted by McGonagal clearing her throat meaningfully.

"Certainly not." She scolded the children. At seeing Harry was about to interrupt her in return, she held up a hand asking for patience and amended,.. "for today, Professor Potter will do to be going on with."

Reluctantly Harry acquiesced to her suggestion.

"Now then,.." Harry clapped his hands together warming to the idea, "Who wants to get dirty?" he chortled in anticipation.

Every hand in the hall, (professors included), shot into the air excitedly.

What was to have been an hour lesson ended up being nearly three and well past suppertime, though not a soul was complaining as Harry ended the lesson by offering...

"Now, I'm sure a lot of you have questions, so how about we close things by taking, say, fifteen minutes or so to answer questions?"

Hands shot into the air, many bouncing excitedly in their seats hoping to be called.

"You there,.. no, not you, the attractive blonde witch next to you."

A blushing fourth year rose unsteadily and presented herself," Samantha Abbot, Professor Potter."

"Any relation to Hannah Abbot?" Harry asked curiously.

"M-My eldest sister." The young witch answered, catching McGonagal's glare, she added hastily, "sir"

Harry nodded. "Your sister was a lovely person both on the inside as well as out and a most capable witch."

"Thank you, sir." The girl blushed appreciatively, anxiously looking forward to writing her mother to tell her what he'd said about their beloved Hannah.

"Your question, Ms. Abbot?"

"Are you seeing anyone,.. er,.. sir." The young witch slapped her hands over her face in mortification as she quickly sat down amongst her giggling friends who were patting her supportively for having the courage to ask what they all wondered.

Squeals and giggles from nearly every witch in the Hall, followed that.

Harry colored, clearing his throat uncomfortably as he quipped. "My bad,.. I should have seen that one coming when I didn't put any restrictions on appropriates topics of inquiry. To answer your question Ms. Abbot.. at this he hedged and glanced toward the head table, comforted to find Ginny leaning forward in anticipation along with most of the witches present."I'm not promised to anyone, but have seen someone...**promising**."

Many sighed in appreciation, many more witches sighed in disappointment at that.

A moment later..."Did you really cast a patronus that chased away a hundred dementors?"

Harry shifted his gaze to Hermione, and nodded his accent. Hermione rose from her seat and addressed the assembly.

"I was there when he did it. It was only our third year." Many gasped at that, as she continued to explain. "He saved both me and himself and another **exceptional **wizard that night."

Harry nodded his thanks at that last reference to Sirius.

"Could we see it?" someone blurted out hopefully from the gallery.

"I...I haven't produced one in a ...long time..." he hesitated, uncertain if he could still even produce one. He hadn't had very many happy thoughts to begin with and even less so over the past few years.

Harry's gaze fell on a chocolate, brown eyes that held his own supportively. His mind drifted back to the hall outside the Gryffindor locker. He remembered their eyes locking, the moistness of her lips parting tremulously in anticipation as his drifted tantalizing slow, down toward them longing for their taste...

"Expecto Patronum" it came out as barely more than a whisper, but an enormous silvery stag erupted from his outstretched hand amid gasps of shock and awe.

_Prongs_ cantered around the arena seeking dark foes, finally satisfied that all was safe it trotted up toward the person responsible for its existence. Prongs stopped in front of Ginny, much to the amazement of herself and Hermione next to her, and to delighted gasps from the crowd students looking on.

Ginny reached out a trembling hand and startled to find a solid form awaiting her touch. She gentled her hand affectionately down the stag's muzzle. With a last blink of its soul filled eyes, it wafted away as if it had never been, though Ginny would remember the encounter till her dying day.

Hermione's eyes pivoted back and forth between Harry and Ginny during the encounter with his _patronus_. She didn't know how things had gone during the day or what had transpired between them, but she knew what Ginny felt and what she hoped for. What both startled and thrilled her was the hint of those same feelings she saw mirrored in Harry's own eyes in that moment.

Ginny had reached his heart as only she could.

They enjoyed a sumptuous feast along with the rest of the staff and students that evening, the elves having outdone themselves for the occasion. Many students, emboldened by his approachability made a point of stopping to offer their thanks, not just for saving them from Voldemort, but for visiting them. Many asked if he would consider making regular appearances, many of those petitions came from the staff.

A few of the more brazen male students actually asked for an autograph, which had him in stitches, as they'd asked it from Ginny.

When it came time for the visitor's to depart, the Headmistress and Hermione walked their guests to the gate to say their farewells.

Hermione had nervously held forth her hand hoping he would take it. Instead, Harry pulled her into a gentle hug and placed a soft kiss on her cheek before parting.

She stood a long time at the gate, with her hand to her cheek where he'd affectionately kissed her in parting. Half of her was overjoyed that maybe, just maybe he was returning to them, the other half was afraid to her soul that he had just kissed her –_goodbye._

* * *

Though it was brisk out, each strolled aimlessly along, neither eager to end their day together. Somewhere during the walk from Hogwart's gate, Ginny's hand had ended up being in Harry's. If he noticed that they were no longer walking arm and arm, but hand in hand, he didn't comment over it, nor did he correct it.

Like Hermione, Ginny half thrilled over the subtle changes the day brought, and the other half was terrified over what it could portend.

She wasn't a fool to think a single day could change everything. All she and everyone else had hoped to do was make him aware that he was not only needed, but wanted. That there were possibilities, endless possibilities, ahead of him.

At length; he, for a change, was the first to broach the quiet between them. "Do you really think I could, I don't know, teach, maybe...?" he asked uncertainly.

"You're a natural, you always were. There are so many things that you have a talent for that I guess it all depends on you and what you enjoy doing the most. Whether it's teaching, quidditch , the Unspeakables, Politics or anything from breeding Kneazles to selling flowers in the park, but do it because it's what **you** want. It's what makes **you** happy."

He nodded his head absently, mulling things over. He seemed to come to a half hearted conclusion that made her heart sink in despair.

"I'm still a walking time bomb, Ginny. I could mistake a squeal of delight for a cry of alarm and unthinkingly cause irreparable harm. Look what I did to you?" his face displayed the pain that accident caused and was still causing him.

"Did you mean to harm me, was that your intention?" She asked, stepping in front of him, halting him in his tracks so that he was forced to confront what had happened between them.

"Harry pulled a face of disgust. "Well, of course not."

"Did you mean to harm, Susan when you choked her that time?" She paused considering his 'caught out' look of surprise. "Yes, I know about that. We all talked about a great many things when you lie unconscious."

"S-She touched me...it caught me by surprise." He haltingly tried to explain in a mournful tone that gave testament to how much he deeply regretted the incident in question.

Ginny patted his chest over his heart with her small hand, acknowledging. "And she understood that as do I, because we know what lies in here is good and kind. Other than a few bumps and bruises we were relatively unharmed. I think you're the one who truly suffered by comparison?"

Harry pulled a pained, incredulous face at that.

Ginny attempted to lighten the mood.

"Tell me, do you always respond so vigorously to a woman's touch?" she asked throatily.

Harry mumbled something under his breath that she didn't quite catch, but the tome of it alone caused her heart to clench.

"What was that?" she asked lightly touching his arm and adding,"Please?"

"After what the Dursley's... did to..me,. then...Ron ..and.. well, you know what happened?" Harry colored embarrassedly.

The pieces began to click into place.

"Yes..." she confirmed gently, willing him with her eyes to go on.

"Well,... after that it was a long time before anyone...and then, Susan.."

Ginny eyes went wide in dawning realization. "D-Do you mean...? Was that the first time since.. that someone touched you ...kindly... since...?" Ginny struggled to put the pieces in place.

"Since Ron that last time in school,.. the Dursley's before that... they weren't.. er,.. very nice." He added sheepishly.

_Weren't very nice? Ron beat him into unconsciousness whilst Harry never even tried to defend himself and he's comparing that to the Dursley's? __**They weren't very Nice?**_

Ginny staggered back a half step as the pieces all fit into place.

_Oh God! Oh, sweet Merlin above! He's been abused his whole life? _Her mind screamed out in silent horror at what he'd suffered.

_Of course he would react negatively to someone grabbing him. Despite that, he never actually harmed them, even when he was in the grips of a mindless rage trying to free himself like a wounded animal and the worst he did was knock her down._

_How long had he lived like this? Alone, with nothing but foul memories of pain and mistreatment? Hermione had mentioned something about..._

Ginny's eyes went wide in renewed horror. "H-Harry,... How old are you? How old are you really?" her eyes searched his own. There was such a timeless sort of wisdom an aged contemplation.

She wasn't a school girl anymore and even Hermione was now a published teacher, but even she did not carry that same hint of experience that Harry did.

"I am thirty-two years old." He returned truthfully without a hint of deception in his eyes or voice.

"Thirty...two..."Ginny echoed sadly as her mind scrambled doing the calculations.. ..

_Nearly fifteen years since he'd left that night. Fifteen years without knowing the simple kindness of human contact, having only previous harsh treatment and abuse as one's personal experience... a horror._

"Ginny...?"..."Ginny ...please? You're frightening me." Harry pleaded.

How long had she been on her knees sobbing in the despair and grief over what he had suffered without consolation?

Distantly she became aware of Harry's comforting hands rubbing her arms, his voice soothing and pleading with her to calm and answer him.

"I...I-I'm alright. I'm alright." She caught herself, calming her tone. She searched his worried eyes. He was searching for some sign that she was in fact, alright? She trying to reassure herself that he was actually real? How could someone seemingly suffer so much and still care enough to not only do what's right despite insurmountable odds, but protect everyone else in the process?

"Why are you looking at me like that?" He asked uncertainly, breaking eye contact, fidgeting under her close scrutiny.

Ginny's hand patted his chest gently, reassuring herself that he was real.

"How Harry? Why did you, after,... after everything?" she haltingly asked him to explain the mystery of his very being.

Harry's face fell and he pulled away from her clutches, interrupting by assuring her flatly, "I'm not martyr, so don't paint me as one. It's not hard to do the right thing or even the wrong thingif that's how you're wired. After while doing one or the other becomes habit...you just do because it's what you feel inside is the proper way to go. It could have been very easy for me to blur the lines between the two or even just go dark, but I didn't start out that way for a reason and I'll be damned if I was going to end the journey by becoming what I most loathed."

Harry paused and ran a hand over the top of his shortened locks, a nervous habit from his youth that he'd apparently retained. She was glad of it as she found the habit quite endearing, she also knew that he'd revealed more of himself than he'd intended.

He fidgeted a half step as if he was going to leave. He seemed to be struggling between one decision or indecision, and another.

"I.. appreciate what you and everyone did for me today. Y-You've given me much to think about. If ..you don't mind,.. I'd like some time to think over things?"

With that he turned away, intending to leave, but her hand caught his arm holding him back.

"Uh-huh, mister. I've got your oath that you'd spend the entire day under my direction. That's twenty-four hours. We've got the entire night." Ginny colored slightly at the brazenness of that statement and what it suggested.

Harry merely raised an expectant eyebrow before sweeping her up in his arms and, with deliberate slowness, his lips found hers. His breath warmed her cheeks, his tongue ran along her teeth beseeching entry and she gave it willingly, wantonly. Their bodies meshed together. Years of longing and loneliness intermingled with passion and desire. Each gave and received from the other. It was more than either had ever hoped or dared wish for,...so much more.

All too soon his mouth reluctantly pulled away from hers. She whimpered at the loss of contact, her lips still pulling at the air, searching for his before her eyes fluttered open. They were glazed over, filled with emotion, his smoldering above her.

"I could say yes to you so easily, Ginny. Merlin knows how badly I want this,..us. But I don't want just a night, wonderful though I've no doubt it would be. I want tonight and every night. I want my dream, Ginny. I want a lifetime. I knew in that moment...

_She didn't have to ask which moment,... she remembered._

"I knew what I wanted and who. I've always known. As much as it thrilled me, it hurt just that much in the end."

Ginny's eyes ghosted with pain in understanding of what he meant as he continued, his words both filling and pulling at every corner of her heart.

"Later I understood, but by then things had changed, I had changed. You all had careers starting, your whole lives ahead of you and I, I had a mission to complete and a life to finish. I didn't expect to survive. There was no reason to expect that I would. I couldn't just show up and say; 'Hey, remember me? What're you doing Saturday night?', now could I?"

She nodded her head._ He could have. She would've given anything if he would have._

Harry didn't notice her reaction as he continued. " Now,.. it's over. I **did** survive,..I think...? I planned so long for my end that I never gave any thought to a beginning."

Harry's hand brushed longingly down her cheek, she shuddered at the contact, her eyes drifting shut as she relished the gentleness and affection in this simplest of gestures.

"I...I'll think about tonight, about what could be?" Her eyes shot back open, filled with hope as she searched his.

"I'll think about beginnings... You'll know what I decide, I promise." With that, Harry disappeared without a sound, vanishing in that odd ghostlike fashion of his.

Ginny stood rooted to the spot staring into the night for the longest time. Her finger drifted to her mouth, brushing over her slightly swollen lips as she vacantly whispered to herself...

"W-Wonderful. I..always.. knew..it ..would..be ..wonderful."


	25. Chapter 25: To thy own self be true

Disclaimer: I own nothing of the Harry Potter characters.

A/N: Well here's the finished product everyone. I hope you've enjoyed the ride.

**Chapter Twenty-five: To thy own self be true**

A brisk wind out of the north caught the edge of a dark red cape causing it to billow out, dancing among the falling snowflakes. The movement alerted others to his presence as many eyes turned upward in admiration of the dark clad figure perched on the roof ledge above, watching over them. Parents nodded in grateful reassurance and children pointed and exclaimed enthusiastically, many waving or calling out. Rarely if ever did he acknowledge their hails and none of them really expected him to, but they could always hope.

On this particular occasion he favored them with a wave of greeting, eliciting a cheer from the crowded street below.

Shoppers no longer darted in and out of stores, pretending they avoided the chill winter air, when it had really been their fear that had them so apprehensive. No longer need they fear for themselves and their children's lives. Criminals and dark agents alike steered clear of these streets, there was no place for them here or anywhere else, on these shores, for that matter.

Many had learned hard lessons, many more avoided such teachings.

Now, parents laughed and talked with friends as cold children's faces glued themselves to shop windows delighting at the toys and treats within.

A casual wave of the hand from above sent children squealing in delight as snowmen came to life and began singing Christmas carols and enchanted snowballs chased after the older children.

Parents held each other and sang along and others cheered happily at the display.

He'd grown to love Christmas time, strange that, considering what Christmas had been like only a few years ago and all the lonely ones before that.

Another armored figure stepped up next to him. A warm smile graced her features as she enjoyed the show along with all the rest below.

"A nice bit of charm work, that." she commented appreciatively, wending her arm in his and snuggling up against him to ward off the cold wind.

She thrilled with the knowledge of the pleasure she both gave and received by such a simple gesture.

She never grew tired of seeing the small smile of contentment and the happiness that her presence brought to his face.

It was just one of the many changes that she and all the others delighted in.

His arm dipped out of her grasp, but before she could start to worry that he was regressing, his arm wrapped over her shoulders and pulled her close.

A soft kiss was planted on top of her head and a warm cheek gently followed.

She sighed, relishing in her own depth of warm feelings and contentment.

"Mother expects us for dinner at half nine sharp." She reminded him, smiling softly as he grunted an acknowledgement of understanding.

Noticing the crowd that was starting to form in the square, she asked. "Are you going to sing for them this year?"

A non-committal grunt was all the answer she received.

She elbowed his side, gently scolding, "They'll all be so disappointed if you don't." she nodded meaningfully to the gathering families below.

His eyes shifted to the clock at Gringott's. "If I do I'll be late for dinner as they always insist on several encores."

"Narcissa will understand. She wanted to come herself, but she's looking after Remus and "won't have him out in such weather"." Susan imitated Narcissa's admonishment to her other half.

"They make a nice couple." Harry commented.

"They do." Susan agreed, then nudged him again, prompting, "Come on already? It's freezing and this armor does nothing to stave off the cold."

Harry quirked a half smile as he waved his hand, placing a warming charm over his sister. "I'm surprised it still fits." He chuckled.

She initially sighed in relief before slapping his arm and muttering, "Prat" at the slight.

"Come on, Harry and sing already, you're niece or nephew is getting impatient." Susan complained, patting the swell of her tummy affectionately.

"What am I, one of those dollies that talks when you pull its string?" he griped.

Susan nudged him with her hip, chiding.. "Ginny doesn't seem to have any problems pulling your strings."

"Oh,.. and I suppose my coming niece or nephew was an accident and not Draco's persistence?"

"What can I say, I'm irresistible." She chuckled, her nose crinkling up in that way he always found endearing.

"You are" he agreed, delighting in the reaction he got from the compliment as she colored slightly despite the cold, pulling him into a half hug.

"Why don't you sing with me this year?" he asked hopefully.

"They're expecting you." she reminded him evasively.

"Then they'll get a bonus this year as you've a lovely voice." He urged.

"Maybe.. just one.." she reluctantly agreed, adding quickly,.. "But only if its " 'O Holy Night?"

"What else" he agreed. "But you start off; I'll join in at the reprise."

Susan began the first verse of the carol that had come to symbolize all that Christmas should be and had become in the wizarding world since that night he and his companions first sang it at this very spot.

People gasped in pleasure as Susan began to sing, though all waited in eager anticipation for his rich baritone to join in. What had started as a diversion had become a tradition and wizarding folk gathered in larger and larger numbers every year, anxiously awaiting the serenade of Christmas carols that started at the stroke of eight on Christmas eve when freedom and with it, happiness... returned to the wizarding world.

They came here every year for a variety of reasons, to celebrate, mourn, show their respect and gratitude, but mostly they came to reassure themselves that he was here, watching over them as he had done for many years now both on the street and in their legislature.

Many lives he'd improved. Many wrongs he had a hand in setting right. Many hearts he'd mended,... his along with the rest.

* * *

**Three Years Earlier...**

It had been the longest most ghastly night of her entire life. Half of it she'd spent delighting in the afterglow of their first kiss. The other half had warred with the first in the dread possibility that she would never have another kiss to compare it with.

Ginny had spent the night pacing the floor of her apartment. When she wasn't twisting herself in knots with worry, she was shivering on her balcony praying for a voice on the breeze that never came.

Merlin, she hated herself right now. She could have been with him, even if for only this one night.

Would she come to regret this lost opportunity as she had that first kiss that never was?

Her head knew that she'd made the right choice in waiting, hoping for more, but her heart wasn't on board with that notion.

Sleep was out of the question. She even resorted to copious amounts of chocolate, but even that couldn't stave off the hollow ache she felt inside.

_Shouldn't the sun be up already? _She complained silently to herself, checking her watch and growling in frustration that it was only a half an hour later than the last time she checked.

Finally, blessedly... the sun rose slowly in the east as it always did, _though it seemed to take longer than usual this morning._

Ginny flew to her bathroom, trying furiously to wash away the weariness and worry from her face, followed by every magical charm she knew to try and make herself as attractive and appealing as was inhumanly possible.

_God, what she wouldn't give for five minutes with Giffindor beauty experts: Lavender Brown and Parvati Patil just now!_

She sighed at her still haggard appearance in the mirror_... both would have been needed._

She almost threw on her most form fitting dress, but decided against over advertising lest she alarm the customer and drive him out of the store.

She was looking for a lifetime patron, not a window shopper.

It was too early to call, she knew, but she couldn't help it. She had to know that he was still here, still alive.

Besides, _the sun was up so it was technically morning-damn it!_

_With a deep breath and a prayer for courage, Ginny stepped into the floo and traveled directly to Malfoy Manor._

_Apparently she wasn't the only one who'd been up all night?_

"Is he with you, tell me he's with you?" Narcissa blurted out worriedly hurrying over to the fireplace she'd just stumbled out of. She too was fully dressed and looked as if she'd been walking the floor all night.

"No,.. he.. he said he was going to think things over and let me know this morning what he'd decided. I'm sorry. I- I just couldn't wait any longer." Ginny hurriedly explained in an apologetic tone regarding the hour of the day.

Narcissa waved off the apology taking her younger friend's hand reassuringly. "Quite understandable. Join me for a cup of tea, if we're to spend the day worrying, we might as well be as comfortable as possible. Would you like some breakfast?" she offered kindly steering Ginny toward the sitting room.

Ginny shook her head. "N-No.. I don't think I could..."

"Me neither." Narcissa agreed, patting the young lady's arm reassuring her that she wasn't alone in her anxiety. "He'll be the death of us.''

Ginny nodded at that, hoping so for all the _right_ reasons.

Ginny startled upon entering the sitting room, though in retrospect she wasn't surprised that others would be as concerned as she and Narcissa were.

Susan was there, and.."Luna?" she gasped in surprise. "W-Where have you been?"

A heavily tanned and absolutely glowing Luna giggled happily, answering... "The Amazon."

"The Amazon?" Ginny goggled in surprise.

Before she could ask more, Luna grasped her by the hands excitedly begging, "Come see"

Luna pulled her over to toward the fireplace where there was a little cage waiting.

Ginny peered down through the grate... "Luna,.. there's nothing in there."

"Are you sure?" Luna asked with conviction, unlike her usual airiness

"This was Harry's Christmas present to me." Luna began to explained, patting the cage as she did so. "He _port keyed_ me to the Amazon basin, muggy weather that... Anyway, it was very nice and all, lots of strange things, but nothing to write home about, which I was about to do, but then the rains came..."

Ginny waited, but Luna seemed satisfied with her unfinished explanation, so Ginny prodded... "Rains came?"

"Uh-Huh" Luna nodded vigorously. "It's their rainy season. Once things fogged up everything became much clearer."

Ginny rubbed her forehead thinking it must be just her. She was more tired than she thought she was and could feel a headache coming on.

The giggling from Susan and Narcissa told her that it wasn't just her.

"How did foggy things become much clearer?" she bit, thinking she was probably going to be sorry she asked.

_Maybe she had fallen asleep in the night and this was just some exhaustion induced fever dream or hallucination? _

"Isn't it obvious? Snorkacks are invisible and when it began to rain and get foggy..."

"You could see them?" Ginny smacked her forehead thinking herself a fool for entertaining the notion, while Luna bobbed her head happily in acknowledgement.

Luna tapped her wand on top the cage from before, releasing a fine mist of warm water that she waved back and forth over the entire cage asking Ginny to .. "Look again"

Ginny peaked down through the grate uncertainly before gasping in surprise as an outline of a strange little horned creature ghosted into view.

"Is that... is that a...?"

"It's a crumple horned snorkack!" Luna cut her off cheering merrily.

"B-But how?" Ginny stammered still staring into the cage in disbelief.

"Harry, of course." Luna answered vacantly, some of her airiness returning.

"Of course" Ginny muttered.

Ginny shook her head appreciatively... _only Harry, _she thought as Luna excitedly informed her of the article she was writing and the lecture series planned for _the summer_... as snorkacks didn't do well in the cold... _of course._

* * *

Arthur Weasley arrived to his office via the private floo. He'd decided he might as well get an early start as the entire household had been up half the night with worry.

Molly, bless her, was driving him batty, not that she could help it. If she wasn't crying, she was cooking. She was either going to drown him with tears or stuff him until he exploded!

Even the twins, who's decided to visit, (for no particular reason, or so they claimed), could find little to joke about.

Ron and Hermione arrived late last night, and despite having classes to teach; Hermione spent the entire night keeping worried vigil with the rest, only hers and Ron's eyes were practically glued to the family clock, where Harry's hand still pointed precariously to..._Lost_.

At least it wasn't the alternative. A fact for which they we're all relieved.

Now, Arthur found himself genuinely surprised to find the object of everyone's concern waiting for him in his private office, enjoying one of his cigars and a sifter of Ogden's finest.

"Have I got a deal for you?" Harry chortled, relaxing back in Arthur's own chair with his feet perched on his desk top as he blew smoke rings into the air.

"Not bad," he commented thoughtfully, " but I prefer the subtle essence of a fine Havana. I'll send you a box." He offered, grinning broadly.

His eyes tracked Arthur's as they perused his office, noting unhappily the empty bottle of his private stock and another open one nearly drained on his desk.

"Better make that a case too. I know a nice cognac from Germany that's to die for. Ask Alastor, he'll vouch for it."

With a sigh, Arthur poured himself a large glass, finishing the bottle. He toasted Harry and downed half the glass in one go, thinking absently that Harry had shown more sense than the rest of them; last night was the perfect night for getting drunk.

Arthur sighed in pleasure as heat vapor rose from his head. He plopped himself down in his guest's chair and asked curiously... "You mentioned a deal?"

**Noon...Ministry of Magic**

"So a-anyway.. there he was, not a stitch of clothes and the nun says..."

"Arthur Weasley!" Molly rebuked from the doorway.

"Harry...?" Ginny's head peered around her mother's waist through the office door.

The two had come at a run after receiving a hurried floo call from Penny Weasley regarding the .._Current state of affairs_.

"O...Oh...this hurts..." Arthur was clutching his sides, trying not to laugh as he continued undaunted by his wife's arrival. "The n-nun says...the same price as down town-**f-father**... He-He-He..."

Harry burst into guffaws, falling out of his chair. The empty bottle he'd held fell from his grip and skidded across the floor, coming to a jarring stop at Molly Weasley's feet.

"Arthur Albert Weasley... are you drunk?" Molly scolded waggiling her finger in her husband's direction.

"Molly..." Arthur sang out, brandishing his empty glass. "Bring us a bit of something, luv."

Molly gaped stupidly at that.

Harry staggered to his feet and made his way to the service bar, disappointedly he pitched an empty bottle aside informing his host... "That's it for the port." He rummaged under the counter mumbling, "I think I saw a bottle of something or other hidden in the back?"

"Hurry up, I'm parched!" Arthur chortled, chuckling happily at the prospect.

"Harry..?" Ginny asked again, only this time a hint of irritability wending its way into her voice. Though immensely relieved, no sleep and constant worry had her patience at an end.

"G-Ginny.." Harry hiccupped happily in recognition as he pulled his head up from under the service bar.

He tossed Ginny his coin purse, directing.. "Pop on over to the Leaky Cauldron and fetch us a case of Ogden's...there's a good girl."

Ginny eyes narrowed. "I'll pop you on the head, or better yet, how about I **pop** on over and collect **Narcissa **to deal with you? All of us up half the night waiting and worrying while you're out getting soused and now you've corrupted my father with your..."

"Narcissa?" Arthur grumbled drunkenly.

"Pretty blonde hair, nice figure." Harry offered, adding.. "Like the way she hugs...sort of moulds right to..."

"Harry James Potter!" Ginny scathed in outrage.

"Pardon?" He asked stupidly, as if just noticing her. "Ginny,.. you back already... where's the Ogden's?"

Ginny stamped her foot and turned to leave.

"You sure you want to court her... she's a temper like her mother that one?" Arthur cautioned half nodding off.

Ginny turned back, wide eyed and gasping.

"Pretty though." Harry added.

"So's er mum." Arthur agreed, to which Molly started blushing next to Ginny.

"True" Harry agreed, plopping back in his chair. "Helluva a quidditch palyer. I like the way she handles a broom stick."

Ginny gapped, blushing furiously as Harry giggled drunkenly.

"Get's that from her mother too!" Arthur was guffawing now along with him.

"S-Seven kids,... speaks f-for itself!" Harry chortled, falling out of his chair.

"He-He-He...did I ever tell you boys about the time Filch caught Molly and me in broom closet by his office...He-He-He...Molly was naked from the waist down and..."

"EEP!" Molly squeaked and bolted in mortification, leaving Ginny to start laughing along with the other two.

Harry poked his head up from behind the desk at the sound of a new voice laughing naerby. "Ginny...? Back already with the Ogden's...?"

Ginny smiled beautifully at that... "I'll just be a minute, luv." She spun around and all but danced down the hall.

"Good girl..." Harry complimented in her wake.

"So's er mum." Arthur agreed then started to giggle again. "Did I ever tell you boys about the time Filch caught Molly and me...?"

* * *

Harry spent the initial days, well after that first day, (which was sort of a blur), selling flowers from a cart in the park adjoining the Ministry. It was more of meet and greet, though he did make some nice pocket change.

Also, during those initial days; he took the time to enjoy himself, catching up with old friends.

"Alright Neville, what did you bring me all the way to Ireland to show me?" Harry asked, peering around the snow strewn pasture they'd apparated to. There was nothing but cows dotting the landscape and a dark red barn in the distance with an ice covered creek running along the fence line.

"We're here to serve justice, Harry...Poetic Justice." He clarified.

Neville pulled a small, _protesting_ object from his pocket which he tossed to the ground with one hand and pulled out his wand with the other, casting a quick _transfiguration _spell and suddenly a milk cow was standing before them, identical, or nearly so, to the other cows near grazing nearby.

"Check out the brand?" Neville pointed toward the cow's left foreleg where a large 'dark mark' was branded into the animal's thick hide.

Harry snorted in approval. "Bella 'ol gal, you've never looked better."

**Smack **

Harry cracked the animal across the backside, eliciting a "Moooo" of displeasure from the animal.

"Same beautiful singing voice." Harry chortled and Neville sniggering his approval next to him.

Neville turned serious after that and looked straight into the animal's filmy brown eyes filled with raw contempt.

"The transformation's permanent. I've sealed it with a code word, that I'll have Harry _obliviate_ it away so there'll be no chance of you ever returning."

The contempt in the animal's eyes gave way to a fearful, panicked expression that worsened when Neville proceeded to outline what her life would be for this moment forward.

"The farmer that owns this land and these animals is an unforgiving sort. No milk- No life. As soon as you stop contributing to his livelihood you'll be butchered and your meat sold out to some fast food chain where muggle children will fill their bellies on your useless hide.

I'm told you have no love for children and no wish to have any of your own? So much the better, for only pregnant cows give milk which means you'll either debase yourself by letting some randy bull impregnate you, or it's the butcher block.

You're calves will pull at your teats 24/7 and when they've had their fill the farmer will take the rest. Then you will repeat the cycle all over again if you wish to go on surviving. I can think of no more fitting punishment for a **mad cow**!"

At his pronouncement, the cow lost its bladder, lowing deep in its throat as it peed over its own hooves.

Harry patted Neville's back appreciatively. "Good one, Nev."

Neville shrugged. 'It won't bring back the Bell's but it's the best I could do to make sure she suffers for what she's done. I won't grant her the mercy of a quick death. She doesn't deserve that kindness."

Harry nodded.

In a moment of inspiration, he conjured a brass bell on a rope which he tied around the cow's neck.

"There now" Harry stepped back to admire his handiwork. "Every time that** bell **clangs you think of the **Bell **family. Let it serve as a reminder of what you could have been instead of what you did and allowed yourself to become. You think about the offer Dumbledore made you to spy for the light. You had the chance to be free, to regain some sense of honor. Instead you chose to torture and murder innocents ,... **mad cow** that you are."

With a last stern glare of disgust, the two wizards left Bellatrix Lestrange to her fate.

* * *

The Knighting ceremony, later that month, had been one for the books. They dined- they danced- they drank. The ministers had led the charge and even her majesty had risen to the occasion, along with the rest of her loyal subjects.

Lovely singing voice, the queen... good sport too.

Though not one for accolades, being knighted and designated protector of the British realm gave one certain perks, and Harry took advantage of the opportunity.

"Clear your mind!" he barked entering the holding cell.

"What..huh?"

"_Legillemens_" Harry cast entering the Death Eater's mind. Though initially startled and off guard, Snape quickly rose his _occulomency _screens to their highest level, much good that it did him.

Harry tore through his memories exposing every dark secret and dragging all the horrific acts he'd relished into the light of day. Though it sickened him, Harry tore through every hidden passage. Walls of the mind were crushed, barricades torn asunder till not a shred of defense, or dignity, was left him.

Harry pulled out of the fetid mind, gagging at the exposure. Snape was cowering on the floor in a fetal position, wide eyed and gasping.

"How'd you like a taste of your supposed -learned tutelage, Snivelus?" he drawled sarcastically.

"You can't...Y-You can't...?" Snape gasped trying to deny that Harry could do this to him.

"Ah, but I can... I was knighted by the queen you see. I am now an honorary servant of justice within the British realm and I could think of no better way to serve justice than to make sure the punishment for your many crimes is met out to the fullest measure."

Harry went on to explain. "You begin a life sentence at Azkaban on the 'morrow, however, we both know that with your considerable _occulomency_ abilities, such a punishment would not be fitting as the dementors would not be able to invade your mind and expose you to the horrific memories therein. I've paved the way for them, so to speak."

Snape's face paled as he threatened impotently. "You can't do this, you've no right!"

Harry's eyes narrowed dangerously, sending Snape cringing back and away. "Where was the right..." he hissed, "when you betrayed my mother to your true master? She was your friend and stood by you, yet you spat on her and the memory of all that she had once meant to you. Where was the right when you mind raped me, time and again, so that you opened my mind to your master's petty torments?"

Harry's voice rose as he towered over the trembling swine at his feet. "How many have you personally raped, tortured and murdered all in the name of bigotry, greed and wanton lust?"

Harry spit at the coward's feet. "How superior do you think yourself now, Severus Snape?"

Piteously, the contemptible wretch that had delighted in tormenting mere children sobbed despairingly.

"Pity yourself if you must, but I have none for you. You are beneath contempt when you might have had an honorable, distinguished career. You could have been a hero in this war had you found some semblance of courage and consideration for your fellow man.

You could have had friends..."

With a last glare before he left the, now despondent man, Harry surmised: "Were I you, I would rather the dementor's suck out my worthless soul once they've deprived you of all else. Better that than face Lily and the Marauders on the other side."

* * *

**A year later...**

The two men waited expectantly at the altar, one's anxiety growing with each passing moment, the other's in amusement at his friend's expense.

"You're sure about this?"

"Right now I'm not sure of anything?"

The wedding march rose signaling the bride's arrival and it would've been Remus' departure if it hadn't been for Harry clamping a strong hand on his trembling shoulder and whispering reassuringly into his friend's ear.

"She's stunning, you lucky sod."

Remus' eyes found Narcissa's and all thoughts of anything but how lucky he was flew out the window.

"A galleon says you've a **litter** on the way by Christmas." Harry chuckled at his own joke earning himself a withering glare from the approaching bride and a scowl from Mrs. Weasley, though the twins and Ginny seemed amused by his antics.

He had a full rich laugh and was constantly finding new ways to amuse himself, in that he rivaled even the twins. His friends and family never tired, well almost never tired, of his antics as they enjoyed his own sense of wonder at all the things he took enjoyment from that he'd never experienced before. He had yet to seek permanent employment, not that he needed to work as the Gryffindor vault was filled with treasure beyond imagining. He spent some of his time as a guest instructor at Hogwarts or fulfilling his role on the Wizengamot. Mostly, he did what he'd always done best, watched over and protected the public's safety, which he did far more than he let on though he always found time for his friends and family.

Remus found in him a curious mix of both Sirius and James' personalities with a touch of Lily thrown in for good measure. The two became good friends and cohorts, and in a special private ceremony- a new marauder was added to their distinguished annals.

"We should do this next year." Harry commented, dancing with Ginny at Remus and Narcissa's wedding reception.

"Well, maybe they'll have a party to celebrate their anniversary with the rest of us." Ginny returned, hugging him close as they swayed around the dance floor.

"No,... I mean **we** should do this next year?"

Ginny froze in place, trembling as she looked up moist eyed and hopeful.

Harry dropped to a knee in the center of the dance floor, many couples stopping, gasping excitedly in anticipation, Ginny loudest of all.

"I love you, Gin. I always have. Please marry me?"

"Yes! Oh, Please,.. Yes!" Ginny shouted exuberantly pulling his chin up and kissing him with everything she was and ever hoped to be.

The entire gathering erupted in cheers around them not that either noticed.

* * *

The rest of the family was happily toasting the happy couple's impending nuptials when he pulled his friends outside with him, away from prying eyes.

"I've something to ask of you, but I need to get this out of the way first."

"What's that?"

"Funny you should ask, Ron."

"Unghh!"

"Whoa...!" Draco exclaimed. "That's gonna leave a mark."

Harry hit Ron so hard that he pitched over backwards and fell face first down the porch steps, sliding to a stop on the gravel walkway.

Neville pulled him over, laughing as a bleary eyed Ron spit out a mouthful of gravel, mumbling... "Whaahapppenned?"

Unfortunately, it was at that same moment that a suspicious Hermione came to check on the absent boys.

"Ron! What happened?" She screeched worriedly hurrying down the steps to her husband's side.

"Ah, poor fellow can't hold his drink." Neville offered, pulling him upright and dusting off Ron's shirt while he wavered groggily on his feet, staring vacantly.

"I...don feel so good..." he mumbled just before he spewed his supper all over his wife's blouse.

"EUW!...For the love of..." Hermione vanished the vomit from her clothes and reluctantly did her husband's, noticing as she did so that his mouth was not only bleeding, but hanging at an odd angle. "What's that matter with your jaw?"

On closer inspection, she shrieked in alarm, "His jaw's broken!"

"Is it?" Harry asked far too quickly _and happily_ for the supposed accidental circumstances.

Catching the tone in his voice, she rounded on their friend, her eyes slits of rage. "Did you do this?" it wasn't so much of a question as an accusation.

"Nah... he looks too good for me to have a hand in it." Harry lied with a snicker.

"Oh, very funny, Harry. Very mature." She scolded.

"We're even now." Harry reminded.

"You already punished him." She countered, Ron's vacant gaze shifting back and forth between the two.

"I punished him for not apologizing. He finally did, much later, but I never settled the debt with the broken jaw until just now. If he's got a problem with it he can come and see me about it-ANYTIME." Harry snapped back angrily.

Hermione stamped her foot to display her level of outrage. "It's not right, Harry. Family shouldn't be fighting between themselves like this." She scolded.

"FAMILY's.. fight all the time. Doesn't mean they don't love each other and it doesn't mean I don't love the git, but he **still **had it coming."

Hermione blew out an angry breath in place of a retort, knowing it would do no good, especially as Draco and Neville looked anything but understanding of Ron's plight.

"Come on, Ron. Let's go inside where we're appreciated." She pulled her vacant eyed spouse up the steps. When they reached Harry's unassuming position, Hermione huffed, "I think he's got a concussion as well,...Happy?" she spat sarcastically.

"You sure he wasn't always like this?" Harry asked skeptically, looking over Ron's swaying form with interest whilst Draco and Neville guffawed on the steps below.

Hermione lips began to tremble and her eyes grew suspiciously moist.

Oh.. alright,.. here..." Harry acquiesced in regret, more for upsetting her than for Ron's sake.

Harry's hand glowed blue and he smacked Ron across the side of the head, whose own head then glowed blue for a moment before dissipating.

Before Hermione could vent her outrage, Ron blurted..."Hey! What was that for?"

Draco and Neville broke into a fresh round of sniggers at that.

"Ron?" Hermione gasped in surprise, asking. "Are you alright?"

Ron's gaze shifted momentarily to his wife. "I'm fine 'Mione." Then back to Harry. "What's the big idea of smacking me across the head?" he growled angrily.

"Which time?" Harry asked showing sudden interest.

"Whadayamean, **which time**?" he bit back.

Harry rolled his eyes. "I think he was better before, 'Mione."

Irritated, and Ron being Ron, he cocked his fist back as if intending to return like for like.

"Ron, don't!" Hermione barked in warning, much too late.

**BAM**

"Ah, that was gratifying." Harry sighed in pleasure as Ron ricocheted off the door frame like a ping pong ball.

"Damn it, Harry!" Hermione wailed, half angry/ half worried as Ron's eyes rolled up and he passed out in a heap over the wicker loveseat.

"What?" Harry retorted indignantly. "Aw, come on, 'Mione, you can't blame me for defending myself. The git was gonna hit me!"

Hermione stamped her foot and huffed.. "You'll be sorry." She threatened, launching herself into the Burrow to enlist its occupant's support for her plight.

"Why don't you whine to the git's brothers? They seem a forgiving lot." He called after her with a knowing chuckle.

Draco and Neville were chuckling in between saluting him, with the drinks in their hands, in appreciation of his antics.

Harry smacked his hands together appreciatively and chortled. "Now that Ron's bowed out as a potential Best Man, what say you two share the duties, hmm?"

The two paled slightly as Draco was the first to ask... "Depends,.. was **that** the initiation?" he thumbed at Ron's unconscious form.

* * *

**Present...**

Remus was carving the prime roast at the head of the table with Narcissa on his right and Draco on his left hand. Harry was next to Narcissa, (as she insisted on this), and Ginny was stationed on his other side.

Harry like the table arrangements as he was between his favorite women with a luxury view of his sisters across the way.

Ginny was engaged in a conversation with Luna, trying her best not to lose her patience with yet another of Luna's ludicrous ideas. She was just in the initial stage of venting her frustration when Harry's hand wandered to her thigh under the table...

"If I've told you once I've told you a hundred times, Luna, there are no such things as nargles and even if there was they certainly aren't precursors of impending conception..urp!"

Ginny gasped, for some reason distracted. Her eyes went temporarily out of focus and she began to pant breathlessly. "Um...ohhh..."

"Are you alright?"Harry asked in concern leaning toward her, which only seem to heighten her duress as her eyes blinked rapidly as if she was going to faint and moment.

"I..I better get you to bed, Gin... you don't look well?" Harry offered chivalrously, to which Ginny nodded dumbly her agreement.

He hefted her easily out of her chair, lifting her bridal style into his arms. Ginny curled into him, clinging for all she was worth and still gasping.

Harry apologized as he swept Ginny from the room, waving off offers of assistance from the other worried females around the table.

"Well, if there's no such thing as Nargles then how come she's crawling with them?" Luna groused offhandedly as she buttered her roll.

Neville and Draco burst into laughter at that.

The two never did make it back to dinner that evening as Ginny was apparently 'quite unwell' and Harry, (attentive spouse that he is), was occupied with catering to her every need.

Fin


End file.
